


One and Only

by AK_Ruston



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 169,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Ruston/pseuds/AK_Ruston
Summary: You've been on my mindI grow fonder every dayLose myself in timeJust thinking of your faceGod only knows why it's taken meSo long to let my doubts goYou're the only one that I wantFast forward several years into the future as Tessa and Scott find friendship once again with the help of someone very special 💙





	1. It's Time To Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title and summary from One and Only by Adele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking for you baby  
> In every face that I've ever known  
> And there is something about the way you love me  
> That finally feels like home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to you if you figure out where this fic is headed 😉
> 
> Chapter summary from Adele's Sweetest Devotion

**Late November 2024**

**Toronto, Ontario**

 

“Mom, I’m thirty-five years old, nearly thirty-six, it’s time to do this,” Tessa insisted as she stabbed her fork into her salad. “I don’t _need_ a man, I can do this on my own.”

 

“Actually, you _do_ need a man,” Jordan piped up from across the table where she was feeding her four-month-old daughter a bottle of milk.

 

“Sperm, Jord. I just need sperm. I _meant_ that I don’t _need_ a boyfriend or a husband or a significant other,” Tessa sighed. She had still not found anyone… _suitable_ …not that she _needed_ anyone. Truthfully, deep down she knew that no man could ever measure up to the standards she had, and the one person who did, she had pushed away six years ago for reasons even Kate and Jordan didn’t fully understand.

 

“Sweetheart,” Kate said softly as she put her hand on Tessa’s arm.

 

“Mom, my mind is made up. I would already be considered a geriatric pregnancy since I’m thirty-five. I’m doing this before I get any older… _by myself_. I’ve done the research; I’ve selected the number-one rated IVF clinic in North America. I’ve been working on this for several months already. I had Skype calls with the doctor and booked all of the appointments I need and I had all of the preliminary testing and blood work completed. This is nearly a done deal.”

 

“So you’re really doing this then?” Jordan asked as she burped the baby over her shoulder. She was not convinced this was a good idea, but once Tessa had her mind made up about something, it was next to impossible to change it.

 

“Yes, I’m committed. I didn’t want to say anything sooner and have one or both of you talk me out of this. I have an appointment for egg harvesting in two weeks.”

 

“Well congratulations, Tessie,” Jordan said dryly as she passed the baby over the table. “Here, burp your niece for practice while I eat my lunch.”

 

Tessa took her little niece in her arms and then looked down at her salad. “How am I supposed to eat then?” she whined.

 

Jordan raised an eyebrow at her little sister. “You’ll figure it out.”

 

 

**Early December 2024**

**Sarasota, Florida**

 

“You’re sure you’re not just doing this because Jordan has a baby?” Kate asked as they walked down the wooden boardwalk towards the beach.

 

“ _Mom_ ,” Tessa huffed. Yes, that was part of the reason, but Tessa would never admit that out loud.

 

“I’m just wondering why the sudden interest in having a baby of your own.”

 

Tessa sighed. “I’ve always _wanted_ children, deep down, a part of me always has. At one point I did picture having those children with a certain someone, but… _things_ change. _People_ change. _Dreams_ change. I only have a small window left to have one, maybe two babies and then my body will likely be done that phase of life. I don’t know at this point how long it will take to get pregnant and if I can even carry the fertilized egg to term. There are a lot of variables at play here, mom.”

 

“I’m aware. I just hope you’ve thought this whole thing through, top to bottom,” Kate said gently as she patted Tessa’s arm.

 

“I have. Well, I hope I’ve thought through everything.” Tessa took in several deep, calming breaths, the sand was soft between her toes and the air filled with the scent of salt water. “I can see why Scott likes it down here,” Tessa mused. “We can almost see Tampa from here! Should I give him a call and say hi? Tell him I’m waving at him from across the bay?” she laughed half-heartedly. She hadn’t seen Scott in about eight months, hadn’t texted him in about three months. _I do miss him._

 

“He’s no longer here, sweetheart.”

 

Tessa whipped her head around. “Mom? What do you mean?” _What is she talking about? Like here in Florida, or here on earth?_ Her heart started pounding rapidly. _If something ever happened to Scott…_

 

“I wasn’t sure I should say anything just yet, but I was having coffee with Alma last week and she mentioned that Scott was home now…on his own. She seemed quite upset and I think this is very recent, so I didn’t want to pry. She’ll come around once things have had a chance to settle down, and then maybe I’ll get the rest of the details.”

 

“Oh,” was all Tessa could say as she breathed out deeply in partial relief. She frowned as she tried to think back through their last text messages. He hadn’t mentioned he was having trouble, not that they talked much about his personal relationships. Not that they talked much at all anymore.

 

 

**End of March 2025**

**London, Ontario**

 

Tessa had been extremely disappointed that the first two rounds of IVF had not taken. She was in a miserable mood and blamed herself for her body failing her time and time again. She didn’t even care about the money; it was more about the inefficient use of her time. All of the medical appointments and trips to and from Florida were taxing her both emotionally and physically. Her stress levels were Olympic-sized right now and she was doing this solo; she didn’t have a partner to lean on anymore. She fully expected this third round to also fail and was mentally preparing herself for the negative result. As she set the pregnancy test down on the counter, she held her breath and closed her eyes.

 

She let her mind wander and she found herself thinking about skating. Blades carving into a fresh sheet of ice. The cool air biting at her cheeks and nose. The smell of the rink. The Ilderton rink. She hadn’t been there or skating in far too long. No reason to, besides, that part of her life was over. Why her mind chose this moment to bring those thoughts to the surface, she didn’t know.

 

She opened one eye and looked down. “Oh my God,” she gasped as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Finally.”

 

 

**Early July 2025**

**London, Ontario**

 

“Well, are you going to find out?” Midori asked her friend as she sipped on her cup of coffee.

 

Tessa shook her head as she set her own coffee cup back down on the café table. “Oh, I already know it’s a girl. I did a sex selection. I know that sort of takes the fun out of the surprise, but I’m doing this alone and truthfully I don’t know that much about raising a boy. I think a girl I could relate to far easier and besides, there are much cuter clothing options for girls than boys,” Tessa laughed.

 

“Can’t argue with you there,” Midori smiled as she leaned over to wipe her two-year old daughter’s mouth. She was sitting in the stroller, munching on a cookie and making a huge mess. “Hot tip for you, sitting outside with kids means no crumbs to sweep up and you feed the birds at the same time.”

 

Tessa laughed. “Ugh, crumbs…and sticky floors. I’m planning on getting a nanny, do they do housework too?”

 

“You’d have to work that into their contract. You’re good at negotiations, maybe you can convince them?” Midori laughed. “In all honesty though, kiss your clean house goodbye once you start solids.”

 

Tessa felt a little bit worried. _Maybe I haven’t thought everything through._

 

“Have you started shopping for clothes yet? There’s a cute little children’s boutique just down the street we could check out after we’re done here?”

 

Tessa nodded. “I’d love that! I’ve bought a few dresses and tiny little shoes already. I just couldn’t resist.”

 

 

**November 29, 2025**

**London, Ontario**

 

“One last push for the shoulders, Tessa,” the nurse instructed as she held Tessa’s left leg up towards her chest.

 

“I can’t,” she moaned, shaking her head. “I’m exhausted.”

 

“You can do it, sweetheart,” Kate encouraged, as she held Tessa’s right leg. “Just think about holding your daughter.”

 

Tessa grunted and pushed, her face a bright crimson colour.

 

“It’s a boy!” the doctor announced as she held the baby up a few moments later.

 

Immediately the baby was placed on Tessa’s bare chest and covered with heated blankets, not even crying. His dark blue eyes were wide open, blinking at the bright lights.

 

Kate looked confusedly between the doctor and the baby. She wasn’t sure if Tessa even realized what the doctor had said. “Are you sure?” Kate finally asked the doctor.

 

“Sure of what?” she asked, waiting for Tessa to deliver the placenta.

 

“A boy?” Kate whispered.

 

“I’ve delivered enough babies to be one hundred percent sure. Girls don’t have a penis,” she chuckled.

 

Kate looked over at Tessa. She was crying happy tears as she stroked the baby’s cheek with her finger and watched his fist open and close against her freckled chest. Kate figured they would discuss this later; it really wasn’t important in this moment.

 

After Tessa was cleaned up and shown how to get the baby to properly latch onto her breast, Kate thought she might broach the subject.

 

“Sweetheart,” Kate started and then stopped.

 

Tessa looked up at her mom with tears in her eyes. “I’m so happy, mom. I’ve never been more in love than I am with her. I _know_ this was the right thing to do. I feel so complete.”

 

Kate decided to keep her mouth shut again. Her daughter was happier than she had been in a very long time.

 

It wasn’t until the nurse took the baby from Tessa to weigh him that Tessa saw what her mother didn’t have the heart to tell her.

 

“That’s a boy!” Tessa gasped as she watched her naked son cry and flail about on the weigh scale.

 

“He sure is!” the nurse exclaimed cheerfully. “All seven pounds, nine ounces of him.”

 

“But I paid for a girl,” Tessa shook her head in confusion. “I was supposed to have a daughter. I already have the name picked out.”

 

“Ultrasounds have been wrong before. We call them surprise babies,” the nurse chuckled as she tightly swaddled Tessa’s son up in a flannel blanket.

 

“But you don’t understand,” Tessa cried out as her eyes filled with tears. _This wasn’t how it was supposed to be._

 

The nurse placed the swaddled baby in Tessa’s arms. “He’s healthy and beautiful, that’s what’s most important. I’ll leave you two to bond now, ring the bell if you need anything,” she instructed before rushing out of the room to help the next patient.

 

Tessa looked up at her mom through teary eyes and took in a shuddered breath. “I guess you finally have a grandson.”

 

 


	2. A Million Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We fast forward nearly one year in time...Tessa and Scott meet up for lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Adele's Million Years Ago

 

**November 1, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

“I’m so sorry, I’m late,” Tessa huffed as she jogged up to the table with her son bouncing on her hip.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, T.”

 

“My nanny cancelled this morning because she’s sick and there was an accident on Richmond and I had to be re-routed and I really have to pee because I drank too much coffee this morning because Owen was up all night and I’m just so exhausted,” she explained as she dropped her over-sized purse and an over-stuffed diaper bag on the bench of the booth Scott was sitting in. “Here,” she said as she handed Owen to Scott. “Please take him, I have to run to the bathroom and the thought of him crawling around on the bathroom floor is just,” she waved her hands in the air and walked quickly away from the table.

 

Scott was left holding Owen. He hadn’t been around him much since he was born; Tessa was away a lot and always took him with her. The rare time Scott had met up with Tessa in the last year for work, she had not brought Owen along. Scott had run into them a while back at the mall, it had been a few months maybe since that day?

 

“Hi little buddy,” Scott said as he sat Owen on the bench next to him. “It’s a nice surprise to see you today.”

 

“Hi!” Owen parroted back.

 

“Hey! You talk now. What else can you say?”

 

“Hi!” Owen chirped as he pulled the rolled up cloth napkin containing a knife and fork off the table.

 

“Oh, I don’t think you should play with that, buddy,” Scott said softly as he gently tugged the rolled up napkin from Owen’s chubby hand. He looked around the table and grabbed the small drink menu. “Here, look through this. You should pick one out for your mom, she seems like she could use a drink,” Scott chuckled as he handed Owen the open menu.

 

He watched as the little boy intently flipped through the menu and Scott smiled at how much Owen reminded him of a young Tessa, in love with books in any form.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Tessa apologized again as she slid into the booth across from Scott and her son. “Did he cry?”

 

“Nope, he’s chill.”

 

“What’s he looking at down there?” she frowned as she tried to look over the table.

 

“He’s picking out a stiff drink for you.”

 

Tessa laughed loudly. “I need one. Make it a double, Wennie.”

 

At the sound of his nickname, Owen’s head shot up. “Wennie!” he shouted back at his mom and threw the menu on the floor. He reached his arms up in the air towards Tessa. “Mama?”

 

Scott lifted him up and over the table and into Tessa’s waiting hands.

 

Owen wrapped his chubby little arms around Tessa’s neck and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck. Scott watched as the little boy rubbed his tiny nose back and forth in the spot Scott’s nose used to occupy. His heart hurt that this wasn’t _their_ child and they weren’t living the happily ever after love story that he had always envisioned for them.

 

“He sure has grown since I saw him last. How long has it been?” Scott asked, knowing full well it had been several months.

 

“Twenty-eight weeks,” Tessa cringed. I’m sorry. I’ve just been so busy and—”

 

“It’s okay, I understand,” Scott sighed; they were not as close as they had once been. _How the hell does she know the exact number of weeks?_

 

“While I’m thinking of it, his first birthday is coming up. I’m having his party the afternoon of the twenty-ninth at my house. You’re welcome to come by if you want. I know things have been a bit,” she waved her hand between them, not wanting to say strained and awkward out loud thereby making it more real than she wanted it to be, “over the last while, but—”

 

“I’m sure I can make myself available,” Scott smiled at Tessa, taking in a good look at her. She was the same old Tess; at least she more or less looked the same. Maybe a little more tired around the eyes, definitely more tired. But if she had any baby weight to lose, it was long gone. She had reverted back to her more natural colour of hair too; a dark auburn and it matched Owen’s perfectly. Scott assumed that was done on purpose, so there would be no mistaking who Owen belonged to. He was nearly a carbon copy of Tessa except something that Scott couldn’t quite put his finger on, but it seemed familiar.

 

“So? What’s going on with you these days? Did you have an agenda for our lunch date? Or just a long overdue catch up?” Tessa asked as she rummaged through the diaper bag to find some toys for Owen to play with.

 

The server stopping by their table interrupted Scott’s reply.

 

“Good afternoon, my name is Amber and I’ll be your server today,” she greeted them as she placed drink coasters down on the table. “What can I bring you to drink?”

 

Scott nodded towards Tessa for her to go first.

 

“A glass of the Petite Sirah please,” Tessa requested as she flashed the server her best media smile.

 

“And a bottle of Keith’s for me,” Scott ordered, avoiding eye contact with Amber. He always seemed to get himself into trouble when he looked at women.

 

“Anything for the little guy?” Amber asked, pointing her pen at Owen.

 

“No, he’s fine, thanks,” Tessa replied.

 

Scott waited until the server was out of earshot and then sighed. “Truth is, I could use a project to fill my days, T.”

 

Tessa frowned. _What does he mean to fill his days?_ “Are you not coaching full time?”

 

Scott scratched his fingers through his hair and grunted in embarrassment. “Not exactly.”

 

Tessa’s frown deepened. “What do you mean?”

 

“I sort of burned a few bridges over the last few years and teaching CanSkate twice a week in Ilderton doesn’t really pay any bills, T.”

 

“What?” she gasped. “That’s _all_ you’re doing right now?”

 

“Yeah,” Scott sighed as his neck flushed a deep pink. “And I’m back living with my parents.”

 

“ _Scott_ …”

 

“I’m a fucking failure, T.”

 

“Fug!” Owen yelled as he clapped his chubby hands together and Tessa’s eyes went wide.

 

Scott clamped his hand over his mouth. “I’m so sorry, T. I forgot, little ears. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Just try not to say it again, please,” Tessa kept her face stoic, even though she was heavily cringing on the inside. _This is why I don’t bring my son around you._

 

“Sorry,” Scott offered again as he raked his fingers through his hair.

 

Tessa pushed the cardboard drink coaster in front of Owen for him to look at. “My mom told me about your divorce. I’m sorry things didn’t work out.”

 

“Did you know that it’s nearly a seventy percent chance that a person’s second marriage will also end in divorce?”

 

“No, but that’s a scary statistic,” Tessa replied. _And exactly why I’m never getting married._

 

Amber returned with their drinks and placed them down on the table, setting out another coaster for Tessa’s wine as Owen was currently chewing on the first one.

 

“Are we ready to order?” she asked.

 

They hadn’t even opened the menus but had been to this restaurant enough times it wasn’t necessary.

 

“Baked salmon with vegetables please.”

 

“Club sandwich and fries for me.”

 

“We’re so predictable,” Tessa laughed as she pulled out a container of dry Cheerios and sprinkled a few on the table in front of Owen.

 

Scott watched Owen pick up one Cheerio at a time between his thumb and index finger and shove it in his mouth, chewing it slowly before picking up another.

 

“I basically have no money left, all the travelling and wedding and honeymoon and what not…she sucked me dry. She made me pay for everything. I blew through the money we made from the last tour really fast and I sold off my house a few years ago for more cash. I need work and I feel like a panhandler even asking you this, but do you think we could do a project together or something? I mean, I don’t want a hand out; I’m willing to put in my fair share of the work.”

 

“Oh, Scott,” Tessa’s heart felt broken for how far her old best friend had fallen from where they were at the top of the world in early 2018. “I can’t believe you sold your house. You put so much work into it.”

 

“Yeah well, I was living on my own for a bit in Florida and needed money for rent and food and stuff. I really tried to make it work with her, ya know?”

 

Tessa sighed. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. So, do you have any ideas? For a project? I mean, I’ve only been going at half speed this last year now that I have Owen, and my time is fairly packed as it is. Second half of next year I could probably…but are you thinking skating? Because, I don’t know that I—”

 

“I honestly didn’t really think that far, T. I assumed you’d say no right off the bat and that you wouldn’t want to be seen with me or attach your name with mine anymore. We’ve more or less closed that part of our lives, projects I mean, aside from a few appearances here or there…and really there have been what like five since we retired?”

 

Tessa nodded sadly and then reached across the table and squeezed Scott’s hand with hers, offering him a forced smile. “Pitch me some ideas and we’ll go from there.”

 

Owen stuck his fist in the air and started opening and closing it in front of Tessa’s face.

 

“Do you want milk?” Tessa asked Owen as she signed back to him, opening and closing her own fist as Owen continued to sign. “Do you mind if I—?”

 

“No, go ahead, he needs to eat too,” Scott said as he watched Tessa quickly and discreetly unclip her nursing bra. She cradled Owen in her arms and lifted her shirt just enough for him to latch on, his head hiding her breast from Scott’s view. Owen wound his chubby fingers around a lock of Tessa’s hair as he nursed.

 

“Tess…is he…I mean, he’s not…”

 

Tessa whipped her head up to look at Scott. _What in the world is he stumbling over?_

 

“Deaf?” Scott finally got out.

 

“Deaf?” Tessa looked confused for a moment and then realized Scott was referring to the signing. “Oh! No,” she giggled as she shook her head. “Baby sign language. I started it with Owen when he was four months old, but he didn’t start to sign back until he was around six months. Babies can learn to sign long before they are able to speak English. This alleviates the communication barrier. He can usually tell me what he needs without becoming frustrated from the lack of verbal skills.”

 

“Is that something new? I don’t remember Dan or Char doing that with their kids, although, I wasn’t around much when they were really small.”

 

“No, not new. Case and Meg did it with Poppy and I know it’s been around longer than that.”

 

“Huh. Well, you seem so at ease with him, T. As if you’ve been doing this for longer than a year. I’m proud of you for going at it alone. I’m guessing some days it can’t be easy.”

 

“Thank you. I’ve had a lot of help over this last year,” she admitted as she brushed her finger over Owen’s soft hair. “But, I wouldn’t change anything. You know, I thought when he was born that having a boy would be so hard, but I love him so much. I’m almost glad he wasn’t the girl I thought I was having.” Tessa reached for Owen’s hand where it was pressed against her heart. She rubbed the soft skin on the back of his hand with her thumb and then pressed two kisses to it.

 

Scott’s brow furrowed. _She didn’t tell me anything about this before_. “What do you mean?”

 

“I did sex selection, I had requested only female embryos be implanted. There was some mix up in the lab and I had males implanted instead. It took me a good two weeks after Owen was born to get over the shock because I had thought all along he was a girl. I didn’t even have them double check during the twenty-week ultrasound. I had a closet full of pink dresses and tiny little shoes,” Tessa laughed. She was glad she could now look back at that time and laugh about it.

 

“Sex selection? I thought that was illegal here?”

 

“They don’t offer it in Canada. I had my in vitro fertilization done in Florida. They don’t pay money for sperm donors here in Canada either, so the selection is dismal. I did my research and used the best clinic in North America that I could find and overall I was very happy with everything, aside from the girl boy mix up.”

 

“Oh,” Scott acknowledged as his wheels spun. “Where was this? In Florida, I mean.”

 

“Sarasota. I had wanted to contact you when I was down there but mom had told me that you were already back home. I’m sorry, I probably should have told you anyways at the time.”

 

“It’s okay,” he frowned. “So you don’t know who his father is?”

 

“Nope, and I want it that way. I didn’t want someone showing up ten years down the road and insisting he be back in our lives or challenging me for custody. I mean it would have been a hell of a lot cheaper and easier to just pick a guy, and have him get me pregnant the old fashioned way.”

 

Owen pulled off Tessa’s breast and looked up at her with a grin.

 

“Are you all done?” she asked him sweetly as she lifted one hand up in the air and flipped her hand from back to front. “All done?” she repeated. Owen copied her with his hand that had been resting over her heart.

 

“Sorry for flashing you,” Tessa murmured as she closed her bra and fixed her shirt. “He’s got this new thing now of pulling off and smiling after he’s done his milk.”

 

Owen signed for milk again as Tessa sat him down on the bench beside her.

 

“Yes, you had your milk,” she cooed at Owen as she kissed the top of his head. “He’s very much a boob man. Since day one.”

 

“It’s okay, T. Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

 

Tessa blushed slightly at his comment. _That was a million years ago though. Things are different between us now._

 

“Does he know a lot of signs?” Scott asked, curious now about what else Owen could do.

 

“Hmm, quite a few? He’s starting to talk more now, so there will be some overlap for a while, but eventually he’ll drop them. He knows milk, of course, and he knows all done, more, eat, change my diaper, bed, book, I love you, and mom which he also signs for grandma because it’s similar and he hasn’t figured out there’s a difference yet,” Tessa laughed.

 

Scott watched in amazement as Tessa signed each word as she said it and Owen copied her.

 

“He says his name now, Wennie, he hasn’t quite mastered Owen yet.”

 

“Wennie is cute.”                                          

 

“And he picks up random words he hears,” Tessa looked up at Scott, silently reminding him of what happened several minutes ago.

 

“Sorry,” Scott apologized again as their server placed their food down in front of them.

 

“Excuse me, I’m sorry I forgot to ask for an extra side plate,” Tessa said to the server.

 

“No problem, I’ll bring that right out. Anything else?” Amber asked.

 

Tessa looked up at Scott and he responded for both of them with a no.

 

Scott watched as Tessa quickly cut up the salmon and the softer vegetables into small bite-sized pieces. As soon as the server brought back the side plate, Tessa pushed the cut pieces and a teaspoon of rice onto the plate.

 

“In our rush to get out the door today, Mama forgot to bring your little booster seat,” Tessa frowned and she pulled Owen onto her knee so he was sitting at table height. “You’ll have to sit on my lap today, love.”

 

“He can sit with me, while you eat,” Scott offered.

 

“Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Tessa replied, shaking her head.

 

“I have a sandwich. It’s already cold. Eat your lunch while it’s hot, Virtch.”

 

Tessa looked between Scott and her son. She reluctantly and wordlessly handed Owen back over the table into Scott’s waiting hands and pushed his little plate towards him.

 

Scott watched as Tessa started inhaling her food. “Hey, slow down, T. It’s not a race. I literally have nothing planned the rest of today.”

 

Tessa put down her fork and leaned back against the booth. After she finished chewing, she took a big gulp of her wine that had so far remained untouched. “I’m so used to eating fast now, he’s always interrupting me.”

 

“Well he’s enjoying throwing his vegetables onto the floor over here, so just relax and take your time.”

 

“Owen,” Tessa sighed. “Eat,” she signed, bringing her fingers up to her lips.

 

Owen pressed one finger to his lips and then shoved a piece of salmon into his mouth.

 

“Good boy,” Tessa praised as she took another sip of her wine. She watched as Owen looked over at Scott’s plate of food; he was scrolling through something on his phone and not paying any attention to Owen.

 

Owen clamped his fist around one of Scott’s French fries and slowly slid it off of his plate. He waved it around in the air triumphantly and then started chewing on it.

 

“Owen!” Tessa admonished. “Scott doesn’t like people taking food off his plate before he’s eaten.”

 

Scott looked up at Tessa and then down at Owen. He laughed as Owen held the soggy, chewed end of the fry up to Scott’s mouth. “No thanks, buddy. You keep that one. Tess, he’s a baby. He can eat the whole plate if he wants.”

 

Tessa sighed. “Please don’t let him eat the whole plate. He loves anything salty and greasy and I don’t understand where he picked up that bad habit. We don’t generally have those sorts of foods at home.”

 

Scott put his phone back into his pocket and slid his plate out of Owen’s reach.

 

Tessa watched Scott holding Owen as she sipped on her wine. He was a natural and was so at ease with her son. She would have never guessed that she would have had a child before Scott. By 2026 she had figured he would have had two or three kids and a dog and be happily living in the Ontario countryside.

 

“What are you two up to after this?” Scott asked, enjoying his time with Tessa and hoping it wasn’t nearly over. They had an ease between them today that hadn’t been there the last time he had seen her. Maybe it was Owen who was bridging the gap between them.

 

“We have to get home soon unfortunately. Owen needs his nap and I have two contracts to review while the house is quiet. Sorry, I don’t mean to rush things here, but we can’t stay all afternoon.”

 

“No, no, it’s okay. I get that you have to look out for his needs and you have to work.”

 

Tessa pushed her empty plate away from herself. “I’m done, I’ll take him back so you can eat. I appreciate you helping me out.”

 

Scott lifted Owen up over the table again. He wasn’t very heavy, but Scott could feel his muscles already yelling at him for hefting the baby across the table a few times. _Maybe I’m more out of shape than I thought._

 

Tessa sat Owen on the edge of the table as she dug a package of baby wipes out of the diaper bag to clean his face and hands. Scott stared at the back of the little boy and pictured tiny Tessa again.

 

“He sure looks like you, eh?”

 

“Yeah,” Tessa smiled as she cleaned up Owen. “I was thankful for that. It just makes things a little easier, being a single mom, you know? No one questions if he’s my child.” Tessa put down the wipe and kissed Owen’s nose. “All done!” she said cheerfully as she did the sign, Owen following along. He held out his arms towards Tessa and she knew he was getting sleepy. She scooped him up into her arms and let him snuggle into the crook of her neck.

 

When the bill arrived Tessa snatched it up immediately.

 

"T, what are you doing?" They always split the bill in half and Scott had full intentions of paying his own way today, the lunch _was_ his idea after all.

 

"Finish eating," she waved her hand at Scott. "Lunch is on Owen today."

 

" _Tess_..." He watched as Tessa pulled her credit card from her wallet and handed it to Owen. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and sat on Tessa's knee, holding tightly to her card. When Amber returned to the table, Owen held the card up in the air and waved it around.

 

Tessa saw the look on Scott's face and felt she needed to explain. "We do this all the time," she admitted. "It started out as a distraction, but now he throws a fit if he can't hand over the card."

 

Scott smiled at the sleepy toddler. He watched him lean his head into the space between Tessa's breasts, Scott knew that spot too. He was pretty sure he could still remember the location of every freckle on her chest.

 

"Scott?"

 

"Sorry, just thinking."

 

"I asked if you were done? I should probably head out, he's ready for his nap."

 

Scott sucked back the last of his beer and nodded. He watched Tessa expertly pack up all of the items she had removed from the diaper bag with one hand and then slide out of the booth. She had Owen on one hip as she dragged the bags along the bench seat so they were closer to herself and then hoisted them both on the opposite shoulder.

 

"T...wait. Let me carry the bags for you," Scott offered. He used to always take care of her bags.

 

"Oh!" she was shocked at the offer. "I'm just used to doing everything myself. Thanks," she smiled at him, her eyes crinkling, as she handed him the two bags.

 

"These are deceivingly heavy," Scott muttered under his breath. No wonder her arms still look as buff as they did in PyeongChang.

 

Scott followed Tessa out to her SUV and watched as she kissed Owen under the chin, eliciting the cutest giggle.

 

"Say bye-bye to Scott!" She waved and Owen copied her hand movements.

 

"Bye-bye!" he said shyly and then tucked his head against Tessa's shoulder.

 

"Thanks for lunch, little buddy. See you again soon?" Scott gently squeezed Owen's tiny Adidas running shoe. _Of course he was wearing those._

 

Scott watched as Tessa proceeded to buckle Owen into his car seat, double checking the straps were snug. Scott stood, waiting for her to finish before holding out the bags to her. She thanked him and put them on the front passenger seat.

 

"It was good seeing you today, Virtch...and I'm glad you brought Owen. He was so well-behaved."

 

Tessa blushed slightly at the compliment. "It was nice to catch up. We shouldn't go so long in between next time. You'll let me know when you have some ideas for a project?"

 

Scott nodded and stuffed his hands into his back pockets. He really wanted to hug her goodbye but didn't know if she wanted that too and he didn't want to overstep any invisible boundaries she may have set up. He could use one of her hugs; she always gave the best.

 

She could sense he had something on his mind yet. Even though they hadn't spent much time together since the end of 2019, they seemed to fall quickly back into old patterns and habits when reunited. She put her arms out towards him, hoping she might reassure him with a hug. He seemed so sad and not his old self and it hurt.

 

He quickly took her offering and squeezed her very tightly, easing up only when she squeaked at the pressure. They both closed their eyes and felt calmer almost instantaneously.

 

A little voice calling _Mama_ from his carseat pulled them from their reunion.

 

"Okay, Wennie." Tessa touched her palm to Scott's cheek and then turned to kiss Owen on the forehead before shutting his door.

 

"Call me?" she pointed her index finger at Scott as she walked backwards around her vehicle and then disappeared from his view.

 

"I will!" he shouted over the top over her SUV, hoping she heard. As he watched them drive out of the parking lot, he felt he already missed her and would have to get brainstorming real quick so he had an excuse to call her tomorrow.

 

 


	3. Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott spend the evening together discussing future plans...but first dinner then a bath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Adele's Remedy

 

 

**November 2, 2026**

**Ilderton, Ontario**

 

Scott paced the main floor of his parents' house. Last night he had come up with three measly ideas that he felt he could pitch to Tessa. They weren't great, if he was being honest, and he was pretty sure she would laugh in his face, even though he _knew_ she would never _actually_ do that.

 

He stared at her contact photo in his phone, running through in his head what he was going to say; he knew he had one shot at this. Well, knowing Tessa the way he did, she would probably give him a million shots, but in his mind he had one shot and it had to count. He looked at the clock once more to triple check it was an acceptable hour and then took a deep breath and pressed the call button. Much to his relief, she picked up on the second ring.

 

"Hi Scott!"

 

 _Her voice. God, I’ve missed hearing her say that every morning to me._ Just those two words gave him enough courage to plow ahead.

 

"Hey T...did I catch you at a bad time?"

 

Tessa moved her cellphone to her left hand. "Nope, just out at the park with Owen. My nanny is still sick and I prefer he sticks to his regular routine which is the park after breakfast."

 

 _Shit. You called her at a bad time, Moir. Your old self would have known this._ "Oh, sorry here I thought you'd still be sleeping...I can call you back?"

 

Tessa laughed loudly. "Sadly my days of sleeping in are far behind me. Now's fine Scott. I'm pushing him in the swing so he's contained for a bit."

 

"You're sure?"

 

"Of course. You know I always have time for you."

 

 _Always giving selflessly of herself, especially to me, and even when I don’t deserve it. I still love her so much it hurts_. "Thanks, T. Well...I thought of some project ideas."

 

"Already? That was quick!"

 

Scott could hear her smile through the phone.

 

"When did you want to meet up? I don't know what your schedule is like, but I'm free tonight after I put Owen to bed, if you can come out to my place. Otherwise tomorrow morning we're heading into Toronto for a few days for work, so early next week would be my next available."

 

 _Oh my God. Tonight? Is she eager to see me again too? No, she just said that’s when she was available. But I’ll take tonight!_ "Oh, um tonight? I can do tonight," Scott nodded as he paced in his parents' kitchen, violently scratching his fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends a little just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 

"Great! Why don't you come for dinner? You can keep O occupied while I cook."

 

 _Cook?_ Scott felt all the blood drain from his body. _Tessa cooking me dinner?_ His mind quickly ran through all of her previous dinner disasters. _I probably shouldn't show up hungry._

 

"Scott? Are you still there?"

 

"Yeah, uh, sorry. Can I bring anything?" he asked hopefully. _So there's at least one edible part of the meal?_

 

"Just yourself and your ideas. I had groceries delivered yesterday morning. We usually eat about 5:30pm, if that works for you?"

 

"Sure, I have nothing going on.”

 

"Great, I’m sure Owen will be happy to have someone to play with. Feel free to come over any time after 4pm.”

 

"Okay, see ya later T.”

 

Scott was a nervous wreck all afternoon. He was last at Tessa's house for Owen's baby shower, just after he was born. He didn't know what to expect. _She seemed so calm and collected at the restaurant but that could have been an act._ He knew there were two versions of Tessa, the one the media and fans saw and the one reserved for him and other close friends and family _. Would her house still be as neutral and as clean as it always had? Would she still be calm or would hosting a guest for dinner that she cooked throw her into a tailspin like usual? Can I keep my chill enough to not say or do something stupid? I need to hide the fact that I’m still madly in love with her and want her in my life again. I need to play it cool._

 

**November 2, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

At exactly 4pm Scott pulled his car into the driveway, parking right behind Tessa's white SUV. He walked towards the house, noting the vibrant chalk drawings scribbled on the driveway and a red ball with yellow stars lying in the grass in her backyard. He smiled at how Owen had breathed life and colour into the outside of Tessa's house and he could only imagine what transformations had taken place on the inside. As he approached the door, he saw Owen standing at the window with his thumb in his mouth. He spied Scott immediately and started banging his free palm loudly against the glass. Tessa appeared a few seconds later from behind Owen and scooped him up into her arms before holding the door open.

 

"He loves having visitors," Tessa explained as Scott stepped into the house. She didn’t know why she felt the need to explain everything to Scott. She sighed internally. _Maybe I’m just protecting Owen from being scrutinized, which is ridiculous because Scott would never do that._

 

"Hi little buddy!" Scott poked his finger in Owen's pudgy belly and then pulled a toy cell phone from the bag he was carrying and handed it to Owen.

 

"And that's exactly why he loves visitors!" Tessa laughed as Owen squirmed in her arms, eager to get down on the floor and press the buttons on his new toy.

 

"Sorry, I don't know how you feel about noisy toys...or if he had that one?”

 

"We don't and it's fine. I can tune out that sort of thing now. You didn't have to bring him anything though," she touched her hand gently to Scott's shoulder and then knelt down beside Owen. "Sweetie, remember your manners. Say thank you to Scott," she signed thank you as she said the word again.

 

Owen looked between his mom and his toy and then up at Scott and back down at his toy. He put his chubby little hand over his lips and then exuberantly signed thank you, which looked more like he was blowing a kiss to Scott. Owen then stood up and took off running, toy cell phone in hand.

 

"God he's fast!" Scott laughed.

 

"Yeah and also clumsy. He goes top speed everywhere and is always running into stuff or falling down. We've even had one trip to the emergency room for stitches and he's only been walking for a little over a month."

 

"Sounds like another Virtue I know," Scott laughed and playfully punched his fist into Tessa's shoulder.

 

"Funny," she said dryly as she rolled her eyes and walked towards the sound of the beeps and songs coming from the toy. Scott lagged behind and seized the opportunity to take a good look at her house. It was very obvious Owen lived here and Tessa's style and life now took second fiddle. From the baskets of toys and books in the family room to the artwork taped to her kitchen cabinet doors to the clip-on highchair hanging from the kitchen island; Tessa's once neutral house was now a wonderful world of colour.

 

As Scott followed Tessa into the living room, he glanced down the hall and saw the baby gate at the bottom of the stairs and then his eyes went wide at the red crayon scribbled on the wall in the hallway, just at Owen's height.

 

"There you are, little man," Tessa said as she crouched down beside Owen. He was sitting in a tiny grey chair next to the fireplace, grinning. "May I help you open the box? Help?" she signed and then tapped the box with her finger.

 

Owen held out the box to Tessa and stuck his thumb back in his mouth while he watched her open the cardboard box and remove the toy. He signed thank you before taking the cell phone from her hand. She kissed the top of his head. "You're welcome sweetie."

 

She turned around to look at Scott, he had been lingering at the entrance to the living room, watching mother and son interact, and fully impressed with Tessa. He always knew she had mothering instincts in her by the way she cared for the people around her, but this? The way she softly spoke to Owen and reminded him to be polite and didn’t get upset at Scott for spoiling her son. It seemed as though the already smooth edges of Tessa had been rubbed even smoother and Scott just couldn’t get enough. He wanted to just be in her presence, to soak up every last ounce of this softness she exuded as if she was breathing new life into him again.

 

"Do you mind keeping an eye on him?” Tessa asked, gesturing towards Owen. “I should start dinner."

 

"I can do that. Do you need any help with dinner though?" He was worried about what sort of meal she would be cooking or undercooking or burning, and wondered if she still kept the fire extinguisher in the same place.

 

"I think I'll be fine, just try to keep him out from between my legs." No sooner had the words left her mouth, she wanted to eat them right back up. Her widened eyes shot to Scott’s but he was avoiding eye contact with her, he seemed to be fixated on the floor, thank God.

 

At her words Scott immediately looked away and groaned internally at how _he_ used to be the one between her legs but in a totally different context. He wondered if he would ever get another chance at that, but he knew he was getting way ahead of himself.

 

A joyous squeal from Owen quickly brought them both back to the present and Scott remembered he was still holding something for her.

 

"I brought this for you," he offered as he looked up at her and handed her a bottle of her favourite red wine.

 

She hoped he didn’t catch on to how self-conscious she felt in that moment for her misuse of words. She cleared her throat to buy herself one and three quarter seconds of time. "That was sweet of you, thanks...and thanks for the toy too, it should help keep him busy tonight and on the train tomorrow."

 

She quickly breezed out of the living room with the bottle of wine in one hand and the cardboard packaging in the other. Her breathing was erratic within the few steps she took to make it to the kitchen. She put the wine on the counter, making sure it was pushed against the wall and out of Owen's reach and put the cardboard in the bin for recycling and then leaned her hands against the cool marble counter top and dropped her head, her hair hanging around her like a curtain.

 

 _Did he feel that awkward sexual tension between us too? Why did I have to say between my legs? Scott is usually the one to say embarrassing shit like that. God Tess, pull yourself together_. _It’s just Scott. This isn’t a first date with some prince. It’s just Scott…his tongue between my legs though._

 

She whimpered softly at the thought and even though it had been years, the feeling of his tongue was definitely committed to the _good_ part of her memory. The same place she stored memories like the birth of her son and being on the ice with Scott and vacationing in France. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out as she smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her sweatshirt and jeans before she turned around and started pulling ingredients out of the fridge.

 

*

 

She made it as far as rolling the last turkey meatball between her palms before a stampede of tiny feet followed by big feet galloped into the kitchen.

 

"Mama!" Owen shrieked and giggled as he ran from Scott. He wedged his pudgy body between Tessa's knees as she gave Scott a death glare. _Please don't make me mention anything to do with being between my legs again._

 

"Sorry, T." Scott kept his distance, unsure if he should extract the toddler or let Tessa deal with him. He didn't know what sort of boundaries she had for other adults around her son.

 

"Owen, maybe Scott could read you a book? Little Blue Truck?" she suggested as she held her dirty hands up over the tray of meatballs.

 

"Bue!" Owen shrieked and then took off running the long way around the island towards the family room. He stopped at the top of the steps and dropped to the floor to crawl backwards down the two steps, and then stood up and kept running full speed towards the basket of board books in the corner of the family room. Scott watched him quickly unload the basket and then squeal with delight when he found the book he wanted. He ran towards the sofa where Scott was now sitting and climbed up beside him.

 

Mother's intuition had Tessa look up as she was washing her hands just as Owen was signing for read. When Scott didn’t immediately take the book, Owen signed again, his fingers slapping loudly against his palm and dragging them down impatiently as he looked at Scott.

 

"He's asking you to read to him,” she offered gently, knowing that Scott wouldn’t know what Owen was doing.

 

Scott looked over at Tessa and then down at Owen and took the book from him. "Sorry buddy. Scott doesn’t understand all your signs. I’d love to read to you. Little Blue Truck Leads the Way," Scott started and Owen grinned.

 

"Bue!" he said as he put his finger on the illustration of the truck driving towards the city.

 

Tessa smiled as she relaxed a little knowing she had exactly two and a half minutes of Owen being occupied by his favourite book. She shoved the tray of meatballs into the oven and set the timer before turning on the gas burner to bring the water up to a boil for the pasta. She looked over at the wine and then the clock and sighed internally. _Post bedtime treat. Almost there Tess._

While Owen was occupied, she quickly went around the main floor, tidying up rogue toys and frowning again at the red crayon scribbles on the wall in the hallway that her little Picasso had done that morning. _Remember to Google crayon removal later_ , she reminded herself. She made sure the back door was latched up high, so Houdini couldn’t escape and noticed an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway. It had to be Scott’s, she knew he didn’t walk here and no one else was over. _When did he get that little Honda?_

 

She listened as she walked back into the family room, they had finished the book and Owen was busy looking through the books on the floor for another one to read.

 

“Scott? Are you driving that little car?”

 

Scott sighed. He had kinda hoped she wouldn’t notice. “Yeah,” he admitted.

 

“Is it a loaner? What happened to your truck?”

 

“Nope. It’s mine. The car is better on gas and cheaper insurance so I traded in my truck and bought that used beater.”

 

“Oh, Scott,” Tessa’s heart broke a little more for Scott. She wanted to wrap him up in her arms and hold him until her heart was mended again.

 

“It’s okay, T. It still gets me from point A to point B. One day I'll get a shiny new truck, but for now, the car is fine.”

 

*

 

"Okay sweetie, time to eat. Let's go wash our hands," Tessa signed for eat and then scooped up Owen and took him into the bathroom leaving Scott sitting on the sofa. He watched the two of them walk out of the room. _This is still my Tessa. She is calm and relaxed and she continues to impress me with one thing after the other. But yet, none of this should be surprising,_ he thought. _She always attacks everything she does with precision and well-calculated plans._

 

Tessa returned carrying Owen and plopped him down into his highchair and buckled him in. She placed a bib around his neck and then looked at Scott.

 

"You can take that chair,” she said pointing to the middle stool at the island. “I'll sit beside him, but come dish up first.”

 

Scott was nervous to try her dinner. It most definitely did _not_ come from a meal kit; he hadn't even seen a recipe book on the counter. But, she hadn't burned the meatballs and the water didn't boil over while she was cooking the pasta. He had seen her use a tomatoe sauce from a jar so at least that should be safe but he wasn't sure about the salad because she pulled the bowl from the fridge all ready to serve. However, everything smelled and looked amazing and he was hungry.

 

Owen clapped his hands together as Tessa put a blue rubber mat down in front of him; it had a divided bowl built right into it. She brought over a small plate where she had cut up meatballs to cool off and made the spaghetti into shorter pieces. She scraped the food into the divided cups along with some cooked peas and circles of cooked carrots.

 

Scott was impressed that Tessa would even dare attempt such a messy meal, but maybe she wanted to prove a point to him. He watched as Owen went straight for the meatballs covered in a scant amount of tomatoe sauce and shoved two little pieces in his mouth and then grinned at Scott with his four front top teeth on display.

 

"This is one of his favourite meals," Tessa explained. _Again with the explaining, Tess. God, shove it already. He doesn’t need a play by play. He has a brain to put things together._ She rolled her eyes heavily at herself in her head.

 

Scott filled his plate as he said a quick prayer that he wouldn’t get food poisoning, and took his seat at the island. He watched Owen eat for a few minutes; he was intently making quick work of his food, and throwing the peas one at a time on the floor as they got in his way.

 

Tessa’s voice reminding Owen to eat his peas brought Scott out of his thoughts. He took a bite of pasta and then a meatball. He was pleasantly surprised and extremely impressed that everything was cooked to perfection and the homemade meatballs _were_ amazing. He could see why Owen liked them. _My Tessa can actually cook from scratch? Without using a meal kit?_ He just couldn’t believe how much she had changed. Her kitchen skills used to be mainly flambéing everything or leaving it nearly raw.

 

“Tess,” he started and then stopped as her head whipped around to look at him.

 

"Does it taste okay?" she asked, worried that something wasn't to his liking. She had been stressing that he wouldn’t like the meal, even though she chose spaghetti and meatballs because who doesn’t love that? _Maybe the meatballs are too healthy?_

 

"No, no...everything is fu—” he caught himself before he swore in front of Owen again, positive she would have kicked his hungry ass to the curb if he had done that two days in a row. “Sorry, everything is really amazing! Especially the meatballs, I can see why he gobbled his up first," he said nodding his head at Owen. "They are so tender and the flavour is amazing.”

 

Tessa smiled shyly. _Thank God he likes them. I was worried he wouldn’t._ “Shredded carrot and hemp hearts mixed in with the ground turkey,” she offered. “Sorry, they're healthy. I try to sneak in extra good stuff for Owen as his veggies often end up on the floor and I want him to have a well-balanced diet and be exposed to new things and not be eating so much processed food but—”

 

"Tess, it’s okay,” he put his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. "I really mean it. Everything is delicious and I’m incredibly impressed you made this all from scratch.”

 

“Well, the sauce is from a jar, I just don’t have enough time to make my own but it is organic and no sugar added and I researched—”

 

“T, really. I’m _going_ to have seconds. This is literally the best thing I have ever eaten in your kitchen that wasn’t take out.”

 

Tessa burst into laughter; she could feel her nervousness transfuse into relief as she relaxed. Owen started laughing too because his mom was laughing and something had to have been funny and he missed the punch line again.

 

*

 

"Okay, Mr Messy. All done," Tessa said as she signed and Owen copied her, a piece of pasta went flying out of his hand and landed somewhere across the kitchen. "Time for a bath!"

 

"Ba!" Owen clapped his tomatoe sauce covered hands together with excitement.

 

"I'm going to take him upstairs for his bath, but I'll bring him back down when we're done so he can say goodnight. Make yourself at home, there's beer in the fridge and you may have seen that the remote is up in the windowsill above the TV, because he keeps hiding it on me."

 

"No prob, T."

 

*

 

Some things remained unchanged in Tessa's house and he still knew his way around her kitchen. Scott took the initiative to be helpful; he packed up the extra food in glass containers and placed them in the fridge, and then he loaded up the dishwasher, and washed up the dishes that couldn't go in the dishwasher. He wiped down the counter tops and found the piece of pasta Owen had thrown and he hoped all of the peas. He counted twenty-five.

 

Tessa's phone started ringing on the side counter and Scott ignored it the first time, assuming it would go to voicemail, but then it started ringing again so he went over to look who was calling. _Kate_. He didn't feel right answering Tessa's phone, not now. Seven years ago, sure he would have picked up a call from Kate. Things were still a little tense between himself and the Virtues and he wasn't back at the same level of comfort and ease.

 

With the third round of ringing he decided he should take Tessa's phone up to her as maybe it was urgent. He grabbed the phone and jogged towards the steps, stopping short at the baby gate. After looking it over, he decided stepping over it would just be easier than figuring out how to open it. He took the steps two at a time and jogged down the hall towards the bathroom. The door was ajar and he could hear splashing and Owen's small voice babbling happily.

 

"Tess?" Scott called out as he knocked on the door.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Scott took that to mean he could enter, so he pushed the door open and walked into the bathroom.

 

"T your mom keeps call—” his voice died in his throat as he stared at a very naked Tessa sitting in the bathtub. Facing him. Giving Scott a full frontal view as the water in the tub barely covered the tops of Owen's chunky thighs. Scott watched as Owen's hands grabbed onto the edge of the tub one at a time and he pulled himself up to stand in the tub. He wanted to see who came to visit.

 

"Scott!" Tessa hissed as her eyes went wide but the rest of her was frozen. She stared at Scott as he stared at her.

 

_I wasn't expecting her to be in the tub but oh my God...wow, she looks even better than she used to. Or am I just forgetting? No, I don't think I would forget that. She’s so beautiful._

 

"Scott!" she hissed again. "Get out!"

 

"Out!" Owen shrieked as he let go of the tub to clap his hands together and then promptly lost his balance and started to fall backwards in the tub.

 

Scott's instincts kicked in and he dove toward the clumsy little Virtue, just as Tessa put her arms out to catch him. One of Scott's hands managed to get behind Owen's head protecting him from a bump against the side of the metal tub and the other hand somehow landed on one of Tessa's breasts, as her hands went under Owen's armpits. The three of them were frozen for several seconds, not sure who should move first or why Scott’s hand naturally found her breast of all things. She just prayed she wouldn’t start leaking milk on him.

 

"Please, just go," she sighed as Scott’s brain came back online and he quickly pulled his hands away. Tessa pulled Owen's body against hers to mostly cover her but he was having nothing of it. Owen assumed Scott was here to play in the bathtub with them and he started crying and squirming against Tessa to let him go. She gave in since Scott was _still_ in the bathroom. _What the ever-loving hell, Moir?_

 

"Please hand me that towel on the counter," Tessa pointed at a small white hooded towel as she sighed heavily on the inside. _It's too late, he's had more than several eye-fulls of my body let's just get this show on the road. Since he's still here, he may as well make himself useful. I suppose it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, even though my breasts are twice as large as they used to be._

 

"All done," Tessa forced a happy tone as she stood up with Owen in her arms. She took the towel from Scott's outstretched hand and wrapped it quickly around her son and then wordlessly passed the white fuzzy bundle back to Scott.

 

"T...I'm sorry...I—”

 

"Please, let's not do this while I'm naked, okay? We can debrief later over alcohol...a _lot_ of alcohol," she sighed as she stepped out of the tub, giving Scott another full view of her body and then she turned around to bend over and pick up her towel and he nearly groaned out loud at the view of her perfect ass.

 

"Right, okay. I'm really sorry. Your mom kept calling and I—”

 

Right on cue Tessa's phone started ringing again from where Scott had put it on the bathroom counter. Tessa secured the towel around her body and snatched up her phone.

 

"Sorry mom, just giving Owen a bath," Tessa apologized as she answered the phone. "Yeah we're fine, I just forgot to bring the phone with me. Yeah I'll give you a call after he's in bed."

 

Tessa put her phone back on the counter and looked up at Scott.

 

"I really want to forget that all just happened but I don't know that I ever can. I feel embarrassed that you saw my body. Please carry him to his room, I'll be right there, I just need a moment to collect myself."

 

"I'm so sorry T—”

 

"Just go, and please don't unwrap him and let him run around naked,” she added as she watched Scott carry her son out of the bathroom.

 

Tessa put both hands over her abdomen and took in a slow, deep breath. She held it for several seconds before slowly releasing it. Like a switch, she went back into mom-mode; she scooped the toys out of the tub and opened the drain before marching into Owen's room.

 

"Okay my love, let's get you ready for bed. Scott handed Owen back to Tessa and then watched with amazement as she quickly and efficiently smoothed lotion from a container printed only in French all over Owen's body, and then got him into his diaper and sleeper. Her hands moved so quickly, she was finished before Scott could fully process everything she was doing.

 

Tessa handed Owen back to Scott. "Say good night to Scott," she prompted.

 

Owen wrapped his arms around Scott's neck and he gave him a hug while Tessa pulled a clean sleep sack from the dresser drawer. She stood next to Owen and Scott, rubbing her hand up and down her son's back. “Did you show Scott your hockey jammies?"

 

"Ockey!" Owen cheered as he pointed to the fleece footed-pajamas with hockey sticks and pucks printed all over it.

 

Scott laughed. "He says it like he's from Montreal – no H. That's cute!"

 

Tessa blushed slightly, they did spend a lot of time in Montreal, but she had never put that association together before. "He's hockey obsessed right now," she offered instead.

 

"Good Canadian boy, eh?"

 

Tessa nodded and held her hands out to Owen. "Scott has to go home now, wave bye-bye."

 

Owen went willingly to Tessa and waved with one hand at Scott as he put his thumb in his mouth.

 

"See you around kiddo," Scott ruffled Owen's hair with his hand, Tessa marvelled at how large it looked compared to her son. Scott started walking out of the room and Tessa had a moment of panic.

 

"Scott?" Tessa called out and he stopped to turn around and look at her. "You know I don't _actually_ want you to leave, right?"

 

"Yeah," he smiled and nodded. "I'll be downstairs."

 

"Good. I have to nurse him and then pump, so I'll be about forty minutes?"

 

"Take your time, T. I'll be sure to stay downstairs this time.” Scott flushed a little as he thought back to what happened in the bathroom. They would need a lot of alcohol to talk through that awkward accident.

 

*

 

Tessa checked the screen of baby monitor in her hand once more; content that Owen was asleep before walking back downstairs. She lingered in the entrance to the kitchen as she watched Scott pace back and forth in the family room. He had the hockey game on the television but he was obviously not paying attention to it.

 

As Scott turned to walk back towards where Tessa was now standing, he stopped, frozen to the floor. He had been rehearsing several ways he could apologize for his strange behaviour in the bathroom and also walking through his idea sales pitches. He was a nervous wreck.

 

“Tess,” he breathed out.

 

Tessa put the baby monitor down on the kitchen counter and pointed at the bottle of wine Scott had brought. “Could you please open that?”

 

Scott jogged over to the counter to open the bottle but stopped to watch Tessa as she rummaged through a drawer, finally holding up a permanent marker. He continued to observe her as she scrawled out the date and time on the top of the plastic bag she had been holding.

 

“Is that milk?” he asked, assuming it was from the white colour of the liquid.

 

“Yeah, I make sure to pump extra so he has milk if I’m away without him.” Tessa walked over to the freezer and pulled open the drawer, showing Scott the stockpiled bags of milk.

 

Scott was left speechless, Tessa’s body continued to amaze him. _She_ continued to amaze him.

 

“Wine?” she asked as she pointed to the bottle he was still holding but hadn’t opened.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just so…impressed and blown away by how amazing you are at everything. I mean, I knew you would be a good mother, but…seeing you in action…and you can _cook_ —”

 

“I had to learn to cook to feed my son. I would do anything for him. You know, I was naïve to think that I knew what true love was until I had Owen. I thought I knew, and I thought I understood why my mom did what she did for us. But it wasn’t until Owen was born and I had to care for him 24/7 did I fully and truly get it. He is my motivation and the only reason I’m getting up at 5am at this phase of my life. He needed to start solids so I needed to figure out how to cook for him. I don’t have much in my repertoire yet, but I’m working on it.”

 

“But still. Don’t sell yourself short, T. Just watching the two of you yesterday and again today…I’m really proud of you.”

 

“Thanks. Wine?” she asked again, not wanting to brush off his comments but it had been a long day with a very strange ending and truthfully they still had a long ways to go before it was actually over and she could climb into bed and toss and turn all night about what had happened between them. She hoped nothing else awkward would take place.

 

“Sorry, T. Glasses?” he asked as he twisted the cap off the bottle.

 

Tessa pulled two wine glasses from the cupboard and Scott filled them both generously. He slid one towards Tessa and she took a really long sip as she closed her eyes.

 

“Tess, I want to apologize for earlier, upstairs…I wasn’t expecting you to be in the bathtub, it—”

 

“Scott, it’s okay. You didn’t know. Once Owen outgrew the baby bathtub I just found it easier to get right in the tub with him because the sides are so deep. You wouldn’t have known. I should have said something, or locked the door. I realize that’s on me and I’m sorry you had to see that.”

 

“Oh,” he shook his head. “You have nothing to be sorry about, you’re gorgeous, T. Just like always. Actually, I think you’re more beautiful now, if that’s even possible.”

 

Tessa turned a crimson colour from the compliments. _He clearly didn’t see the stretch marks or how my abs are not what they used to be._

 

“Sorry, that’s probably overstepping. But you are, just so we’re clear and I’m so sorry I should have asked if I could come in.”

 

“Let’s just put that all behind us for now, okay?” she sighed as she took another sip of wine.

 

“Yeah, good idea,” he nodded in agreement before he could wedge his foot in his mouth and say something he would regret.

 

“Sit?” she motioned towards the family room and then realized it was clean. She turned around quickly to look at the kitchen. It was also spotless. “Scott!” she gasped. “Thank you for cleaning up! I…it’s so clean!”

 

“You cooked dinner, it was the least I could do. Now I feel I owe you more though,” he scratched his fingers through his hair. _You cooked me an amazing dinner and I got a free show upstairs and all you get is a clean kitchen._ “I mean, we’re not even. Maybe I could—”

 

“No,” she shook her head. “It’s fine, it’s behind us, right?”

 

Scott nodded as he let out a slow breath and followed Tessa into the family room. She settled into the corner seat and he took the end.

 

“So, what kind of ideas do you have?” she asked, insanely curious as to what he would be suggesting.

 

“Okay,” Scott started as he put down his wine glass and rubbed his palms together. “Not much, but I wasn’t really sure what you’d consider. First off, another tour?”

 

Scott watched Tessa’s eyes go wide as she shook her head ever so slightly.

 

“Before you say no right off the bat, hear me out,” he said as he held up his hand. “Last tour, we didn’t do much for lifts, we made a shit load of money for essentially skating circles in a group for a few weeks. Maybe we could do it on a smaller scale? Less stops than the first tour and just within Canada? A revival tour? Bands do it all the time.”

 

“I don’t know, Scott. I really would have to think about it. I mean, I haven’t been skating in a while and I know you’re on the ice for CanSkate but are you in shape to do lifts? Or a spread eagle? Could we still do The Goose without injuring ourselves?”

 

Scott picked at the cuticle on his thumb. “I don’t know, T.”

 

“It’s an idea. We’ll just need to think it over. Maybe both of us try some dry land run throughs and then get back on the ice and see if anything more than stroking is possible before we make any final decisions regarding a third tour?”

 

He looked up at her hopefully. _She isn’t flat out saying no. That’s a good thing!_ “I totally thought you’d shoot that right down,” he laughed as he relaxed a bit and took a sip of his wine.

 

Tessa put her wine glass down on the coffee table and wrapped her bathrobe tighter around her pale pink pajamas. _By now he has to know I’d do anything for him._ “What else?” she prodded as she began to feel the effects of the wine on her tired body.

 

“Speaking engagements?”

 

Tessa wrinkled her nose. “I thought you hated those?”

 

“Easy money?” Scott offered with a sigh and Tessa nodded in agreeance.

 

“Well, if you want to do some, you know we are still highly sought after, especially together. I can make that happen. What else?”

 

Scott cringed a little on the inside with his last suggestion. He knew she would hate it. “Offering both of us for on-ice consultation services? I know you had said you didn’t want to do coaching, but—”

 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I could do consultation with you.”

 

“Really?” Scott asked, shocked she had a change of mind.

 

“It’s like a day or two out on the ice at a time. It works with my schedule. I actually have done a bit for Marie and Patch,” she immediately looked down into her wine glass to avoid seeing whatever Scott’s reaction would be. _I probably should have told him._

 

“ _What?_ ” Scott’s mouth hung open. “How did I not know about this?”

 

Tessa shrugged. “We weren’t really talking on a daily basis. It was just here and there when Marie was away mostly and they need a little help. Very, very casual and I don’t seek it out. I turn away most requests and I haven't done it since well before I got pregnant with Owen.”

 

“I still don’t believe it,” Scott shook his head. “I really fucked up my coaching opportunities by acting like an ass on the ice. Even Marina wouldn’t take me.”

 

“I heard rumours of what had happened. It doesn’t seem like you though. You were always able to leave that shit off the ice.”

 

“With you. Us. _We_ were able to put our problems aside on the ice. I floundered out there alone, T. I was going through a nasty separation from my wife and barely had enough money to eat. I was in a pissy mood all day, every day. I brought that with me to the rink and had one too many outbursts and eventually was told my services were no longer required. Word spread quickly and before I knew it…no one would take me.”

 

Tessa sighed, probably a little louder than she had intended to. She felt guilty somehow. _My choices led Scott to Florida, which led him to the separation and divorce and his angry behaviour. If I hadn’t pushed him away, things may have been so different._

 

“It’s okay, T. They were my choices and I have to live with the consequences,” he reached over and put his hand on her knee, knowing that she was over analyzing the situation and trying to make it her fault. She looked up at him, she had a suggestion of her own, and he hadn’t mentioned it.

 

“What about the Skate Shop?” she offered. She had been thinking about the idea since last night. She realized that the shop might not be running at its full potential.

 

“T…that was never really a money-making venture. It was more to give my uncle a job. We sharpen skates. The bulk of the money we make from store sales and sharpening barely covers his salary, and Cara’s for doing the books. I don’t pay myself. Most months we barely break even.”

 

Tessa chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and then took another sip of wine. “What if I look over your books and work on a modest advertising campaign, try to get sales up? Maybe there are some extra services you could offer or have a contest to get people into the shop. I have some ideas that could potentially see you running a larger profit every month?”

 

Scott nodded slowly as a grin crept over his face. _Yeah, that could possibly work_. “Putting that MBA to good use, eh Virtch?”

 

Tessa laughed. “I’ve had enough experience over the years working with multiple companies. We’ll just borrow some of their best practices where it can be applied and go from there.”

 

“But…I wouldn’t be able to pay you much—”

 

“Consider it a gift from an old friend," she grinned at him as she downed the last of her wine.

 

 

**November 3, 2026**

**On the train between London and Toronto, Ontario**

 

Tessa heard her phone ping in the diaper bag between her feet. She bent over and pulled it out.

 

_What time do you get in? Meet me for lunch?_

 

Tessa grinned at the message on the screen and typed back:

 

_10:53am and we'd love to! Regular spot?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Tessa meeting in Toronto? 🤔
> 
> What was your favourite part of this chapter?


	4. The Toronto Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa, Kate, and Owen head to Toronto for a few days. Tessa meets up with her Toronto friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this fic is set several years in the future, so I have done my own MLB trade to make this story work ;)

 

 

**November 4, 2026**

**Ilderton, Ontario**

 

It was a Toronto Maple Leafs home game and Scott was hanging out at Charlie and Nicole’s house with his parents; they were all watching the hockey game together. Scott had been mopey the whole evening, feeling like a fifth wheel and wishing he had money to go to a game, it had been so long. He took a long pull of his beer and then started choking.

 

"Forget how to drink?" Joe chuckled as he slapped his son on the back.

 

Scott was still sputtering as he snatched the remote control off the coffee table, paused the game, rewound it a few seconds, and then paused it again.

 

“Dude, is that necessary?” Charlie sighed as he glared at Scott.

 

Scott gave his brother the finger and kept coughing. He stared at the paused screen. There on the television was a little boy with dark auburn hair wearing a tiny Maple Leafs jersey and noise protection headphones, banging his palms against the glass. _I would recognize that little guy anywhere_ , Scott thought to himself.

 

“That’s Owen!” he sputtered and pointed to the television.

 

“Tessa’s boy?” Alma asked as she leaned in towards the big screen hanging on the wall.

 

“Yes! That’s him…and there’s Kate next to him. That has to be Tessa holding him...with the hat on, it's just hard to see her face," he coughed and continued to point. _I know she told me she was going to Toronto, but blue line glass seats? Geez! If Tess is just throwing money around, maybe I'll have to get on her invite list next time she's buying._

 

“Well we’d all recognize Kate anywhere,” Joe nodded his head towards the screen, implying her familiar platinum blonde hair was always easy to spot in a crowd.

 

“Kate did mention they had taken Owen to a few games lately and he really seemed to enjoy it. She says he loves all things hockey," Alma chuckled.

 

“Who is that next to Kate? He's talking to her?” Charlie squinted at the television and silently cursing the fact that he could no longer see as far as he used to and had no idea where his stupid glasses were.

 

Scott stood up and walked closer to the television. “Can’t tell for sure, he’s got a hat on too…oh shit,” he swore under his breath as he took a step closer. “Char, press play.”

 

Charlie pressed play on the remote and the other three adults also stood up to join Scott in front of the television to get a closer view.

 

Nicole walked into the room holding the bowl of salsa she had just refilled and stopped to look at her crazy family. She snatched the remote off the table and paused the game again.

 

“Hey!” they all cried out and turned around.

 

“What in the world are the four of you doing standing so close to the TV? You’re as bad as the kids," Nicole snarked as she put the bowl of salsa down on the coffee table next to the chips.

 

“Tess is at the Leafs game with Kate and Owen and a mystery guy. Scott is trying to figure out who is he is,” Alma offered.

 

Scott shook his head in annoyance. “I know who that is. Nick Rumbelow. He pitches for the Jays.”

 

“Are they dating?” Nicole asked excitedly, always up to hear the latest news.

 

“How should I know?” Scott huffed as he sat back down on the sofa. “She never mentioned it if she is."

 

“Well, he’s sitting next to Kate, maybe Kate’s dating him,” Charlie offered with a huge laugh.

 

“They could just be seatmates, dear. It doesn’t mean Tessa's seeing him. Besides, does it matter?” Alma asked gently. She knew Scott was still a lovesick puppy dog when it came to Tessa.

 

Scott sighed loudly. “I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

 

Charlie threw his phone into Scott's lap. "You think it's this guy?"

 

Scott picked up the phone and looked at the screen. "Yeah," he grumbled. "That's him."

 

"May I see?" Nicole asked, reaching her hand out towards the phone.

 

Scott willingly handed it over.

 

"He sorta looks like you," Nicole suggested as she raised one eyebrow. Similar nose and angular jawline, dark brown hair and hazel eyes, but he could definitely grow a full beard, unlike Scott.

 

Charlie leaned over to look at the screen and laughed. "He does kinda look like Scottie! Tess found herself a new Scott!"

 

"Fuck off, Charlie," Scott grumbled as he chugged the last of his beer and stomped off to the kitchen.

 

"Geez he's _still_ touchy about Tess," Charlie scoffed as he rolled his eyes at his little brother's temper tantrum.

 

**November 4, 2026**

**Toronto, Ontario**

 

“Are you ladies okay to walk back tonight?”

 

“Yup,” Tessa and Kate agreed, knowing with traffic it would likely be faster than driving.

 

“Wennie?” Nick held out his hands towards Owen. He was sleepy as it was well past his bedtime, but Tessa always made an exception for Leafs games since he was hockey obsessed and he would usually nap in her arms during intermission.

 

Owen stretched his little arms willingly towards Nick, and Tessa took him out of the ring sling he was in and passed him over. Nick usually carried Owen on the eight-minute walks between the hotel and the arena to give Tessa a break. Owen snuggled against Nick’s chest and brought his thumb up to his mouth but frowned when he realized the mitten on the end of his jacket covered his hand. He settled for sucking on his jacket instead.

 

Nick put his one free hand on Tessa’s lower back as they walked; she turned to look up at him and smiled. The casual thing they going on had worked for her. Nick was more than accepting of Owen and he got along so well with Kate. His fantastic season tickets to the Leafs home games were a nice bonus too. Tessa had been reluctant to make whatever they had going on between them a real thing, so he hadn’t met the rest of her family yet or even been out to her place in London. He was just a Toronto friend and they were both okay with that for now. _At least that was Tessa's assumption._

 

Nick bent his head down towards Tessa's ear; his breath was hot in the cool November night air. "Do you want to go out after Owen’s in bed?”

 

Tessa smiled up at Nick and nodded. They hadn't sat together at the game so she was interested in some alone time. “Mom? Are you okay to—"

 

“Of course, sweetheart. You two go have fun," Kate smiled, happy to see her daughter finally attempting dating again. She really liked Nick and thought he would fit in well with the family.

 

They had met Nick three months ago at an Adidas photoshoot. Nick and a couple of his teammates were shooting on one end of the warehouse space and Tessa on the other. Kate was holding Owen's hands as he wasn't quite walking on his own yet, and he insisted on walking her over to the guys. He kept them laughing with his silly faces as they were doing their shoot and afterwards Kate introduced the guys to Owen's mom. Tessa immediately apologized for Owen disturbing them but Nick spoke up and said it had been the best shoot they had done in a while thanks to Owen. Tessa and Nick chatted for a while, instantly hitting it off and exchanging numbers to keep in touch. Things slowly progressed from that afternoon, at a pace Tessa was happy with.

 

*

 

"I had a good time tonight, Tess," Nick smiled as he squeezed her body closer to his side as they walked down the long hallway in the hotel.

 

"Me too," Tessa nodded, agreeing with Nick. They had gone to a coffee shop down the street from Tessa's hotel, and chatted over a decaf latte and a London Fog for just over an hour, mostly catching up on the past week and a bit since they had last seen each other. Baseball season was now officially over and Nick had mentioned to Tessa that he would have more time to spend with her over the next few months.

 

As she wrapped her hand around his strong arm, her fingertips pressed into his powerful pitcher's muscles beneath his grey wool peacoat. She was reminded of the way Scott's arms used to feel around her, so strong and reassuring.

 

They stopped in front of the door to her hotel room; Tessa's heart started beating a little quicker, as she anticipated their goodnight kiss that had been part of their goodbyes in the last few weeks.

 

"Well, this is me. I'd invite you in, but—”

 

"You know Tess...I could get a room here, if you want? Or you could come over to my place? My condo isn't far from here."

 

"I...I don’t know," Tessa shook her head. _I want to, but I have a son and he's my one and only and he comes first. My needs are no longer my top priority._

 

"We don't have to tonight if you're not ready," Nick said softly as he cupped her cheek with his hand and pressed a kiss to her lips.

 

"I do want that, but Owen...and I have an early morning call time for a shoot, and—”

 

"I don't want you to feel pressured, okay? I'm fine to move at your pace," Nick combed his fingers through Tessa's long hair and pressed another kiss to her lips to reassure her that he was okay to wait.

 

"Thank you," she whispered as she avoided making eye contact with Nick, her fingers toyed with the top button on his coat. "I just...I'm still torn on what is the right thing to do...for us. Owen and myself I mean. We're a package deal and I have to put him first—”

 

"Tess, I completely understand," Nick breathed out slowly. He really did and wanted her to realize this.

 

"I just don't want you to think I'm stringing you along or anything," she winced as she looked up at him. She knew what men wanted, especially from her and with her. They all seemed to have a one-track mind, but she was really holding back this time. She usually was all in by the third or fourth date, but this had been fourteen dates, not that she was counting intentionally.

 

"I don't. I like spending time with you...and Owen and Kate too. Owen is a great little dude and your mom is hilarious and has so many great stories."

 

"Oh God. Is she telling you stuff about me?" Tessa groaned.

 

"Some, nothing to be embarrassed about," Nick smiled thinking back to what he had learned about little Tessa.

 

Tessa groaned again.

 

"I promise, it was cute," he whispered close to her lips. She wrapped her hand around his coat and pulled him closer for a kiss that she quickly deepened. The more time he spent in her personal space, the stronger her desire for him grew.

 

"Did you change your mind?" Nick gasped as he pulled away and started kissing his way down her neck.

 

"I really can't tonight...raincheque?"

 

"Of course. Just let me kn—”

 

"Tomorrow night I have a dinner meeting, Friday night?" she asked as she went in for another kiss.

 

"I'm available, but you're not doing this because you feel you have to, right?"

 

Tessa shook her head; she wasn't sure why she was doing this. "I’m sure my mom could watch Owen…after he’s in bed I could come over and just see where things go? No expectations?"

 

"Tess...are you sure?"

 

Tessa bit down on her bottom lip and looked up at Nick. "Just see how things go? I might panic and back out."

 

"How about we watch a movie at my place? No expectations other than that?" he offered.

 

Tessa nodded. She could agree to that.

 

 

**November 6, 2026**

**Toronto, Ontario**

 

Tessa snuggled a little closer into Nick's side as they watched James Bond in Goldfinger that evening. She wasn’t really paying attention to the movie; she was running through things in her head. Owen had been fussy at bedtime and Tessa had fretted about leaving him, but Kate insisted Tessa go enjoy her night out with Nick.

 

Nick heard Tessa sigh heavily beside him. He frowned, knowing leaving her son bothered her. He had heard Owen crying when he arrived at her hotel room to pick up Tessa, and she had filled him in on the short drive to his condo.

 

"You okay?" he murmured against the top of her head as he pressed a kiss there.

 

"I want you to meet the rest of my family. I think it's time," she breathed out as she looked up at him.

 

"Oh?" Nick was shocked, he thought she was thinking about Owen and instead she was thinking about him…and them.

 

"Owen's birthday party is coming up on the twenty-ninth...at my place?"

 

"I'll be there," he grinned at her and then pulled her in for a kiss.

 

As Tessa kissed him back, she tried to convince herself this relationship was moving at a natural pace and the next step was to move down the hall into his bedroom, but something was holding her back. Some small part of her just couldn't take the leap. Her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. _Owen_. She pushed back from Nick and snatched her phone off the coffee table.

 

As she accepted the call, she could hear Owen screaming before she could even open her mouth.

 

"Hey mom," Tessa said softly as she pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

 

"Tess, sweetie, I've tried everything. I think it's his teeth? His cheeks are flush and he's chewing on his fingers...and it could be from the crying but he's a little warm and also signing for milk. I heated up a bottle but he wouldn't take it. Do you want me to try the infant Advil?"

 

"No, I'll come back right away," Tessa insisted as she stood up from the sofa. Owen was giving her the out she actually wanted from tonight and she was taking it.

 

"I’m so sorry sweetie, I don't mean to ruin your night out," Kate apologized.

 

"No, it’s not your fault mom. Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes maybe try looking out the window with him? Distract him? Have him search for Bue?" Tessa offered as she walked towards the door and ended her call with Kate. Nick followed closely behind Tessa. He knew the second her phone rang that their night was done. He also had known what he was getting himself into by dating a woman with a child, and wasn't mad, just a little disappointed.

 

"I'm so sorry, Nick. I just...he's upset and...he's so little and—”

 

"Hey, it's okay," he said gently as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm fine. I could hear his screaming through the phone. He needs his mom. Come on, I'll drive you back."

 

*

 

As Tessa tapped her card on the hotel room lock, she could hear Owen still screaming and her guilty mom heart was shattered. She didn’t know if she could ever forgive herself for leaving him. She should have known by the way he wouldn’t settle down to sleep that something was off. She should have gone with her gut and stayed with Owen instead of trying to convince herself to have sex with her sort-of boyfriend.

 

As she pushed the heavy door open, the crying stopped momentarily. Owen held his hands out towards Tessa and strained to get out of Kate's arms as he started crying again. Not nearly as shrill and panicked as he had been a few seconds before, but still enough to bring tears to Tessa's own eyes.

 

She dropped her bag and shrugged off her jacket and then held her arms out towards Owen as she rushed across the room.

 

"I'm so sorry my sweet boy. Mama's here now. Shhh...I'm here," she soothed as she kissed Owen's wet face and rubbed his back. He had gotten himself so worked up, Tessa couldn’t tell what were tears and what was sweat but his whole body was damp. She pulled a fresh sleeper from their suitcase and quickly changed Owen. He had calmed enough that she took the opportunity to get herself ready for bed. Tessa grabbed her pajamas from the suitcase and brought Owen into the bathroom with her. She pulled her shirt off with one hand in a quick swoop and gave it to Owen. She sat him up in the back corner of the counter; he held her t-shirt and sucked his thumb as she quickly removed her make-up that she had only applied a little over an hour ago.

 

When she removed her bra, Owen's fist immediately started to open and close.

 

"Yes, my love. Just let me get my pajamas on and then we'll go snuggle in bed and you can have more milk."

 

Owen brought Tessa's shirt up to his cheek and rubbed it. It was soft and smelled like his mom. She was his comfort, his home. His one and only.

 

Tessa quickly finished changing and scooped up her son. She came out of the bathroom with Owen on one hip and her clothes in her hand.

 

"He seems to have calmed down?" Kate offered from where she sat in her bed, reading a book.

 

"I guess he just needed me...and that's okay. He comes first in my life and I'm more than fine with that," Tessa admitted as she tossed her clothes on top of her suitcase. "I'm going to lay down with him for a bit, he was asking for milk, but you go ahead and read if you want. I think he'll pass out quick. All that crying must have exhausted him."

 

"I'm sorry I couldn’t get him to settle. I know you wanted to spend some time with Nick."

 

"It's okay, he seemed very understanding," Tessa sighed softly as she arranged pillows along one side of her queen bed so Owen wouldn't roll out and then plopped him down in the middle of the bed before getting in beside him.

 

Owen laid down, still sucking his thumb and clutching Tessa's shirt, he knew this routine and he liked it. He patiently waited for his mom to get settled on her side as he watched for her to lift her shirt and give him permission to proceed. She scooted him down the bed a bit, lining him up with her breast and then lifted her shirt. He latched on immediately and let out a contented hum as her scent and warmth circled around him and her milk hit his tongue. He sucked patiently, and was rewarded quickly with the letdown. Tessa could hear him gulping as he swallowed feverishly. His eyes were closed and he had one chubby hand pressed over her freckled chest between her breasts, feeling the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. As Tessa rubbed her hand slowly up and down his back she could feel he had relaxed, finally getting what he needed.

 

 

**November 7, 2026**

**On the train between Toronto and London, Ontario**

 

Owen had a restless night, waking a few times to nurse, but he snuggled in bed with Tessa until nearly 8am, which was three hours past his normal wake up time. Tessa was thankful they were taking the afternoon train back, knowing Owen would be lulled to sleep by the motion as he snuggled against Tessa and it would give her hopefully two hours of time to work rather than keeping Owen entertained.

 

As they boarded the train, Owen clapped his hands gleefully from his perch in the ring sling. This gave Tessa two free hands to carry her purse and diaper bag while Kate followed behind with the other carry-on bags. Tessa's inability to pack light had become exponentially worse since Owen was born.

 

"Ready to go home, sweetie?" Tessa asked as she pressed a kiss to Owen's forehead, simultaneously checking to see if he was too warm. He had been running a low-grade fever since last night, but both Tessa and Kate figured it was teething related. His one cheek was very rosy and he had been chewing on his finger to help relieve the pressure his molars were making as they worked their way to the surface of his gums.

 

As the train pulled out of the station, Tessa pressed another kiss to Owen's forehead. _Still okay._

 

"Mommy needs to talk to Scott, do you want to say hi too?" Tessa asked Owen as she sat him on the empty seat next to her and then pulled out her phone.

 

"Hi!" he chirped as he waved his hand.

 

"Just wait I need to check if he's available first. We can send him a picture though."

 

Tessa opened her text message threads to find Scott's and flipped the camera around. "Say cheese!" she laughed, knowing the exact face Owen was going to make. It was one of her favourites. He scrunched up his nose and eyes and smiled wide, showing off his four little top teeth. "Chee!" he exclaimed happily.

 

Tessa snapped the picture, making sure she was grinning too, and texted it to Scott along with a quick note asking if he was free to video chat.

 

Scott heard his phone buzz in his pocket. He was in a _mood_ , having just dealt with an unhappy customer at the skate shop. The shop was out of the pink skate guards she had wanted for her daughter and it was apparently Scott's fault for making her drive all the way in from out of town just to leave empty handed. He had tried to sell her on other styles and colours and she was having none of it. She had left the store in a huff not quite two minutes ago.

 

Owen's adorable cheese-face next to Tessa's no make-up, freckled face immediately brought him out of his grumpy mood. He knew right there what was familiar about Owen; he reminded Scott of his cousin's son, Oliver. He had a nearly identical scrunchy cheese-face.

 

Instead of texting Tessa back, he hit the Facetime button. She often had the best timing and he loved her for that.

 

"Say hi to Scott!" Tessa prompted as the feed connected. She turned the phone slightly so that Owen filled most of the screen.

 

"Hi," Owen's tiny voice echoed Tessa's. He waved enthusiastically at Scott.

 

"Hi buddy! Where are you?" Scott could tell by the background they were on the train and he hoped that meant they were coming home.

 

"Tell Scott we're on the train," Tessa prompted.

 

"Choo choo!" Owen clapped as he grinned at Scott.

 

Tessa turned the screen again so that she now filled most of it. "How are things?"

 

"Same old," Scott shrugged.

 

"Do you have a few minutes to talk business?"

 

 _Ah, so it was a business call, I should have guessed_. "Sure," he nodded. The shop was empty for a Saturday afternoon and all the sharpening had been done and he was bored anyways.

 

"Good, just a couple things. I heard back from Ivey already, they would love to have us out next semester, late January, if that works for you?"

 

"Sure," he nodded half-heartedly. He was already dreading the talk, but money is money and he needed some. _But, January. I could use something sooner, T._

 

"Okay I'll forward you the email with the date etcetera. Second, I can come into the shop to start looking through your files the first week of December?"

 

"Cool," he shrugged. He was leery of what she was going to find and suggest, but again that wasn't going to be anything immediate in terms of increasing cash flow.

 

"Is there a date that's better for you?" she asked, hoping to get more than a one-word answer from him.

 

"Nope, just let me know and I'll make sure I'm here."

 

Tessa sighed internally at his lackadaisical attitude. She was trying to help him here. "Okay and last one, Marie and Patch said they could bring us in next week for a two-day workshop consult, but that might be too tight for your schedule?"

 

 _What?! Tessa, I love you!_ Scott nodded enthusiastically and grinned. "I can totally make that work!"

 

Tessa was slightly surprised he jumped so quickly at that, but the dates worked for her schedule and she loved the idea of getting to see Marie-France and Patrice again. It has been far too long. "Oh! Okay, well I'll email Marie back right now and copy you in so you have the details and...I think that was it!"

 

Scott had watched Owen in the corner of the screen the whole call, as he sucked his thumb and looked between Tessa and Scott as they spoke, listening so intently. He was so well behaved. Scott really hoped Tessa would bring Owen with to Montreal, just so he could hang out a bit with him.

 

"Wave bye-bye to Scott," Tessa prompted.

 

Owen was too sleepy to pull his thumb out of his mouth to properly wave, so he just flapped his four pudgy little fingers in front of his nose at Scott which made him chuckle at the adorable little guy.

 

"We'll chat more later as needed?" she asked Scott in a very professional tone that Scott didn't really care for. "We're just headed back to London and Mr Owen here is going to have a nap while mommy gets some work done."

 

"Okay, I won't keep you. Talk later," Scott sighed. That call was entirely far too short for his liking and the shop was still open for another two hours and five minutes.

 

"Bye," Tessa winked at him before disconnecting the call.

 

 _What was that wink for? Was she implying something and I missed it? Or did her eyes just not blink together at the same time?_ He was desperate for some sort of sign that she was maybe still into him...even a minuscule fraction of the way he felt about her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tessa and Scott travel to Montreal. Will it be awkward for them to be sort-of-back-together on the ice after all this time? Will Owen join them?


	5. Montreal: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott make their way to Montreal, however a change of plans first thing in the morning throws a wrench into their day.

 

 

**November 11, 2026**

**London Airport**

 

Scott paced in front of his gate, keeping one eye on his phone and one eye on the crowd.

 

He was positive they were booked on the same flight out and Tessa was late. _Very late_. Pre-boarding would be called any minute now and there was still no sign of her anywhere. He had tried calling her twenty minutes ago but it just rang until it went to voicemail. He was somewhat worried that something had happened but he was trying to stay positive that she was fine and would make it on time.

 

He was just contemplating having Tessa paged over the loudspeakers when he saw her running towards the gate, Owen bouncing on her hip and clapping his hands, enjoying the speed at which they were travelling.

 

"Sorry," she huffed. She looked absolutely frazzled and stressed and near tears.

 

"Hey, don't worry," he said as he rubbed his hand on her back. "You made it just in time. Do you want to pre-board?"

 

"Yeah," she breathed out and then quickly started unloading what had caused her delay.

 

"My nanny cancelled this morning, she was supposed to come with me because mom wasn't available so I had to call around and see if I could find anyone else to come with in her place but no luck. I almost bailed entirely but mom convinced me to just go and there would be enough hands to help keep Owen entertained. And then he pooped somewhere between checking in for the flight and going through security, so once we were cleared I had to stop and change him because the change tables in the airplane bathrooms are so small and I avoid using those if I can and I still have to call Marie and explain that I'll have to bring Owen to the rink and I hope she won’t be upset—” she stopped as she had run out of air and was gasping.

 

"Tess...just take a deep breath. It's fine and Kate is right, I'm sure between all the skaters and coaching staff there will be several sets of arms to take Owen. We'll make it work. You know I'm here to help too. Whatever you need."

 

Tessa closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she fought back tears. "This just isn't very professional of me," she whispered.

 

"I'm sure if anyone understands what it's like to have a sitter bail, it will be Marie and Patch. Remember Billie-Rose being at the rink sometimes? Don't fret over this okay? I'm glad you came. It would have been lonely on the ice without you," Scott tried to make the situation lighter as he playfully punched his fist into her arm.

 

Tessa forced a small smile as the pre-boarding announcement call came over the loudspeakers.

 

"What's your seat number?" Tessa asked, hoping he was close in case she needed help with anything. Owen hated being confined to the seat during take off and landing and she was dreading being alone for these next two flights.

 

"Three D," Scott said as he looked at his boarding pass.

 

"Six A," Tessa sighed.

 

"Do you want help boarding?" Scott offered.

 

"No, when I realized I would be on my own, I repacked everything into my backpack and my skate bag so I'm okay. See you in Ottawa for flight change, I guess?"

 

"I'll see if I can get my seat changed," Scott offered as he pressed a kiss to the side of Tessa's head. He really was trying to hit it home that he had her back and hoped she was getting the message loud and clear.

 

Owen waved goodbye to Scott over Tessa's shoulder as they walked down the ramp towards the plane. Scott approached the counter to inquire about moving his seat closer to Tessa's but it was a full flight and was told no.

 

Tessa held Owen on her lap as he banged his palm on the oval window at the grounds crew filling the plane with fuel. An elderly woman sat down next to Tessa and gave her a sympathetic smile.

 

"Is this his first flight?" she asked Tessa.

 

"Oh no, I fly a fair bit for work and he usually comes with me."

 

"How old is he?"

 

"Eleven months." _Shit, time has gone by so fast this last year._

 

The older woman smiled and nodded. "I can switch seats?" she offered to Tessa. "So you can sit with your husband? I saw you two standing together at the gate."

 

"Oh but he's not my—” she started and then gave up. Her day had not started well and this kind stranger was throwing her a lifeline. "Thanks, I'd really appreciate that."

 

The woman took her book and sweater and walked down the aisle. She tapped Scott on the shoulder and they exchanged a few words before Scott made his way up the aisle and slid into the seat next to Tessa and Owen.

 

"Hi!" Owen said happily as he grinned at Scott.

 

"Hey buddy. Okay if Scott sits with you and your mom? Maybe we could order her a glass of wine?"

 

"It's 7am, Scott," Tessa grumbled.

 

"Never too early to drink,” he laughed and Tessa glared at him. “Did you skip your coffee, Virtch?"

 

Tessa nodded. "And breakfast. My nanny cancelling threw my whole schedule off. I just...this morning has just been so hard and I'm questioning every decision I've made in the last two years and—” Tessa wept softly into her hands, not wanting to attract unwanted attention or upset her son.

 

"Hey, it's okay," Scott said softly as he rubbed his hand on her shoulder. "I know this is hard, today especially. Do you want me to hold him, T? Maybe a little nap will help you recharge?"

 

Tessa wiped the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands and shook her head. "I couldn’t ask you to—”

 

"You're not asking, I'm offering," he pointed out.

 

"Thank you," she whispered as she handed Owen to Scott and settled herself against the back of her seat. "Just until take off because I have to hold him a special way and then nurse him to get his ears to regulate."

 

"Sure. I'm here, T. Whatever you need."

 

*

 

Owen's tiny shoes rested against Scott's thigh as he nursed. Scott tried not to look but his eyes kept wandering over on their own accord. He knew Tessa probably thought he was being weird and creepy... if she even noticed. _Who am I kidding, of course she's noticed. She sees everything._

 

"Does it bother you?" she whispered. He could tell from her tone she was more curious than upset with him. “I don’t use a blanket or nursing cover, he just pulls it off.”

 

"Sorry," he apologized and averted his eyes again. "Not at all...no, it doesn't bother me. I just...I don't know. I'm fascinated I guess...and maybe a little jealous?"

 

Tessa quirked her eyebrow and then burst out laughing. Loudly. Several passengers turned to look and Scott grinned.

 

"Sorry," she managed to get out after she calmed down a bit. "What part are you jealous of?"

 

"I don't know, exactly. I guess I sort of used to do that," he waved his hand towards Tessa's breasts. "But not in the same way, but still kinda the same...sorry, this is weird can we change the subject?"

 

"Do you have any questions you wanted to ask me about it before we change the subject?"

 

"Um, does it hurt?"

 

"If he's latched properly, no."

 

"Does it turn you on?"

 

" _Scott!"_ Tessa hissed.

 

"Okay I'll take that as a no. But just scientifically speaking, if _I_ were to…you know," he wanted to say _suck on your nipples like I used to during sex_ , but he figured she knew what he meant and he didn’t need their seat mates overhearing _that_ , " would it still turn you on or?"

 

Tessa rolled her eyes. "If _you_ were to do anything here," she said, waving her hand over her breasts, "you'd get a face full of milk."

 

Scott nodded, intrigued by that fact.

 

"But yeah, if it was _you_...it would still drive me crazy. Scientifically speaking of course," she admitted quietly as her cheeks and chest flushed pink. _Please change the subject now, for the love of God please let us be done talking about my body for today._

 

"So..." Scott started as he strummed his fingers on his armrest. "Dry land this afternoon and tonight?"

 

Owen pulled away from Tessa’s breast with a loud pop and looked over at Scott with a big grin.

 

"You cheeky bugger...you know exactly what we were talking about, don't you?" Scott chuckled as he held out his hands to Owen.

 

Owen went willingly to Scott and sat on his lap. He studied Scott's face for a few minutes, poking one of his little fingers at the sparse bristly hairs above his lip and on his chin and then shoved one finger into Scott's mouth to inspect his teeth, making Scott laugh.

 

"Are you going to be a dentist, little buddy? Check Scott’s teeth?"

 

"Ott!" Owen announced happily as he patted Scott on his shoulder.

 

"Hey! That's my name! Well, sort of," Scott turned to look at Tessa but she was already asleep against the wall of the airplane, Scott's puffer jacket balled up under her head as a pillow, and her shoeless feet curled up beside her on the seat with her toes dug into Scott's thigh.

 

"Oh well, we can tell her later. So? What's new?" Scott asked Owen as he squirmed out of his arms, landing between Scott's legs. He then wedged his body under Scott's leg and into the aisle in less than a second. Owen clapped his hands happily and was about to bolt down the aisle when Scott's "Virtue" reflexes kicked in and he snatched Owen up in his hands.

 

"Hold it mister. You need to stay with Scott. Do you want to read something?" Scott sat Owen on his lap again and then pulled out the emergency instruction booklet from the seat pocket in front of them. Owen signed for read and looked up at Scott hopefully. He liked this new book full of lots of colourful pictures.

 

Scott laughed but proceeded to make up a story to go along with the diagrams of passengers evacuating the airplane. They were nearly finished "reading" both sides when the flight attendant stopped beside Scott and asked if he would like anything to drink.

 

Scott thought about it for a moment and then declined; assuming one of Owen's limbs would surely cause the drink to end up in his lap.

 

"Anything for your wife?" the flight attendant asked, pointing at Tessa.

 

"Oh, um," Scott looked nervously between the attendant and Tessa and then also declined. _My wife! I'm not going to correct him because I love the sound of that._

 

"How about some cookies? Would your son like a package of cookies?"

 

 _I'm dead right? This is seriously the best flight ever and I never want to leave._ "Uh, sure. Yes, he would?" Scott had no idea if Owen was allowed to eat cookies but the flight attendant handed Scott three packages and then pushed his metal cart forward to the next row of passengers.

 

_You get extra cookies when you travel with your kids? I might need to travel with Tessa more often!_

 

Owen pushed the instruction booklet out of his way and scrambled down off his lap and stood next to the window, grinning at Scott.

 

"You can't go anywhere, you're trapped. Why do you look so pleased with yourself?" Scott asked Owen with a chuckle as he shoved the cookie packages and the instruction booklet back in his seat pocket.

 

Owen put his head down on Tessa's knee and put his thumb in his mouth.

 

"Are you tired little buddy? Your mom is sleeping but Scott can hold you?" He held his hands out towards Owen and was surprised when Owen agreed and moved towards Scott. He scooped the toddler up and smiled as Owen tucked his head against his neck. He smelled like Tessa and was just as cuddly. He became still very quickly and then his body became heavier and less stiff and Scott figured he had fallen asleep. _He certainly isn’t restless like Tessa._

 

Scott turned to look at Tessa, but she was still asleep. He managed to get two out of two Virtues to nap and he felt quite proud of himself, even though he really hadn't done much. He looked at his phone; just under an hour left then they would have a bit of time in Ottawa before their next flight to Montreal.

 

Scott didn't dare close his eyes and risk falling asleep in case Owen woke up and escaped. Tessa would murder him. Not that Owen could go far, but still. He ran through the rest of their day in his mind. He and Tessa were going to run through some lifts while Owen napped and then later they were having dinner with a group of their old Montreal friends and then more dry land. Scott frowned, realizing that Tessa hadn't intended for Owen to be at the dinner, but he was so well-behaved last week at their lunch...Scott made a mental note to be attentive and help Tessa if she looked like she needed it.

 

Tessa woke up first and was startled, realizing she wasn't holding Owen, but relaxed when she saw him asleep in Scott's arms. "How long has he been out?"

 

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty," Scott smirked at Tessa. "Almost forty minutes."

 

"Oh!" she was surprised to hear that. _He must have been tired, but that nap might also mess up the rest of our schedule today. Oh well._ "Do you want me to take him?"

 

"No, he's been wiggling around the last few minutes the same way you do when you're trying to wake up but the sleep monster keeps dragging you back in." He winked at Tessa, as she rolled her eyes.

 

Scott watched Tessa stretch her long arms gracefully above her head and then he felt Owen's arms go up around his neck as he arched his little back like a cat. Owen sat up, his face with crease lines from Scott's shirt, and grinned at his mom.

 

"Did you have a good sleep Wennie?" she asked.

 

"Ott!" he said gleefully as he patted Scott's chest.

 

"Yes! That's Scott!" Tessa grinned at Scott and Owen, her eyes crinkling at the corners. It made her heart feel so full to hear the name of her oldest friend come out of her son's mouth. "Can you say Sssss-cott?" she prompted in an attempt to correct his version of the name.

 

"Ott!"

 

Tessa laughed. "Okay, new nickname for ya, Moir."

 

"Yeah,” Scott grinned. “He said it to me earlier when you were asleep. Cool, eh?"

 

"It is," Tessa mused as she rubbed her hand on Owen's back.

 

"He seems to run hot? There's like a layer of sweat between us here," Scott laughed as he smoothed out his damp t-shirt.

 

"Sorry, yeah he's my tiny heater. Keeps me warm."

 

"That used to be my job, bud," Scott chuckled as he poked his finger in Owen's belly.

 

An awkward silence fell between the three of them for a few moments. Scott knew he should probably stop bringing up their failed romantic relationship. That was behind them now.

 

"You're not jealous of that too, are you?" Tessa finally sighed.

 

"Insanely jealous," Scott winked at Tessa. "But I think he gives better hugs than you, so..."

 

"I don't know that you can take back the title of World’s Best Hugger that you bestowed upon me years ago," Tessa scoffed as she shook out Scott's jacket and laid it between them on the seat. She looked at her watch; they had about ten minutes until landing. "Owen, do you want to eat?" Tessa signed the word eat.

 

Owen turned in Scott's lap and pulled out one of the packages of cookies from the seat pocket and handed it to Tessa.

 

She frowned as she looked at the cookies, wondering who had left that there and why Owen knew about it.

 

"From the snack cart," Scott offered. "But I wasn't sure if he could chew those."

 

"Hmm, probably not the best option for him. Thank you for asking." Tessa unzipped the front pocket of her backpack and pulled out a little squeeze pack of baby food. "These things are a lifesaver on the airplane."

 

Scott looked at the package, some sort of pureed kale, berries, and quinoa concoction. "Isn't that the stuff Meagan always ate on tour?"

 

Tessa laughed, "Yeah, but it was made for babies." She shook the package and then twisted off the top and handed it to Owen. He leaned back against Scott's chest and sucked down his snack, finishing just as the announcement was made to prepare for landing.

 

"Okay, come sit with Mama. We're going to be landing," Tessa held her hands out to Owen but he refused. He turned his body away from her and snuggled against Scott's chest.

 

"Come please," she insisted as she tried pulling him towards her but he clung tightly to Scott's neck and shook his head no.

 

"Tess, I can hold him," Scott insisted.

 

"But I need to—” she huffed and then sat back in her seat in defeat. "Fine." Takeoff and landing had always been her responsibility, should something happen she didn’t want to have to blame anyone but herself. She knew she was being ridiculous, she trusted Scott to keep her son as safe on the airplane just as he had always kept her safe on the ice.

 

"I watched you for takeoff," he tried to convince her it would be fine. "Like this, right?"

 

Tessa sighed and nodded. _He'll be fine, just relax._

 

 

**November 11, 2026**

**Ottawa Airport**

 

It was a smooth landing and Owen was the calmest he had ever been during takeoff or landing. He was chill hanging out with Scott and it bothered Tessa a little but she tried to push those feelings aside. They had to disembark and she needed breakfast and coffee, _stat_.

 

When the seatbelt sign turned off, Tessa pulled her ring sling from her bag and called Owen's name.

 

He whipped his head up and looked at Tessa. His eyes lit up at the sight of the sling and he launched himself towards her, getting a laugh from both Tessa and Scott.

 

Scott insisted on taking Tessa's backpack and both of their rolling carry-on bags while she carried Owen. They made their way into the terminal and Tessa made a beeline towards Starbucks and Scott went to find Tessa some type of hot breakfast. He hoped her mood would be a little less temperamental after some food and caffeine.

 

They met back at their gate; Tessa was standing at the large windows looking at the planes with Owen who was still secured in the sling. She sipped her coffee and saw Scott approaching in the window reflection but didn't turn around.

 

"Did you find something with eggs?" she asked hopefully.

 

"Yup. Come eat while I take him for a walk. He could probably use a good run, eh?"

 

"You'll keep him close though? Don't let him get too far ahead? He's so fast and can disappear quickly and—”

 

"You just worry about eating your breakfast and drinking your coffee. Owen will be fine, I've had a little practice with my nieces and nephews. I haven’t lost any of them yet," Scott reminded Tessa with a smirk as he held out the box containing her breakfast.

 

She sighed and put down her coffee cup on the window ledge. She knew she should fully trust him, but she liked having control. It had been hard enough to let her mom and nanny give her the help she needed. She pulled Owen out of the sling and stood him on the ground. He looked around for a moment and then took off running.

 

Tessa took the breakfast box from Scott's hand and motioned for him to get going with her other hand. "Please don't lose my son," she sighed.

 

"I won't!" Scott yelled back with a chuckle as he ran after Owen, luckily the area around their gate was mostly empty and both Tessa and Scott had a clear view of the zigzag path Owen was running.

 

*

 

The second flight Tessa didn't have as much luck. Scott was seated at the very back of the plane and Tessa was up near the front, again it was full. Tessa silently cursed Air Canada for always overselling their planes. Owen sat with Tessa and she went through every toy and book in her bag by the time the plane landed in Montreal. Thankfully it had been the shorter of the two flights.

 

 

**November 11, 2026**

**Montreal, Quebec**

 

 **Scott MOir:** How was he?

 

 **Tessa:** Pretty good actually

 

 **Scott MOir:** I'll grab your skate bag from the overhead bin. You two go ahead and stretch your legs. Meet you at baggage claim?

 

 **Tessa:** Thanks❤️

 

Tessa and Owen arrived at the baggage claim carousel just as Scott was hefting the last suitcase onto a cart. Owen was running just in front of Tessa, chattering happily in his own little language.

 

"I'm impressed you managed two suitcases and your skate bag and Owen all on your own, but it doesn't surprise me. You're amazing at everything you set your mind to," Scott said, smiling at Tessa.

 

Tessa blushed slightly at Scott's generous compliment. "I only did what needed to be done."

 

"Still. You could have given up or called me for help but instead you kicked ass."

 

"Ass!" Owen shouted and clapped his hands together, proud of himself to repeat a new word.

 

"Aww shit!" Scott swore under his breath.

 

"Sit!" Owen shouted and then sat down on the floor. He knew that word already.

 

Scott groaned loudly and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry, T."

 

"We had a good run," she sighed as she picked Owen up off the ground. Scott had been so amazing this morning with her foul mood and helping with Owen, she was going to forgive this lapse in his judgment. "I need to get our jackets out of the bottom suitcase," she smirked as she pointed to the heaviest suitcase Scott had stacked on the bottom of the cart.

 

Scott groaned but immediately started pulling the suitcases off the cart.

 

Once they were bundled up, Tessa led the way outside the terminal. She looked around and then walked towards a van parked nearby.

 

"I called my regular guy, he has a carseat," she explained over her shoulder.

 

Scott nodded as he pushed the cart behind her. _T always thinks of everything._

 

"Antoine! Bonjour!" she greeted the driver with a wave of her hand.

 

"Mademoiselle Virtue! Good to see you again! And Monsieur Owen! So big, mon dieu!"

 

Tessa laughed. “He’s grown a bit since we were last here.”

 

She introduced Antoine to Scott and the men loaded the luggage into the back of the van while Tessa checked that the carseat was installed tightly and then buckled Owen up. Antoine had children of his own and upon Marie-France's recommendation Tessa had used his car service several times since Owen was born. She was comfortable with his driving skills and attention to the road and he always had the car seat installed properly and ready to use. It just made the trips to Montreal that much easier knowing her transportation was taken care of. Before she had Owen she took whatever vehicle was available, but now she had to plan ahead to make sure her son could ride safely before just hoping into the first available.

 

Tessa closed her eyes and tried to relax as they slowly made their way on the short drive from the airport to their hotel. It was always construction season in Montreal and it was nearly lunch time, which made for more traffic. Thankfully Owen had always loved riding in the car and he babbled happily to himself as he looked out the window at the passing cars and buildings.

 

*

 

As they walked through the hotel lobby, Tessa stopped and turned around to look at Scott. "You have to cancel your room," she insisted.

 

"Uh, then where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked with a frown. _She wouldn’t ask me to sleep in her bed, would she?_

 

"With me." Tessa shook her head as she watched Scott's eyebrows jump up in surprise. "That's not what I meant. I booked adjoining rooms, one for my nanny and one for Owen and myself. If I put Owen to bed, we can get work done in the adjoining room? It will just be easier...for everything." She wanted to say if I need help with anything you'll be right there, but she couldn't tell him that she was weaker than he thought. He had just been heaping praises on her all morning; she had to keep up appearances for now. "Please? It's before 6pm, you're still outside the penalty window."

 

 _How can I say no? I’d get to spend even more time with both of them._ "That makes sense...so we can get work done, I mean. Okay, sure," he nodded and tried not to seem too excited. They had shared adjoining rooms before; once upon a time they even shared a bed in hotel rooms, before things went wrong between them that is. So this would be nothing overly new.

 

"Thank you!" she sighed with relief as she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which they both knew meant nothing romantic. They had done that for years, and although it had been a long time since she had a reason to do it, this moment seemed to call for it. Scott didn't have to be this nice to her and Owen, Tessa knew he wasn't always "thoughtful Scott", but she noticed he was really trying to be helpful and she truly appreciated his efforts.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: More Montreal! MF & P will make an appearance too!


	6. Montreal: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa, Owen, and Scott spend some time bonding in their hotel room and meet some old friends for dinner.

 

**November 11, 2026**

**Montreal, Quebec**

 

Owen shrieked with delight as he ran through the open connecting door of the two rooms; his mom was in one room and Scott was in the other. He shrieked even louder as Scott popped up from behind the bed and surprised Owen. He started giggling as he ran back to Tessa in the other room and squished his little body between her knees.

 

"Shhh, not so loud please sweetie. I'm talking to Grandma on the phone."

 

A low growl came from behind Tessa and she turned around to watch Scott crawling on the floor on his hands and knees with the fake fur blanket from the end of the bed wrapped around his body.

 

Owen screeched and took off running again. Tessa couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corners of her mouth. Her son was having the time of his life thanks to her old friend.

 

"Everything okay, sweetheart?" Kate asked.

 

"Yeah," Tessa laughed. "I'll call you back later." Tessa ended the call and put her phone in her back pocket. She crouched down on the floor and called out to Owen.

 

He came running to his mom as Scott growled playfully again and swiped his hand in the air like a paw.

 

Owen stood next to Tessa as she spoke softly to him. "Should we catch the bear and give him a tickle?" She wiggled her fingers at Scott as he inched his way closer towards Tessa and Owen with a giant grin on his face. He was having just as much fun as Owen, if not more.

 

Owen clapped his hands and charged top speed towards Scott; he anticipated the toddler's moves and snatched him up, enveloping him in the furry blanket. Tessa laughed as she heard muffled giggling coming from under the blanket. Scott gently laid Owen down on the floor and tried tickling him in Tessa's guaranteed tickle spots on the shoulders, under the arms and backs of the knees but Owen didn't even flinch. Scott looked up at Tessa. "Is he not ticklish?"

 

"Oh he is...you just have to know where." Tessa wiggled her fingers at Owen and he shrieked with anticipation of his mom's tickle attack. "Collarbone...side of his ribs...and his chubby little toes," she tickled each spot as she pointed it out to Scott.

 

"Huh," Scott frowned as he sat back on his knees and ran that information through his head. _Exact same places as me. Weird._ He shrugged it off. _They were kinda generic spots, right?_

 

Owen diving towards Scott brought him out of his thoughts.

 

"You want to ride on the bear?" he asked Owen as he got down on all fours again.

 

"Bear back?" Tessa snickered as she swung Owen up onto Scott's blanketed back. "He'll probably just let go, so start slow," she suggested.

 

As predicted Owen started laughing and let go of the blanket to clap his hands together and slid off the side of Scott's back but Tessa caught him as he slid in slow motion. A knock at the door was enough of a distraction to end the game.

 

"Lunch is here!" Tessa announced as she kissed Owen under his jawbone, getting more giggles out of him as she walked towards the door. _If this hasn't tired him out_ , she thought to herself as she unlocked the door and stepped aside so the cart containing their lunch could be wheeled in.

 

*

 

"He looks tired, eh?" Scott pointed out as Owen stared at the painting on the wall behind Scott's head while he slowly chewed on bites of boiled egg, ham and cheese from Tessa's Chef's salad.

 

"Yeah, we're a little off schedule today. I wasn't sure with that nap on the plane how he would be," Tessa mused as she cut up some cooked vegetables on a small plate and set it in front of Owen. He was sitting on Tessa's lap at the table in her room.

 

She pressed a kiss to the top of Owen's head. "Eat up sweetie, then it's time for a nap."

 

Scott smiled at Owen and then at Tessa while he ate his grilled chicken wrap. "This is nice."

 

"What is?" she asked. _Does he mean his meal or...?_

 

"Us, I mean, working together again and spending time together. I really missed it," he clarified as is heart felt heavy. He knew she was the one who had pushed them apart, but he furthered the distance by wanting out of the spotlight and to lead a quieter life after the crazy ride they had since the last Olympics.

 

"I missed us too. It feels easy to just fall back into a groove. In a way it's almost like we were only apart a few weeks and we just sort of picked up where we left off."

 

Scott nodded, he felt that too. He pulled his eyes away from Tessa's to watch Owen's eyes close. He reached over and rubbed his finger on Owen's chubby cheek. "Hey bud, finish your lunch before you pass out," Scott chuckled.

 

"All that running and your entertainment did him in," Tessa laughed. "Owen," she sung softly. "Are you all done?"

 

Owen put his hands lazily in the air and Tessa pressed a kiss to his nose. "Okay, bedtime." She laid him down in the playpen that the hotel had set up and then brought a wipe over to clean his hands and face.

 

Tessa and Scott ate the remainder of their lunch in comfortable silence, sneaking glances and grins at one another. After the dishes had been loaded back onto the cart, they moved over to Scott's room to discuss their plans for the workshop and test out what they were still capable of doing together. Tessa had suggested this workshop prep was a good way to sneak in Scott's idea for a third tour.

 

Tessa opened her notebook and showed Scott a list of suggestions she had written out for the workshop, broken out by day, leaving some room at the end of both days to work with the teams on existing routines, looking for specific areas of improvement. Scott agreed to all of her ideas; he would cover footwork and edges while Tessa would focus more on fluidity, lines and arm extensions. Together they would bring a fresh set of eyes on the teams' twizzles and program transitions. While the workshops were going on, Marie-France and Patrice would take some time to go over certain elements with their teams individually. They had so many students at Gadbois and didn't want anyone to fall through the cracks.

 

"Okay, so workshop is sorted. Do you want to try some lifts? Ceiling isn’t high, so we're somewhat limi—”

 

"How do you feel?" Tessa interrupted. She was mainly concerned about his ability to lift and move her.

 

"Upper body strength is okay I think? Mostly okay I guess."

 

"Legs?"

 

"Maybe a little stiff," he admitted.

 

"Endurance?"

 

"No way I could do a four minute program right now, if I'm being honest."

 

"I don't know if I could either," she sighed as she stood up from the table. She shook out her limbs and waited for Scott to stand up. She figured they may as well dive straight in and see if they would sink or swim.

 

Scott stood facing Tessa, about a metre apart, as he waited for direction. He was going to suggest they start off with an easy lift but she called out "catch!" and launched herself towards Scott.

 

She extended her arms straight above her head and let her head fall back. Scott's hands landed perfectly on the sides of her ribcage and he held her up in the air for a moment before she curled herself towards him and he let her slowly slide down the front of his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their foreheads together. "Good," she breathed out.

 

"You still weigh next to nothing," was the only decent thing he could manage to say as her breasts pressed against his chest as he lowered her to the ground. _Why did I ever willingly give up having T rub her body all over mine? I'm a fucking moron._

 

Tessa stepped away from Scott and swallowed thickly. _Okay, sexual tension and chemistry are definitely still there._

 

"Try the Goose?" she offered.

 

"Yeah, okay," he nodded as he wiped his sweaty palms on the tops of his thighs.

 

"Try your spread eagle first," she insisted as she pointed to his legs. "Show me what you've got."

 

Scott did a few deep knee bends and then got into position and held it for the Goose count before standing up again.

 

"Okay," Tessa nodded. "Ready for me?"

 

Scott nodded. "Go for it."

 

Scott got into position and Tessa stepped onto his thigh and pressed her knee into his back.

 

"Okay?" she asked as she released their hands and moved her arms into position.

 

"Yeah," he grunted.

 

She didn’t like his tone and immediately stepped off. "That didn’t sound okay?"

 

"Just stretching unused muscles. I'm fine," he insisted. "I've been working on them for the last week." Scott stood up and Tessa watched his face. He didn’t seem to be hiding any discomfort.

 

"Do _you_ feel okay?" he asked Tessa. "Is there anything you don't think you can do?"

 

"I'm not sure I want to flip onto your shoulders anymore," she admitted as she chewed on her bottom lip, she knew the lift from Carmen and Moulin Rouge was popular and always got the crowd going.

 

"Why? Because of the name the media and fans have for it?" he asked. _Or is she all of a sudden uncomfortable having my face there after all these years?_

 

"No," Tessa sighed. "I just haven't done it in so long and while I probably could, that one is a little more risky and I have to think of Owen. If something were to happen..." her voice drifted off as she shuddered.

 

"I haven't dropped you yet...and I don't plan to," Scott said softly as he squeezed her wrist with his fingers.

 

"I'd rather keep it that way. I can't be injuring myself, or worse. I'm all Owen has."

 

"And that's fair. I won't push you, you know your limits. Otherwise?"

 

"I still do yoga and Pilates. I'm fairly limber, but you know how I feel about spins."

 

Scott looked around the room. "Not a whole lot of space, I'm not sure I want to do too much here and risk injuring you."

 

"Agreed, it's a little tighter than I remembered from the last time I stayed at this hotel. What if we go into the rink a little earlier tomorrow and see if we can run through a few more things on the mats?"

 

"Sure," Scott nodded, a little disappointed they were done for today. "How long does Owen usually nap?"

 

He already missed Owen's energetic personality and sort of wanted to wake him up to play again. _The three of us down on the floor together, having fun and laughing, I haven't had a moment like that in...God, I don't even know when? Far too long though._

 

Tessa looked at her watch. "Likely another half hour, maybe longer. I should probably sneak in a bit of work." She turned and walked out of Scott's room before he could even formulate a reply. He was still standing in the middle of his room when she returned holding her laptop. "Okay if I sit on one of your beds to work?" she asked as she pointed at the two double beds in Scott's room.

 

"Uh, yeah, help yourself, Kiddo."

 

Tessa settled herself on the bed closest to the open door to listen for Owen. "I need a light on while I work otherwise the glare from the screen gives me a—”

 

"Migraine. I remember." Scott flopped down on the other bed and pulled out his phone. He quickly checked which hockey teams were playing tonight and then opened Instagram. "You don't post much of him, eh?"

 

Tessa whipped her head up to look at Scott. Her heart started racing; she thought he was talking about Nick.

 

Scott took one look at Tessa's blanched face and knew he said something wrong. He turned his phone towards her. "Instagram? Owen?"

 

"Oh!” she breathed out with a little chuckle. "You know I don't post much of my private life online. Owen never asked to be born into that chaos."

 

Scott scrolled through the last two years worth of Tessa's posts. She had not one mention of the pregnancy and had only posted one quote a month after Owen's birth.

 

 

It was just so quintessentially Tessa with the little blue elephant kissing his mama with his trunk. She made no mention of his name or details of his birth, although the post had thousands of likes and hundreds of comments and well-wishes from fans who assumed she was having or had a baby and from friends who knew she had.

 

Scott considered liking the post, almost a year late, but as he looked up at Tessa typing furiously on her laptop, he just couldn't. He didn't want to open that can of worms for the fans, even if he didn't give two shits what they thought, he knew that Tessa cared. The good filled her heart and the bad ate her alive. He noticed she had taken a small step back from social media in the last year and he knew that was good for her. He closed the app and opened Candy Crush. His nieces had gotten him hooked on the game many years past its prime but he had so much time on his hands now, it did pass the time.

 

Tessa looked over at him as the app opened and music started playing. She quirked an eyebrow but said nothing and resumed working on her computer, trying to get as much done as she could before Owen woke up.

 

*

 

Scott was so engrossed in his game he hadn't even noticed at some point that Tessa had closed her laptop and fallen asleep. He heard a tiny voice from the other room calling _Mama_ repeatedly. He jumped up off the bed and went into Tessa's room. He approached Owen slowly, remembering how sometimes his nieces and nephews flipped out, and not in a good way, when he went in to get them from bed after their naps and they were expecting mom or dad.

 

"Hi buddy," Scott whispered, as he got closer to the playpen.

 

Owen stood up quickly and clapped his hands. He signed for all done and Scott picked him up. "Did you have a good sleep?"

 

"Mama," Owen answered.

 

"She's sleeping, but you can go wake her up," Scott grinned devilishly. He carried Owen back to his room and held Owen so his little face was nose to nose with Tessa's.

 

"Mama!" Owen shouted on cue.

 

Tessa's eyes flew open and she gasped as she realized Scott was holding her son. "Scott!" she scolded. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She took Owen in her arms and let him snuggle his nose into the crook of her neck, her heart still racing. Scott sat down next to her feet and she poked her big toe into his ribs.

 

"Hey!" he flinched as she hit his ticklish spot and he wrapped his hand tightly around her foot to stop further attacks.

 

"I didn't even hear him," she admitted as she stroked Owen's soft hair with the tips of her fingers. "Thank you for getting him. I...I never want him to think I've abandoned him, you know? If he calls for me I want to respond right away and it always breaks my heart a little when I'm away from him or don't hear him immediately."

 

He relaxed the grip on her foot and started kneading her arch with his thumb. His heart broke at the thought of Owen feeling abandoned. "I went right away," Scott reassured her.

 

"Thank you. I'm glad you're here with us," she averted her eyes as her face flushed slightly. She needed his help, whether or not she was willing to admit it to him. "Um, I want to shower and change before we go to dinner. Would you mind watching him?"

 

"I don't mind, go ahead," Scott replied as he nodded his head towards her room.

 

"I'll lock the door this time," she smirked as she set Owen on the bed next to Scott.

 

*

 

"Could I try carrying him in that?" Scott asked, pointing to the ring sling Tessa was holding. She was packing up the diaper bag for their dinner, trying to remember everything she needed to bring with. “To dinner, I mean. I’ve always wanted to carry my own daughter or son in something like that, but—”

 

"Of course," she replied without hesitation. She knew how badly he had wanted children; for years he had been talking about it. She felt sad for him that it hadn’t happened yet and that it likely wouldn't for quite some time without a spouse in the picture. She handed the sling to Scott and continued packing.

 

When she was finished, she called for Owen and he came running. He had been looking through books inside the closet with the sliding mirrored door that he had left tiny handprints all over.

 

Tessa changed Owen's diaper and his clothes and then put on his jacket, hat and mittens. She turned to look at Scott; he was all ready to go and had slipped the ring sling over his body. _Quick study,_ she thought as she looked him up and down.

 

"Do you want to ride with Scott?" Tessa asked Owen. He stretched his arms out towards Scott in response. Tessa helped Scott get Owen into the sling and then got her own jacket on.

 

*

 

"So, what's the deal with your nanny?" Scott asked as they walked the few short blocks between their hotel and the restaurant.

 

Tessa sighed loudly. "She's just so amazing with Owen, and he really loves her. The agency she's with was so patient as I went through eleven candidates before settling on Eva. She was reliable until two months ago; I think she's having issues at home. I know I need to deal with this when I get back from Montreal and I probably have to let her go, but you know how much I dislike change; to start fresh with a new nanny at this point is just—” Tessa let out another big sigh. "I would almost rather putting up with her flakiness until her personal issues are resolved."

 

"But backing out of this trip is different than not showing up to your house. I'm guessing you paid for her flight?"

 

"I'm not overly concerned about the money, I would have been paying her for these three days and now I'm not, it's more the principle of it, I guess."

 

"She has a job to do and she's letting you down," Scott looked at Owen cuddled up against his puffer jacket. _How could anyone not show up for this little guy?_

 

Scott held the door of the restaurant open for Tessa when they arrived. Marie-France and Patrice were already waiting in the lobby for the table.

 

"Look at the three of them," Patrice whispered into his wife's ear as he nudged her with his elbow. "They look like a perfect little family. The family that should have been."

 

"Patch," Marie warned under her breath, giving her husband a glare to not bring _that_ up again tonight, before turning to greet Tessa and Scott. "My babies are back!" she squealed as she held out her arms towards them.

 

Tessa and Scott wrapped their arms around Marie-France as Patrice came up from behind Marie and wrapped his arms around the group too.

 

"Hi!" squeaked Owen from inside the circle.

 

"Hello my sweet boy," Marie-France cooed as she cupped her hands around Owen's chubby cheeks. "Oh, Tess, he's grown bigger since we last saw him. But I didn't know you were bringing him with tonight?"

 

"Surprise?" she winced. "My nanny bailed, so I've got a tiny tag-along for the next few days."

 

"Oh sweetheart," Marie's face fell as she understood immediately the turmoil Tessa must be feeling. She pulled her in for a tight hug and rubbed her hands up and down Tessa's back. Tessa fought hard to keep the tears at bay. "Everything will be fine, you just bring him with you to the rink, he'll be well-loved. Such is life, we just need to roll with it."

 

Scott looked at Tessa still wrapped in Marie's embrace and gave her an _I told you so_ look.

 

The server called out Patrice's name, indicating that their table was ready and the group was led to a private room at the back of the restaurant.

 

"Oh this is good,” Tessa breathed out a sigh of relief. "We can close the door and Owen can't escape."

 

"Is he walking now?" Patrice asked.

 

"Running!" Tessa laughed as she pulled Owen out of the ring sling and stood him on the ground. She quickly removed his jacket, mittens, and hat and Owen took off running beside the long table in the room.

 

"Oh mon coeur!" Marie cooed at Owen as he moved at top speed.

 

He ran around the table and back towards Scott, wedging himself between Scott's knees.

 

"Hey buddy," Scott reached down and ruffled the top of Owen's hair with his hand.

 

"He seems to have taken to Scott?" Marie asked Tessa as they stood off to one side.

 

"Everyone is attracted to his personality," Tessa was quick to point out that her son liking Scott was nothing unique.

 

"And you? Are you still attracted to him and his personality?"

 

" _Marie_ ," Tessa warned.

 

"Just asking a simple question," Marie-France looked at Tessa with a serious face. She didn't know exactly what happened between them, but she had been devastated when she found out that they had split. She had hoped Tessa and Scott would follow in her and Patrice's footsteps; marry, have a child, and work with them at Gadbois.

 

"I think we're friends again. I'm doubtful it can ever be more than that. I think that ship has sailed," Tessa sighed.

 

"Ships can turn around and return to port," Marie insisted firmly.

 

"They can also sink," Tessa grumbled.

 

"What the two of you have cannot sink. You just drifted apart and now you're back working together. That's something?"

 

"I suppose," Tessa sighed. She really didn't want to be pushed tonight. She knew Marie was still upset but maybe if she knew the whole story...

 

"Jenn! Dom!" Marie-France shouted excitedly as Jennifer Heil and Dominick Gauthier entered the room.

 

Another round of hugs later and Jenn was chasing Owen around the room and Tessa was relaxing at the table with a glass of wine that Scott had ordered for her. While they waited for the rest of their group to arrive, Tessa was chatting with Patrice, filling him in on her latest projects. He made sure not to bring up Scott, as Marie continued to shoot him death glares as a reminder.

 

Tessa brought up Scott on her own, mentioning her upcoming work at the Skate Shop and thoughts around a revival tour and Patrice just couldn't help himself any longer. "He's a natural around Owen."

 

"Scott? Yeah," Tessa agreed as she swirled her wine in her glass. "Owen loves him, but who doesn't love Scott?"

 

"Do you?"

 

"Love him?" Tessa sighed. "It's complicated. I'm...sort of seeing someone right now. But just very casual. Scott doesn't know, my family hasn't even met him yet, aside from my mom. Please don't say anything though, I'm not really ready to cross that bridge with Scott. I want to mend what's broken first and I know he's already not in a great place emotionally. I just don't know how he would take news like that, you know?" Tessa's voice drifted off as she checked on Owen's location.

 

"He's still in love with you," Patrice said quietly.

 

Tessa whipped her head around to look at Patrice and then over at Scott.

 

"He told me about your troubles this morning and how he was helping you with Owen and how happy and excited he is to be working with you again. He wouldn't be doing all this if he didn't love you."

 

"He just cares for us, as a friend," Tessa insisted.

 

Patrice shook his head. "Guys don't work that way. At least I know he doesn't. He loves you. He's _in love_ with you. Madly in love. I can still see it...the way he looks at you and he's so careful and gentle with you and now your son. Just keep that in the back of your mind." With that Patrice stood up and patted Tessa on the shoulder before finding himself a drink. He knew if Marie caught wind of what he had just done, he would be sleeping outside in the yard for week, but he knew somebody had to say it, even though he was unaware that his wife had done a similar thing just moments before him.

 

Tessa sat there, stunned by what Patrice had told her. _Madly in love with me?_ She felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and looked up at Scott. _What timing._

 

"Owen crapped himself," Scott whispered in her ear.

 

Tessa burst out laughing and was relieved for the chance to leave the room and reset. She felt like she needed to watch Scott over the next two days and see if what Patrice had said was true. _Was it friendship or love?_

 

She called for Owen but no response or sign of him.

 

"He's hiding under the table," Dominick offered.

 

Tessa smiled and relaxed further knowing everyone was right. These next few days would be fine; many hands to help with Owen.

 

*

 

"We'll see the three of you bright and early tomorrow morning?" Marie asked as she pulled Tessa in for a hug.

 

Tessa nodded and squeezed Marie back, grateful she was so understanding of her situation.

 

"Good night little prince," Marie said as she tickled Owen under his chin. Owen had his thumb in his mouth and turned to tuck his head into Scott's neck. "And good night big prince," Marie grinned at Scott as she patted his arm. You'll make sure these two find their way to their room?"

 

"We're sharing a room, so that won't be hard," Scott chuckled as he rubbed his hand on Owen's back.

 

"Adjoining rooms," Tessa quickly clarified. "There will be no bed sharing."

 

Marie raised one eyebrow but said nothing in return.

 

*

 

Scott walked over to the closed door between their rooms and contemplated opening it. Once they had returned to their hotel, Tessa had insisted that she and Owen carry out their regular bedtime routine together and Scott gave her the space she seemed to need.

 

However, Owen had been crying for fifteen minutes already and Scott was upset that Owen was upset; he was always such a happy guy. He wanted to let Tessa handle things; she was Owen's mom after all and he knew he was no expert about getting kids to settle down for bed. He could still count on one hand the number of times he had spent more than two consecutive hours with Owen. _But I could still offer support to Tessa? I'm worried she doesn't have her usual support system nearby and maybe she—_

 

The door opened and both Scott and Tessa both jumped. Tessa wasn't expecting Scott to be standing there and Scott wasn't expecting the door to open. Tessa was holding a wailing Owen and her face was also wet with fresh tears.

 

"Hey," Scott said softly as he brushed some tears off of Owen's cheek with his hand. He stopped crying for a moment and looked up at Scott. "What's wrong little buddy?"

 

"He just won't settle. Last time we stayed in a hotel I left him with mom at bedtime while I went out and I ended up having to come back early. I don’t know if he's thinking I'm going to leave him again or if it's his molars bothering him again, or if he's just overtired or—”

 

"Ott," Owen hiccupped as he stretched his hands out towards him.

 

"Or he just wants Scott?" Scott offered as he took Owen from Tessa.

 

Tessa covered her face with her hands and started crying.

 

"Tess, it's okay," Scott soothed as he pulled Tessa towards him.

 

"It's not," she sobbed into his shirt. "I'm supposed to be the only one he wants and the only one to calm him."

 

"And you still are, that will never change," Scott said as he stifled a laugh. "I'm sure it's just because I'm a novelty and I'll be old news by tomorrow."

 

"He just won't settle," she continued to sob. Today had just been too much and she was tired and everything was off of their regular routine and she was still somewhat stressed about the next two days.

 

"He seems fine now, how about I try putting him in his bed?"

 

"Okay," Tessa sighed as she brushed the tears from her cheeks with her fingers. "I'm sorry for crying," everything is just...and none of this is going as I had planned—”

 

Scott wiped more tears from Tessa's cheek with his thumb. "And you're tired. Come on," Scott put one hand on Tessa's back and walked with her into her room.

 

Scott laid Owen down in his playpen and he immediately started howling again.

 

"Maybe try laying with him on the bed?" Tessa suggested. "I tried but he didn't want to lay with me and he already had milk."

 

Scott nodded and picked Owen back up and then laid down on one of the beds with him; Owen on his back in the middle of the bed and Scott on his side. Owen popped his thumb in his mouth and laid quietly next to Scott.

 

Tessa paced back and forth trying to come up with a logical reason as to why all of a sudden Owen had a preference for Scott over her. _Maybe Scott is right? Maybe it's just a novelty_. "I'm sorry," Tessa sighed, avoiding eye contact with Scott, as she sat down on the other bed in a huff.

 

"T...it's okay. I really don't mind."

 

"Mama," Owen's tiny voice called from beside Scott.

 

"See? He still loves you," Scott grinned at Tessa. She knelt beside the bed and rubbed one hand through Owen's hair and the other over his belly. She sort of wanted to climb up on the bed and make an Owen sandwich but she hesitated. She herself had said not quite two hours ago that there would be no bed sharing.

 

Scott could tell Tessa was feeling left out, she already had the entire top half of her body on the bed around Owen. "Just get in," he smiled at her.

 

Tessa looked at Scott and he nodded that he meant what he just said. She let out a shuddered breath and climbed up onto the bed and laid down on her side, leaving as much space between her and Scott as possible with Owen in between them.

 

With the two people he wanted lying on either side of him, Owen yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly. He had been sleeping for about an hour when Scott poked his finger into Tessa's shoulder, startling her awake. "I'm going to go to my room. Do you want me to move him to his bed?" he whispered.

 

"No, just leave him here in case he wants to nurse," she whispered back. "Would you mind putting a wall of pillows in your spot though?"

 

Scott did as she asked and pulled the blanket up over both of them. He squeezed her shoulder with his hand as he leaned down close to her ear. "Night, Tess," he whispered.

 

A part of Tessa wished he would have kissed her, even just on the cheek, his lips were right there, just to prove to her that he was as madly in love with her as Patrice had said. _Maybe tomorrow I'll dial things up a notch and test out Patch's theory_ , she thought to herself as she drifted back to sleep, the lingering familiar scent of Scott still surrounding her and Owen.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tessa, Owen, and Scott spend the day together at Gadbois


	7. Montreal: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott take their skates out onto the ice together for the first time in nearly seven years. Do they still have that magic they once had?

 

**November 12, 2026**

**Montreal, Quebec**

 

Owen slid quietly off the bed and looked around the room for Scott but he didn't see him anywhere. With his thumb in his mouth, he walked sleepily to the door to Scott's room, finding it ajar just enough to fit his fingers into the crack, pushing it all the way open. He found Scott lying on the bed and walked towards him.

 

Scott was sleeping on his stomach, dreaming of skating with Tessa. He could smell fruity shampoo all around him; leftover from when she sat on his bed the day before. He could feel her hand tugging on his as they skated faster around the rink. She called for him, but she kept saying his name the way Owen did.

 

"Ott!" Owen said again as he tugged on Scott's hand as it hung down off the side of the bed.

 

Scott opened one eye and found his Tessa.

 

"Hey bud," he rasped out, his voice still thick with sleep. The alarm clock next to his bed read 4:47am.

 

Owen tried climbing up on the bed but it was a bit too high for him. Scott realized what he wanted and pulled him up on the bed next to him.

 

"Did you come to snuggle Scott?" he asked as he shifted over to make more room.

 

Owen laid down next to Scott and put his thumb in his mouth in response.

 

About fifteen minutes later Scott heard Tessa calling out for Owen, each time her voice becoming louder and more panicked.

 

"Tessa!" Scott yelled from his bed. "He's in here!"

 

A flustered Tessa appeared in the open doorway. Both hands went up to her hair as she nervously raked her fingers through her messy locks. "Oh thank God," she breathed out and leaned her shaking body up against the doorframe.

 

Owen waved to his mom from Scott's bed; he had made himself at home, tucked up beside Scott's bare chest.

 

"You scared mama, sweetpea," she said softly as she waved back to her son.

 

"He can't go anywhere, T. The room doors are latched up high and they’re far too heavy for him to pull open."

 

“I know, you're right,” Tessa sighed. "But I woke up and he was gone and I panicked. If something were to happen to him...I can't lose him. I'm really worried about him being in the rink today, that he'll run and hide or make his way outside and no one will notice. I—”

 

"You won't lose him, T. I promise I'll help keep an eye on him today," Scott insisted as he sat up.

 

Tessa got a good look at his upper body; it looked better than she thought. Not quite as good as when he was in Olympic shape, but she knew they both would never be in that sort of peak physical condition ever again. _He still has decent muscles._ Her fingers itched to dance over his skin, to trace the faint lines of his abs—

 

"You're um, you're not naked and lying beside my son, are you?" she asked, her eyes wide and imagining what was below the sheets.

 

Scott wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Tessa and then laughed. "No, I have shorts on. Wanna see?"

 

Tessa held up her hand and blushed. "I trust you."

 

"I think that should be our motto for the next two days, T. You should just trust me explicitly.” He winked at her and laid back down, cockily tucking his hands behind his head.

 

She wanted to, but she was used to doing everything by herself now and not having that trust between them to lean on. “Scott...” she started but stopped. She needed to start trusting him again, especially since they would be working together more often.

 

"Ott!"

 

"We'll take good care of your mom, eh little buddy?" Scott asked as he pressed his finger onto Owen’s little nose.

 

Tessa sighed in defeat and left the boys in bed so she could get ready for their busy day.

 

*

 

After a quick breakfast at the hotel restaurant, they arrived at the Gadbois Arena courtesy of Tessa’s driver Antoine. Marie-France and Patrice were waiting to greet them and happily took Owen so Tessa and Scott could try out a few lifts before getting on the ice.

 

"How do you feel?" Scott asked Tessa as they were walking back towards Marie and Patch’s office.

 

"Half of those lifts scared me a little. I know I'm over-thinking everything instead of just doing it," Tessa grumbled. She just couldn’t get out of her head this morning. She had started off her day tense and had yet to relax. It had been two weeks short of seven years since they had skated together and the bond and trust was not fully back yet on her end.

 

"I could feel you hesitating, your body was stiff. If you really aren't comfortable with this, we don't have to try any lifts on the ice, Tess."

 

Tessa sighed. "Maybe it's just been too long, maybe it's Owen...I don't know. Let's try warming up on the ice and go from there?"

 

Scott put his arm around Tessa and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. As they rounded the corner, Owen came running towards Tessa at top speed.

 

“Mama!”

 

"We heard you coming so I thought we'd meet you. He was a perfect angel though," Marie reassured Tessa.

 

Tessa picked up Owen and gave him a big hug. "I missed you my love," she whispered as she rubbed her nose against Owen's cheek.

 

"Tess, do you think I could take him out on the ice for our warm up?" Scott asked hopefully.

 

Tessa chewed on her bottom lip. She knew he would ask and she _should_ trust him. She had spent most of last night mentally preparing herself for this to happen.

 

"If you go slow and use the baby carrier instead of the ring sling so there's no chance of him popping out of his seat...then yes, you can take him," she offered as she watched Scott.

 

“Thanks T, this will be fun!” he laughed as he bounced happily over towards their skate bags and then led the way to the dressing rooms.

 

*

 

Owen waved his mitted hands happily as Scott and Tessa skated him around the rink. Owen was strapped to Scott’s chest in the dark grey baby carrier printed with tiny elephants, and enjoying the cool wind blowing on his face.

 

"I like this carrier better," Scott admitted to Tessa as he squeezed her hand. “It’s kinda like a backpack for your front.”

 

“I thought you might. The ring sling is more compact for travelling, but this one is more comfortable for longer periods of time and I figured we'd have him on the ice with us a fair bit.”

 

Scott pressed his nose to the side of Owen’s cheek. “Are you having fun, buddy?" he asked softly.

 

"Ockey!" Owen cheered happily.

 

Scott laughed. “Sort of!”

 

He noticed Tessa hadn’t laughed at or even acknowledged her son’s exuberance. He turned to look at her but she seemed to be lost deep in thought about something. He squeezed her hand again but she didn’t turn to look at him.

 

“T? You okay?” he whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

 

“Hmm? Yeah,” she breathed out. She had been taken back ten years in time with the smell of the rink and being out on the Gadbois ice again with Scott. So much had changed and yet somehow, some things remained the same. The weight of his hand felt the same around hers. The swoosh of the blades sounded the same to her ears. The air was the familiar coolness that bit the end of her nose and kept her awake. She closed her eyes and trusted Scott to keep her safe as they did one last lap around the rink. She ran through parts of their old programs in her head, the voices of Prince and Sam Smith and The Rolling Stones echoing through her mind.

 

“I want to try some choreo, no lifts,” she said with determination. She wanted to relive those happy times, just for a moment, to see how it felt. She knew it wouldn’t be as good as she remembered, but if they were to make a tour work, they would need to be able to dance together just as much as everything else.

 

Scott slowed them to a stop in the middle of the rink and turned to face Tessa. “You’re sure? I don’t want to pressure you into doing anything you’re not comfortable with.”

 

“I’m sure,” she nodded. “But later, I see we have an audience now,” she nodded her head towards the boards, “and I don’t need _that_ when we’re likely very rusty. No one needs to see us mess up,” she smirked at Scott.

 

Some of the teams had started arriving and noticed Tessa and Scott out on the ice. There was curious quiet chatter at the boards, no one knew about the special guests, Tessa had asked it be kept quiet ahead of time to not draw in extra spectators.

 

“Oh my God, is that Scott’s son? He’s so cute!”

 

“It must be! He looks just like him!”

 

“No, I think he looks like Tessa. Didn’t she have a baby recently?”

 

“What if they had a baby together? Oh my God, imagine the potential skating skills!”

 

“So many people would lose their minds if that were true. I don’t think we’re that lucky though.”

 

Tessa and Scott made their way off the ice, not having heard what the other skaters had said. Marie-France and Patrice called everyone over to run through the day’s events. This gave Tessa and Scott a ten-minute break. Tessa took Owen to the dressing room to change his diaper and nurse him. Scott brought Tessa a bottle of water and then gave her some space.

 

“I’ll take his bag out to the player’s box,” Scott offered.

 

“Thanks, sw—” Tessa caught herself. She nearly called him sweetie, something she hadn’t done in years.

 

Scott turned back to look at her, wondering why she hadn’t finished speaking. “You okay?”

 

“Uh, yeah, sorry. Thanks, Scott.”

 

Scott frowned. _She’s really not herself today_ , he thought as he pulled open the door to the dressing room and walked back out to the rink.

 

*

 

Tessa returned to the rink to find everyone already on the ice. _Shit_ , she mumbled under her breath. After nursing Owen, she had to take a few moments to calm down. She had worked herself up over her plan to get Scott’s attention, to see if he really was still as madly in love with her as Patrice claimed. She didn’t want to believe it. She had broken his heart, why would he still love her that way?

 

She put Owen into the area beside the rink that would serve as a playpen of sorts, Scott’s brilliant idea, and pulled out a few toys and books for him. For the first part of their workshop, she could stand mostly at the boards to keep an eye on him, switching off with Scott when needed.

 

When everyone broke for lunch, Marie insisted on taking Owen to eat in her office so Tessa could have a break from being pulled in two directions. She reluctantly agreed, trusting Marie as a friend and fellow mother.

 

Tessa was still standing outside the closed office door when Scott came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Everything okay?” he whispered in her ear.

 

Tessa bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head.

 

“It’s okay to have a break from Owen, you’re still a good mother,” he whispered again, massaging his thumbs into the knotted muscles in her upper back. “You’re tense, just relax. Did you eat?”

 

“I’m not really hungry,” she admitted as she turned in his arms. “Can we skate?” she asked hopefully, looking into his eyes for the answer that would be given there first before he could formulate a response with his words. She watched the skin around his eyes crinkle.

 

“If you want, I’d like that,” he nodded. “Anything in mind?”

 

“What do you have on your phone? Sam Smith?”

 

“Latch?” he asked, his eyebrows raised.

 

Tessa nodded shyly.

 

“Do you want the whole program? Pilgrims too?” he clarified as they walked towards the boards.

 

“No, just the second half, there’s really only the one big lift and we can skip that and the twizzles. Do you remember the footwork?”

 

Scott grinned at Tessa as he pulled off his skate guards. “Enough, I’m sure we can fake what we don’t remember. Just have fun?”

 

Tessa agreed as Sam Smith’s voice filled the rink.

 

_You lift my heart up_

_When the rest of me is down_

_You, you enchant me, even when you're not around_

_How do you do it, you got me losing every breath_

 

They were both breathless as they knelt on the ice in the final pose.

 

“Good,” Tessa huffed out.

 

“We are kinda good, aren’t we?” Scott chuckled, keeping his head on her chest, not wanting to move from her embrace.

 

“You sung all the words,” she sighed, she loved hearing him sing to her.

 

“I did. I missed this so much,” Scott admitted as he pulled away from Tessa and helped her up.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, their hearts pounding wildly against each other, unable to synch. “I missed us,” she breathed out, squeezing his body tighter against hers as she raked her fingers through his hair. This wasn’t exactly part of her plan, but it fit and she wanted to see where it would go. _How long can I keep us like this before one of us cracks?_ Tessa missed the smell of his sweat mixed with his deodorant and bodywash; she wasn’t leaving any time soon. _Damn Patch and his seed planting. He knew exactly what he was doing, playing with my mind like that last night._

 

Being so close to Tessa was torture. Pure fantastic and wonderful torture. Scott could feel stirring as muscle memory began to take over the lower half of his body. _Abort, abort. If I stay here against her body any longer she’ll know how I feel about her and that can’t happen right now._ “T, I should…I need a…some water,” Scott pulled away from Tessa and skated quickly away from her, towards the boards.

 

Tessa bit down on her lip, holding back a grin. She knew exactly what he meant by water break and he wasn’t thirsty for water. _It fucking worked? He is still attracted to me? Well that changes things._

_*_

 

Owen was tearing around the locker room at top speed shouting “ockey!” as Tessa and Scott pulled off their skates. They had picked up Owen from Marie after they finished skating, she gave them a look, having overheard the music, but said nothing.

 

“Doesn’t he usually nap this time of day?” Scott asked as he watch Owen race around in circles.

 

“Yeah,” Tessa sighed. “We’re off our regular routine, so…this is what happens. I’m going to nurse him and see if he’ll sleep in the carrier with me. He should, he loves being close.”

 

 _I know the feeling_ , Scott thought as he pulled off his sweaty shirt, tossing it on the floor next to his bag.

 

Tessa saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and whipped her head up, her eyes tracing down the front of his chest, stopping at the top of his pants. She licked her lips without even realizing it. _Damn it, Tess_. _Focus_. She shook her head slightly and resumed pulling off her skate. _Stop playing around; you need to have your head in the game this afternoon. You have a job to do. You can oogle his body later._

 

*

 

Owen was jumping up and down on the booth bench at the hotel restaurant, full of energy and ready to go.

 

“So, I’m sure you’ve had enough of us Virtues these last two days. After we finish eating dinner, I’m going to take this wild child to the P-O-O-L, if you want to go out and do your own thing, hit the town, sports bars, whatever. We’re fine on our own,” Tessa offered, avoiding eye contact with Scott. She didn’t want him to feel obligated to stick around and help with Owen, taking care of him was her job and hers alone.

 

“Oh, uh, okay,” Scott stuttered, not sure where that came from. He thought they were all enjoying their time together. “If you want a break from me, that’s all right.”

 

“No! I just thought you needed one from us?” Tessa cringed. “Sorry, maybe that came out wrong. You’re welcome to join us if you want, but if you want to do your own thing, I understand too.”

 

“I could use a soak in the hot tub?”

 

Tessa grinned at Scott; happy he wasn’t sick of them yet. “Well okay then!”

 

*

 

Scott was first out of the change rooms and looked around the empty hotel swimming pool area. He always enjoyed timing it right and getting a private swim. He hit the red button on the wall for the jets in the hot tub, and stepped down into the water, his muscles relaxing instantly from the heat.

 

He settled himself on the far side of the whirlpool to watch for Tessa and Owen to come out of the women’s change room, scolding himself internally for not asking if she needed any help from him. He was contemplating getting out to check on them when the door opened and Tessa walked out holding Owen’s hand.

 

Scott’s mouth fell open for a moment and he could swear he heard angels singing. _God damn she looks so fucking—_

 

“Ott!” Owen pointed his finger at Scott as they walked towards him.

 

Scott cleared his throat as he took another good look at the black and white striped bikini Tessa was wearing. “Hey buddy! You gonna come in for a soak?”

 

“It’s probably too hot for him,” Tessa suggested gently as she dipped her toes into the water. “Oh, yeah it is, but he can try splashing his feet in it while I soak my legs and then we’ll go to the big pool.”

 

Tessa sat down on the edge of the hot tub, letting her legs hang into the water and then pulled Owen into her lap. He patted his little hand on her freckled chest and then pushed the small fabric triangle covering one of her breasts to the side and looked over at Scott with a grin.

 

“Hey, you little turkey,” Tessa laughed as she fixed her top.

 

 _Thanks for that, buddy_ , Scott smirked to himself as he tried to keep his thoughts decent and out of the gutter. The jets would only run another ten minutes and eventually he would have to stand up and get out of the water and he didn’t want Tessa to see the issue he was starting to have in his shorts.

 

Owen pushed the fabric off of Tessa’s other breast but this time she left it like that as she signed to Owen. “Do you want milk?”

 

Scott quickly averted his eyes. _This is too much. Owen is either taunting me or trying to help me out and I’m not sure which._

 

Owen looked at Scott and then at Tessa and helped himself to the milk he didn’t really need, but since it was being offered and Scott didn’t want any…he was just trying to be nice and share with his new friend. When he was finished, he pulled off and looked back at Scott again. He signed for milk to Scott as Tessa fixed her bikini top again.

 

“Are you done your milk?” Scott asked, signing back to Owen. Owen frowned and signed milk again to Scott, trying to offer him some.

 

“All done milk, sweetie. Do you want to go jump into the water?” Tessa asked Owen, purposely changing the subject as she stood up with him in her arms. She carried him over to the pool and stood him on the edge. “Okay, wait for Mama to get in.”

 

Tessa slid off the edge with a yelp as her body registered the temperature difference between the hot tub and the main pool. She stood in the waist-deep water and held her hands out to Owen. “Okay, jump!”

 

Owen screeched as he hopped and fell over the edge, his little voice echoing around the empty pool area. He hadn’t quite figured out how to do a big jump yet. Scott laughed as he watched Tessa toss Owen up into the air and then catch him and dunk the lower half of his body in the water and kiss him repeatedly under his jaw; the sound of giggles now bouncing off the tiled walls. _Fuck she’s so beautiful as a mother. She exudes love for him. I’m so happy for her…but I want that too…a child and that love from her._

 

Owen’s little voice drew Scott’s attention. “Ott!” he waved to Scott, wanting him to come have fun too. Scott figured now was a good a time as any to switch locations, currently not having any issues south of the border.

 

He did a cannonball into the pool and Owen thought it was hilarious as he began giggling and signing for more.

 

“He wants you to do it again!” Tessa laughed.

 

Scott did as the toddler asked, this time not surfacing immediately. He swam under the water and placed his hands loosely around Tessa’s waist and then popped up beside her, scaring Owen and getting more shrieks and giggles out of him. Owen clapped his hands together and signed for more.

 

“Okay, last one for now,” Scott chuckled as he got out of the pool and jumped back in. He once again swam over to Tessa from behind, taking a good look at her ass and perfectly sculpted back muscles. He ran his hands up the sides of her thighs and over her waist and ribs. He pulled his body close against her back and popped his head up over her shoulder, resting his chin there as he shouted “boo!” at Owen.

 

He heard and felt Tessa gasp at the contact their bodies made as he held her tight and Owen giggled at Scott’s surprise location. Scott ran his thumb over her naval piercing and then pushed away from her and dove back under the water.

 

Tessa stared at his body as he swam away from them and over to the other side of the pool. He winked at her as he ran his fingers through his wet hair, pushing it off his forehead. It took her a moment to realize the heavy breathing was coming from her own body. _Just relax, Tess. He’s just messing with your head. This is payback for earlier today. This is your fault, Tess._

 

 

*

 

Scott was sitting on the big chair in Tessa’s room, waiting for Owen and Tessa to finish their bath. The door opened and Owen came running out towards Scott, clad in a blue footed sleeper with the white Toronto Maple Leafs logo printed all over it and smelling faintly of baby soap and expensive lotion.

 

“Ockey!” he yelled excitedly as he pointed one pudgy finger to his belly.

 

“Ho ho! Look at those nice Leafs jammies, bud!” Scott held his arms out to Owen, but the toddler took a sharp right turn and ran towards the open closet door. He went into the dark space and returned holding his Little Blue Truck book. He babbled as he ran back towards Scott and laid the book at his feet.

 

“Ott,” he said and then ran back to the closet. He found another book and brought it to Scott and ran away again. Tessa came out of the bathroom wrapped in a white fluffy towel and watched her son running back and forth and then noticed the stack of books sitting at Scott’s feet.

 

“What is he doing?”

 

Scott shrugged his shoulders as he took a good look at Tessa; water droplets spotted her chest as a lock of her hair hung beside her ear, the rest piled on the top of her head in a messy bun. “Beats me. All I can understand is Ott.”

 

“Did he ask you to read to him?”

 

“Not yet,” Scott laughed. “But bedtime might be delayed if I’m supposed to read all of these. He sure loves that closet.”

 

“Yeah, he’s always been fond of small dark spaces. We make forts in the living room all the time,” Tessa mused as she watched Owen toddling back and forth as fast as his little legs would carry him. _How is he not tired yet? He’s like the Energizer Bunny._

 

“Hmmm, come to think of it, I used to like hiding under my Grandpa’s stairs when I was small.”

 

“I think most kids like small spaces,” Tessa shrugged as she moved towards her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of pajamas for herself and retreated to the bathroom to change.

 

When she returned, Owen was in Scott’s lap and they were reading one of the nine books Owen had stacked up at Scott’s feet. Tessa smiled at how soft Scott was with Owen. _Oh shit, exactly what Patrice had said_. Then she thought back to the pool and the ice rink and groaned to herself. _Do I want this? He seems to want this? Patch says Scott wants this…wants me. We could have it all? Fuck. Babsy, get the hell out of my head. What about Nick?_ Tessa sighed heavily, not even realizing she had done it out loud.

 

Scott stopped reading and looked up at Tessa, concerned at the way she sighed. “Everything okay, T?”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. All good,” she quickly busied herself at her suitcase, unfolding and refolding clothes to make herself look like she had something important to do and to avoid having a conversation with Scott. _Let’s just get Owen to bed first_ , she breathed in slowly through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to regulate her anxious breathing. _This is definitely not what I was planning to have happen when I agreed to meet you for lunch two weeks ago…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Last day in Montreal before flying home. Will Day 2 be more of the same, or will something shift?


	8. Montreal: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension ✅  
> Flashbacks ✅  
> Bed sharing ✅  
> Cute Owen moments ✅

 

**November 12, 2026**

**Montreal, Quebec**

 

“Hey,” Tessa said quietly as she poked her head into Scott’s room. He was sprawled out on his stomach on the far bed, reading.

 

He turned to look at her and closed his book, placing it on the nightstand. He hadn’t made it past the first page yet, all he could think about was _her_. “Owen asleep?” Scott asked as he sat up.

 

“Yeah, he was more exhausted than he appeared. He fell asleep nursing, so I laid him down in his bed,” she sighed as she pulled the door almost closed behind her, not wanting their voices to carry over to the next room and wake Owen up.

 

Tessa moved towards the empty bed and sat down tentatively on the furthest corner away from Scott. She really didn’t know why she wandered over to his room or what she even was going to say to him, mainly because she didn’t even know what she wanted from him or for them. She nervously wrapped the end of the drawstring from her pajama pants around her finger.

 

“Um, so...workshop went well?”

 

“Tess—” Scott breathed out at the same time,

 

Their eyes flicked towards each other at the same time, green meeting hazel, and then they both looked away. The tension was radiating off of both of them in spades. Tessa’s heart was beating so fast and so loud she was sure Scott could hear it.

 

Scott’s palms were so sweaty, he had to continuously wipe them on his pants. He shifted his body towards the edge of his bed, closing the gap between them, but they were still nearly a whole mattress width apart. Far more than he wanted. His fingers itched to smooth the piece of hair sticking up from her messy bun and he wanted to rub his thumbs into the knots in her shoulders, knowing just by looking at her that they were still there and they were worse than at lunch time. He wanted to lace their fingers together and he wanted to pull her body close to his and—

 

“Mama!”

 

“Aww, shit,” Tessa swore under her breath as she leapt off the bed. This was not in her plan, not that she had a plan exactly, but Owen breaking their moment of desire had effectively killed her mood. She had been about two seconds away from lunging at Scott and she was fairly confident he wouldn’t have stopped the assault her lips were going to make against his.

 

As she sat alone in her room, nursing Owen again, she silently cursed herself for even considering making a move on Scott. They had barely started talking again, but were already falling back into old patterns. Patterns that always wound in circles until someone got hurt. Last time it was her doing the hurting. Next time the roles could be reversed, and she had Owen to think of. She had his heart to protect on top of her own. She let her mind drift as she stroked her finger over her son’s downy hair as he furiously gulped his milk.

 

 

**June 29, 2018**

**Shizuoka, Japan**

 

Scott kissed his way down Tessa’s body, stopping right between her perfect-to-him breasts. Being so close to her freckled body felt like lying in the Milky Way. It took him light years to make it there and he never wanted to leave this beautiful galaxy.

 

“I love you so much. So God damned fucking much,” he hummed against her skin.

 

She felt the vibrations of his voice spread across her chest and then his lips starting moving again, this time stopping at her navel piercing. His tongue pushed and tugged at the stud, making her squirm. He knew the exact amount of torture her body could withstand and he always pushed her to just a fraction less than the edge.

 

He peppered her skin with tiny kisses and then looked up at her. “One day our baby will live here,” he whispered with a grin as he placed his large hand over her well-defined abs.

 

“Five year plan though, right?” she asked, feeling the need to clarify his statement to quell her anxiety. He was constantly getting ahead of where she was on the timeline. _I’m not ready yet._

 

Scott sighed reluctantly and placed several more kisses on her abs. “I know, five year plan. I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

 

“I want to work while I’m in peak demand. The offers won’t be there forever. We discussed this, multiple times. Are you having second thoughts? About waiting?” she asked gently, running her fingers through his hair. _Sexy hockey player hair_ , she mused.

 

“No,” he shook his head and then laid it down against her abdomen, her freckled skin silky smooth under the sparse stubble of his face. “I would wait an infinite number of years for you.”

 

“And you know I appreciate that, but I’ve been thinking,” Tessa said softly and then she bit down on her lip. She sighed internally, knowing he would balk initially at her suggestion, but she hoped that the endorphins were still running high enough after sex that he wouldn’t overreact too badly.

 

“You want a two year plan instead?” he asked hopefully with a playful smirk as he lifted his head to look at her.

 

She shook her head slowly and stared him straight in the eye. She needed him to know she was being dead serious. “I love you Scott...so, so much, but I...I don’t think we should get married.”

 

She waited; seven whole beats before he even so much as flinched a muscle or blinked. Finally, he frowned slightly as his eyes searched hers.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, deepening his frown.

 

“Exactly what I said. I’ve been thinking about it, a lot lately. It’s been consuming my thoughts, mostly at night since I can’t sleep very well anyways,” she took in a deep breath and held it to a count of three before slowly letting it out. “I don’t know that we need that formality, locking us in... _complicating_ things.”

 

Scott fully sat up, back stiffened, as he raked his fingers through his overgrown hair. “Complicating things?” _What the fuck has she been smoking?_

 

“Just...think about it for a bit,” she offered, leaning forward and patting her hand gently on his knee as if she just proposed chicken for dinner instead of the steak he had been salivating over.

 

His mouth hung open for several minutes, confusion written all over his face. His job had always been to know her moves and anticipate her missteps, but this? He didn’t understand. _Why this? Why now? What changed?_ “T...I don’t know where this is coming from. So, do you mean no wedding and no kids? Are you…are you breaking up with me?”

 

Her eyes went wide, realizing he misunderstood. “No! Not at all!” she gasped, shaking her head furiously. _Ugh, I’m an idiot. I should have rehearsed this more in my head. He has to know by now that I love him and just want what’s best for us._ “We can still be _us_ , just...not... _formally_. Unofficially official? Our life partnership can be like our skating partnership. We sit down once a year and discuss extending it. That’s worked for us for nearly twenty-one yea—”

 

Scott jumped off the bed, his body shaking. “Unofficially official? That’s the opposite of what we talked about. You think our life partnership is the same as a skating partnership? What the fuck, Tessa? You’re not thinking clearly. I know you’re having trouble transitioning and I’ve been able to let a lot of things slide lately...but what kind of fucked up illogic is this?”

 

“It just won’t feel so...restrictive this way. Think about it, you’ll see it makes sense,” she insisted. _It makes sense in my head?_ _The less changes_ , _the better_ , she thought. Keeping their relationship exactly as it was felt easier and comforting. An anchor amidst the chaos and changes swirling around her this year. She needed him to be her rock; her unwavering and her unchanging. She was scared shitless about the future and what being married would be like. She was only used to life being broken down into manageable one-year chunks.

 

“Restrictive? Why? Do you want an easy out? Is there...is there someone else?” he swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat.

 

“No!” she gasped and shook her head, offended that he would even suggest that. “I just don’t want to become a statistic should things go wrong down the road. If we don’t tangle ourselves legally, it’s much easier to untangle later.”

 

“I don’t want to ever untangle! I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife!” he shouted, tears filling his eyes to the brim. He didn’t understand why she was now changing what they had discussed over and over again. He thought they had a solid plan and were going to move forward at the pace she had set out for them, he had agreed because he had waited this long for her, what was a few more years?

 

Tessa rubbed her fingers on her temples. Talking in circles was making her grumpy. “You can still refer to us as husband and wife. We can buy rings too if it makes you feel better. Look, we just skip the wedding day and carry on living together. No big expenses or stress of arranging the perfect—”

 

“But we have to get married! It’s what people do!” Scott held himself back from stomping his foot on the ground, but he wanted to. He wanted to yell and scream and make her see that this idea was ridiculous. Just last month she had been nearly down on one knee for him on the ice. He _knew_ she wanted to get married. They had been over this repeatedly.

 

“Well I don’t do what everyone else does, Scott. _We_ are different, _we_ do things our own way,” she insisted.

 

“And kids? Do you still want them with me?”

 

“Five year plan, yes. That hasn’t changed.”

 

“My parents will want us married before we start having kids.”

 

“You know I love your parents, but we don’t have to be married before having children. This isn’t the 1950’s, Scott.”

 

 _I didn’t know I needed a contingency plan. She’s just in a mood, she’s tired and overreacting and just needs sleep. Tomorrow she’ll change her mind again_. Scott tried talk himself down and steady his erratic breathing as he searched the room for his boxers, draped over the TV, and his shirt, lying near the bathroom door, and his jeans, pooled in a heap at the entrance to her hotel room.

 

“What are you doing?” she huffed.

 

“I need some air,” he gasped as he fought back a sob.

 

Tessa bit down on her lip to keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks as she watched Scott walk out of her room without so much as a goodbye. _He’ll come around; he’ll see this is logical._

 

 

**November 13, 2026**

**Montreal, Quebec**

 

Tessa woke up with a start, sweating from the dream she had. She had revisited that horrible time in her mind more times than she cared to admit after it happened, but she hadn’t thought about it since before Owen was born. She looked down at her son in her arms, his mouth hanging open around her breast and his tongue occasionally moving as though he were still sucking, probably dreaming of milk. She looked over at the clock, 12:09am. _Scott’s probably asleep, no chance of us talking now. Hopefully day two on the ice won’t be awkward, although we’ve always been good at leaving our personal issues off the ice._

She cringed at the thought. After their relationship issues in Japan they had to pull on their best media faces on and off the ice in an attempt to hide what was going on behind closed doors. They were experts at the fake it ‘till you make it act, they had been stuffing bad things away for a whole decade prior to the Japan incident. If there were awards for compartmentalizing, they would have gold medals for that too.

 

She moved Owen so he was lying beside her on the bed and put up a wall of pillows beside him. She snuggled close to her baby, breathing him in. She wished there was a way to bottle his scent and carry it with her; a large part of her heart wanted Owen to stay little forever. If only there was a way to slow down these next two weeks leading up to his first birthday. Her eyes closed as her body relaxed next to Owen, lulling her back to dreamland.

 

 

**June 30, 2018**

**Shizuoka, Japan**

 

Tessa jumped as the hotel room door slammed shut.

 

“Tessa!” Scott hissed loudly as he stumbled through the dimly lit hotel room, searching for the bed. “Tess- _ah!”_ he called louder.

 

“I’m trying to sleep,” she mumbled from beneath a pile of blankets.

 

“Wake up, sleepy head,” Scott slurred as his hands patted the top of the blankets, looking for her body.

 

“Moir, it’s the middle of the night,” Tessa grumped as she sat up in the centre of the mattress. “You had better have a good reason for barging in here at 2am.”

 

“I thought about what you said,” his tongue felt thick from the aftereffects of too much alcohol, as he let himself fall backwards onto the bed, nearly colliding with Tessa. “And it’s a hard no from me.”

 

“You’re drunk. Were you hanging out with the Russians again?”

 

“They’re nice and buy me drinks,” he chuckled until he snorted.

 

Tessa rolled her eyes. “They also laugh at your drunk ass and talk shit about you behind your back. Can I go back to sleep now? We have rehearsal in a few hours.”

 

“Aren’t you going to yell?” he asked as he poked his finger towards the lump he assumed was Tessa’s knee.

 

“Why? You can’t think through what I suggested in three hours while pounding back Russian vodka.”

 

“Don’t forget the Japanese whiskey. That stuff is so fucking good,” Scott grinned and then burped loudly.

 

“Gross,” Tessa sighed as she rolled her eyes. “I love you but please go to your room and sleep this off. You need to stop drinking so much while we’re on tour. I know this has been a really long stretch but just a few more shows and we can go home and get back to real life,” Tessa bent over Scott and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She loved his drunk ass but she really needed sleep and it was so hard to come by lately.

 

Scott groaned and rolled off the bed. “Fine, but we’re talking more about this later...and I still don’t agree.”

 

“We’ll talk about it when we get home. There’s no rush,” Tessa yawned and settled back against her pillow, pulling the blankets up to her chin. She listened as the door opened, Scott cursed as he stumbled through the doorframe, and then the door slammed shut behind him.

 

 

**July 16, 2018**

**Bayfield, Ontario**

 

“Tess, please?” Scott whined as he paced back and forth on the sandy beach.

 

“No, I’ve made up my mind. It’s a take it or leave it offer and I’d suggest if you’re not ready to take it, then you need some more time to think it through,” she crossed her arms over her chest closing herself off to further discussion. This time she was standing her ground. Their relationship was push and pull, some disagreements she was willing to let go of, like not skating to Pride and Prejudice or Hall and Oates, but this time she wasn’t budging. She couldn’t. She didn’t think she could emotionally handle any more changes. Their relationship status needed to stay as is.

 

“But we’ve literally planned out the next eighty years of our life!” He clenched and unclenched his jaw as he stared her down. He knew with her arms crossed, she wasn’t going to even listen to what he had to say, but he wanted this, _her_ , so badly that he would try anyways.

 

“And? Absolutely none of that needs to change based on the fact that we don’t have a piece of paper that states we are legally husband and wife. Why are you being so stubborn, Scott?”

 

“Stubborn? Me?” Scott threw Tessa an exasperated look as he ran his fingers through his now short hair. _Much cooler for summer_. “Babe, I think maybe _you_ need to take some time to think this through. What is _your_ reason behind this change of heart?”

 

Tessa was at a loss for words, her reasons were complex and based on—

 

“If it’s because of your parents’ divorce and your sister’s broken engagem—”

 

“It’s not!” she shouted defensively as she jumped off the lounge chair. She paced back and forth on the sand. _I’m supposed to be the better poker player between us. Why is he calling my bluff?_

“I think it is. You’re scared of the future and that’s okay. I’m here, we’ll do this together, T. Just like everything,” he said calmly as he slowly moved closer towards her.

 

“We didn’t do _everything_ together,” she glared at him, insinuating the issues they had surrounding her first surgery.

 

Scott closed the gap and wrapped his arms around Tessa. She was stiff at first, but relaxed at his familiar scent and the beating of his heart. She gave in and put her head against his shoulder and let out a tired sigh.

 

“And I’m eternally sorry for that, T. But please, babe, reconsider what you want us to give up. The chance to stand in front of our family and friends and declare our love for each other and then have the biggest party the town has ever seen and show everyone up on the dance floor because my gorgeous wife has some wicked moves. I’ve dreamt about our wedding day my entire life, about watching you walk down the aisle towards me in a stunning white gown, looking like an angel—”

 

“Stop, please,” Tessa whimpered; the thought of that perfect scene was too much in her mind. _I want it so badly._

 

“I know you still want that, Tess,” Scott whispered against her ear before sucking on her ear lobe.

 

“I...I don’t. I changed my mind,” she lied as she pushed away from him and sat down on the end of the lounge chair with her head in her hands.

 

Scott stared at Tessa; he felt frustrated. He knew deep down she hadn’t really changed her mind; perhaps she was just having cold feet?

 

 

**August 27, 2018**

**London, Ontario**

 

 **Tessa:** Hey stranger! I’m home 🙋🏻♀️ Do you have time to chat before we fly to Utah tomorrow?

 

 **Scott MOir:** Sure, this aft?

 

 **Tessa:** Sounds good, bring coffee? 😘

 

*

 

“I’m sorry, sweetie, this is really important to me. I do want this. I have to stick to our original plan. I want to marry you,” Scott insisted.

 

Tessa sucked in a sharp breath. _I can’t believe him. Why is he being like this?_ “Fine, if that’s your decision…then we’re done,” Tessa huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Done?” his eyes narrowed at her. _Done as in...? What does she mean, done?_

 

“I told you I wasn’t willing to move on this issue. Scrap the eighty-year plan. We now have a sixteen-month plan. We’re done skating at the end of 2019 and we’ll go our separate ways. It’s fine. I’m sure you’ll have a line up down the street of women wanting to marry you,” she snapped. _God damn his stubbornness. I gave up so much for him and chopped my legs open twice. The one time I really need him to come through for me and I get fuck all in return._ Her chin quivered slightly but she pushed down her emotions. She wasn’t going to let him see her cry. Not today.

 

“What!? I don’t want anyone but you, Tutu!” he cried out as tears filled his eyes.

 

“Well, I’m not available,” Tessa walked quickly to her front door and held it open. Her stomach was in knots. _This wasn’t what I had planned. I really thought he’d come around to my idea_. “See you tomorrow at the airport?” she asked, her voice remaining stoic but she was already sobbing on the inside.

 

“Tess—” _This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. “_ T, babe, please. Don’t do this, you don’t mean it. If you’ve changed your mind again...you don’t have to be afraid to tell me. We can talk this through. I _know_ you do want to marry me.”

 

Tessa closed her eyes as she leaned against the open door. She had taken this far past the point of turning around. She thought for sure he would have agreed and they could carry on, status quo, without making the changes to their life that she was terrified of. Now, almost two months since Japan, she couldn’t just back down and let him win. She had to hold firm, even if it meant losing the love of her life. The only man she truly wanted.

 

With her eyes still closed tight, she smelled his familiar scent when he finally walked past her and out of her heart. He didn’t kiss her or touch her or say anything more, but she knew he was crying by the way he was breathing. She broke his heart because she was too proud to admit her idea was ridiculous and born from irrational fears and the inability to handle so much change in one year.

 

As she heard his truck engine start up, she let her body slowly sink down against the wooden door. She started crying, softly at first, and then it turned into heavy sobs. A full on ugly cry that she would only ever let happen in the safety of her own home.

 

She didn’t hear her phone ringing when her mom called later to check in on her. With her fragile emotional state since returning from the Olympics, Kate called Tessa several times a day, deeply worried for her daughter’s well being. This transition had been harder than anyone expected and although Tessa hid it well on the outside, inside was much different. It wasn’t until she felt her mom’s arms around her, pulling her in for a hug that her crying finally slowed. Her entire body felt dry from all the tears.

 

Kate had let herself into Tessa’s house through the back door in a panic. She had mentally prepared herself for many scenarios, not sure what exactly she would walk in on. She called out for Tessa but no response. She turned into the hall and saw her youngest child crumpled into a ball on the floor next to her front door.

 

“What happened my baby girl?” Kate’s voice was soothing and comforting as she knelt down beside Tessa.

 

“It’s...over,” she gasped for air, as if saying it out loud made it feel more real.

 

“What is, sweetheart?”

 

“Us...Scott...he—” she started crying another round of fresh tears, unable to put into words what had gone wrong between them. How everything was her fault and she would forever blame herself for the pain she caused.

 

*

 

Scott was past the point of anger. That had been last month. He just needed a distraction for a while, something to take his mind off this mess while he cooled off and then figured out what to do next. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

 

“Hey, it’s me, Scott. You know how you said if I ever find myself in Florida I should give you a call? Well, it looks like my schedule just cleared and I have some free days coming up. I have to be in Utah for work until the thirtieth, but I could change my flight home and visit you instead?”

  

 

**November 13, 2026**

**Montreal, Quebec**

 

Scott woke up to a knocking noise…or was it more like tiny tapping? He sat up in bed and looked around the room. It was dark, 3:22am. He listened again and frowned. He got up out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, maybe he had left the faucet dripping by accident.

 

Finding nothing to indicate the source of the noise, he started walking back to bed and then heard it again. He opened the door to Tessa’s room slowly, and then felt something warm latch onto his leg. _Owen_.

 

“Hey, buddy,” Scott whispered as he picked up Owen. “It’s too early to get up.”

 

Owen laid is head on Scott’s shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth. He agreed, he was still tired but he also missed Scott.

 

Scott looked over his shoulder at his bed and then into Tessa’s room. He was torn; he didn’t want her waking up in a panic again. Yesterday had been weird and he was hoping for a smoother day. Scott rubbed his hand on Owen’s back and took in a deep breath. He was going to go for it and see what happened.

 

He walked quietly towards Tessa’s bed and pulled the wall of pillows off the bed. He laid Owen down in the middle and quickly got into bed before the little guy could protest, pulling the duvet up over the three of them, tucking them into a cocoon of warmth.

 

Owen pulled his thumb out of his mouth and turned to look up at Scott. He hooked one of his chubby fingers over the chain around Scott’s neck. A smile pulled at the corners of Scott’s mouth, _just like Tess._

 

“Close your eyes, go back to sleep, buddy,” Scott whispered as he stroked his hand over the boy’s head, still unable to wrap his mind around just how much he looked like Tessa. _I hope I’m not getting too attached; Owen is sucking me in just like T always did. But how can I not love him? He’s part Tess and he’s adorable and he seems to love me too._

 

*

Tessa felt so warm, warmer than she usually did when Owen was in bed with her. She let out a small, contented sigh and with her eyes still closed; she reached her arm out to wrap it around Owen. Her eyes flew open when her hand touched something warm and smooth and _definitely_ not her son. _Scott_. She quickly pulled her hand away from Scott’s arm. Owen was snuggled up against Scott’s chest, just out of her reach. _No wonder the bed felt so warm._

 

Her heart was beating fast, unsure of why Scott was in her bed, or if anything had happened between them or if she had blocked it out and just couldn’t remember. She was sure he wasn’t in bed with her when she fell asleep.

 

Before she could figure out what her next move would be, Scott’s eyes opened and he grinned at Tessa, as if it were completely normal for him to be lying next to her, holding her son. Her mind flashed to what could have been had she not been so stubborn. _Owen could have been our son. I could be waking up like this every morning. Fuck. I really fucked things up._

 

“Morning,” Scott whispered, the grin still on his face.

 

Tessa opened her mouth, but her brain still felt thick with sleep and she couldn’t get out what she wanted to say.

 

“He was up early, knocking on the door to my room,” Scott whispered, sensing that Tessa was confused as to his presence in her bed. “I didn’t want you to wake up and find Owen missing again.”

 

 _My heart. Scott_. Tessa’s eyes filled with tears. _Damn it, I love you._

 

He saw the tears and didn’t quite understand why she was upset. “I can go, if you don’t want me to stay?”

 

She shook her head and put her hand back on his bicep. “Stay,” she whispered and then quickly closed her eyes, willing the tears to not run down her cheeks. She felt Scott’s hand between her shoulder blades and instantly felt calmer, just from his touch. _This is okay, this is fine_ , she told herself as the comfort and warmth surrounding her forced her back to sleep.

 

*

 

When her eyes opened again, Tessa found herself tucked up against Scott’s side and Owen lying on top of Scott’s chest. _Fuck_. Scott’s heavy arm was pinning her to him and the mattress. She was temporarily trapped, knowing if she moved, she would wake up Scott, which would wake up Owen. _Fuck_. She knew she had to move soon though, her breasts were _very_ full and she had to either pump or get Owen to nurse before she started leaking. She couldn’t have milk seeping through her shirt and all over Scott’s bare chest. _Fuck_. _Shit_. _Too late._ Just thinking about nursing had her breasts leaking. She squirmed against Scott’s body, trying to wriggle out from beneath his arm. _Why the hell is it like dead weight? I’m at the wrong angle to get it off of me without making a huge scene_.

 

“ _Scott_ ,” she hissed as quietly as she could.

 

No response.

 

She reached her one hand over Owen and found Scott’s ribs. She dug her finger in hard and Scott flinched enough that his arm pulled away from Tessa’s body. She scooted backwards from him wordlessly but his eyes were open and raking over her body.

 

_When did Tessa snuggle up against me? When did Owen climb up onto my chest? Why is her shirt all wet?_

 

Tessa was frozen. She knew he was seeing what she had hoped he hadn’t. She didn’t know exactly what she was going to say to explain herself. Tessa felt things were already a touch weird regarding the breastfeeding topic.

 

“I—” she started and then stopped.

 

At the sound of his mother’s voice, Owen’s head popped up. He turned his head towards her and smiled. He’d had the best sleep ever but now he was thirsty. He signed for milk and Tessa quickly pulled him off of Scott’s chest and towards her breasts.

 

She lifted her shirt just enough to allow him access and whimpered at the slight discomfort of Owen latching onto her firm breast.

 

“You okay?” Scott asked, concerned by her noise, she sounded in pain.

 

“I will be, I just need to get this milk out.”

 

“Oh,” Scott’s eyes went wide. _That’s why her shirt is wet?_ His eyes darted between her shirt and her face as he clued in. He was about to roll over to get out of bed to give Tessa her space when Owen’s little hand lifted the rest of Tessa’s shirt up to her chin. He really wanted to share his milk with Scott.

 

Scott’s eyes went straight to her exposed breast, and he watched the milk droplets form and then drip on to the bed sheet below. _Fuck me._ He groaned out loud, not caring that she heard him. He wanted her and judging by the way she looked like she wanted to pounce on him last night, he was pretty sure she wanted him the way he wanted her.

 

 _I need a cold shower_ , he told himself as he willed the lower half of his body to not overreact to what he was seeing. He got out of bed and quickly made his way back to his room.

 

Tessa hadn’t been fully sure as to why Scott had groaned, but seeing him walk awkwardly out of her room, she knew. She smirked at the further proof that he still wanted her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: second day of shenanigans on the Gadbois ice


	9. Montreal: Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa, Scott, and Owen finish up their last day in Montreal and fly back to London

 

**November 13, 2026**

**Montreal, Quebec**

 

Scott was demonstrating his deep edges on a choctaw to his group of skaters when his toe pick caught on the ice. _Damn it,_ he cursed to himself as he went down and started sliding with nothing to make purchase on.

 

Tessa hadn’t noticed his stumble and was skating backwards right into his path.

 

“Tessa!” he shouted as he put his hands out towards her.

 

She turned around just as he collided into her. His hands wrapped around her ass and lower back, keeping her from falling but his nose landed...well... _between her legs._

 

“Oh my God,” he moaned and then felt her cold hands shove his head back fast, nearly giving him whiplash.

 

Tiny fireworks rippled through Tessa’s body as his nose hit a little too close to her most sensitive of body parts and then he moaned _right there_. _The vibrations. My God_. She was so keyed up already from their on-ice interactions earlier that morning during some step sequence demonstrations, that she was worried about an involuntary moan escaping her own mouth. Instinct kicked in and she shoved him away. She skated around him in a big circle; he was crumpled up into a ball on the ice, horribly embarrassed for tripping and landing his face where it definitely shouldn’t have been. Not that he didn’t want it there, because he most definitely did.

 

Tessa took two deep breaths and skated back over to Scott. She knelt beside him and put her hand on his back.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Just my pride is damaged. I’m so sorry, T. Are you okay?” his voice was muffled as he stayed tucked around himself.

 

“Look at me,” she said softly, tapping him on the back.

 

He uncurled his body and sat up on his knees, they were already nearly wet through to the skin from being on the ice.

 

“It was an accident. I’m not hurt. Move forward?” she offered.

 

He nodded and gave her a lopsided grin.

 

*

 

“He still has his gorgeous baby blue eyes,” Marie commented to Tessa about Owen as they stood together at the boards, watching a team work through a lift transition.

 

“Yeah, I thought they would have changed by now, but maybe they’ll stay blue. Mom said I was a little older when mine changed to green.”

 

“What colour are his dad’s eyes? Do you know?” Marie asked, knowing Tessa had never disclosed any details pertaining to Owen’s biological father. But she was insanely curious, so she dared an ask, assuming Tessa would refuse to answer.

 

“Yes, it was listed in his profile. They’re—“

 

Tessa was interrupted by high pitched screams coming from the player’s box where Owen had been playing. Scott had been standing right beside it, but had his back turned to Owen.

 

Scott immediately jumped over the boards and scooped up Owen. He had blood gushing from his tiny mouth, it was pouring down his chin and onto his jacket and the floor. Scott looked around but with nothing he could immediately see to stop the bleeding, he pulled off his hoodie and shirt in one swoop and held the t-shirt against Owen’s mouth, muffling his screams in the process.

 

While Marie skated off to grab the first aid kit, Tessa crossed the rink faster than she ever had in her life and reached Owen within seconds, fear etched into her face.

 

“Oh my God!” Tessa’s hands flew up to her mouth as she gasped from seeing all the blood, tears immediately filling her eyes. “What happened?”

 

“I’m sorry T, I don’t know. I heard a thud and he started crying, and—”

 

“Shhh,” Tessa soothed as she held her hands around Owen’s bloodied cheeks and pressed kisses to his forehead. She wanted to hold her baby and take away his pain but she didn’t know yet what was wrong with him or where exactly he was hurt. His arms were flailing around, trying to pull Scott’s shirt off his mouth, smearing blood everywhere.

 

“We’ll get you fixed up, bud,” Scott said calmly and gently. “Scott is here to help.” He kept his cool, knowing Tessa was panicked. He had promised her nothing would happen and he would help watch Owen and now this.

 

Owen’s screams had turned to an angry cry from being restrained by the time Marie returned with the supplies. Scott had Tessa sit down and hold Owen in her lap while he pulled his white shirt away from Owen’s mouth, it was soaked with blood but the compression had helped slow the bleeding at least.

 

“Pass me some moistened gauze pads please Marie, I think it looks like his tooth cut the inside of his lip,” Scott suggested as he pulled Owen’s lip down and blood starting forming again from the tooth-sized slice in his skin.

 

Marie handed over the gauze pads and then wrapped an arm around Tessa. She worried that Tessa was going to blame herself for this accident.

 

“Scott is going to clean you up, buddy. You just stay nice and still, okay?” Scott quickly wiped up as much blood as he could from Owen’s face but he was mad at being restrained and continued to make a mess on himself and Tessa.

 

“Jeez, so much blood,” Scott muttered under his breath. _Looks like a fucking murder scene in the players box._ He finally got Owen’s mouth clean enough to fully inspect. “T, it looks okay to me. It is just a small cut. I think he’ll likely have a fat bottom lip for a day or so. His teeth feel okay, not loose or chipped. Your call though, if you want to take him in to be looked at?” Scott looked up at Tessa; she had tears running down her cheeks and blood smeared on her face and clothes from trying to restrain Owen.

 

“He’s okay?” she asked with a sob.

 

“I think so, but I’m not a doctor or anything.” He didn’t want to promise her false hope.

 

Tessa was feeling panicked, she didn’t want to take Owen into the hospital if he didn’t really need to go, but on the other hand, if this was something serious and she didn’t take him in?

 

“But you’ve had first aid training,” she tried to reason, more so for her own benefit. The thought of her baby having stitches _again_ before his first birthday was too much.

 

“Yeah, and I’ve seen my fair share of cuts over the years; we both have. To me it doesn’t look deep, and his pupils aren’t dilated.”

 

“Marie?” Tessa asked as she turned to look up at their friend for advice from the seasoned mother.

 

“I agree with Scott. Watch him today for concussion but it looks like he just hit his mouth, maybe on the bench?”

 

“Okay,” Tessa nodded. “Wait a bit and see.” _He’ll be fine_ , she insisted to herself, trying to keep calm to not upset Owen further.

 

“We should get some ice on his lip though,” Scott suggested.

 

“I think the three of you should take a break first,” Marie insisted. “Go change and clean yourselves up. Take as much time as you need. Patch and I can run things here for a bit.”

 

Scott looked down at his bare chest, smeared with blood and the balled up shirt in his hand.

 

“Oh, Scott! You’re shirt! I’m so sorry!” Tessa gasped as she finally realized it had been his shirt he had used as a compression on her son’s mouth. He hadn’t even thought twice about using it.

 

“Tess, it’s just a shirt,” he said, shaking his head.

 

“I’ll buy you a new one, I’m sorry.”

 

“It was just an accident and he’s a baby. Don’t worry. Let’s just go get cleaned up,” Scott tried to reassure Tessa as he rubbed his hand on her back.

 

Tessa sighed and nodded. She carried Owen, and Scott followed behind as they made their way to the small, shared dressing room where they had left their bags.

 

Tessa sat Owen down on the bench, and she pulled off her sweater and leggings, leaving on her shirt and the lace thong. She hadn’t thought anything of her clothing choices that morning when she gotten dressed, and had totally forgotten she was even wearing it, but was now regretting that decision. She tugged her shirt down but it was of no use. No amount of stretching would cover anything. She rolled her eyes at her stupid self and let it go.

 

Scott’s eyes went wide as he saw Tessa pull of her leggings. _Holy shit. Does she do this to torture me? That thong is all I’ll be thinking about for the rest of the day. Damn that ass is just so perfect._

 

“When you’re done could you find a garbage bag to bring all these clothes back to the hotel please? I don’t know how we all got so—”

 

She stopped as she had turned around and looked up at Scott and realized he had nothing on but black briefs and he was staring at her staring at him. _Fuck me. Literally._ She groaned internally _. He looks so good._

 

“Yeah, okay,” he managed to squeak out as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m just gonna jump in the shower real quick, somehow I got blood in my hair and—”

 

She watched him turn quickly and disappear into the single shower stall in the bathroom inside their dressing room. The water started, the shower curtain closed, and his underwear came flying back into the room.

 

Owen burst out giggling at the surprise flying object.

 

“We’re a bunch of bloody idiots,” Tessa laughed and Scott did too and that got Owen giggling again as Tessa stripped him down to his diaper.

 

“Good one, Virtch!”

 

“Scott?” she called out tentatively.

 

“Yeah?” his voice carried out of the shower sounding as warm as the steam.

 

“Would you mind rinsing Owen off in there? I’ll leave his diaper on, just his hair and ears. He’s just got so much—”

 

“Of course, hand him over when you’re ready.”

 

Tessa walked towards the shower curtain, already fretting as to how this was going to work. _Should I close my eyes or just avert them? What if I do look by accident? What if it’s not really accidental? Will he still look the same? Ugh. Of course he will. Or maybe better than you remembered. Shut up. This isn’t helping_. She swallowed thickly, pushing down the pangs of lust into their box that they really needed to stay locked up in and crammed the lid on. _Not now._

 

“Knock knock,” she called out, her voice not sounding as confident as she had hoped.

 

Scott partially pulled back the curtain and stuck his head around it. “Boo!” he shouted at Owen, getting another round of giggles from the toddler.

 

He somehow managed to put his arms out while keeping the lower half of his body discreetly hidden from Tessa, not wanting to make her more uncomfortable than her face already revealed.

 

“I’m just going to get dressed, um…call me when you guys are done?”

 

Several minutes later Scott called out from the shower stall that they were finished and asked her to bring the towel from his bag.

 

She opened his skate bag and felt awkward going through his personal items. Ten years ago she would have thought nothing of it, but now she didn’t even want to know what was in there. She quickly found his towel in the same spot it always had been kept and walked towards the shower.

 

She stood outside the curtain, holding Scott’s towel and a blanket to dry off Owen, not sure how to proceed. This was foreign to her.

 

“Um,” she started and then stopped.

 

Luckily Scott had thought this through while rinsing them off.

 

“Pass me my towel first please, T,” he said as his arm reached out from behind the curtain.

 

She passed it to him and waited.

 

“Now his?”

 

She handed Scott the blanket and waited for her son to be returned to her arms. The curtain was pulled back and Tessa felt her heart swell at the sight in front of her. Scott had his towel wrapped low around his waist and he was holding Owen bundled up in his blanket in his arms. They both had water droplets on their eyelashes and she had another glimpse of what could have been. _Damn your decisions Tess!_

 

Scott carefully passed the bundle over to Tessa and then followed her back to the benches; slightly disappointed she had covered up the lace thong with a pair of grey sweat pants.

 

Tessa kept her back turned to Scott as she busied herself with getting Owen dressed and dabbing at his lip every so often with a tissue. _Thank God this wasn’t worse._ She felt tense until she heard his voice.

 

“I’m done, I’ll go grab some ice for his mouth, but I think you two should stay off the ice. We only have about forty-five minutes left of the day and his jacket is—” Scott pointed to Owen’s bloodied jacket.

 

Tessa sighed and reluctantly agreed, knowing Owen would be too cold without his jacket and she didn’t have enough warm clothes for him to be down near the ice.

 

*

 

At Owen’s bedtime, Scott stayed in Tessa’s room while she went through their regular routine. Owen kept one eye on Scott while he nursed, and was content to see Scott sitting in the bed next to him.

 

Owen took a while to settle in his playpen, popping up every few minutes to check on Scott. Owen was concerned he would disappear again. He eventually decided his new friend was going to stay with his mom and he laid down and gave in to his heavy eyelids.

 

 **Scott MOir:** Is he finally asleep?

 

Tessa saw her phone light up on the night stand and picked it up. She looked over at Scott nodded, too tired to type something back.

 

 **Scott MOir:** Would it be okay with you if I pop out for a bit?

 

Tessa saw her phone light up again and sighed internally. _Could he not just whisper what he needs to say? I’m barely a metre away from him._ She read his message and her heart sunk a little. _I thought he wanted to spend time with us?_

 

She looked back at Scott and nodded again. _We’re not dating, he should go have fun. I’m the parent; that carefree chapter of my life is done,_ she tried to reason the disappointment out of her mind.

 

Scott quietly left the room and Tessa felt a range of confusing emotions. She really had to sort out in her head what her expectations were from him and for them, but not tonight. She was exhausted from their day on the ice. She snuggled up under the blankets and tossed and turned, her mind still trying to work through her day.

 

She was nearly asleep when she heard the lock on the hotel room door click and the door being opened and gently closed. Tessa was instantly awake. _Scott? He wasn’t gone very long? I thought he was going out to the bar or to meet up with friends?_

 

She rolled over to face the open door between their rooms. She didn’t see him, but she could hear crinkling and rustling noises coming from his room. She didn’t want to be nosy but she was. _What the hell is he doing in there?_ She sat up and leaned forward, straining to hear and possibly figure out the mystery.

 

Scott appeared at the doorway between their rooms, he was going to check if Tessa had managed to stay awake while he was gone. He held back a laugh as he found her sitting on her bed, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He pulled out his phone and sent her another message.

 

 **Scott MOir:** If you want to know so badly, just come look😉

 

Tessa snatched her phone off the nightstand and read his text. _An emoji? He almost never uses those!_

 

She scrambled off the bed and held herself back from running towards him. The proud smirk on his face told her that he had done something he knew she would love.

 

She gasped as she looked into his bedroom. _He didn’t._ Laid out on the table was a bottle of her favourite red wine and several desserts in open pink boxes from Mamie Clafoutis, including her favourite, their little lemon tart.

 

“I made it there just before they closed,” he grinned.

 

“Oh, Scott,” she sighed and happily tears filled her eyes. Numerous times she had wandered past the little pastry shop during their time in Montreal while training for the Olympics and had dreamt of ordering several desserts and just indulging without worrying about how that would affect their shot at the gold. Sometimes after particularly rough training days, Scott would show up at her apartment with one lemon tart for her. She always made him eat most of it, but appreciated his thoughtful offer nonetheless.

 

“Just a little thank you for arranging this opportunity with Marie and Patch. I really appreciate you helping me out. Your friendship means a lot to me, T,” Scott said softly has he put his hand on Tessa’s shoulder.

 

Tessa turned and threw her arms around Scott’s neck, still in disbelief that he had done this for her. “It means a lot to me too. I’ve missed us,” she whispered against his ear.

 

 

**November 14, 2026**

**Montreal, Quebec**

 

Tessa awoke to a cold space in the bed beside her. She quickly sat up, thinking Owen had wandered off, but saw that he was still in his playpen. She remembered that he had woken up just after 4am wanting milk and she had returned him to his bed after that. She turned to look at the bed next to her, Scott was still fast asleep too; a compromise that seemed to be sufficient enough for Owen to stay in his own bed all night.

 

She looked at the clock, 7:01am. _I guess we’re having a sleep-in day._ She slid back under the covers and sighed contentedly to herself, grateful for a bit of extra sleep with their flight home not until mid-afternoon.

 

*

 

Owen sat up in his playpen, bewildered as to where his mom was. She had been spoiling him the last two nights and letting him snuggle in her bed and he didn’t appreciate the cold shoulder snub. He stood up and surveyed the room. He saw his mom right away, sleeping in her bed, and his friend Scott was sleeping in the other bed. Pleased with himself that he found Scott, Owen waved his hand at his friend, but there was no response from sleeping Scott. Owen assumed Scott was here to play with him, so he tried yelling out his name.

 

“Ott!”

 

Scott sat straight up in bed with a panicked look on his face. He had been dreaming of Owen’s rink accident except it was much worse in his dreams. He went quickly to the playpen and picked Owen up, inspecting his body for injury and looked at his lip as best he could in the dimly lit room; slightly swollen but better than yesterday. _Babies sure heal fast._

 

“Ott!” Owen cheered happily as he patted his chubby hand on Scott’s bare chest, making a fun sound, so he kept going.

 

The ruckus caused Tessa to sit up. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, he’s fine. Just calling my name. Do you want him for—”

 

“Yeah, saves me from pumping,” she held her arms out towards Owen and he willingly went to his mom, he knew his morning routine and accepted the breast she offered him.

 

“Do you want to go downstairs to eat today?” Scott asked as he stretched his arms up in the air, his body feeling the effects of two full days of on-ice coaching the ice dance teams. He wasn’t out of shape but he wasn’t in Olympic shape either. Since moving back home and having extra time on his hands, he had been helping his parents maintain the yard and with small home repairs that needed to be done and in exchange they had let him set up some gym equipment in the basement that he had rounded up. Charlie had an old weight lifting set that Nicole wanted out of their basement so she paid Scott $20 to haul it away. His parents’ elderly neighbour had a treadmill that she had bought with good intentions but only used it to drape her sweater over, and she let Scott have it in exchange for shovelling her driveway last winter. He couldn’t afford a gym membership but this worked for now.

 

“Order in? I want to be lazy,” she said with a smirk. “I also don’t want to miss the laundry when it comes back. I feel bad sending that all in for washing but Owen needs his jacket for the trip home.”

 

“I’m sure not the first time they’ve had to wash gross stuff,” Scott laughed as he retrieved the room service menu Owen had stashed away in his closet fort.

 

*

 

Anyone watching from afar would have assumed this was a happy family of three on their way home from a trip. Owen was perched in the ring sling on Scott’s hip as he pushed the luggage cart and Tessa walked beside him, sipping on her Starbucks coffee. She tried to help with something but Scott insisted she just take the opportunity to relax and have a few moments to herself.

 

They had the 1:25pm flight home, direct this time, and they checked in online at the same time, securing seats together. The flight was also during Owen’s nap time, and Tessa had her fingers crossed he would sleep.

 

They checked their luggage and breezed through the family line at security and wandered towards their gate with plenty of time before boarding.

 

“Gate A25!” Scott announced as they arrived. “T, how about you relax here for a bit while I run him around?” he asked as he put his hand on the small of her back.

 

“You’re sure? I mean, I could run him around too?”

 

“Yup, I’m not sure when I’ll see him next and—” Scott had to stop. He felt choked up at the thought of not being around Tessa and Owen every day. It was most likely he would see them next at Owen’s birthday, but that was two weeks and one day away, since they had nothing planned for work and no real reason to just hang out and he figured Tessa was likely busy with her own life and work anyways.

 

“Hey,” she said softly as she put her hand on his shoulder. She could tell he was emotional over the breaking of the bubble they had created over the last few days, she was too, but had pushed it down, unsure of what to make of those mixed feelings. “My schedule is tight the next bit, but I’m sure we can fit you in if you want to see him.” She purposely left herself out of the picture, she had some soul searching to do regarding him and them.

 

“I’d like that, I feel we’ve bonded a little and he seems to like me—”

 

“He loves you...everyone who meets you feels like they’re your best friend,” she grinned at him. “Okay you boys go do your thing, I’m going to check my e-mails and try to get ahead of myself for next week.”

 

*

 

Owen was a perfect angel on the flight home. He slept in Tessa’s arms the whole way, exhausted from all the running he did around the airport. He was sleepily sucking his thumb as Tessa carried him in the ring sling as they walked through the parking lot towards Tessa’s car, with Scott pushing the luggage cart.

 

“Are you parked nearby?” Tessa asked as she pressed the button on her remote, unlocking the vehicle and automatically opening the trunk door.

 

“No, I’m going to head back inside and wait for a ride,” Scott said quietly, ashamed that he was even saying that but he couldn’t lie to Tessa.

 

“A ride from who?” she prodded with a frown.

 

Scott turned red. “My parents?”

 

“Oh Scott,” Tessa sighed. “Well, it turns out I’m headed to Ilderton,” Tessa said as she grabbed Scott’s suitcase and shoved it into her trunk. “I’ll drop you off on my way.”

 

“ _Tess_ —”

 

She held the car keys out to him. “You wanna drive or should I?”

 

“You don’t have to do this, T.”

 

“I don’t have to, but I want to. You helped me out a lot the last few days. It’s the least I can do.”

 

Scott smiled and took the keys she was holding out towards him, knowing Tessa preferred to be the passenger.

 

*

 

“Thanks for the ride, kiddo,” Scott said as he put her car into park.

 

“Don’t mention it,” she grinned and then got out of the car.

 

“And thanks for arranging all this with Marie and Patch. It was fun working with you again,” Scott continued as he pulled his suitcase and skate bag from the trunk.

 

“I had fun too,” Tessa nodded.

 

“Best business partner ever?” Scott smirked.

 

Tessa laughed and pulled Scott in for a hug. “Yeah, we make a pretty good team,” she whispered against his ear.

 

He pulled away and held her face gently, his hands on either side of her cheeks. She thought he was going to go for it; the kiss that had been simmering between them the last few days. But he didn’t. The skin around his eyes crinkled and he pressed a quick peck to her forehead before taking another step back.

 

“I should say goodbye to Owen.”

 

Tessa nodded and moved towards his door. She opened it and saw he had fallen asleep. She kissed Owen on his cheek, but he didn’t flinch. _Out cold._

 

She stood up and gave Scott an apologetic look. “Sorry, he fell asleep, you can still,” she motioned towards Owen, letting Scott say his goodbyes to her son. _This all feels awkward as hell._

 

Scott stuck his head in the car and pressed a kiss to Owen’s forehead and breathed in the little boy. He felt weirdly attached to someone he hardly knew but at the same time felt he had closely known his entire life.

 

Scott stood on the driveway and waved to Tessa as she backed her car out onto the main road and then disappeared around the corner. He let himself into the house and yelled out a hello, assuming his parents were home because both cars were parked out front.

 

“How was your trip dear?” Alma called back from the living room.

 

Scott’s mind quickly ran through a highlights reel of the last few days; Tessa’s boobs, Tessa in a towel, Tessa in a bikini, Tessa in a lace thong, Tessa nearly kissing him, lying in bed with Tessa. He grinned and answered, “it was...interesting!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Owen's big birthday bash!


	10. Happy Birth Day: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join the chaos and celebrate Owen's first birthday with the Virtues, Moirs, and a house full of friends

**November 22, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

**Scott MOir:** Hey T, hope all is good. Haven’t heard from you this past week but I’m sure you’ve been busy

Scott sat in his car outside the Toys R Us parking lot. He had just picked up a birthday gift for Owen; something he thought for sure would be well received by his little buddy. He missed Owen and Tessa terribly this past week after returning from Montreal. It felt as though there was a huge hole in his heart.

 

He sighed loudly that she hadn’t immediately responded and started his car. He was about to put his car in reverse when his phone buzzed. He fumbled his thick fingers as he quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, nearly dropping it.

 

 **Tessa:** Hey! Yeah sorry it has been a busy week with appointments and work😞 I fired my nanny too😬 I’m right now attempting my hand at baking O’s bday cake🎂, a trial run. If you have time, stop by this aft 🙃

 

“Oh, God. T is baking?” Scott cringed as he ran through numerous failed attempts at chocolaty treats in his mind; the last one he recalled eating was her charbroiled brownies. She claimed she couldn’t tell they were done because the batter was already dark brown. He nearly lost a tooth biting into the rock-hard brick.

 

He had nothing going on this afternoon; he could at least make sure she didn’t burn down her house while baking the cake.

 

 **Scott MOir:** I’d love to stop by. I’m just at Argyle Mall, need anything?

 

 **Tessa:** Lifesaver!! More eggs!!😘

 

Scott rolled his eyes and laughed. _Tessa and her eggs._ He turned off the engine, got out of his car, and walked over to No Frills beside the toy store to procure a carton of eggs.

 

*

 

As Scott walked towards the back door of Tessa’s house, he expected Owen to be standing there, banging his hand on the glass. Instead he found a note taped to the door.

 

It’s open, Owen is sleeping. I’ll be up to my elbows in frosting when you arrive so come on in!

T xx

 

Scott did as instructed, he kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket, hanging it up on one of the hooks next to a tiny jean jacket he figured could only belong to Owen. He made his way into the kitchen and could hear the hum of an electric stand mixer; he recognized the sound because his mom had one _. When did Tessa get one of those? Does she even know how to use that safely?_

 

Tessa had her back to Scott and hadn’t heard him come into the house over the motor noise. He decided to take advantage of the opportunity that had presented itself. He placed the carton of eggs on the island and walked quietly behind Tessa, wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt her body stiffen for a half second and then relax at the familiarity of his touch

 

“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” he teased, his mouth near her ear as he perched his chin on her shoulder.

 

Tessa sighed heavily as she turned off the mixer. “A disaster?” She shrugged his chin off her shoulder and turned, waving her hand around the kitchen. It was then that Scott noticed the seven cakes sitting on her counters with varying degrees of burntness, and the two bowls of icing, one like soup and the other...looked okay? He stuck his finger in to taste it but realized immediately that it was rock hard. He held back a laugh; no one gets in the way of a determined Tessa Virtue. Not even a birthday cake.

 

“I’m proud of you for trying, Virtch. Practice makes perfect, eh?” he offered.

 

The timer went on the oven and Scott backed up to give Tessa some room. Whatever she was making did smell good. She opened the oven door and pulled out two perfectly golden brown cakes and set the pans on top of the stove.

 

She stuck a wooden skewer into the middle of one of the cakes and hummed with content when it came out clean. “Eighth time might be our winner!” she laughed and moved the cake pans to a cooling rack and shut off the oven.

 

“I expected you would have had a store bought cake,” Scott admitted as he leaned in close to sniff the cake. He wasn’t normally a fan of sweet desserts, but this actually smelled really good to him.

 

“I did order five dozen fancy cupcakes for the party, but I wanted to attempt to bake something sort of healthy that Owen could use for a smash cake,” she paused seeing Scott’s confused scrunched face. “A little cake you put it in front of the baby for their first birthday and they essentially just destroy it with their hands, eating some of it in the process.”

 

“Ah,” Scott nodded. He had seen that before.

 

“I found a recipe online for this cake made with dates, no sugar. I sampled some of that less burnt cake over there and it’s pretty good. Now to figure out this frosting. I doubled it but I think I may have quadrupled the coconut milk by mistake in that one and my mom called in the middle of that one, so who knows what went wrong there,” she laughed as she pointed to the cake and two bowls of icing. “I think I got it right this time though.” She pulled the bowl off the stand mixer.

 

She gave the chocolate icing a stir with her spoon. _Seems thick enough to spread_. She looked up at Scott and gave him a wink as she popped the spoon in her mouth and licked off the icing. Her eyebrows went up and she let out a soft moan. “Oh my God, you have to try this. I promise, you’ll like it.”

 

She grabbed a clean spoon from the drawer and put a small dollop on the end and shoved it in Scott’s reluctantly waiting mouth. _What are friends for, if not to taste potentially deadly frosting?_

 

“Oh!” he mumbled as he pulled the spoon from his mouth. “That is good, not sweet at all. Kinda like the Lindt dark chocolate.”

 

“See!” she grinned at him, pleased with herself for seeing this project through and winning against her kitchen appliances.

 

“Mama!” a small voice called from the baby monitor.

 

“Well that was fortuitous timing,” Tessa said with a big breath out. She wiped her hands on a towel and was about to leave the kitchen when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Would it be okay if I go? To surprise him?” Scott asked hopefully.

 

Tessa opened her mouth to respond and then closed it again. She had done a lot of thinking this past week, and was still unsure if the attachment Owen had for Scott was healthy. Owen had asked about Scott every day in the past week, multiple times per day, and it broke her heart. She knew that Owen didn’t really have any close male role models in his life outside of his uncles, nor did he understand why Scott was all of a sudden not around. She worried if she were to start a relationship with Scott again, and if it were to once again not work out, how would that affect Owen? She had talked to Kate and Jordan and still didn’t know how to proceed, but she knew the love the pair had for each other was real.

 

“Yeah, okay,” she nodded. Those hazel puppy dog eyes just killed her. She couldn’t say no to him on this and she knew Owen would love seeing Scott.

 

Scott bolted up the stairs to Owen’s room. Tessa watched on the baby monitor as the door opened and Scott entered.

 

“Hey buddy, it’s Scott,” he called gently into the room, squashing Tessa’s heart and bringing tears to her eyes. _He is always so kind and gentle towards Owen._

 

Owen quickly stood up in his crib and waved to Scott. “Ott!” he cheered as he clapped his hands together and then stretched them out desperately towards Scott.

 

“How are you, bud? Did you have a good sleep?” Scott asked as he picked up Owen.

 

“Ott,” Owen squealed and grinned as he wrapped his chubby arms around Scott’s neck and pressed his tiny cold nose against Scott’s skin.

 

Scott felt little tingles up and down his spine. He hadn’t expected Owen to be this happy to see him and the cold nose on his neck was just like Tessa’s; he almost wanted to cry. _Why couldn’t this have been our life? Why couldn’t this have been our son?_

 

Scott coughed to clear the choking feeling from his throat. “Should we go find your Mama?”

 

“Mama?” Owen lifted his head up and looked at Scott, hoping his mom was still here too.

 

“She’s downstairs,” Scott said with a nod of his head.

 

That sufficed and Owen snuggled his head back against Scott’s neck.

 

Tessa couldn’t hold back the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. The sight of her son snuggled up against Scott as they walked down the stairs of her house filled her with warm fuzzies. She knew she and Scott needed to talk and sort out how they could move forward, but their friendship needed boundaries of some sort. No, not boundaries exactly, maybe ground rules? She wasn’t sure, but she knew both she and Owen wanted Scott to be in their lives in some capacity.

 

“Who did you find, Wennie?” Tessa asked Owen sweetly as they entered the kitchen.

 

“Ott,” Owen’s voice came out muffled against Scott’s body.

 

Tessa’s heart broke at seeing her son cling to Scott. _I should have tried harder to squeeze in a visit sooner. My poor boy._ “You missed him, didn’t you?”

 

“Ott.”

 

“Yes, sweetie,” Tessa smiled as she rubbed her hand on Owen’s back and looked up at Scott. “Did you show Scott your haircut?”

 

Owen pulled back from Scott and threw both arms up in the air and scrunched up his face, his four top teeth on display.

 

Tessa laughed. “Yes! When we were finished we said ta-da and struck that pose!”

 

“I love your new hair, bud. Very handsome,” Scott laughed as he smoothed down a piece that had gone rogue during his nap. He loved that scrunched up face.

 

“I took him into Toronto this week and had Kelly even it out. His first haircut and he was such a big boy. He sat so still, Mama was so proud of you.” Tessa pressed a kiss to Owen’s cheek. “No more reverse baby mullet,” she laughed.

 

 _Toronto? She sure seems to be there a lot._ Scott wondered if there really was something going on with that Blue Jays pitcher, but Tessa had never mentioned him. Although, there were a lot of private details of her life he wasn’t privy to.

 

“Were you there all week?” he asked, hoping to get a bit more information on who she was hanging out with and what she was doing in Toronto.

 

“Nope, just two nights.”

 

She didn’t offer more than that and Scott could tell by her tone of voice that she was done talking about the topic and he had better not press further.

 

 

**November 29, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Scott got out of his car; he had to park halfway down the street. He was on time for the party and all these people still beat him. He took the gift he had covered in NHL wrapping paper out of his trunk, his heart full and excited to celebrate with Owen and Tessa today. He was really happy to be a part of her life again, knowing that even this little bit was a step in the direction he wanted, he just had to work on convincing her, but he was beginning to think that it wouldn’t be too hard.

 

He rapped his knuckles on the back door twice and then just let himself into the house. He added his shoes to the growing pile and hung his jacket up on the overflowing coat rack, the tiny jean jacket now buried underneath.

 

The house was loud, abuzz with multiple conversations and it appeared to already be standing room only. He was glad he felt somewhat comfortable in her house because he was sure this scene would be as intimidating as hell to a newcomer.

 

As he made his way into the family room, he immediately saw the decorations and chuckled out loud. Toronto Maple Leafs themed everything. Balloons, banners, plates, napkins, and cupcakes. He now realized why Tessa had texted him, asking him to wear a jersey to the party. _Makes sense._ _Owen loves hockey._ Of course Scott wore one of his custom _Moir_ Leafs jerseys.

 

He found the location of the other gifts, and added his to the pile; his little buddy was going to be spoiled rotten today. He grinned at what he hoped Owen’s reaction would be.

 

Scott stopped at the kitchen island and grabbed a bottle of beer from the big bucket filled with ice and made his way through the crowd, looking for familiar faces. He knew his parents would stop by at some point, Kate had invited them, and he presumed the bulk of the Virtues would be in attendance. He really hadn’t seen or spoken to any of them in years.

 

Scott saw the back of a familiar figure, her hair pulled into a top-knot and she was wearing her number seventeen Virtue Leafs jersey _. Ah, there is T, but who is that with her?_ Scott watched the man laugh at something Tessa said and then he turned his head to take a swig of his beer. _Oh shit. Nick Rumbelow?_

 

Scott watched as Nick put his hand low on Tessa’s back and stand a little closer to her than he had been. _That’s a little too low, bud. What the fuck? Is she dating him? Was she leading me on?_ Scott’s jaw clenched tightly and his hand squeezed tighter around his beer bottle. _I should have fully clued in when I spotted Nick with Tessa and Kate at the game. Damn it! I should have known! Now I feel like an idiot for what almost happened between us in Montreal. But if she’s dating him, why didn’t she tell me?_

 

Scott was about to leave the room so he didn’t have to watch Nick caress his girl, scratch that, his ex-girl that he was bound and determined to make his girl again, when a little voice called out from the other side of the room.

 

“Ott!”

 

Scott’s heart melted and his jaw relaxed as he turned around and saw Owen waving at him. _There you are._ Owen was wearing a tiny custom Maple Leafs jersey with _Virtue_ and a number one on the back and was being held above the majority of the crowd by Casey, Tessa’s oldest brother. Owen had the perfect vantage point from Uncle Casey’s arms, finally spying his friend.

 

“Ott!” he called again with a big grin on his face as he clapped his hands.

 

Scott made his way through the crowd over to Casey and Kevin.

 

“Case, Kev, how’ve you guys been?” Scott put his bottle of beer down on the table and shook their hands.

 

“Good, good.”

 

“Nice to see you, man.”

 

“Ott!” Owen cheered loudly and reached both of his little hands towards Scott, catching Casey off guard for a moment as he steadied the toddler in his arms.

 

Scott took Owen from Casey and tossed him up in the air, getting shrieks and giggles from Owen. As Scott brought Owen back down against his chest, Owen nuzzled his nose into Scott’s neck and laid his head on Scott’s shoulder. There were a lot of people in his house and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he felt safe in Scott’s arms.

 

“He sure seems to like you,” Kevin pointed out.

 

“Yeah we spent a fair bit of time getting to know each other in Montreal,” Scott patted his hand on Owen’s back.

 

“Saam was telling us about your trip and coaching, and you two have some work together coming up?” Casey asked.

 

Scott got talking with Tessa’s brothers, picking up after years of having no real reason to communicate. It was easy and simple and he appreciated their friendliness. He was slightly worried about Kate and Jordan, but knew Jordan was tamer since becoming a mother from the way Tessa talked about her; her snark wasn’t nearly as strong.

 

“Hey, Moir! Glad you could make it!” Tessa grinned up at Scott as she gave a tug on the sleeve of his jersey. “I had a feeling you’d pick this one.”

 

“As if I’d wear anything else,” he scoffed with a grin. “I could say the same about yours, Virtch.” Scott opted to run his hand slowly over Tessa’s shoulder and down her arm, in case Nick was watching.

 

“I’m just going to head upstairs and check if Jordan is done feeding the new baby and then we’ll get the party started,” Tessa said with a grin as she patted Owen on the back.

 

“Okay,” Scott nodded as Tessa disappeared into the crowd. _Jordan had another baby? I feel so out of the Virtue loop._

 

“There’s my big boy!”

 

Scott would recognize that voice anywhere. He turned around and smiled. “Kate! Long time no see!”

 

“Scott!” Her voice was warm and sincere, like a mother who hadn’t seen her child in a long time, which she sort of was. She pulled him in for a tight hug. “It’s good to see you, dear. Tessa told me all about your trip. I’m glad the two of you are spending time together again. I know she’s really missed you.”

 

“Thanks, I’ve missed her too.”

 

“Wennie!” Tessa called out as she rejoined their little circle. “Look who Mama has! It’s baby Sophie!”

 

Scott’s already mushy heart melted into a puddle as he watched Tessa hold her niece and show Owen how to gently pat his hand on her tiny arm.

 

“She’s beautiful, T,” Scott sighed. “How old is she?”

 

“Soph is very fresh, aren’t you sweetie? She’s just five days old,” Tessa pulled her gaze away from Sophie to look up at Scott and grinned, the corners of her eyes crinkling. Scott could see Tessa was just glowing from holding a newborn and he _knew_ she wanted more babies. He was nearly an expert at reading her body language and her body was screaming that it needed one of these new accessories. He didn’t doubt she could handle two kids on her own but a part of him still hurt he wasn’t in on that equation.

 

“Oh wow! And her other one?” he asked, impressed that Jordan was out and about with two small kids so soon after giving birth.

 

“Ava? She turned two in August. She’s upstairs playing with the other kids. Mom? Do you want to take Sophie, and I’ll take Owen from Scott. I’m going to have him pose for some photos upstairs first, then open gifts, and we’ll do cake last because he’ll need a bath after for sure and since we’re missing nap time I don’t know how long he’ll hold out.”

 

“Sounds good, you let me know what you need me to do, but for now I’ll gladly take this sweet little princess from you.” Kate all but snatched her new granddaughter from Tessa and Scott had to hold back a laugh. He remembered how the Virtue women had been the same way after Poppy was born; all grabby hands around the newborn.

 

“Owen, come to Mama?” Tessa held her hands out to her son but he turned away from her and refused to move from Scott’s embrace. She sighed heavily on the inside. _Today is not the day to be stubborn, my child._ “Maybe Scott could come with us?” Tessa asked Owen, not wanting to make a scene and knowing he had missed Scott and that the crowd was likely a bit overwhelming to him.

 

“Sure,” Scott nodded and put his hand on Tessa’s lower back, letting his pinky finger rest on the top of her ass. _Nick you douchebag, wherever you are, you had better be watching this._

 

He let Tessa lead the way through the crowd and towards the stairs. She paused at the bottom and Scott looked up and saw Jordan walking down the stairs. _No way she just had a baby,_ Scott thought to himself. _She’s as thin as ever._

 

“Hey Jordan,” he offered first with his charming smile.

 

“Scott! Tessie told me you might be here!” She galloped down the last few steps and pulled Scott in for a hug.

 

 _Well okay then? I guess she’s cool with me?_ “Congratulations on the new baby,” he offered another bridge, even though he felt things were weirdly all right between them.

 

“Thanks!” Jordan pulled away and eyed Scott up and down. “T is right, you do look good. Glad you could make it today.”

 

“We’re just going to head upstairs for the photos, I think the photographer should be all set up,” Tessa nodded towards the steps with her head.

 

“She is, I checked with her before I came down. Who has Soph? Mom?”

 

“Yup,” Tessa replied as she led the way up the stairs with Scott carrying Owen right behind. He averted his eyes from the sight in front of him. _Now is not the time to be thinking about her ass, you ass._

 

The reading nook in the upstairs hallway had been set up with a cream-coloured backdrop and Vanessa was standing there waiting for Tessa. Tessa had used this photographer for her maternity and newborn photos, and loved how quick she was, but she still captured quality shots.

 

Introductions were made and Vanessa asked Tessa to have Owen stand on the floor, but Owen was having none of it.

 

“Do you want to pose with Mama?” Tessa tried coaxing Owen out of Scott’s arms. He always loved having his turn during her photoshoots while the photographers tested lighting, but today he just wanted Scott.

 

Tessa sighed internally again at her son’s stubbornness, knowing that was inherited from her. “How about Scott? Scott _loves_ having his picture taken,” Tessa said sarcastically as she winked at Scott. “Maybe you can pose with Scott for one picture?”

 

“Ott,” Owen agreed.

 

The photographer had brought with several hockey and Maple Leafs props for the shoot as per Tessa’s request.

 

“Maybe I could get you boys down on the floor and looking through the box of props. There are some pucks and little hockey sticks, masks and gloves. That might help get Owen warmed up,” Vanessa suggested and then quickly got to work capturing Scott and Owen from different angles as they explored the contents of the box.

 

Scott helped Owen try on the child-sized hockey helmet and gloves.

 

“Ockey!” he shouted happily as Scott held up a puck.

 

“Yeah! Hockey! Hey, look at this buddy, a goal light!” Scott grinned at the photographer as he pulled the Bud Red Light from the box. “Vanessa has all the fun stuff.”

 

Tessa glared at the back of Scott’s head. _Don’t you be flirting with her, Moir. She’s pretty and single but just stop. I’m in line already and this time I will put up a fight if I have to. You will wait for me while I figure out what our situation is._

 

“Tess why don’t you hop in here and I’ll see if I can grab a few shots of you with Owen while he’s distracted.”

 

Tessa jumped at the sound of Vanessa’s voice, yanking her out of her thoughts. She replaced her death glare with her classic Virtue media smile and sat down on the floor as close to Scott as she could. _Two can play the flirt game_. She put one hand on Scott’s thigh and gave it a squeeze.

 

Scott side eyed Tessa. _What is she up to?_

 

Tessa leaned forward to get a look in the box, knowing exactly where Scott’s eyes would go.

 

Sure enough, they went immediately to her ass, it was practically right in his face. What was he supposed to do? _Why are we the way we are?_ He wondered to himself. He spoke again to Vanessa, making her laugh this time, and he watched as Tessa moved to the other side of the box. She leaned over to pull out another puck for Owen to add to his puck tower, giving Scott a look down the gaping front of her jersey.

 

Scott’s eyes went wide. _Is she not wearing a bra for my benefit or Nick’s? Or Owen’s?_ He looked up at her face and was met with a glare. Scott took that as his cue to stop talking to Vanessa and back up out of the way.

 

 _So she doesn’t want me to talk to other women, but it’s okay for her to invite her boyfriend over while she flirts with me on the side. This is fucking messier than before._ Scott leaned up against the railing of the staircase. _Maybe we can discuss things after the party tonight._

 

Owen had relaxed enough that Tessa slipped back behind Vanessa. Scott chuckled at Owen’s scrunched up face as he posed on top of the upturned box, now empty, the contents scattered around the makeshift studio. Scott noticed Tessa kept checking her watch and how her body language was becoming more and more anxious as she paced and fidgeted.

 

“How are you doing for time, Virtch?” he asked her, knowing she needed an out.

 

“I think we’re probably done here? Maybe I could have a quick look through some of the shots. I want to change Owen and feed him and then head back downstairs,” she rattled off real quick.

 

 _Is she stressed or anxious or what?_ “What can I do to help you?” Scott asked as he put his hand on Tessa’s shoulder. _Holy stress, T._ Her muscles were extremely tight under his fingertips as she flipped through the photos on Vanessa’s camera.

 

“These are lovely, Vanessa. If you don’t mind heading downstairs and taking some pictures of the guests, that would be great. We’ll be down in about fifteen to open gifts.” Tessa handed the camera back to her photographer and scooped up Owen. She looked at Scott and nodded her head slightly towards Owen’s room and she took off with Scott following right behind.

 

Tessa quickly started undressing Owen to change his diaper. “Could you close the door for me please?”

 

Scott looked at Tessa’s face from the side, she was highly stressed about something. “Sure, T. Anything else I can do?” He didn’t want to point out that she looked as anxious as she probably felt, which would only cause more stress. _Was it the flirting? Was she mad because I was using my Moir charm while I was talking to Vanessa?_

 

“I just—” Her voice trailed off as Scott watched her take several deep breaths in and out as she closed the tabs on Owen’s new diaper. She looked at her watch again and picked up Owen, he was still missing his pants. She rushed over to the rocking chair and sat down, whipping out her breast and offering it to Owen, which he gladly accepted, never one to refuse a snack.

 

“Tess, do you want to talk about anything?” Scott asked softly as he took a seat on the floor and leaned back against the crib. “If it’s about earlier during the photoshoot, I’m sorry—”

 

She sighed and then took in a deep breath. “No. It’s not. These last few weeks, the last year really, has just gone by so incredibly fast. I felt like the closer I got to today, the more I felt I was out of control of how fast time was moving. He’s not my tiny baby anymore. In,” she stopped to look at her watch again. “In two and a half minutes it will be the exact time he was born. I had this irrational thought in my head of just needing him in my arms at that exact moment he officially turned one,” her voice cracked and she took in another breath. “I don’t know what it signifies, maybe I’m just trying to hold onto anything and everything at this moment. I just—” She finally let go and started crying, one hand covering her eyes as the other cradled her son against her chest.

 

Scott felt so overcome with emotion for the way Tessa was feeling that he let his own tears roll down his cheeks. He crawled over to the rocking chair and put one hand on Tessa’s shoulder and the other on Owen’s back while he obliviously continued his snack.

 

“Tess, Owen will always love you and need you. What that need looks like will ebb and flow as he grows but you two will always share a special bond that can only be between a mother and child. It’s okay to feel emotional about today. Do you want me to go so you can have a few moments alone together?”

 

Tessa shook her head. “Stay...if you want to,” she took in a deep, shuddered breath as she tried to slow her tears. “I knew you’d understand. My mom had said earlier that I was making a big deal over this. Maybe I am just over exaggerating the anxiousness I have.”

 

“You’re less in control of Owen the more independent he becomes. That scares you.”

 

Tessa laughed through her tears. “When did you become a psychologist?”

 

“I like to think I have a PhD in Tessa Virtue,” Scott winked at Tessa and ran his hand down her arm and laced his fingers between hers.

 

She squeezed his hand as a thank you. They still did know each other in a way no one else ever could. He was still supportive of her anxieties and could still help calm her. She knew she needed more Moir in her life.

 

There was a loud knock on the door and then it opened and Nick poked his head into the room.

 

Scott closed his eyes and inadvertently squeezed Tessa’s hand to calm himself. _Why was this fucker sent up to find T?_

 

“Tess? You about ready?”

“We’ll be down in ten, could you let Mom know please?” Tessa sniffed as she pulled her hand away from Scott’s and wiped away the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand.

 

Nick looked between Tessa and Scott and realized that they both had been crying. _If he is upsetting Tess, I will take him out in the yard and beat the living shit out of him._

 

“Are you okay, Tessa?” Nick asked as he moved further into the room, making sure she was actually alright with whatever Scott was doing to make her upset.

 

She nodded. “I’m fine. I was just emotional about something and Scott was lending a supportive ear.”

 

“You’re sure?” Nick asked as he eyed Scott.

 

Tessa nodded and wrapped her hand around Scott’s where it was resting possessively on Tessa’s upper thigh.

 

“I’m good,” Tessa insisted. “I’m just going to finish nursing Owen. I’ll meet you back downstairs.”

 

Nick took the blatant hint and turned to leave the room. He looked back over his shoulder at Scott, unsure of what his deal was. He knew Scott had been Tessa’s skating partner, Nick had seen their faces plastered everywhere after the 2018 Olympics, but thought he was no longer in the picture, even as a friend.

 

“You’re okay?” Scott asked Tessa after Nick was gone. “I’m here if you want to talk more.”

 

“I will be. I just need to remind myself of what you said, that he’ll always need me. It’s good he’s starting to become more independent though,” she said softly as she averted her eyes away from Scott. She brushed one finger over Owen’s hair. “No one knows this yet, not even mom or Jordan because they’ll lose their minds, but in January I have an appointment with my doctor in Florida to discuss a second IVF baby.”

 

“Tess!” Scott gasped.

 

Tessa whipped her head up and glared at Scott. “Don’t you start too. I have my mind made up that I want to at least pursue my options and see where things go. I have eggs frozen with them that I’m paying for storage on. I don’t want to keep that indefinitely either.”

 

“No, I’m just shocked, well not really but, so soon. Wow,” Scott stumbled over his words. _I saw this coming, but now? I had thought maybe she’d wait another year, I thought maybe we could have been a couple before she wanted another baby_. “I fully support you though.” He said the words but his heart clenched. He would support her even though it felt like falling on his sword.

 

“Really?” she asked as her eyes searched his, checking to make sure he really meant it.

 

“Of course, T. If that’s what you want and it makes you happy...you know I’ll have your back.” Scott forced a smile, hoping he looked more sincere than he felt.

 

“Thank you, I appreciate that. Please don’t say anything yet to anyone. I will tell them eventually, just a little closer to the date. I did the same with Owen, I knew they would try to talk me out of it otherwise.” Tessa stuck her finger into the corner of Owen’s mouth to break the seal his lips had on her breast. “He fell asleep sucking. Little turkey. I feel like a bad mother forcing him to attend his birthday party during his nap time. He won’t even remember any of this.”

 

“No, but you will. Today is as much a celebration of you becoming a mother to Owen as it is to celebrate him turning one. Remember to pause and take it in.” Scott stood up and pressed a kiss to Tessa’s forehead. “And you’re a good mother, T,” he whispered, his lips still against her skin. “I’ll give you two a few minutes. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

 

Tessa waited until she heard Scott walking down the steps before letting out a small whimper and allowed more tears to fall. _Damn he’s being so sweet and articulate today. What happened to asshole-Scott? If he stays this extra soft I won’t be able to resist him for long._

 

Scott made his way back into the kitchen and pulled a new bottle of beer from the bucket. He had set his first one down a while ago and he couldn’t remember where. He took a long pull of the cold beer, nearly giving himself brain freeze. As he lowered the bottle, he saw Nick standing in front of him.

 

“Hey, we haven’t officially met. I’m Nick Rumbelow.” His face was neutral, Scott couldn’t tell if he hated him or was jealous that he had been upstairs with Tessa or what exactly his deal was. Scott accepted his outstretched hand and gave it a firm handshake.

 

“You pitch for the Jays,” Scott stated with a nod of his head. “Scott Moir, Tessa’s partner.” _Take that, ass wipe._

 

“So, you two used to skate together?” Nick asked; making awkward small talk wasn’t his favourite thing.

 

“Still do,” Scott’s jaw clenched as he answered Nick.

 

“Oh, she didn’t mention that.”

 

“T doesn’t mention a lot of things,” Scott grumbled.

 

“Look who’s back!” Tessa announced cheerfully as she and Owen entered the kitchen, followed behind by Poppy and Ava. Scott noticed immediately that Tessa had touched up her makeup, there was zero indication she had been crying moments ago; she looked as gorgeous and put together as ever. “Owen is going to open his gifts and his big cousins are going to help him,” she continued as the bulk of the conversations in the room fell to a hush.

 

Scott watched as Tessa sat down on the floor next to the pile of brightly coloured birthday presents. She sighed internally, regretting her oversight. _I should have said no gifts or requested RESP donations or something practical._ Owen plopped himself down on Tessa’s lap and stuck his thumb in his mouth. He was groggy from his ten minute nap and really wanted nothing to do with having all these people watching him so closely while he was still half asleep. He turned so his face was buried into Tessa’s jersey. She gave in, knowing her baby was feeling done with this party and she wanted to save what energy he had left for his cake.

 

At Tessa’s encouragement to just go ahead and start ripping paper, Poppy led the unwrapping and Ava shouted out what each item was with some help from Poppy. Vanessa was right there, capturing the entire gift opening so Tessa could mail out thank you cards later to each of their guests.

 

“Hockey! Wennie! It’s hockey!” Ava cheered as she pointed to the box Poppy was unwrapping.

 

Scott’s head shot up as Poppy held up a box containing a hockey net and sticks. Scott frowned. _That’s what I got him, but I didn’t use Thomas the Train paper?_

 

“Ockey!” Owen cheered as he jumped out of Tessa’s lap.

 

Tessa opened the card as the girls finished pulling off the paper. “This one is from our friend Nick. Thank you Nick, Owen will get a lot of use out of that, I’m sure.”

 

“You’re welcome!” Nick shouted from the far corner where he was chatting with Kevin about baseball. He felt uncomfortable with the large crowd, knowing only Tessa, Kate and Owen. Kate had introduced Nick to Kevin, knowing they had similar interests.

 

 _For fuck’s sake._ Scott’s face fell as he watched Owen poke his pudgy finger repeatedly on the box from Nick and then pop his thumb back in his mouth. _That’s the same fucking thing I bought and he’s getting all the credit for being a hockey hero._

 

“Oh no! Look Aunt Tess, the same thing!” Poppy announced loudly as she ripped the paper off of Scott’s gift.

 

Scott wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. _Maybe the card fell off and got lost and Tessa won’t know it’s from me?_

 

Tessa picked up the envelope and started opening it. “That’s alright, P. To play a game of hockey, we need to have two nets, so now we’re all set.”

 

 _Trust T to make this awkward situation better_. Scott held his breath as Tessa opened the card. He watched the corners of her mouth turn up into a shy smile and her eyes crinkle around the edges as she read to herself what he had written in it. “Owen, this hockey set is from Scott. Can you say thank you to Scott?”

 

Owen looked at the box and pulled his thumb from his mouth. “Ott? Ott?” he looked around the crowded room but didn’t see his friend.

 

“I’m over here buddy.”

 

Owen whipped his head around to the direction Scott’s voice had come from but he still couldn’t see him from his vantage point.

 

Tessa saw Owen’s chin quiver and knew he was mere seconds away from a tired, overwhelmed temper tantrum. “Scott, could you come sit with us please?” Tessa called out, knowing Scott was close but she couldn’t see him either. _I can’t have any meltdowns today._

 

Scott made his way towards Tessa and the kids from where he had been standing towards the back of the crowd. The second Owen spied Scott he was reaching his arms up towards him. Scott scooped him up and gave him a tight hug, hoping to calm his tense little body. _Just like Tessa._ Scott put his hand on Tessa’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He was unsure which Virtue needed him more right now, but he felt honoured to be included in the middle of the action. _Of all the people here, these two kiddos chose me. Over Kate and Jordan and Nick Fucking Rumbelow._

 

Scott sat down next to Tessa with Owen snuggled against his shoulder. “Ockey,” he said softly beside Scott’s ear.

 

“That’s right, buddy,” Scott whispered as he rubbed his hand on Owen’s back. “You can play hockey later with Scott.”

 

“Hello Kate,” Alma whispered as she gave her friend’s shoulders a gentle squeeze from behind.

 

“Alma! Joe! Glad you two could make it. Owen is just opening his gifts.”

 

“Is that Scottie up there with him?” Alma asked, trying to see through the crowd.

 

“Yes, Owen is quite fond of Scott lately,” Kate smiled. She thought it was sweet how Owen clung to Scott. She felt Tessa was making a bigger deal out of it than necessary. It was just a novelty thing that all kids go through.

 

“Scott had mentioned that to us. Owen sure looks like Tessa, eh?” Joe said as he looked at the baby pictures Tessa had put up all over the room showing Owen as he progressed through his first year.

 

“Isn’t it something?” Kate grinned as she watched her granddaughters help Owen open the rest of his gifts.

 

Now that Scott was close, Owen felt brave and ventured closer to his cousins and intently watched them unwrap a big toy fire truck. He pushed his pudgy finger on a button and the siren sounded, making him jump and then giggle from the unexpected noise.

 

After the rest of the gifts had been opened, Tessa asked Scott to put Owen into his highchair. Scott tried but Owen refused, making his body stiff and screaming as if Scott was hurting him. He clawed his hands at Scott’s neck, trying to hold onto him.

 

Tessa sighed. “Scott, it’s okay. Maybe just sit at the counter with him on your lap. I think he’s just done. We’ll have to go with the flow.”

 

Scott pulled out a stool and sat down, rubbing his hand on Owen’s back. He had stopped resisting as soon as Scott stopped trying to force him into his seat. Owen just wanted to stay in the safety of Scott’s arms.

 

“It’s okay, buddy,” Scott soothed as he tried to keep Owen calm. “It’s a big day for a little guy. Your mom has a special cake she made for you.”

 

Scott had been looking forward to watching Owen destroy his cake, but having the privilege of holding him and being right in on the action was something he never thought he would be doing. He kept looking at Tessa, asking her with his eyes if she was okay with this. She responded every time with a tiny nod of her head. _She looks relaxed and okay with me being here._

After happy birthday was sung to Owen and his candle blown out with Tessa’s help, Tessa instructed the guests to help themselves to the Maple Leafs cupcakes and the rest of the food trays Kate and Alma had pulled from the fridge.

 

Tessa watched as Owen gingerly pressed one finger into the frosting, inspecting his cake. This was the first time she had given him free range with a dessert item, he had the occasional tiny taste of her sweets at restaurants but she tried to keep his sugar intake to a minimum.

 

Tessa pinched a piece of cake and icing between her fingers and quickly shoved it into Owen’s mouth.

 

His eyebrows jumped up as the chocolate hit his tongue. He immediately signed for _more_ and Tessa laughed. “That’s my boy!”

 

She shoved another small piece in Owen’s mouth and he signed again for _more_. Tessa took his hand and squished it into the edge of the cake, showing him it was okay to help himself.

 

Owen held out his hand and watched the clump of cake and frosting he had pulled off as it squished in between his fingers as he opened and closed his fist. He then shoved the whole thing in his mouth and grinned, Vanessa catching all of it with her camera.

 

Owen pulled off another chunk of cake and turned to hold it up to Scott’s face.

 

“Thanks, buddy!” Scott laughed as Owen pushed it into Scott’s mouth, smearing his cheek with frosting in the process.

 

Both Scott and Owen were covered in crumbs and sticky icing after only a few minutes, but Scott was fully enjoying himself.

 

“Good cake, T,” he grinned at Tessa as he swallowed another piece Owen had fed him. “Give some cake to Mama,” Scott whispered in Owen’s ear.

 

Owen held his grubby hand out towards Tessa; offering her a chunk of cake. He had frosting in his hair and all over his jersey and face. “Mama!”

 

Tessa smiled at Scott and maintained eye contact with him as Owen fed her the cake.

 

“One of us is looking too clean here.” Scott quickly smeared his finger through the frosting and then down the bridge of Tessa’s nose and on her cheek.

 

She sucked in a loud breath, her eyes wide, not expecting that move from Scott. He thought for a moment she was going to get mad, but then she started laughing loudly. Owen started giggling because his mom was laughing. He was tired but having fun making a mess and eating his birthday cake with Scott and his mom.

 

“Ott,” Owen said with his mouth full of cake as he turned to look up at Scott.

 

“I’m right here, buddy. You’re mom sure made a good cake, eh? I’m proud of her baking skills and perseverance.” Scott grabbed a chunk of cake and offered it to Tessa with his fingers.

 

Tessa had immediate flashbacks to their wedding photoshoot and the cake they posed with on set and then visions of their real wedding that never was. She opened her mouth and let Scott feed her, his hand moving in what seemed like slow motion as her lips came in contact with his fingers. She felt a mix of emotions and she was somewhat turned on by him feeding her the cake she had baked for her son.

 

“More,” she whispered breathlessly.

 

Scott felt himself blush, he knew he had heard that tone of voice from her before and it was most definitely reserved for their past private moments, and not while eating a toddler’s birthday cake with fifty people watching them.

 

He scooped another chunk and held it out towards her. Owen clapped his sticky hands together, he liked that they were all sharing. Tessa smiled at Owen and held her mouth open for the cake from Scott. She closed her mouth quickly, catching his thumb between her lips on purpose. She stared at him as she swiped her tongue over the pad of his thumb and then released it.

 

Scott’s body was frozen, his brain trying to compute this signal she was sending him. _But what does it mean? Why is she being seductive like this? So, she does really want me?_

 

A tiny frosting covered hand on his cheek brought Scott out of his thoughts. He laughed at how filthy Owen was and he knew he was just as messy but he didn’t care one bit.

 

“Are you having fun eating your birthday cake?” Scott asked Owen and watched as the toddler grinned and clapped his hands together in response.

 

Tessa looked at the smash cake, the three of them had taken care of more than half of it. “Are you all done?” Tessa asked Owen as she signed to him.

 

Owen signed back, his arms up in the air.

 

“Are you ready for your bath?” she asked with a grin.

 

“Ba!” Owen clapped his hands together again and then felt a warm cloth over them. He watched as Tessa quickly cleaned off the bulk of the frosting residue from his body.

 

“Sorry you got messy,” Tessa said in a low voice as she gently wiped Scott’s cheek and ear with the cloth after she had finished with Owen. “Feel free to use my bathroom, take a shower if you need. You know where everything is. I’m going to take O for a bath, meet you back downstairs?” She wanted to make sure he didn’t leave the party yet.

 

Scott’s mouth felt dry as he nodded slowly. He hadn’t been in Tessa’s bathroom or shower in years.

 

Nick watched the three disappear again upstairs. He was getting annoyed at the amount of time Scott was spending with Tessa and jealous that Owen had an obvious preference for Scott over him. He thought _they_ were pals and yet Owen had not gone to him once during the party. Nick figured it was maybe time for him to have a discussion with Tessa about where she wanted their relationship to go.

 

*

 

When Tessa returned downstairs with a freshly washed and changed Owen, he immediately called out for Scott. Tessa looked through the sea of guests in the family room and kitchen but didn’t see him.

 

“I don’t see him, sweetie. Do you want to say hi to Grandma instead?”

 

Owen shook his head. “Ott.”

 

“Or Nick? You haven’t said hi to Nick yet.”

 

“Ott,” Owen grumped with a frown. He knew what he wanted.

 

“Okay, let’s check somewhere else,” Tessa sighed. She understood the appeal, she missed Scott too when he wasn’t around too. “Oh, look who I see!” she whispered with a grin in Owen’s ear as they entered the living room.

 

Scott was sitting on the sofa between Jordan and Kate, holding baby Sophie. Tessa’s ovaries nearly combusted on the spot. _He looks so good holding babies. How is it even allowed to look that good?_ He was freshly showered, his hair still damp but swooped up and to the side, one lock falling slightly onto his forehead. It was a style he only did when he used her mousse because she didn’t keep his hair gel on hand. She subconsciously licked her lips as she stared at him. He was no longer wearing his jersey, just a tight white shirt with his jeans, still slightly stained with chocolate frosting.

 

“Ott!” Owen called out as he squirmed out of Tessa’s arms. She set him down on the ground and he ran over to Scott. He patted his hand on Scott’s knee, wanting to sit on his lap.

 

“Hey buddy! Scott has baby Sophie.” Scott gently raised one of Sophie’s arms to wave it at Owen.

 

Owen frowned and poked his finger into the baby’s foot. She was occupying _his_ spot on Scott’s lap.

 

“There’s room for you too, bud,” Scott chuckled as he wrapped one of his muscular arms around Owen and easily pulled him up onto the other side of his lap.

 

 _One kid in each arm._ Tessa felt weak as her lost future flashed again before her. _We really need to talk._ She felt a hand on her back and turned to find Nick.

“I have to head out. My train leaves soon. It was good seeing you,” he leaned in to kiss Tessa and she turned her head quickly, his lips catching the side of her cheek instead of her lips.

 

“I’ll walk you out,” Tessa whispered, avoiding eye contact from the three people silently judging this situation from the sofa.

 

Jordan and Kate were happy to see Tessa trying a romantic relationship with Nick and Scott wanted to yell and shove Nick away from Tessa but he was trapped on the sofa between and under four Virtues.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: What choice sisterly words does Jordan have for Tessa after the party?


	11. Happy Birth Day: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Tessa talk  
> Jordan and Tessa talk  
> But will Scott and Tessa finally talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character in this chapter is Shawn, Jordan's common-law husband. He's in real estate. He's handsome. He's funny. He might make further appearances.

**November 29, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Nick had his hand pressed firmly into Tessa’s lower back as he led her towards the front door where he had entered upon his arrival, unaware of the back entrance. She slipped on a pair of flats and grabbed a hoodie from the coat hook and followed him outside. They sat side by side on her front steps as he put in the request for his ride to the train station on his phone app.

“Thanks for coming out today, too bad you have to head out so soon I—”

 

“Tess, what’s the deal with Scott?” he confronted her. “I have to know where you and I stand before I leave here today.”

 

Tessa opened her mouth and closed it again. _Shit_. “I...he’s...it’s complicated. Our relationship is...unique.” She still couldn’t give a straight answer about Scott, even after all these years.

 

“Are you dating him?”

 

“No, not really,” she shook her head.

 

Nick didn’t like that answer. He stood up and walked down the steps and then turned around to face her, disappointment etched on his face.

 

“Tessa, either you are or you aren’t dating Scott. I don’t know that there is a grey area there. I had presumed _we_ were dating, albeit long distance. I want you to know that I’m not seeing anyone else.”

 

“Oh,” she said as she bit down on her bottom lip. She hadn’t realized he was seeing her exclusively. It had never come up; it was just casual in her mind. Not that she had time to see anyone other than Nick the few times a month she was in Toronto. They had gone for dinner when she was there a few days ago, but Owen was with them and it wasn’t really romantic. _Was that a date to him?_

 

“Do you want to date him or me? Because I’m not interested in sharing you. I had hoped that by me coming to the party today, that we could make things more serious between us. I had hoped you would have shown me off to everyone. Instead, your mother introduced me to the other guests while you spent nearly the whole party with Scott. So tell me what you want from me, Tess. Just be clear and truthful. It’s best if we just get this out in the open.”

 

 _Wow. He’s really just laying it all out on the table._ “I—” Tessa stopped and shook her head.

 

“Him or me, Tessa,” Nick insisted she choose right now as he took several steps backwards, increasing the gap between them.

 

She knew what her heart wanted but her head remained muddled. She had multiple pros and cons lists for every situation and yet she still couldn’t fully commit in any direction.

 

“I’m sorry,” she finally whispered.

 

“I am too,” Nick sighed as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and walked further away from her.

 

“Wait!” she cried out as she jogged down her front sidewalk towards him. He turned just as she stopped beside him and put one of her hands on his chest. He quickly covered it with his own; her hand was ice cold. “I really like you, Nick, but I’m still figuring things out. Scott sort of came back into my life after you and I started seeing each other and I don’t know with him. It’s just very complicated and hard to explain. I didn’t expect it or seek it out, it just sort of happened and Owen quickly became attached to Scott. We’re working together again and for now, that’s all. We’re nothing more than business partners.”

 

“But you _want_ more from him, I can see it. I’m not blind. I saw the way he touched you, and how you responded to him. He’s trying to claim you and mark his territory. He wants to own you,” Nick insisted.

 

“I’m most definitely _not_ something to be owned. Scott knows that, he accepts that I am my own person and sees us as equals.”

 

“Okay, okay. Don’t get so defensive over him. But _you_ want to have the upper hand and the control.”

 

Tessa frowned and shook her head. “That’s not true.”

 

“I think it is and you know it. This is my ride,” Nick pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the black BMW that had just double-parked on the street. “Give me a call or text if you want to continue on with what we have. Otherwise, if I don’t hear from you by next weekend, I think maybe we should go our separate ways.”

 

Tessa closed her eyes. She knew that was coming, but an ultimatum? Kinda harsh. Not that she was being fair to him by stringing him along and being so non-committal. “Okay,” she nodded. “Thanks again for the gift and making the trip out here.”

 

Nick leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “See you around, Tess.”

 

Tessa watched as his car drove off. _I really suck at being a girlfriend. Maybe I should just forget trying to make things work with anyone. It would certainly be a hell of a lot easier._

 

She walked up her driveway slowly, taking a few moments to gather her thoughts and take in some calming breaths. She could certainly feel the chill in the air today, winter was right around the corner and tomorrow she had blocked on her calendar to get her Christmas decorating done. She was about to let herself in through the back door when Jordan barged through it, holding out a jacket to Tessa.

 

“We need to chat,” Jordan insisted.

 

“Outside? It’s freezing out here,” Tessa whined.

 

“So then put on the coat I just gave you. I’ll make this quick. First off, what was with the snub you gave Nick? The man was trying to kiss you goodbye.”

 

Tessa blushed. “I don’t know, our relationship is still in its infancy I guess?”

 

“I don’t buy that. You’ve slept with him,” Jordan scoffed.

 

“I have not!” Tessa barked, offended Jordan would even suggest that.

 

“I thought Mom implied that you had? You went over to his place?”

 

“And we never got that far. Owen was upset and I had to return early to the hotel,” Tessa sighed, her mind drifting back to that night. _I hadn’t really wanted to sleep with him then anyways._

 

“Oh.”

 

“Besides, I just didn’t feel comfortable with that sort of PDA in front of Scott.”

 

“Speaking of...”

 

Tessa rolled her eyes. _Here we go again._

 

“You two have been really extra with your flirting today, and that cake feeding thing? God, Tessa. Too much. I’m going to have to bleach my brain tonight. What is going on between you and Scott?”

 

“Nothing,” Tessa mumbled. She felt embarrassed for being called out, especially by Jordan. She hadn’t really thought at the time about others watching them while they fed each other cake, she had been too caught up in the moment and her emotions.

 

“You two have been acting weird the whole party. Wait. Are you sleeping with Scott?!”

 

“No!” Tessa gasped, her eyes growing wide. She shook her head vehemently.

 

“Well that explains why you’re wound up tighter than a two dollar watch. You need to relax. Just pick one of your options and go for it. They look nearly the same anyways,” she insisted, putting her hand on her hip and giving Tessa a glare.

 

“Jord!” Tessa hissed. “And they look nothing alike!”

 

Jordan stared at Tessa for several moments. _Oh my God she’s telling me the truth._ Jordan burst out laughing. “They’re nearly identical twins! How do you not see that?”

 

“They have absolutely nothing similar about their features,” Tessa insisted.

 

 _Are we even talking about the same guys here?_ “Fine, back to the sex topic then.”

 

“Where would I even find the time?” Tessa sighed. “Now that I fired Eva, I don’t get a moment to myself unless Owen is asleep.”

 

“You get creative, you make time. I’m pretty sure Soph was conceived in the kitchen pantry, or the shower. Look, you need to make some _me_ time. Make sure you take care of _your_ needs and not just Owen’s. And I do mean _all_ of your needs. If Nick or Scott aren’t game, I’ve got a selection of good guys I know, I can get you at minimum a one night stand, no strings attached.”

 

Tessa blushed. “Geez you sound like a madam running a prostitution ring or something, Jord.”

 

“Just doing my sisterly duties. So? What did you and Nick talk about? You were out here for a while.”

 

Tessa sighed and kicked the toe of her shoe at the crack in her driveway. “He gave me an ultimatum?”

 

“For? Sex?”

 

“No! A relationship. He thinks I have something going on with Scott,” Tessa mumbled.

 

“Do you?”

 

“No! I mean, I don’t know?”

 

“Do you want there to be a relationship with Scott? He ended things last time, didn’t he?”

 

Tessa shook her head. “Us splitting was all on me.” Even though Scott held firm, Tessa still blamed herself for everything that went wrong between them.

 

“Oh. Well, I don’t know what to tell you then. He’s clearly still head over heels in love with you.”

 

“You think?”

 

Jordan scoffed. “Please. Tess. Don’t be so obtuse.”

 

“Well, regardless, I still don’t know who to chose, and I have Owen—”

 

“All you need to decide this week is who is going to get you off, not who is going to be your long term partner.”

 

“Jord!”

 

“I mean it. You need a quick fuck to clear your head. Or take care of things yourself, if that’s your preference.”

 

Tessa rolled her eyes. “You’re so blunt.”

 

“I’m just good at my job, now let’s go inside. You’re right, it is freezing out here.”

 

Tessa held the door open for Jordan, but she paused and looked through the window into the living room.

 

“Tess, look at him!” she sighed.

 

“Who?” Tessa turned around to look through the window.

 

“Scottie. He’s the baby whisperer, looks like he put himself to sleep too!” Jordan laughed.

 

Tessa smiled as she looked at Scott through the window, his eyes were closed as he slumped back against the sofa, a sleeping Owen in one arm and a sleeping Sophie in the other. _Maybe one day you’ll have babies of your own, Scott. I do hope you get your happy ending._

 

“You _should_ tap that again,” Jordan laughed as she poked her finger into Tessa’s ribs.

 

Tessa side eyed Jordan and then let herself into the house, leaving Jordan standing in front of the window.

 

*

“How long has he been out?” Tessa asked Kate as she looked at her watch and then surveyed the damage left behind in her kitchen and family room from the party. _Thank God the house cleaner comes tomorrow._

 

“Owen or Scott?”

 

“Did Scott actually fall asleep? I thought he was pretending!” Tessa smirked at how the party festivities wore Scott out too.

 

“Yeah, he was snoring softly for a bit, so definitely asleep. Owen passed out right after you stepped outside with Nick, and Scott shortly after Owen. Did you two talk?”

 

Tessa sighed as she put the leftover cupcakes into a container and snapped the lid shut. “We did.”

 

“And?” Kate pressed, even though she could tell that Tessa was in a mood and unlikely to give up much information right now. She would have to compare notes later with Jordan.

 

“Nick gave me a week to figure things out.” Tessa put the box of cupcakes into the freezer and then leaned against the counter and closed her eyes.

 

“What is there to figure out? I thought it was going well?”

 

“It’s not really going anywhere and I think that’s the problem?” Tessa opened one eye and glanced at her mother. Kate had a disapproving frown on her face.

 

“Hey,” Jordan interrupted as she walked into the kitchen with Sophie in her arms. “Shawn is on his way over finally. His open house ran long; he apologizes for not making it sooner.”

 

“Thanks Jord. It’s okay; we’ll catch up tonight over dinner and wine. I’m sure he has more horror stories for us. I’ll get the food ordered now, Kevin and Michele should be back shortly too from letting the dog out.”

 

Tessa had planned for her immediate family to stay for dinner after the party, and since Scott was passed out on her sofa, she figured he would probably stay too, even though they hadn’t discussed it. Once upon a time he had been a more regular fixture at her family’s events, so his presence wouldn’t be anything too out of the ordinary. Tessa still had butterflies in her stomach though, her talk with Nick and Jordan only solidifying the fact that she and Scott needed to sit down and have a discussion, or several. It was always starting the conversation that was the hardest part.

 

After she had ordered dinner, Tessa wandered into the living room, it was less destroyed than the other rooms she noted. She looked at Scott and Owen cuddled up on the sofa, Scott had stretched out and was now lying down on his side and Owen was curled up against his chest with one little arm dangling off the edge. Tessa looked at her watch again and knew if she let this nap go on much longer, bedtime would be more difficult than necessary, but it didn’t make what she had to do any easier.

 

She knelt down beside the sofa and called Owen’s name softly, Scott’s eyes immediately fluttered open.

 

Tessa smiled at Scott and he smiled back. _Her face is the best thing to wake up to,_ Scott thought to himself.

 

Tessa leaned in close and Scott thought she was going to kiss him, his heart started pounding, but her lips landed on Owen’s head instead. _Owen_. Scott was so enraptured with Tessa being so close to him that he nearly forgot about his nap buddy.

 

“Hey,” Scott finally managed to get out. He watched her eyes move back up to look at him.

 

“Hi,” she whispered, the smile still on her face. “He should wake up or bedtime will get pushed late and he isn’t normally one to sleep in and tomorrow is busy and I don’t really want to deal with a grumpy toddler.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Scott whispered back as he tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

 

Jordan arrived at the entrance to the living room, just as Scott’s fingers moved Tessa’s hair behind her ear, and she rolled her eyes at the pair. “Do you two need a few moments alone upstairs? I can watch Owen.”

 

Tessa’s eyes went wide as she stood up and quickly backed away from Scott. “Jord!” she hissed.

 

Scott frowned, _what is she talking about?_

 

“Just a suggestion, Tessie. Offer stands until I go home later tonight. Oh, Mom wants to know if you want to use paper plates or the real stuff?” Jordan asked as her eyes darted between Tessa and Scott. _Are they both that dense? Can they not smell the pheromones stinking up this room?_

 

“Uh, paper is fine, less dishes.” Tessa moved towards Scott, just enough to scoop a still sleeping Owen into her arms and then walked quickly out of the living room.

 

Jordan turned and wordlessly followed Tessa, leaving a bewildered Scott still lying on the sofa. _A few minutes upstairs alone?_ He was puzzled over what Jordan had— _Oh. OH. Shit. Wait. Why are they discussing? Oh God. No, not right now please. Not a good time or place._ Scott tried to reason with his dick, it had been on such good behaviour these last few weeks, but the idea of Jordan suggesting he and Tessa go upstairs and fuck, even if it was a joke was just too—

 

“Scott?” Tessa called out as she stuck her head around the corner.

 

Scott grabbed the throw pillow from behind his back and held it over is lap as he sat up. _Smooth move, Moir._

 

“Yeah, Kiddo?” he answered, his voice feeling strained but he figured he could chalk that up to sleep rather than his _problem_.

 

“You‘re staying for dinner right? I ordered pizza and that tortellini pasta carbonara you used to like because I know how you feel about pizza, unless you’ve changed your mind about pizza?”

 

“Oh, geez, T. I think I’ve overstayed my welcome already. I should probably—”

 

“Please? I was hoping later we could talk?”

 

His dick twitched. It knew talking sometimes meant talking but it mostly meant avoiding talking because they kinda sucked at real talking, but they were God damned champions at avoiding talking. Avoiding talking topped his list of favourite things to do with Tessa.

 

“Scott?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. Um, sure, I have nothing else going on tonight.”

 

“Great!” she grinned at him. “Too bad your parents couldn’t stay. This could have been like old times, our family planning meetings.”

 

She turned and disappeared as fast as she had arrived and Scott still had his issue that was in limbo. He knew one wrong thought or whiff of her would send him spiralling to a place he could definitely not recover from. He closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths as he ran through the Maple Leafs roster. By the time he reached the end, his body was calm and relaxed and ready to get up off the sofa; crisis averted.

*

 

Tessa was in the kitchen, cracking open another bottle of wine when she heard the crash. She rushed into the living room to find the table lamp lying broken on the floor and Scott, Poppy, and Owen all staring at it with wide eyes. _It’s just a lamp, Tess. Just a lamp_. She quickly talked herself down as she surveyed the room, her eyes moving between the broken lamp, the three offenders holding kid-sized hockey sticks, and the two big hockey nets set up on either side of her living room.

 

“I’m sorry Aunt Tess, it was my—”

 

“No, Pop, I passed the puck too hard. This is my fault,” Scott insisted.

 

“Uh-oh!” Casey chuckled as he entered the living room, also hearing the crash from the back steps where he had been standing chatting to Kevin and Michele as they were on their way out the door.

 

“Case would you grab the broom and dustpan from the kitchen for me please?” Tessa asked as she unplugged the lamp and bit her bottom lip at the sight of the broken base. _Just a lamp_.

 

“T—”

 

“It’s okay guys, it’s just a lamp. Maybe we should save the hockey for next time though, when we can take it outside?”

 

“You need a hockey rink in your backyard, Aunt Tess! Owen would love that!”

 

“Great idea P. I think he’s a bit too young to skate yet, maybe next year,” she grinned at her niece’s exuberance. “One day he’ll be big enough to chase you around the ice and play a game with you.”

 

Casey helped Tessa clean up the mess and then Megan called out it was time for them to leave; it was a school night after all.

 

Eventually it was just Scott, Tessa and Kate left. Owen had gone to bed without a fight and Tessa was enjoying her third glass of wine. _Happy Birth Day to me indeed_ , she thought as she took another sip from her glass. She side-eyed her mother, unsure of why she was cockblocking her chance at taking Scott upstairs. _Shit. Jordan. Those two busybodies must have swapped notes again._ Tessa groaned internally. _Sex is not happening again tonight. I’m not thinking clearly enough after all this wine anyways. I suppose it’s for the best. I’ll sober up and we’ll chat for real another day._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, Kate!


	12. The Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has a work event and needs a babysitter sort of last minute. Who could she get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Scott sings is Forever For You by Hall & Oates, link at bottom

 

 

 

**November 30, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

“Oh shit!”

 

Tessa sat up in bed, sweating at the realization of her oversight. Or was the sweating from the four glasses of wine she had before she passed out in bed? She had been so focused on the birthday party, her mind wasn’t looking any further ahead on the calendar. She groaned as she rubbed her palms into her eyes, a hangover migraine already pulsing. She turned to check the time, _just after midnight._ She picked up her phone and ran her top teeth over her bottom lip. _Just do it, don’t be so chicken with him._

 

 **Tessa:** Are you still awake? 😬

 

 **Tessa:** Sorry to bug you so late 🙈

 

 **Tessa:** If you’re asleep, call me in the morning? ☎️🌞

 

Scott heard his phone buzz, he groaned and rolled over. It buzzed again.

 

“Fuck off,” he mumbled into his pillow.

 

At the third buzz he snatched his phone, ready to power it off completely when he saw her texts. He was immediately wide awake and sitting up in bed. _Shit_.

 

 **Scott MOir:** I’m up. You okay??

 

 **Tessa:** Yeah, we’re fine. In my haste to fire my nanny, I forgot about something. Just remembered now 🤦🏻‍♀️

 

 **Scott MOir:** Oh?

 

Tessa took in a deep breath. _Just do it, Tess._

 

 **Tessa:** I have this Christmas work event thing on Dec 3rd & mom was coming with me. My nanny was supposed to watch Owen, everyone else was busy that night. Now I’m stuck without a sitter...unless you’re available?

 

 **Tessa:** I’d pay you, of course. You’d have to put O to bed and feed him dinner and give him a bath, just not in that order 🙈

 

 _Is she kidding me right now?_ Scott looked around his room. _Fuck, I must be dreaming_. He ran his fingers through his hair and got out of bed. He stared at his phone as he paced back and forth wearing just his boxers and the chain around his neck. _She’s trusting me to babysit Owen? This is a huge step. Huge!_ His hands were shaking as he typed out a response.

 

 **Scott MOir:** Sure, I can do that. You don’t have to pay me though

 

 **Tessa:** I insist, this is work related, not for fun 😝

 

 **Scott MOir:** I don’t mind hanging with Owen for the night. What time do you want me there?

 

 **Tessa:** 3:30pm? Is that okay? Not too early? 😬

 

 **Scott MOir:** Works for me. See you then Virtch

 

 **Tessa:** Thank you so much! I owe you! 🥰

 

 **Tessa:** Night!

 

 **Scott MOir:** Night T

 

 

**December 3, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

“This is the master list, outlining the other lists I made,” Tessa said as she ran her fingers over her handwritten notes sitting on the kitchen counter. “Plus I texted photos of all the lists to you, in case you should lose any of them. I taped the important ones down, so Mr Sticky Fingers doesn’t take them. Instructions for his dinner are taped to the fridge and there are leftovers in there too for you, bathing instructions are taped to the bathroom mirror, diaper changes and bedtime instructions are taped above the change table. I think that’s everything?”

 

Scott nodded in agreement. _That sounds like enough information_ , his head was already swimming.

 

“Oh, milk. Before bed you’ll need to heat up milk for his bottle. Packages are in the freezer, warming instructions are taped to the fridge with the suggested time to give it to him, I’d aim for between 6:30 to 7pm, just watch him and gauge when he’s getting tired. You know the general routine I guess. Oh, and if he has trouble settling after his milk or asks for me, try giving him a t-shirt from my laundry hamper. He’s always had a thing for snuggling with my worn shirts.”

 

Scott smiled. _This is why I am kin with Owen. We like snuggling with Tessa and her smell._

 

“Obviously if you have any questions or issues call or text me, I’ll leave my phone on, and if he’s really upset or something I can come home. We’re just downtown at the Convention Centre. I’m not sure exactly how late it will run, I didn’t go last year, but the year before I think until 11pm-ish?”

 

“Don’t worry,” Scott chuckled. “Just go and have a good time and you’re back when you’re back.”

 

Tessa looked at Scott and offered him a small smile, despite the nausea clawing at the inside of her stomach. “Thank you, I really appreciate you doing this for me. You have no idea how much better I feel with you watching Owen versus a complete stranger.” She felt a pang in her heart; a month ago she barely trusted Scott to watch Owen while she ran to the bathroom and now she was leaving the two of them alone for several hours. _It’s just Scott. He proved in Montreal how he’s grown and changed and good with Owen. Just let this go, trust him._

 

Scott sensed she was uneasy over leaving her son. He shifted Owen in his arms and pulled Tessa towards him, giving her body a squeeze. He rubbed his hand on her back, over her fluffy white bathrobe, and tried not to imagine what was or _wasn’t_ underneath. He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair and smiled. “Are bathrobes the latest trend, or do you need to change, kiddo?”

 

Tessa gasped. “Yes! God, my brain is just not functioning this week. I need to finish getting ready!”

 

She pulled away from Scott and breezed quickly out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

 

“Ott,” Owen smiled hesitantly as he patted his tiny hand on Scott’s chest.

 

“That’s right, buddy. Scott is here to hang out with you for a bit. Is that okay?”

 

Owen nuzzled his nose into Scott’s neck and let out a soft sigh. He knew something was up and was feeling somewhat uneasy as to why his mom was rushing around the house this afternoon. She had been crying earlier too, but he made sure to climb up on her lap and snuggle her to make her feel better.

 

Tessa’s hands shook as she applied her make up and tugged her hair flat with her straightener. Today had been a lot and it wasn’t over yet.

 

She heard her phone buzz from somewhere in her bedroom and she rushed out of the bathroom to check who it was.

 

 **Mom:** Car is just leaving my house, we’ll be there in a few minutes

 

A wave of panic and nausea flushed over Tessa as she shed her bathrobe and stepped quickly into her red dress and zipped it up. She grabbed a pair of high heels from her closet and her matching purse and rushed downstairs.

 

Owen and Scott were sitting on the living room floor playing with some of Owen’s new toys. They both looked up as Tessa put her heels down on the tile floor of her entryway.

 

“Mama!” Owen shouted as he stood up and ran over to Tessa, wrapping himself around her leg. _Don’t go._

 

Tessa reached down and scooped up Owen, giving him a big hug. “I love you, sweetpea. Mama is going out with Grandma tonight. You’re going to stay here with Scott, okay? Scott will make you dinner and give you a bath and put you to sleep. When Mama comes home I’ll make sure to give you a kiss.” She knew Owen wouldn’t understand all of that, but she had always been a firm believer in speaking to him as she would to any other person, instead of using baby talk.

 

She set Owen down on the floor and crouched next to him, so they were nearly eye to eye. “Mama loves you so much. You keep Scott in line, okay?” She forced a smile at Owen as she ran her finger down the bridge of his nose and then pressed her finger into the tip.

 

Owen signed for mom by spreading his fingers apart and tapping his thumb on his chin.

 

“Yes, Mama and Grandma are going out.” She signed _I love you_ to Owen and then cupped his chubby cheeks in her hands and pressed a kiss to his nose and forehead. “I love you so much,” she whispered and then stood up with tears in her eyes. Leaving her son always hurt her heart, regardless of who he was with.

 

Tessa’s phone buzzed in her purse and she knew Kate was outside. She put on her long wool coat and wrapped a scarf around her neck before slipping on her shoes.

 

“You may have to grab him,” Tessa said as she looked over at Scott. “He’s not fond of this part.”

 

Scott jumped up and rushed over to Owen, scooping him up from behind and tossing him into the air. Owen started shrieking and giggling at the surprise, forgetting all about Tessa leaving for the time being.

 

Tessa closed her eyes for a moment and then let out the breath she was holding. _They’ll be fine._ She snuck out of the house without a further word, holding back tears. She rushed down the sidewalk towards the waiting car and slid into the backseat next to Kate.

 

Kate glanced at Tessa and patted her hand on her daughter’s knee, knowing Tessa would need a few minutes to collect herself before she could relax. By the time the car turned onto Richmond, Tessa was pulling out her phone.

 

“ _Tessa_ ,” Kate warned, knowing exactly what she was going to do.

 

Tessa opened her mouth to attempt an excuse as to why she needed to text Scott but she had nothing. She just wanted to make sure Owen was still okay.

 

“They’ll be fine. Owen is enamoured with Scott. You just need to relax tonight, sweetie. I’m sure they’ll be okay.”

 

Tessa sighed loudly and put her phone back in her purse. She laid her purse on her lap, her finger fiddling with the corner where the fabric didn’t quite lay smooth. “You’re right. They’ll be fine.” She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. “So, I talked to Nick earlier.”

 

Kate’s eyes lit up. “And?” she pressed, hoping to hear that Tessa was going to keep him around.

 

Tessa looked out the car window, avoiding her mother’s face because she knew exactly what her reaction would be to what she was going to tell her.

 

“I didn’t want to wait until the weekend. I told Nick that I couldn’t commit to him right now, and that it would be best if we went our separate ways.”

 

“ _Tessa!”_

 

Tessa continued to stare out the car window, the sun was sitting low on the horizon and the sky was full of pink and orange hues. “Mom, I’m sorry, I know you liked him but I’m just feeling like this is a lot of pressure on me and a long distance relationship is really not a good idea for me right now. Jordan said I need to put my needs first and this is what I believe I need to do.”

 

“So now what? Are you thinking about Scott? Sweetie I don’t know—”

 

Tessa sighed softly and turned to look at Kate. “Mom, I haven’t even had a chance to talk to Scott about anything. My decision to end things with Nick had to do with him wanting more than I could offer. Scott and I...we just...we need to talk. For now we’re just working together and I’d like to hope that we are friends again, but more than that is undetermined for the foreseeable future.”

 

Kate clasped her hands together in her lap, slightly annoyed at her daughter’s stubbornness regarding dating and her on and off relationship with Scott. Kate knew first hand how messy their romantic relationship had been over the years and she didn’t want to see Tessa hurting if they drifted apart again. “Do you want there to be more with him?”

 

Tessa took in a deep breath and slowly let it out; grateful to see the car was pulling up in front of the convention centre so that they could end this conversation. “I don’t know.”

 

*

 

Scott stared at the list on the fridge, reading the directions for dinner as he held Owen on one hip. “Your mom has always been like this, just so we’re clear. This isn’t solely for my benefit. She loves lists and detailed notes but just between you and me, I think she just likes to see her handwriting.”

 

Scott chuckled to himself as he opened the fridge and pulled out the small containers clearly marked as Owen’s dinner and a larger one with his name on it. “Well? What have we got here, buddy?” Scott asked Owen as he opened the large container. Owen looked up at Scott and pressed one finger to his lips, signing for food.

 

“I dunno man, this smells weird and doesn’t look like something I recognize.” Scott scrunched up his face as he sniffed the food, making Owen giggle.

 

Scott opened the smaller containers that were meant for Owen and inspected them. They were the same as his box, just smaller portions. It looked like a type of peculiar short rice, some unrecognizable green stuff, and tofu maybe?

 

“Is this a vegetarian thing?” Scott asked Owen. He just stared at Scott and then signed again to eat. He was hungry; they had eaten that last night for dinner and he had enjoyed it.

 

Scott put Owen into his highchair and then put the three little containers into the microwave, ignoring the instructions Tessa had written out about how long to heat it for.

 

“Ouch! Shi—” Scott caught himself from swearing in front of Owen as he picked up one of the containers and it nearly burnt his fingers. “Hot!” he grimaced at Owen, getting more giggles from the toddler.

 

Scott looked around the kitchen for that special mat Tessa had used during their spaghetti dinner, but didn’t see it anywhere. “Oh well,” Scott said as he pulled a china plate from the cupboard. He dumped the boiling hot contents from the three containers out onto the plate and set it down in front of Owen. “Oh! Wait!” Scott snatched the plate back and blew on the food to cool it off a bit.

 

Owen watched Scott intently as he blew on his dinner. His mom did that for his birthday cake too. When Scott put the plate back down in front of Owen, he tried blowing on the food too, but his mouth wouldn’t make the right shape.

 

Scott laughed. “It’s okay, it should be cool enough. You can eat. Thanks for being so patient, buddy.” Scott ruffled Owen’s hair with his hand and then pulled a beer from the fridge and sat next to Owen on the barstool.

 

“I’m going to order some real food for myself because whatever your mom made is not something I want to eat. I’m sure it’s healthy but we’re not training anymore, there’s no need for me to—”

 

He stopped as he looked at Owen, he was sitting in his seat, grinning up at Scott for what seemed like no reason.

 

“Do you like eating dinner with Scott?”

 

“Ott,” he said very matter of factly and then continued shoving his bite-sized pieces of food into his mouth.

 

Ignoring the rest of Tessa’s instructions, Scott used a tea towel to brush the food particles from Owen’s body when he was finished eating, and then lifted him out of his highchair, setting him on the floor.

 

“My dinner should be here right away, so we can do bath later, right?”

 

“Ba!” Owen nodded and then ran to the family room. He sat down next to his basket of books and started looking through the one on top.

 

The doorbell rang and Scott left Owen alone in the family room momentarily while he accepted his food from the delivery person. When he returned, he found Owen standing up on top of the glass coffee table.

 

“Oh! No, no! That’s not a good idea bud!” Scott grabbed Owen off the table and plopped him down on the sofa.

 

Scott sat next to Owen and pulled the containers of food from the bag. “Want a fry?” Scott asked as he held out a French fry towards Owen.

 

Owen’s eyes went wide as he wrapped his fingers around the fry. He waved it around in the air and then took a bite.

 

Scott laughed. “You like those, eh? Don’t tell your mom I’m letting you have them!”

 

Scott opened another container that had a burger in it. Owen put his fry down on the sofa cushion and moved closer to Scott, hoping for a taste. Scott looked between his burger and Owen and then watched Owen sign for eat.

 

“Do you want some, buddy? You mom will probably get mad at me, so just one bite, okay?”

 

Owen grinned at Scott and moved a little closer. Scott held the burger up to Owen’s mouth and let him take a bite; it was all bun.

 

“Don’t tell your mom we’re eating on the sofa either, she never liked me eating messy stuff over here. I’d be getting a death glare right about now.”

 

Owen signed for more and after Scott took a big bite, he held the burger up to Owen’s mouth again and he took a tiny bite.

 

“How do you have room for all this food in your little belly?” Scott chuckled as he put down his burger and took a swig of his beer.

 

Owen grinned at Scott and picked up his fry that he had discarded, holding it out towards Scott.

 

“Are you all done?” Scott asked.

 

Owen pulled the fry close to his body and then slid off the couch. He took off running top speed, waving the fry in the air. Scott laughed at Owen and took another bite of his burger. _If this is what solo parenting is like, this is easy_ , he thought to himself. _I could totally do this._ He knew there was more to it, but so far things were great. He grabbed a handful of fries and got up to find Owen. _I’d better find that fry before he hides it and Tessa finds it rotting somewhere two weeks from now._

 

“Whatcha doin’ buddy?” Scott asked Owen when he found him sitting under the dining room table, still holding his fry.

 

“Oh, fu—” Scott held back a gag. “Did you just drop a deuce under there?”

 

Owen looked up at Scott sheepishly and then took a bite from his French fry.

 

“Whoa. Okay, um, just let me put my fries down. Stay there, stinker.”

 

 _Of course he’d save that for me. Good thing it wasn’t in the bathtub._ Scott shuddered as he dropped the fries from his hand back into the box and chugged the rest of his beer before going back to collect Owen.

 

Scott held the toddler at arms length while he carried him upstairs. His eyes went wide as he saw the two full pages of hand written notes taped onto the wall above Owen’s change table.

 

“Owen, I love your mom, but she really is too much,” Scott sighed as he laid the toddler down on the change table. “I’m sure wiping your butt doesn’t actually involve forty-seven steps, right?”

 

Owen clapped his hands together as Scott held his breath and dealt with the offensive diaper.

 

“Well, since you’re half naked, do you want your bath now?”

 

“Ba!” Owen cheered.

 

Scott lifted Owen off the change table and set him down on his feet. “Okay, lead the way.”

 

Owen took off running across the hall to his bathroom with Scott following behind. He rolled his eyes as the extensive list left on the bathroom mirror, not reading any of it, he ran the water for Owen’s bath, filling the tub generously.

 

“Sorry dude, I draw the line at getting in with you, that’s weird as fu—“ Scott caught himself again and groaned. “Your mom will strangle me if she hears you swearing like a pirate tomorrow, eh?”

 

Owen raised an eyebrow at Scott.

 

“Don’t do that, you look exactly like your mom and it’s a little creepy,” Scott laughed.

 

Owen smiled at Scott and then started peeing on the bathroom floor.

 

“Whoa! Shit! No! Don’t do that!”

 

Scott panicked and picked up Owen as he continued to pee, making more of a mess than if he had just left him standing on the floor.

 

“Now I know why your mom said not to let you run around naked. Shit this might be the one and only time I babysit you,” Scott threw his head back and laughed. “Good thing you can’t talk yet, eh?”

 

“Sit!”

 

Scott’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. “Don’t tattle on me, kiddo!”

 

Owen started giggling as Scott lowered him into the tub. Scott frowned as Owen sat down, realizing he probably put too much water in; it came up to Owen’s shoulders. He pulled the plug, letting it drain down to Owen’s belly before closing it again and then looked around the bathroom.

 

“Where does T keep your toys,” he wondered out loud as he stood up and put his socked foot into a puddle of pee. “Aww, Jesus fuc—” Scott stopped himself and growled as he pulled off his socks. He opened the cupboard doors under the sink and found what he needed.

 

He looked between the toys and Owen. “So, do you want all these? Or does Mama just give you a few?” It looked like a lot more than what Tessa had in the tub the last time Scott was over and if he had read the instructions taped to the mirror, he would have known that she only gave him a couple of each; one bath book, one scooping toy, and two floating toys.

 

“Mama?” Owen asked, his chin quivering as he realized it had been a while since he had seen his mom and he missed her.

 

Scott’s face fell, realizing Owen was about to cry. _He almost never cries_. Scott knew he needed to do something quick, so he dumped the entire box of toys into the tub.

 

Owen’s eyes went wide and then he started laughing. His mom _never_ gave him _all_ the toys! She also insisted he get washed up first before he could play. He squealed with delight as he grabbed his favourite bath book and held it up to Scott.

 

“You want Scott to read? Just one sec, I gotta wipe up the floor first.” Scott grabbed the white hand towel off the towel bar and used it to mop up Owen’s accident. Scott made a mental note to wash the floor later for Tessa.

 

*

 

“So, are you gonna be chill while I smear you full of this stuff?” Scott held up the jar of cream he saw Tessa use on Owen. “Geez, T!” Scott’s eyes went wide at the price tag on the top of the jar. “Only the best for you, eh bud?”

 

Owen put his thumb in his mouth and waited patiently for his bedtime massage. He liked how his mom smoothed the cream over his skin and rubbed circles into his pressure points, relaxing him before bed.

 

Scott sighed as he dipped his fingers into the cream and started sloppily spreading it onto Owen’s skin. Owen frowned, Scott wasn’t doing this the way his mom did.

 

“What’s wrong bud?” Scott asked as his eye caught Tessa’s detailed lists taped to the wall. He quickly skimmed it, skipping down to the cream instructions.

 

“God, you get a full body massage? You wanna trade places with Scott? I’d love for your mom to work her fingers into my muscles every night. She gives the best massages. Well, I guess I don’t have to tell you that. Geez, you’re a lucky little dude, you literally have no idea. I’m so jealous of you right now,” Scott sighed as he started rubbing his fingers in circles, gently working the cream into Owen’s skin. He remembered _very_ well how Tessa would often rub creams and balms over his sore and tired muscles with her fingers and he knew _exactly_ what Owen was expecting. Scott watched as the toddler closed his eyes, fully enjoying the relaxing bedtime routine.

 

“Don’t fall asleep yet. You didn’t get your milk or brush your teeth,” Scott chuckled.

 

Owen kept his eyes closed and signed for milk.

 

Scott was glad he had picked up some of Owen's signs so he could understand him. “Soon, bud. Are you gonna stay up and watch a bit of the game with Scott? Hockey?”

 

Owen’s eyes opened and he pulled his thumb from his mouth. “Ockey!” he grinned at Scott, his second wind kicking in.

 

The guys settled back onto the sofa, Owen dressed in a plain blue footed sleeper. Scott had been surprised to discover that not all of his pajamas were hockey themed. He frowned at his half-eaten burger and fries, now cold.

 

“Now I see why your mom eats fast. Oh well, cold food is still food.” Scott turned the television on, finding a kids cartoon for Owen to watch while he finished his dinner.

 

“Does your mom actually let you watch TV? I probably should check her encyclopedia of lists,” Scott asked, his mouth full of fries.

 

Owen stared blankly ahead at the colourful moving images in front of him. He was fully engrossed in whatever this was, his mom had _never_ let him watch _this_ before.

 

“Okay, stay there, I’m gonna clean up this mess and then grab a beer. You want your milk now or later?”

 

Owen didn’t respond, he was far too busy watching the singing characters dancing around on the screen.

 

“Okay, later it is,” Scott said as he cracked open another beer. Tessa had said he could help himself to whatever he wanted. _This parenting thing is still pretty easy._

 

*

 

“Yeah!” Scott cheered as he jumped up off the sofa. The Leafs had scored a goal only three minutes into the start of the game.

 

Owen clapped his hands together and yawned.

 

“You getting tired, buddy? Maybe I should get your milk? Whoa!” Scott’s attention was drawn quickly back to the game as they nearly scored again. “Okay, I’ll just pause this. We’re really not following any of your mom’s rules tonight, eh? I’m surprised she hasn’t called to check up on us actually.” Scott pulled his phone out of his pocket and noticed the two text messages from Tessa.

 

“Aww, shit,” he mumbled under his breath as he walked into the kitchen. Tessa had texted Scott thirty-two and sixty-one minutes ago. He felt bad that he had missed them and knew she was probably panicking a bit that he hadn’t responded.

 

 **Scott MOir:** All good here! Sorry was busy & missed your texts

 

“Hey Owen, let’s send a picture to Mama!” Scott walked back into the family room and sat back on the sofa next to Owen. They posed for a selfie; both with scrunched up faces, and Scott texted it to Tessa.

 

 **Tessa:** Aww, two of my favourite people! 💙 Is he being good for you?

 

Scott contemplated telling Tessa about their minor issues but figured there was no point in stressing her out more than she already was.

 

 **Scott MOir:** Perfect angel. Off to bed right away!!

 

He knew the bed comment was a bit of a stretch since he hadn’t even started heating up Owen’s bottle yet, but Tessa didn’t need to know that. He shoved his phone into his pocket and went over to the fridge. He made sure to read through the detailed instructions she had taped to the fridge twice before pulling out a package of milk from the freezer. It felt weird holding it in his hand, knowing it came from her body.

 

“Right, okay,” he breathed out and got to work thawing the milk.

 

*

 

“Everything okay at home?” Kate asked as she leaned in close to Tessa after seeing her texting.

 

“Yeah, I was stressing that Scott hadn’t responded but I assumed they were having a bath or something and it looks like they were.” Tessa held her phone out to show Kate the photo Scott had texted with Owen in his pajamas.

 

“See? Nothing to worry about. Scott is good with kids. Now, drink some wine and enjoy your night off. Later we should go talk to table twelve. The guys over there have been eyeing you all through dinner!” Kate whispered to Tessa.

 

Tessa looked up from her phone; she had been staring at the photo of Owen and Scott and their scrunched up faces. She smiled and waved at the guys her mom had mentioned. They _were_ good looking and roughly Tessa’s age.

 

*

 

When the milk was thawed, Scott poured it into the glass baby bottle Tessa had set out on the counter and brought it over to Owen where he was lying on the sofa.

 

“Sorry, dude, that took a little longer than I expected. Don’t tell your mom I let you stay up past your bedtime, eh?” Scott chuckled as Owen sat up.

 

Owen looked at the bottle and then at Scott and back at the bottle. Scott had never given him milk before and Owen decided he wanted his mom instead of the bottle. He started wailing loudly and Scott’s eyes went wide _._ _Shit. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Now what?_

 

“It’s okay, don’t cry. Scott can hold you while you drink your milk?”

 

Owen cried louder and signed for his mom.

 

 _Shit_. Scott looked at the clock, nearly 8pm. He really didn’t want Tessa to have to come home four hours early just because he couldn’t get her son to drink a bottle of milk. He groaned and picked up Owen in his arms.

 

“It’s okay, buddy,” Scott said softly as he patted his back and started singing the first song that came to mind in an attempt to distract Owen.

 

“Does anyone know

What love can cost

To take you so high

Then leave you lost

Is it a mystery

That runs too deep

For such a simple heart

Can anyone stop

The hands of time

And put back the loving

In your eyes

Though it's his name I hear

When you are sleeping

I'll pretend it's mine

When they ask me how long

I'm gonna love you

If the road to my heart

Will always stay true

I'll say forever

I'll say forever for you

When they ask will I stand

Right there beside you

And they don't see you and me

The way that I do

I'll say forever

I'll say forever for you

 

Hey, that’s better,” Scott smiled as Owen’s cries softened to sobs. “I bet your mom forces you to listen to Hall and Oates all the time, eh?” Scott chuckled. He figured singing something familiar to Owen might work, despite it not being his first choice, or any choice ever. “Do you want to hold your bottle?”

 

Scott picked the bottle up off the coffee table and held it out towards Owen. He took the bottle from Scott and threw it on the sofa in protest. He wanted milk from his mom.

 

Scott grimaced, glad it landed there instead of hitting the floor or glass coffee table. He remembered Tessa had mentioned he might need one of her shirts to settle down. Scott grabbed the bottle and carried Owen upstairs to Tessa’s room. He felt strange entering her room without her home and even more strange rummaging around in her laundry hamper. His fingers brushed a lace thong to the side before pulling out a sweatshirt.

 

“Do you want to snuggle with this?” Scott asked, hoping Owen would accept it.

 

“Mama,” he hiccupped as he nuzzled his face into the soft fabric.

 

“She’ll be home soon, buddy,” Scott pressed a kiss to the top of Owen’s head and then rubbed his hand on his little back. Scott made his way towards Owen’s bedroom and sat down on the rocking chair with him on his lap, and offered the bottle again.

 

Owen side eyed Scott and pulled Tessa’s sweatshirt closer to his chin before reluctantly accepting the bottle. He hummed as he tasted the familiar and comforting milk. He closed his eyes and it was almost like snuggling with his mom; enough that he would take the milk but would continue making a fuss about missing her afterwards.

 

Scott assumed Owen was asleep by the way he was slowly sucking on the empty bottle. He gently pulled the nipple from Owen’s mouth and was about to lay him into his crib, when he started crying again.

 

 _Oh for fuck’s sake_ , Scott groaned to himself. _He wasn’t this bad in Montreal!_ “Maybe we can snuggle together downstairs?” Scott suggested. He really wanted to catch up on the hockey game that was still paused.

 

The guys settled themselves back on the sofa, Scott stretched out and laid Owen on his chest and used Tessa’s sweatshirt to cover him like a blanket. Scott pressed play on the television and kept one eye on Owen and one on the game. By the time the first period was over, Owen was asleep on Scott’s chest, sucking on his thumb. By the time the second period was over, Scott was also fast asleep. Taking care of a toddler was exhausting, he would later realize.

 

Tessa returned home just after midnight to a quiet house, but light flickering in the family room. She rounded the corner to find Scott and Owen both in a deep asleep; their mouths hanging open slightly.

 

 _Funny, from this angle they look so much alike. So weird,_ Tessa thought to herself. She scooped Owen up into her arms and carried him upstairs.

 

When she returned to the kitchen, she turned on a dim light above the stove, just so the area wasn’t completely dark, and scratched out a quick note. She walked quietly towards the family room and laid the note on the coffee table where she hoped Scott would see it.

 

_You were asleep when I got back. I put O in his crib. If you read this before morning, feel free to spend the night here on the sofa or upstairs in the guest room, if you want. Thanks again!_

 

T xx

 

She covered Scott up with her favourite blanket, and turned off the television. She turned to look at him once more before leaving. She bit down on her bottom lip, considering pressing a kiss to his forehead or even his lips, but decided against it. _Not while he’s sleeping._ And then she changed her mind once more and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. _Those had never meant anything romantic in the past..._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tessa and Scott "talk"
> 
> Forever For You https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLs-iL8BJuI


	13. The Skate Shop: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Owen, Tessa and Scott finally get a chance for that much-needed talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know for this chapter:
> 
> EMT = Electronic Money Transfer (sending money from my bank to your bank...is this called something different where you live?)

 

 

**December 4, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Tessa woke up to a small voice calling for _Mama_ on the baby monitor. She jumped out of bed and rushed down the hallway towards Owen’s room. She knew it had been nearly thirteen hours since he had seen her and had been held by her. He managed to sleep the whole night and she wanted him as much as she knew he wanted her.

 

“Good morning my sweet boy,” she said softly as she opened the door to his room.

 

“Mama!” Owen whimpered as he stood up in his crib and stretched his arms up towards her. He had missed her so much.

 

Tessa scooped Owen up and gave him a tight hug. “You slept all night, such a big boy. Did Scott tire you out, my love?”

 

“Ott?” he asked, hoping to see Scott again.

 

“I don’t know if he’s still here, but we can check,” Tessa smiled as she carried Owen towards his bathroom, the windows there faced down onto the driveway. “What in the world happened in here?” she mumbled to herself as she saw the hand towel still lying on the floor next to Scott’s socks and the drained bathtub with _all_ of Owen’s bath toys lying at the bottom. Tessa shook her head and looked out the window.

 

“His car is still here, and the guest bedroom is empty. I bet he’s still sleeping on the sofa. Do you want to go wake Scott up, Wennie?”

 

“Ott!” Owen cheered and clapped his hands together.

 

“Okay, let’s go downstairs,” Tessa shook her head and smiled as she took another look around the bathroom. _He probably didn’t read any of the instructions, just like I figured would happen._

 

As they entered the kitchen, Tessa put Owen down on the floor. “Go find Scott,” she whispered with a grin as she pointed towards the blanket-covered lump on the sofa in the family room.

 

Owen ran over to the sofa and patted his little hand on the back of Scott’s head.

 

“Hey buddy,” Scott said, as he turned his head to look at Owen, his voice still thick with sleep. It took a second for his brain to turn on and then Scott sat up, a panicked look on his face. “Crap, I forgot to put you in your bed. Now your mom is really gonna lay into me for all the stuff I messed up.”

 

“Am I now?” she asked, eyebrows raised and one hand on her hip as she stood next to the kitchen island.

 

“Sh... _oot_. T! When did you get home?” Scott looked around the room, trying to get his bearings as to the time; it was still dark outside and no clocks were visible from his vantage point.

 

“About five hours ago.”

 

Scott groaned and scrubbed his palms over his face. He realized he had fallen asleep on the sofa, exhausted from taking care of Owen. He hadn’t cleaned up the kitchen or the bathroom like he intended. _Fuck. Damn it all to hell._

 

“Other than the bathroom, what else don’t I know about?” she asked, keeping her face straight as she bit down hard on her lip to keep from smiling.

 

Scott looked at Owen who was grinning proudly up at him, his little teeth on display. He found Scott and his mom was home. What could be better?

 

Scott then turned to look at Tessa and forced a smile on his face that looked more like a grimace. He had really dug himself into a hole. He took a deep breath and ran through their night, making sure to divulge every last detail, lest she somehow manage to find out about it some other way than directly from him.

 

Tessa had to hold back her laughter, Scott really did try and in the end both guys walked away from their night mostly well-rested and without any injuries, so it was a win in her books.

 

“Well, I need to nurse Owen first, but after that let me cook you breakfast, you sound like you had a rough night,” Tessa smirked. “I sent you an EMT when I got home, I really appreciate you helping me out.”

 

“Thanks, but it was really no big deal, T. We had fun, didn’t we, bud?” Scott ruffled Owen’s hair with his hand. His eyes darted to the kitchen floor as he remembered that Owen’s tossed vegetables were still lying there from the night before. “I should clean up the kitchen first, T. Sorry I meant to do that last night. I didn’t plan to leave everything so messy but I laid down with Owen to get him to sleep and he was so warm and snuggly and I guess I was more tired than I realized.”

 

“Oh don’t worry about it. I’ll do a quick sweep of the kitchen after breakfast and my house cleaner is coming over this afternoon so she can take care of the bathroom floor.”

 

“House cleaner?” Scott made a face.

 

“My treat to myself. As you now realize, it’s exhausting taking care of a little one. Add on top of that my work schedule and travel, and I just don’t have enough hours in the day to do everything by myself. I have to delegate some of the workload and that was just the easiest thing to let go of. It will be even more helpful now that I don’t have my nanny.”

 

Scott nodded, makes sense. If he could afford to not scrub toilets, he would take that option too.

 

“Poached eggs on toast? Like old times?” she asked with a grin. She _knew_ he wouldn’t refuse.

 

Scott laughed. “Sure.”

 

*

 

“Well, I really should get going,” Scott said as he stood up from his seat at the kitchen island and put his plate and utensils into the dishwasher. “Thanks again for breakfast, T. I need to head home to shower and change before I open the Skate Shop. You two are still coming by later?” he asked as he ruffled Owen’s hair with his hand.

 

Owen looked up and grinned at Scott; he had egg, ketchup, and toast crumbs smeared everywhere and was happy to have had Scott join them for breakfast.

 

“Yup,” Tessa grinned from behind her giant mug of coffee. “We’ll be there after Owen’s nap, around 3:30pm.”

 

**December 4, 2026**

**Komoka, Ontario**

 

“So?” Charlie prodded as he kicked his shoe at Scott’s leg.

 

They were seated on the pair of chairs in the Skate Shop, drinking coffee, Scott with his letter S mug and Charlie was using Cara’s letter C mug. Charlie had just ended his shift at the fire station and stopped in to see Scott before heading home. It had been a while since the brothers had a chance to have a chat.

 

“So, what?” Scott sighed as he took a sip of his coffee and promptly burnt his tongue.

 

“How are things with Tess? I hear you two have been spending a suspicious amount of time together lately?”

 

“Says who?” Scott grumbled. He felt like he wasn’t spending nearly _enough_ time with Tessa.

 

“Mom.”

 

“So what if I’ve seen her and Owen a couple times in the past month?”

 

“Are you two dating?” Charlie pressed, Alma had asked him to see what he could get from Scott, as he hadn’t been very talkative with her lately.

 

Scott started choking on his coffee. “Nope,” he sputtered. “I‘m pretty sure she’s seeing someone. We’re just working on some projects together, nothing more.”

 

“Well, you keep saying how much you wish you had just given into whatever it was you two fought over. Don’t be such a stubborn asshole. Tess is the best thing you ever had in your life. She brought out the best in you. You were a better dude when you two were together.”

 

“I know, Char, I just worry that she’s moved on and doesn’t see us ever working out long term. That it’s...too late for _us_.”

 

“You gotta talk to her. Fight for her, if that’s what you want. Or continue to suffer, I mean, your choice,” Charlie shrugged as he downed the last of his coffee.

 

“I know, we should talk,” Scott sighed.

 

“Sooner rather than later though, eh? Before she gets too serious with whoever she’s dating. Lay all your cards on the table. You honestly have nothing to lose and everything to gain at this point.”

 

With that Charlie stood up and made his way to the door. “I’m beat, I need to go home and sleep. Promise me you’ll talk to her?”

 

“Yeah, I just need to get her alone, we haven’t had a chance yet.”

 

“Ask her out for drinks or something,” Charlie offered.

 

“Yeah, I guess I could do that. She’s coming by the shop later today, but she’s always got her son with her. It’s hard to talk when there’s a one year old troublemaker to watch.”

 

Charlie laughed. “I remember those days. You need a babysitter or grandma to take him, especially if you want to do anything more than talk,” Charlie winked at his little brother and then left before Scott could say anything more. Charlie just wanted him to be happy and the last several years he had been anything but.

 

*

 

The bell rang above the door to the shop, alerting Scott to a customer. He walked out of the back room to find Tessa with Owen on one hip and her over stuffed diaper and large purse in her hand.

 

Owen grinned and waved at Scott.

 

“Hey guys!” Scott couldn’t hold back a smile; two of his favourite people. Twice in one day.

 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Tessa smiled, happy to see him and happy he was happy to see them. _God, we’re ridiculous._

 

“It’s been busy, actually. Lots of drop offs for sharpening and Charlie stopped by for a bit. He said to say hi.”

 

“That’s good! How is he doing? I haven’t seen him or Nicole or the kids in ages.”

 

“He’s doing well, still at the station. The kids are so grow up; you probably wouldn’t even recognize Quinn. She’s so tall, looks nearly eighteen with all the make up she wears.”

 

“They grow up far too fast,” Tessa sighed. “So, are you ready for me to start going through your books?” Tessa asked as she put Owen down on the floor. He immediately ran back to the shop door and started banging his hands on the glass.

 

“Yeah, I pulled everything out, follow me I’ll show you?” he asked as he led the way to the back room.

 

“Wennie, come with Mama please,” Tessa called out and Owen came running.

 

“He sure likes hitting his hands on glass, eh?”

 

Tessa sighed deeply as she picked up Owen. “Sorry for the little hand prints. Yeah, that’s my fault. His first hockey game we sat right behind the glass and he was a bit fussy so I showed him that as a distraction between periods and now he just does it on all glass and there just seems to be zero reasoning with a baby, regardless of how much I’ve tried.”

 

Scott laughed and then realized Tessa was being serious. He cleared his throat, the silence and awkwardness hanging thickly between them. “Well,” he started and patted his hand on one of two stacks of manila folders overflowing with receipts. “This is 2025 and 2026 to-date. I can pull more if you—”

 

“No!” Tessa gasped as she shook her head, eyes widened with horror. “This is a great start. So...you have nothing electronic?” _Who still keeps paper copies like this?_ “I was thinking more along the lines of graphs and pie charts, but this will do for now, I suppose.” _Oh my fuck. What did I get myself into?!_

 

Scott laughed. “Good one, T! I’m the wrong guy to be asking for pies and graphs.”

 

She raised one eyebrow at Scott and sighed heavily to herself as she put Owen back down on the floor. He took off running out of the room. _No shit, Sherlock._

 

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it, T. Just a half hour left until the shop closes, but take your time. I have nothing planned tonight.”

“Staying in on a Friday night?” Tessa teased as she sat down on the desk chair.

 

“Careful! Don’t lean back—”

 

Too late. Tessa leaned back in the chair and nearly went over. She managed to grab into the edge of the desk to steady herself upright, thankful her abs were still quite strong.

 

“Any other surprises I should know about?” she laughed, taking it in stride.

 

Scott looked around the room. “Don’t start up the skate sharpener, it’s finicky and...oh, don’t shut the door. The lock is jammed. I really need to get that replaced.”

 

“Uh, okay.” Tessa nodded as she made a face. _Good Lord, this old place is falling apart._ “Do you have a budget or any other financials besides these receipts?”

 

Scott looked blankly at Tessa.

 

“How about your tax return from last year?”

 

“Uh, Cara just takes all those folders to a guy, I don’t know much more than that.”

 

 _Fuck me. I never realized things were this old school ass-backwards here._ “Okay, well, I’ll just start with this then. Do you mind keeping an eye on the little busybody, where ever he may have wandered off to? I have toys and snacks here,” she said, pointing to her bags sitting on the floor next to her feet.

 

“I’d be happy to,” Scott grinned and then stopped in the doorway to the office. He turned around, his face straight and serious. “T, I really appreciate you doing this. I know I should probably have taken some small business courses or something. I just...I don’t know. Life was busy and then it was complicated and now I feel like most days I’m just barely keeping myself afloat and...” He stopped and sighed deeply. “Thanks for saving my ass, T; on numerous occasions. I know I don’t deserve it and I need you in my life more than you realize. Probably more than even I realize.”

 

With that he turned again and walked back into the front part of the shop to see what kind of trouble Owen was getting himself into.

 

Tessa felt his words, right in the centre of her heart. He admitted to needing her, wanting her, and she craved that from him. She let out a soft sigh. _When I’m done looking through this chaos we’ll pick a day on the calendar and just book ourselves in for a talk. That’s probably the only way we’ll get around to doing it._

 

“Hey, buddy,” Scott said softly as he approached Owen from behind. He was standing at the shop door, looking out at the road. “Do you see the cars outside?”

 

“Ca,” Owen repeated as he pushed his chubby finger onto the glass.

 

“That’s right!” Scott smiled as he rubbed his hand on Owen’s back. They looked outside for a while; eventually Owen lost interest and started running around. There wasn’t too much for him to do in the shop, but just enough space to run back and forth and around in circles. His favourite!

 

“Do you want to look at the skates?” Scott held his hands out to Owen and he ran quickly towards Scott, hoping he might toss him into the air. Owen held his breath and sure enough, he was flying high above Scott’s head. He let out a loud shriek of approval. Scott laughed and carried Owen over to the wall of skates. “These are skates like your Mama and I wear on the ice. They’re called figure skates. Can you say that?”

 

“Ockey!” Owen shouted and clapped his hands together.

 

Tessa grinned from her seat at Scott’s desk as she heard Owen shouting. She was relaxed in knowing her son was in good hands. _I don’t know why I felt I couldn’t trust him before. He’s a pro around kids, aside from swearing like a pirate._

 

“Let’s count them,” Scott suggested as he counted the skates displayed on the wall for Owen twice through and then Owen was bored.

 

Scott looked into the office; Tessa had her head down as she reviewed his files. _Perfect_. “I have an idea,” he whispered to Owen. “Sit here on the bench for me, bud.” Scott plopped Owen down on the wooden bench and quickly removed his tiny Adidas shoes, wanting to do this without Tessa seeing, knowing she would protest and insist he not do it. Scott grabbed the Brannock device measuring tool and placed it on the floor.

 

“Come?” he whispered as he held his hands out to Owen. Owen leaned forward into them, unsure of what Scott was doing, but he trusted him. Scott stood Owen on the floor and placed one of his socked feet on top of the measuring tool.

 

“Wow, you have itty bitty feet, bud. Scott will figure something out for you though, but don’t tell Mama yet, okay?” Scott whispered to Owen. He wanted to make right the situation regarding the duplicate birthday gift. He knew Tessa was okay with it, she made a logical point about needing two nets for a game, but he wanted his gift to be unique and special. “Scott will get you some skates so you can play hockey.” He pushed his finger playfully on Owen’s nose. “Boop!”

 

Owen giggled at the sound Scott made and watched intently as Scott measured his other foot and then walked over to the front desk to grab his phone. Scott tapped on the screen, recording Owen’s shoe size and then laid his phone down on the bench while he tucked away the measuring tool and then put Owen’s shoes back on.

 

“All done!” Scott signed and Owen copied him. “Go find Mama?”

 

Owen took off running to Tessa, and Scott took a moment to lock the shop door and forward the phone to voicemail for the night. He pulled the float out and walked it to the back room.

 

“How’s it going, T?” he asked as he busied himself putting the tray of receipts and cash away in the cupboard for the night.

 

“Good,” she replied without looking up from her paperwork.

 

No one was watching Owen. He found something fun wedged under the door and he wanted to play with it. He slid his tiny fingers under the door stopper and gave it a tug. It didn’t move, so he pulled harder. Success! He stumbled back onto the floor with the stopper in his hand. He grinned up at his mom and then at Scott as he waved his new toy in the air, but neither was looking at him. No one noticed the door slowly closing or clicking shut either.

 

Scott closed the cabinet door and turned around to see Owen holding the door stopper up at him. Owen was proud of himself and wanted someone to tell him that they were proud of him for being a big boy and getting that toy unstuck from under the door.

 

“Whatcha got there bud?” Scott asked as he crouched down beside Owen. His eyes went wide as he looked between the door stopper and Owen’s grinning face and then at the closed door. He stood up and walked towards the door and as he turned the knob, his heart sunk.

 

“Sh...I mean shoot.”

 

“What?” Tessa asked as she looked up at Scott.

 

“Remember I said the lock is buggered up?” Scott turned the knob in his hand. It spun around and around but the door remained closed.

 

Tessa looked blankly at Scott and then back down at her pile of receipts. “Can’t you just use a screwdriver or something and fix it?”

 

Scott sighed. “T, the whole lock mechanism needs to be replaced and I most definitely can’t do that with the door closed.”

 

“Mmm,” she replied, the gravity of the situation not yet hitting her. She was laser focused on finishing the last few receipts of the final folder and was dreaming of a long soak in the tub later tonight. Her body was tight from being hunched over this chaotic mess of paperwork; the stress of how she was going to help him was already weighing heavy because she had zero ideas.

 

Scott paced back and forth in the small room, trying to figure out how he was going to get them out of there. It was a heavy metal door that he had bought off of a local buy and sell group. He had wanted something to secure the back room, where they kept records and the cash float at night. The lock on the door lasted a few years, only recently becoming jammed and it was an expensive piece to replace as it would need to be made custom. Scott just didn’t have the motivation to spend that kind of money on a lock.

 

“I should have just taken the damn door off the hinges,” Scott grumbled to himself. He turned to check on Owen, he was content to be sitting on the floor next to his mother’s feet and removing the contents of the diaper bag one at a time and placing them next to his new door stopper toy.

 

Tessa sighed with content as she closed the folder and pushed the chair back from the desk. She stood up and stretched her arms in the air, moving her body from side to side. _This desk and chair combo is not ergonomic at all._ “So, I made some notes but I’m thinking I’ll just hire a computer wiz to do some data entry and get the statistics I need. I can’t really make any—”

 

“Tess.”

 

“Scott? What’s wrong? You look like you’re going to be sick.”

 

“Owen pulled the door stop out and the door closed. We’re locked in, T.”

 

“What do you mean?” Tessa frowned. _How can we be locked in? We’re inside, it should just open._

 

“I tried to tell you,” Scott sighed and turned the knob around and around again to make his point. “It’s broken.”

 

Tessa walked over to the door and looked it over before trying the knob for herself. She wrinkled her nose. “Can you call someone to let us out? Can they open it from the other side?”

 

“I left my phone out there,” Scott sighed. He felt like crying but knew he had to hold himself together for Tessa and Owen’s sake.

 

“Well I have mine.” Tessa walked back over to her purse and pulled out her phone. She unlocked it and handed it to Scott.

 

“I locked the main door though, the shop is closed,” Scott grumbled. _Why is the universe conspiring against me?_

 

“Well, who has a key?”

 

“Uncle Paul but he and Aunt Carol are away for the weekend. Cara has a key too but she went with them. I mean, I guess we could call the fire department and have them pick the lock or just smash the glass. Not that I have money for replacing that—”

 

“Scott, don’t worry about the money. If there are expenses I can take care of it.”

 

“No, T, it’s my shop.”

 

“And it was my son who pulled the stopper out. Quit being so stubborn and just call someone to get us out of here please,” she sighed heavily. Her bathtub and a glass of wine were calling her name.

 

Scott cringed at Tessa pointing out his stubbornness. It was that unsavoury characteristic that contributed to the demise of their relationship and he _was_ trying to be less stubborn with her.

 

“Do you have Charlie’s number?” Scott asked hopefully as he wiggled her phone in his hand at her.

 

“Hmm, I’m not sure. I have your parents’ numbers for sure. Go ahead and check.” She had nothing to hide from him and was comfortable with him looking through her phone.

 

Scott scrolled through her contact list, feeling a touch sick to his stomach when he saw Nick’s name. No Charlie or Nicole. No Cara or Aunt Carol or Uncle Paul. She did have his parents’ house number and his mom’s cell. _Better than nothing, I suppose._ He pressed his mom’s cell number on the screen and waited. _No cell service._ He nearly threw her phone at the metal door. He knew he rarely had coverage back here, it was a dead zone and exactly why he left his phone out front and not in his pocket when he was at the shop. Scott closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

 

“Here,” he said solemnly as he passed the phone back to Tessa.

 

“Do I not have any of their numbers?” she frowned as she scrolled through her contacts.

 

“You do, but there’s no cell service back here.”

 

Tessa held her phone up and moved it around the small room. No bars. _Fucking hell. Alright then._ She sighed and knelt down on the floor next to Owen’s pile of treasures from the diaper bag. She began to slowly put the items back into the bag as Owen stood beside her and put his thumb in his mouth, watching her clean up his mess. Tessa took several calming breaths in and out, as she tried to come up with a solution to their problem.

 

When everything was put away, she looked up at the door to double check for any logical solutions. No hinges on the inside and the door knob had no obvious place to even attempt to open it or unscrew it. _Scott is a door knob for putting that stupid door on in the first place._

 

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “I guess we’re locked in this room together.”

 

“Yeah,” Scott agreed as he slid his body down the door until he was sitting on the floor, across the room from Tessa.

 

Owen ran over and plopped himself down on Scott’s lap.

 

“Hey, buddy. Any ideas?"

 

“Ott.”

 

“Yeah, Ott really buggered things up. I’m sorry. Your mom looks a little sad, maybe you should go give her a hug. Tell her Ott says he’s sorry.”

 

Tessa waved him off. “I’m fine. It’s nothing. I had plans tonight and now things will likely have to change. It’s fine.”

 

“Oh. Were you going out on a date tonight? I’m sorry, I—”

 

“No!” Tessa shook her head as her eyes went wide. “No, nothing like that. I’m not dating anyone. I was just going to get Owen into bed early tonight and then enjoy a long soak in the bath in silence.”

 

“Oh,” Scott said quietly and then frowned. “But I thought you’re dating Nick?”

 

Her eyes darted up to look at him and then quickly back to her hands fidgeting in her lap. _Shit. How did he know that?_ “Um, no. I had been seeing him, but very, very casually,” she admitted and then paused. She had hoped he wouldn’t find out because she was well-acquainted with his jealous streak. She looked up to check and sure enough; his jaw was clenched so hard she was worried he would split a molar or two. “But I broke that off. Yesterday, actually,” she said quietly as she looked away again. It still hurt, even though she was the one not wanting to further their relationship. He was a nice guy, Kate and Owen got along well with him, but Tessa just couldn’t see a future with Nick.

 

“Oh? I’m sorry, T. I didn’t know.”

 

“It’s okay, it was for the best. A long distance relationship isn’t really what I need right now plus his travel schedule most of the year is awful. He wanted me to commit to him and I just wasn’t ready.”

 

“So, you’re not seeing anyone then?”

 

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

 

His jaw unclenched and his body relaxed somewhat. _She’s available and apparently still interested in me, judging by our interactions in Montreal. Point for Scott._

 

“Mama,” Owen said with a yawn as he toddled over to where Tessa was sitting on the floor. He sat himself down on her lap and she pulled him close to her chest.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetpea, I know you’re getting tired.” She pressed several kisses on Owen’s face and then he nuzzled his nose into her neck. “Are you hungry?”

 

Owen pulled away from Tessa to show her the sign for eat.

 

“Okay, Mama has food in your bag, but first let’s change your soggy diaper.” Tessa got up and started unpacking the diaper bag. She unfolded a thin foam change pad and laid it on the floor and then put Owen on top of it. She quickly changed him, bagging the wet diaper and then rubbed hand sanitizer thoroughly over her hands.

 

Next, she laid a blanket on the floor and put together a makeshift dinner for Owen consisting of a chicken and vegetable squeeze pack, Cheerios, cubes of cheddar cheese, and some raspberries. “There, Wennie can have a picnic at Scott’s shop. Come, sit,” Tessa patted her hand on the blanket and waited for Owen to sit down before she quickly wiped his hands clean with a baby wipe and then sat down beside Owen, closer to Scott than she had been before.

 

“Geez, T. No wonder your bag always feels so heavy, you’ve got half a grocery store in there,” Scott chuckled as he watched Owen get up to feed Tessa a Cheerio.

 

“I have to, I never know where we’ll be when he gets hungry or needs a distraction or if we’ll get stuck somewhere. I mean traffic or a meeting or an appointment, but now I can add skate shops to that list,” she grinned at Scott as she poked her foot into the side of his leg, letting him know she was just teasing.

 

“I’m sorry for being an idiot and not taking this door off. Anyone could have gotten stuck in here, and I would have felt bad, but I feel absolutely horrible it’s you and Owen.”

 

Tessa looked up at Scott. _He really does look crestfallen over this_. “It’s not that big of a deal, Scott. We’ll be rescued eventually. I’m not too worried. Company isn’t half bad either,” she smirked.

 

“But Owen is so little and he might need something.”

 

“I’m a worse over-packer now than I ever was during our years skating together. Owen is probably good for two days, at least,” Tessa laughed loudly.

 

“Maybe I could try getting a signal on your phone again?”

 

“Here, eat this first,” she said as she tossed him a power bar from the diaper bag.

 

“Oh, I couldn’t take your food. You should eat it, you have to keep up your fuel because you’re breastfeeding.”

 

“I probably have a good dozen of these between my purse and diaper bag. I have more than enough to spare. I don’t need you getting hangry,” she smirked.

 

Scott looked down at the package in his lap, it was his favourite kind. _She remembered. Of course she did. I am getting hungry; I could use a stiff drink though_. He ripped open the package and took a bite. “Thanks for always having my back, T. Even when I don’t deserve it.”

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

**Beijing, China**

**February 4, 2022**

 

“Hey stranger! Where’s your wife?” Tessa asked as she playfully yet awkwardly punched her fist into Scott’s arm. She had been in Beijing for two days and this was the first she had seen of him.

 

Scott considered telling Tessa the truth for a moment. _My wife. You mean the one who faked infertility for the past two years? The one who cried to me about how sorry she was that we couldn’t get pregnant all the while she knowingly had an IUD and lied to me? That wife?_

 

“She, uh, had to work unexpectedly, last minute. Scheduling conflicts or something. I’m here solo.”

 

Tessa chewed on the inside of her bottom lip, she didn’t buy that story. Scott was a horrible actor and she knew every tell, from the way his eye twitched in the corner to the way he pulled on his ear, and how he avoided eye contact with her. “Oh, that’s too bad. Well, if you want to hang out or anything,” she offered, trying to extend an olive branch.

 

She was really trying to be nicer towards him since his wedding. They had drifted further apart, but she knew if she gave him space he had a better shot at making his marriage work. She did want him to be happy, even if it killed her to watch him be with anyone but her. _He wanted marriage so badly, and now he has it, yet he looks miserable as hell._

 

Despite her offer, Scott didn’t spend any of his free time with Tessa in Beijing. He wanted to, but any moment he had when they were not doing official Olympic duties, he spent holed up in his hotel room trying to video chat with his wife. She mostly ignored his calls and the rare time she would pick up she didn’t let him talk. He was miserable and trying to get through to her that he still loved her and wanted to make things work. He could forgive her, _probably_. He would have to, he didn’t really have any other option.

 

Tessa meanwhile covered for Scott’s behaviour. He missed several on-camera live interviews and one entire ice dance event that they were supposed to commentate on for the CBC. She made up an excuse that he was sick with food poisoning and confined to his hotel room, even though she hadn’t been able to reach him. He had ignored Tessa’s phone calls and texts and wouldn’t open the door to his room when she knocked, even though she heard him inside but couldn’t tell if he was talking to himself or crying. She knew something was off with him, but couldn’t quite figure out what it was. He was completely shutting her out and it hurt her.

 

 

**PRESENT DAY**

**December 4, 2026**

**Komoka, Ontario**

 

“Are you all done?” Tessa asked Owen as she signed and surveyed the mess he left on the blanket.

 

“Ah da!” he grinned as he stood up.

 

“Hold it, Mister,” Tessa smiled as she pulled out another wipe to clean the berry juice off of Owen’s cheeks and fingers. “There, all clean. You go say hi to Scott while Mama cleans up your dinner mess, then you can have your milk.”

 

Owen walked over to Scott and signed for milk.

 

“Sorry, bud,” Scott chuckled. “Scott doesn’t have any milk for you tonight. I have to defer that job back to your mom.”

 

“Ott,” Owen insisted as he sat on Scott’s lap and waited for someone to fetch him his bottle.

 

Scott laughed as he wrapped his arms around Owen and gave him a hug. He breathed in deeply, hugging Owen was like hugging a mini Tessa and he smelled like her too. He felt Owen’s tiny hands tapping Scott’s back, hugging him in return. _Maybe being locked up with these two isn’t the worst thing in the world._ Scott closed his eyes, enjoying the bittersweet moment of loving Tessa’s son, but lamenting the fact that he wasn’t his.

 

He felt Tessa sit down next to him, their hips touching. This was as close as she had been to him all day and he felt a wave of warmth flush through his body. He loved having her close.

 

“You boys look like you’re enjoying yourselves.”

 

Scott opened his eyes as he released his grip on Owen. The toddler looked up at Scott and grinned.

 

“Ott,” he said as he signed for milk.

 

“Mama has milk for you, Wennie. Come?” Tessa held her hands out towards Owen, but he frowned and didn’t move from Scott’s lap.

 

“He knows what he wants, T. He’s a stubborn little bugger, eh?”

 

Tessa sighed. “Yup, just like his mom. But I know what his weakness is.” She unclipped her nursing bra and lifted her shirt, showing Owen her breast. He scrambled off Scott’s lap and launched himself towards Tessa, taking her offer without a further complaint

 

 _I totally understand his weaknes_ s, Scott smirked and then stood up to stretch out, giving Tessa a bit of space. “I’ll try again for a signal,” he offered. That was their only hope at this point, he assumed.

 

“Okay, my phone is in my purse,” she nodded her head towards her bag, feeling confident that Scott would find a signal and get a call out for help. _I need to pee_. She watched Scott move around the room, holding her phone high and low and in between. He pressed it against the walls and climbed up on the desk and held the phone up to the ceiling. Nothing. And of course her phone warned the battery was at twenty percent.

 

“Do you have your charger with you?” Scott asked hopefully. Her phone was their only connection to the outside world, not that it was of much use right now.

 

The expression on her face gave him the answer he hoped he wouldn’t get. _So that’s a no._ “What do you want me to do? Shut it off?”

 

“Low power mode for now. My mom will probably try calling me soon and if she can’t reach me, she’ll come looking.”

 

“Really?” Scott asked as he sat back down beside Tessa. _Kate is so fucking over protective._

 

“Yeah,” Tessa sighed. “Since 2018, when things were difficult for me after the Olympics, and I was struggling, she became worried that I might snap. Then when we ended things, I became worse. It was nearly two years of mom living in daily fear that I might injure myself or worse. I mean, I think she was over reacting a bit. I don’t know that I would have gone that far, but...I guess she was terrified of losing me. Now that I have Owen, I do understand it better. If anything were to happen to him—”

 

“Tess—” Scott gasped. “I didn’t know it was that bad.”

 

Tessa pulled a sleeping Owen away from her breast and fixed her bra and shirt. She put Owen up against her shoulder, snuggling her nose into his neck and taking a deep, calming breath before answering Scott. “The transition was rough, our break up and the end of our skating partnership and friendship just compounded one on top of the other in 2018 and then further in 2019. Looking back, I was in a really bad place emotionally. I think I hid it fairly well, I mean, I‘m sure some people may have suspected but...yeah it wasn’t a good time for me. I wish we had gone out on a high note instead of that chaotic disaster.”

 

“I’m sorry. I was too far up my own ass to realize just how bad it was for you. I didn’t know you had gotten worse,” Scott paused, taking in a deep breath. “I...I want you to know, that if I could take anything back from that time, it would be letting you go. I should have just given in. You were, you _are,_ so important to me. I had to realize the hard way that marriage isn’t all it’s cracked up to be in the end. I regret my stubbornness, I’m sorry, T.”

 

“Scott,” Tessa said softly as she shook her head. “Marriage _can_ be good, _if_ you have the right partner. I regret my stubbornness too. We probably could have made it work. We were always stronger together, when we were fighting together for a common goal. Looking back, I shouldn’t have been so stubborn either.”

 

“But I do see your side of things now, T. You were right, that undoing a marriage is complicated, and expensive. I understand now what you were trying to tell me, but I guess it’s too late for us now.”

 

Tessa turned her head away from Scott. _Look at us talking. Like adults_. “I don’t know. Do you think it’s too late?” she whispered, scared to hear his answer, even though she knew he still loved her.

 

“I don’t know, T. Where do you see us? Are we friends at least?”

 

Tessa whipped her head up, her eyes went wide as she sucked in a breath. “I hope we are?” _Don’t be so desperate, Tess_. “I mean, I’d like us to be? Owen would like that too.”

 

“Me too,” Scott whispered as he shifted his body to kneel beside Tessa. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest. _I can’t believe we’re finally talking and on the same page and I just want to kiss her until she’s gasping for air. I want to show her how much I’ve missed her, missed us._ He cupped his palm on the side of her head, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

 

 _Just do it. Just kiss me already. This sexual tension has been building for weeks; just see if we still have the passion. Kiss me._ She opened her eyes and leaned slightly closer towards him, shifting Owen in her arms. _Sorry baby, Mama’s going to kiss Scott, please stay asleep. I need this._

 

“Tess,” he whispered, her name leaving his lips like a prayer. _She is so close, so damned close._ _If I just move my head a bit more—_

 

Tessa threaded her fingers through the hair on the back of Scott’s head and nudged him close enough that her lips pressed against his. He didn’t respond immediately, it was a delayed reaction and he hoped she wouldn’t notice. He didn’t know if he had moved or if she had moved. Scott hoped she initiated the kiss because the last thing he wanted was to force her into something, but the way she was making the tiny mewling noises he loved so much as their lips danced together told him all he needed to know. She wanted this as much as he did and he was going to make the most of their trapped in the Skate Shop situation.

 

Scott moved his hands up on either side of her face and pulled her away just enough to make her whimper from the loss of contact. “Do you really want this?” he whispered, his lips hovering just in front of hers. His eyes searched hers; he had forgotten how the green of her irises darkened when she was hungry for him.

 

“I do if you do,” she whispered back.

 

“I do, but do you want more than just this?” he asked as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips and then pulled back again.

 

Tessa pressed her lips together and nodded slowly. “So much,” she whispered with tears in her eyes.

 

 

 


	14. The Skate Shop: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Tessa, Scott, and Owen escape from the Skate Shop? Scott has zero ideas.  
> If they were to get out, what happens next?

* * *

 

**December 4, 2026**

**Komoka, Ontario**

 

Tessa pressed her lips together and nodded slowly. “So much,” she whispered with tears in her eyes.

 

She wanted him, all of him. She didn’t want to lose him again. She had promised herself that if she ever got the chance to be with him again, she wouldn't be so stubborn. She would compromise, and hoped he would too.

 

Scott pressed their foreheads together, they were both breathing hard and crying.

 

“I love you,” Scott whispered. “I never stopped being in love with you.”

 

“I never stopped either,” she whispered back.

 

Scott pressed a kiss to her cheek and then left a trail of tiny kisses down the side of her neck before nuzzling his nose into her shoulder. _Thank fuck we’re finally communicating and on the same wavelength._

 

Tessa started sobbing harder, her son’s head buried on one shoulder and Scott’s head on the other was overwhelming in the absolute best way. She had wanted this for so long, and now it was finally happening as they sat on the cold floor of the back room of the Skate Shop. She let out a giggle at the absurdity of the whole thing.

 

“Is that a laugh-cry?” Scott chuckled as he pulled away from Tessa and wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

“Of sorts,” she shrugged as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

 

“So, where do we go from here?” he asked with a sigh.

 

“That depends on if we get out of here, I suppose,” she said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Scott sighed deeply. “I have literally have zero ideas T and I’m scared.”

 

“We’ll get through this together, right?” she insisted calmly as she wrapped her hand around his and gave it a squeeze.

 

Scott nodded. _Together_.

 

“Besides, things could have been much worse, Owen could have locked us in here alone with him on the other side.”

 

Scott groaned loudly and scrubbed his palms against his eyes. He paused as he heard the familiar jingle of the bell above the front door of the shop. He thought perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him, but then he heard Charlie’s voice call out a _hello_.

 

Scott jumped to his feet and started banging his fists on the door. Tessa was startled and wondered if Scott had lost his mind.

 

“Charlie! Charlie! We’re trapped in here! Charlie!”

 

“Scott?” Charlie’s voice came from the other side of the door.

 

“Yes! Open the God damned door!”

 

Charlie tried turning the door knob but it wouldn’t move. “It’s locked.”

 

“No! It’s broken. Get us the hell out of here!”

 

“Us? Who’s in there with you?”

 

“Tess and Owen!”

 

“Fuck,” Charlie swore under his breath. “Is everyone okay?”

 

“Yeah, just get us out!”

 

“Okay, take a deep breath, Scottie. You’ll be fine. I’ll figure something out, just give me a minute,” Charlie said calmly as he looked over the face of the door.

 

All the yelling had startled Owen awake and he was now crying. Tessa had moved away from the door and was sitting on the desk chair, trying to calm Owen down.

 

“Scott?” Tessa called above Owen’s cries.

 

He had his forehead pressed against the door as he continued to slowly bang his fist against it.

 

“Scott!”

 

He turned to look at Tessa, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He felt panicked and claustrophobic and he just needed that door open.

 

“It will be okay, he’ll get us out. Just relax, I can’t handle two of you crying right now,” she sighed softly. She would have offered to wrap her arms around him, but they were already fully of a crying toddler and as she was continually reminded, there is no reasoning with him. Scott on the other hand, she could sometimes reason with.

 

“I’m sorry, T. You’re right,” he closed his eyes and took several breaths in and out before he crossed the room and crouched down in front of Owen where he was sitting on Tessa’s lap. “Hey, buddy, I’m sorry I woke you up,” he said softly at he patted his hand on Owen’s leg. “Scott just got excited and as much as I love spending time with you, I don’t want us to stay in here forever.”

 

Owen pulled his face away from Tessa’s shirt and stopped crying. He glared at Scott and then put his thumb in his mouth, _you were too loud_.

 

“Scott? What happens when we leave here? This bubble? Where do we go from here?” Tessa asked quietly while she had Scott close to her, his one hand now resting on her knee.

 

Scott let out a huge breath of air. “The adult part of me says we need to talk. We have a _lot_ to discuss. I don’t want to rush anything, but on the other hand I want to just skip past the talking part and get to the good stuff, so you’re going to have to keep me in check.”

 

Tessa nodded. “Same. And I have to remember that it’s not just us anymore. I have Owen, and I have to put him first.”

 

“Of course, T. I fully understand. Let’s just be slow and methodical.”

 

She grinned at him. “Sounds like something I would say.”

 

“Well, I’ve learned from the best,” he retorted with a chuckle.

 

“Wait,” she said, her brow furrowed in confusion. “What is Charlie doing at the shop?”

 

“I have no fucking idea,” he slapped his hand over his mouth, realizing he swore right in front of Owen. “Shit!” his said as his eyes went wide and he shook his head, mad at himself for doing it again. “Sorry.”

 

Tessa giggled and rolled her eyes. “I might have to start a swear jar for him, put it towards his post-secondary tuition.”

 

Scott groaned as he scratched his fingers through his hair.

 

“Scott?” Charlie called out as he banged his fist on the door.

 

Scott jumped up and jogged over to the door. “Yeah?” he yelled back.

 

“I need some tools and another pair of arms. I’m going to leave for a bit but I swear to God I’ll be back. Are you guys still okay?”

 

Scott looked at Tessa and she nodded.

 

“Yeah, we’re okay.”

 

“Do you have a phone in there?” Charlie asked.

 

“Yeah, but there’s no cell service,” Scott sighed.

 

“Oh. No wonder you didn’t answer my call earlier.”

 

“Char?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can you please phone mom right now before you go and get her to call Kate to let her know that Tess and Owen are okay?” Scott asked as he turned to look at Tessa.

 

Tears immediately filled her eyes from his thoughtfulness and kind gesture. She knew Kate was likely panicked by now.

 

“Sure, buddy. Anything else?”

 

“Hurry the hell up and get us out of here.”

 

*

 

“I know it’s loud, sweetie. It’s okay,” Tessa soothed as she rubbed her hand up and down Owen’s back while Scott cupped his hands over the toddler’s ears. Owen was howling over the loud noise, he was tired and just wanted to go home to bed.

 

They were huddled together in the far corner of the shop while a handful of fire fighters worked at cutting through the metal door. Charlie ended up putting a call into his station since he couldn’t reach anyone else that could make it over in a reasonable amount of time to help him out.

 

The shrieking sound of the metal saw blade ripping into the old metal door finally stopped and Scott closed his eyes and waited for someone to call out the all clear. He knew when the three of them stepped out of this room, their lives would be changed forever. This would be the start of a new journey, even though he had no idea where they were headed.

 

Charlie was first through the opening once the door had been pulled away. “Everyone okay?” he asked as he pulled his brother in for a hug.

 

“Yeah, we’ll be okay,” Scott sighed. “Thanks for saving us.” He squeezed Charlie tight, thankful he had shown up when he did.

 

“Hey little guy,” Charlie said as he crouched down in front of Owen. “Sorry for the noise.” He rubbed his hand on Owen’s back and was rewarded with a partial smile from Owen. Charlie next looked at Tessa and pulled her in for a hug. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. “You’re alright, Tess?”

 

“Yeah,” she breathed out with relief.

 

“Sorry you had to be locked in here with Scott. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone,” Charlie chuckled as he stood up.

 

“It wasn’t all that bad,” Tessa smirked as she winked at Scott, thinking back to their kiss.

 

“You’re probably the only person on earth who would say that, Tess,” Charlie laughed.

 

“Well, I really need to use the washroom before my bladder bursts,” Tessa announced as she passed Owen to Scott and quickly left the room.

 

“Looks good on you, little brother,” Charlie grinned. He had never thought Scott would be thirty-nine and still without children of his own. He had turned into the permanent 'fun uncle'.

 

Scott sighed. “Yeah. Maybe one day.”

 

“Ott,” Owen sighed, happy that the loud noises had stopped. He snuggled his head against Scott’s chest and put his thumb in his mouth.

 

“He’s cute, reminds me of Shea at that age. He sucked his thumb too,” Charlie reminded Scott.

 

“Hmm, I’d forgotten about that,” Scott said as he walked over to survey the damage to the shop. The door was toast, he watched the fire fighters carry it outside to the dumpster where it belonged. He would need to have the old metal frame removed and then purchase a new door eventually.

 

“Thanks for the rescue, Charlie,” Tessa said as she returned from the washroom. “How is it though that you happened to stop by the shop tonight?”

 

“Funny story. I realized after my nap that I had left my wallet here this morning by accident. I couldn’t reach Scott, so I had to call around and track down a key and then I let myself in and, well you know the rest,” he chuckled.

 

“I appreciate your forgetfulness, for once,” Scott laughed as he put his arm around Tessa’s waist and tugged her close to him. She smiled up at him, _this feels good but strange to be doing this again_. She slipped one of her hands into his back pocket, blaming it on muscle memory.

 

Scott’s breath hitched when he felt her hand on his ass, her fingers flexing slowly against the fabric of his jeans. He knew that she knew that he loved when she did that. _Hands, Virtch. I thought we were moving slow?_

 

“Well, I should get going. I was supposed to be getting groceries and somehow got a little sidetracked here,” Charlie laughed as he grabbed his wallet off the chair he had been sitting on earlier, it had been tucked just out of view by the throw pillow.

 

“Thanks again, brother. I owe you big time,” Scott said with a smile as he clapped his hand on Charlie’s shoulder.

 

Tessa excused herself and walked over to the three firemen and thanked each one for their time and assistance in getting them out.

 

Scott watched with a clenched jaw as he held Owen. _Jeez, T. I thought we are a thing now? Do you need to lay on the Virtue charm that thick?_

 

“I should head out too,” she said softly as she returned to Scott’s side. “I need to get Owen to bed and I think there’s still enough time for me to get that bath in.”

 

“I’m sorry about trapping you two in my shop,” Scott apologized.

 

“It’s okay, it made today interesting,” Tessa grinned at Scott, hoping he might kiss her goodnight. She moved her body a little closer, giving him a less than subtle hint.

 

“I still feel bad.” Scott tipped his head down, letting his forehead rest against hers. “We’ll talk? Soon?” He wanted to define things, clean up any grey areas as quickly as possible. _No more flirting with firemen._

 

Tessa nodded. “This weekend?”

 

Owen clapped his hands, he liked being in the middle of this group hug.

 

Scott smiled at Owen’s excitement. “I have to be here tomorrow until 4pm.”

 

“Come for dinner!” she quickly offered and then realized it sounded a bit too desperate. “Owen would like that,” she added, hoping to not make it sound like this was all about her.

 

“Would he? What about you?” he asked as he nudged his nose against hers.

 

Tessa bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head. “Yeah, me too,” she whispered, her cheeks flushing slightly. _Just kiss me already._

 

“Can I bring anything?” he asked, worried that eventually his luck would run out and she would make something really horrible or it wouldn’t turn out.

 

“I’ll let you know,” she breathed out as she gave up waiting and just pressed her lips against his. He responded immediately, kissing her back and then letting out a soft moan when she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

 

“Will we need a chaperone? So things don’t get out of control?” he asked, as he smiled into the kiss.

 

Tessa pushed him away and scoffed, offended he would even suggest that she was only after sex. She was, but she didn’t want him to know that yet. They did need to talk, or avoid talking, which ever came first. “I can control myself,” she insisted as she raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, accepting his challenge.

 

“Prove it,” he smirked as he pressed another quick kiss against her lips.

 

“I will!” Tessa huffed and then held her arms out to Owen. He willingly moved to her, more than ready to go home to bed.

 

*

 

“Hey, it’s me,” Tessa said softly into the phone. She was going to text him, but wanted to hear his voice one last time before bed. She rolled her eyes at herself. _He has call display, Tess._

 

“Hi, how did bedtime go?” Scott asked as he sat down on the sofa in his parents’ basement, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

 

“No fuss, asleep right away. It was a busy day for him,” she answered with a relieved sigh.

 

“Did you get your bath?” he asked.

 

She could hear his smile through the phone but Tessa was silent. _Do I answer truthfully here, or?_ She looked around the bathroom and then at the mountain of bubbles in front of her, covering her body. She shifted slightly, making a little splashing noises, and cringed, knowing he must have heard it.

 

“T. Are you in the tub right now?”

 

“Um, yes?” she cringed and screwed her eyes tightly shut. _Damn it, Tess._

 

_Jesus fucking hell. Is she trying to kill me with that mental image?_

 

“Sorry, I’m multitasking. I was just going to text you later but I changed my mind and thought I’d call while I was soaking.” _Wet. Soaking wet._ _Ugh, that came out wrong._

 

“I’m glad you did,” he squeaked out. _I’m going to need a cold shower after this._

 

“So, I looked at my grocery options and it’s not great and I don’t know that I want to take Owen with me to the grocery store on a Saturday, delivery is just so much easier but I don’t have the lead time. I was thinking we could just order in? Maybe Korean?” she offered.

 

 _Ugh. Bittersweet_. “Maybe something else?” he suggested.

 

“Chinese?”

 

 _Also bittersweet._ “Italian?” _That’s not a country we have personal connections to._

 

“Sure, from that place we used to always order from?” she asked, her mouth already watering at the thought of her favourite dish.

 

 _Shit. More memories._ “Yeah, okay that’s fine. The usual then?” _Is there a place we are not so predictable in our orders?_

 

“Sounds good. So, after work you’ll come over?” she asked, already feeling a mix of nervousness and excitement.

 

“That’s the plan,” he grinned, he could sense her emotions through the phone and knew she would be tossing and turning all night worrying about their talk. “I’ll leave you to your bath Virtch, I’m just finishing up my work out.” _Yeah, I’ll give you that mental image as payback for the bathtub._

 

Tessa whimpered slightly and hoped Scott didn’t hear. He did though.

 

“Night, T,” he smirked as he disconnected the call and tossed his phone beside him. _Holding off on sex until we talk is going to be pure torture._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Hmmm...dinner and talking and ?
> 
> Thanks to everyone for all the love on this fic! Your kudos and comments fuel me to write faster 😘


	15. It’s Not Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing ✅  
> Pillow fort ✅  
> Scotch ✅  
> Condoms ✅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know in this chapter:
> 
> LCBO: Liquor Control Board of Ontario (aka liquor store)
> 
> Shoppers: Shoppers Drug Mart (drug store, many have a Canada Post/post office inside)
> 
> Adult Canadian passports are valid for 10 years

 

**December 5, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

It was 4:15pm and Tessa had been pacing in front of her living room window for the past ten minutes while Owen clung to her; his chubby arms wrapped tightly around her neck. He knew something up, his mom had been acting weird and stressed all day. He was worried she was going to leave him with someone tonight and he was trying his hardest to not let her out of his sight, and if that meant forgoing playing with toys and reading books so he could snuggle with her, then so be it.

 

It was another eight minutes before Scott’s car finally pulled up into her driveway.

 

“Scott’s here!” Tessa announced with a shaky voice but a smile on her face. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out in an attempt to calm her nerves.

 

“Ott?”

 

“Yes, sweetie. Scott’s here for dinner,” Tessa replied. She kissed Owen’s cheek and rubbed their noses together.

 

Owen frowned at his mom. _Well why didn’t you say something earlier?_ He squirmed out her arms and took off running top speed towards the back door.

 

As Scott walked towards Tessa’s house he was deep in thought, feeling odd showing up empty handed, but Tessa insisted in several of her fifty plus text messages throughout the day that he wasn’t to bring anything. He was contemplating whether he should knock or just let himself in, when he heard banging.

 

He looked up and saw Owen standing at the door, grinning as he smashed his palms against the glass. Tessa was right behind him sporting a matching grin. Scott felt warm all over, thinking that one day this very well could be his welcoming committee every time he came home.

 

Tessa scooped Owen up and held the door open for Scott. She watched as Scott took off his jacket and shoes, unsure of if they should kiss hello or just hug. _Do we pick up where we were eight years ago? Or is this like a brand new relationship?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Scott’s lips on hers. _Okay, kissing hello it is._

 

Owen looked at Scott and then at his mom and then back at Scott. He frowned; not liking the attention Scott was giving to Tessa. _Excuse me, that’s my Mama._

 

“Hey buddy! Did you have a busy day?” Scott asked Owen as he held his hands out to him. Owen turned his body away from Scott and snuggled into Tessa.

 

“He’s been like this all day and I don’t know why. I didn’t tell him you were coming over until just now. Unless he thinks I’m going out,” Tessa sighed.

 

Scott patted his hand on Owen’s back. “The three of us are going to hang out tonight. I won’t let your mom go anywhere.” Scott winked at Tessa and snuck another quick kiss.

 

Owen’s head popped up at the sound. _Why are you giving her kisses? I should be the only recipient of kisses around here._ He frowned again at Scott.

 

“He’s in a mood, eh?” Scott laughed as he put his hand on Tessa’s lower back and followed her into the kitchen.

 

“He might be tired, he didn’t nap very long this afternoon,” Tessa said as she pointed to several bottles of Scott’s favourite hard liquors on her kitchen counter. “Bar is fully stocked, we hit up the LCBO this morning.”

 

“I hope you paid for that and didn’t actually hit them up,” Scott chuckled as he squeezed Tessa’s shoulder with his hand.

 

Tessa burst out laughing, the thought of her and Owen robbing a liquor store, dressed in black clothes and ski masks was hilarious in her mind. Owen cautiously laughed, not knowing what was funny. “Don’t worry, all paid for,” she giggled.

 

Scott checked over her purchases, raising an eyebrow at the expensive Scotch he loved and hadn’t drank in years. “Are you trying to get me liquored up for any reason in particular, Virtch?”

 

Tessa blushed and averted her eyes. The alcohol was maybe more for her nerves; he didn’t seem to be overly nervous tonight. “Nothing in particular, I suppose, but it’s there if you want. Help yourself,” she offered as she shifted Owen in her arms.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Scott asked as he ran his hand over Tessa’s shoulder and down her arm. He gave her wrist a squeeze; he could tell she was really nervous and tense.

 

“Yes,” she breathed out nervously as she nodded her head. “But I’ll wait until after I’ve nursed Owen. You go ahead now if you like.”

 

Scott considered it for a moment but wanted to be sober when they had their talk. “I’ll wait too, but I’m looking forward to that Scotch.” He pulled Tessa towards him for a hug, rubbing his nose along her neck. He turned to kiss her and found Owen glaring at him. _That’s my Mama!_

 

“Uh-oh, somebody looks jealous!” Scott chuckled as he poked his finger into Owen’s belly.

 

Owen continued to glare at Scott, instead of offering up a giggle like normal.

 

“He’s not jealous,” Tessa scoffed. “He’s just a grumpy gus today. Could you take him, please? I’m going to put the order in for dinner and then maybe we can build a fort with the sofa cushions to distract him while we wait?” Tessa kissed Owen under his chin and he returned to his normally happy self, pleased to be receiving all of the attention.

 

“Come to Scott?” Scott held out his hands to Owen.

 

Owen tipped his head to the side and seemed to think about it for a second and then agreed, reaching his arms out towards Scott.

 

*

 

“This is fun, I haven’t been in a pillow fort in years,” Scott said with a huge grin on his face. He was lying on the floor, with the top half of his body inside the fort, his legs stretched outside of it. He was watching Owen toddle in and out as fast as his short legs would go. He was bringing his board books into the fort, one at a time, piling them beside Scott’s head.

 

Scott felt Tessa give his socked foot a squeeze with her hand as she crawled on her hands and knees into the fort, having just laid a blanket over the couch cushion walls to make a roof. She sat cross-legged beside Scott and let out a deep breath.

 

“What’s the matter, T-Bone?” Scott asked as he shifted himself closer so he could lay his head in her lap.

 

Tessa froze; his head was _so_ close to her—

 

“Ott!” Owen said loudly as he dropped the board book he had been holding onto Scott’s forehead. _That’s too close to my Mama!_

 

“Hey!” Scott chuckled at the surprise attack.

 

“Oh! No, no! Don’t throw your book at Scott!” Tessa scolded. “That’s ouch. Say sorry,” Tessa made her hand into a fist and rubbed it in a circular motion over her heart. “Sorry,” she repeated as she continued to sign.

 

Owen put his thumb in his mouth. He wasn’t sorry. He didn’t appreciate anyone else in his mother’s lap. That was _his_ spot. He ran out of the fort to retrieve another book.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Tessa apologized as she placed her hands on either side of Scott’s head.

 

“It’s okay, T. Didn’t hurt.”

 

“Are you sure?” She rubbed her hand gently across his forehead and through his hair, attempting to soothe away any potential pain.

 

“Well, if you want to kiss it better, I won’t decline the offer,” Scott smirked.

 

“Oh really?” she grinned as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. He tipped his head back to give her better access to his mouth and she kissed his lips while his head pressed low against her abdomen in such a way that she was feeling lightheaded from the anticipation of later when she could get him alone.

 

Owen stood at the entrance to the fort and frowned, his jaw flexing. _That’s my Mama, Ott._ He dropped his book on the floor beside him and did a belly flop onto Scott’s stomach.

 

“Owen!” Tessa scolded.

 

Scott laughed as he grabbed Owen and started tickling him, getting fully belly laughs from the toddler.

 

“T, he’s just a baby and I’m telling you, he’s jealous. He doesn’t like it when we kiss. Right bud?”

 

Tessa was interrupted from saying anything more by the doorbell ringing. She crawled out of the fort to answer the door.

 

“You don’t need to be jealous, little man. I love you and your mom.”

 

Owen looked up at Scott and studied his face for a few moments before scrunching up his own face and grinning at Scott.

 

“We’re buddies, right? We can share your mom?” Scott asked hopefully and then remembered Tessa saying there was no reasoning with Owen and here he was trying to reason with him.

 

Owen held up his closed fist towards Scott and then used his other hand to lift up his index and pinky finger.

 

“Oh hey! You like to rock? That’s cute!” Scott chuckled as he pulled Owen in for a hug.

 

“Food’s here. What’s cute?” Tessa asked as she stuck her head back in the fort.

 

“He’s making devil horns with his little hand, like we did for the Rock the Rink tour. Like this,” Scott made the sign with his hand and showed Tessa.

 

She looked at Scott and then Owen and back at Scott and burst out laughing. Owen grinned at his mom. He clapped his hands, he loved making her laugh.

 

“Scott,” she gasped as she sat down and tried to control her laughter. “It’s not devil horns.” She waved her hand in the air as she started laughing again, gasping for air. Owen was feeling concerned about the tears of laughter running down his mom’s face so he sat down on her lap. She took in a deep breath. “Thanks, I needed that. Phew, sorry for laughing. What were you talking about when he did that with his hand?”

 

Scott thought back. “Hmm, I was trying to convince him that we were buddies and could share you, oh and that I loved him as much as you.”

 

“Aww, you’re going to make me cry!” Tessa's face crumpled up, she was so overcome with emotion.

 

“No, don’t, Tess,” he pleaded with her. He hated when she cried because it made him cry.

 

“Scott, he was signing that he loves you! He hasn’t quite mastered the thumb part yet.” Tessa held up her fist with the pinky and index finger up like Owen had and then she stuck her thumb out as well. “You know this sign, I used to do it in the Kiss and Cry. I sign it to Owen when I tell him that I love him.”

 

“Oh, of course!” Scott felt like an idiot. Owen was telling him that he loved him and Scott had no idea. “I love you too, Owen.” Scott held up his hand to sign I love you.

 

Owen looked up at his mom, she had tears in her eyes as she held up her hand to make the sign too. He looked back at Scott and signed the devil horns at him with a huge grin on his face.

 

“Luff euuu,” Owen repeated in his soft little voice as he looked Tessa and Scott and then back at Tessa, grinning from ear to ear. He felt proud of himself and waited for the praise to follow his new words.

 

“Aww,” Tessa sighed as she let the happy tears roll down her cheeks. “I love you too my sweet boy. That’s the first time he’s said it. Ugh, my heart!” Tessa wrapped up Owen in her arms and snuggled him tightly.

 

*

 

Owen was all smiles through dinner. His mom sat beside him and lavished attention on him because of his newfound vocabulary. She kept prodding him to say it again, but all he offered was his toothy grins while his face was smeared full of tomatoe sauce. He was surprised his mom even let him get away with throwing his vegetables on the floor. _I should try the talking thing more often._

 

It wasn’t until he was nearly done eating that he became offended once again. He watched Scott lean in close to his mom and rub his nose along her neck and press kisses to her cheek. _That’s my Mama!_ Owen scowled at Scott but neither Scott nor Tessa noticed. She had turned in her chair to kiss Scott on the lips.

 

Tessa threaded her fingers through Scott’s hair, thoroughly distracted by Scott’s lips and tongue and his hands roaming on her back and through her hair. She was caught off guard by a tiny handful of pasta raining down on them.

 

Scott burst out laughing as he picked pieces of pasta off himself and from Tessa’s hair.

 

“Okay, all done!” Tessa said as she stood up, ignoring Owen’s antics. “Time for bath.”

 

Owen grinned; he liked bath time with Mama.

 

“Come with us?” Tessa asked Scott.

 

“Uh, like in the tub?” Scott squeaked.

 

“No, silly. I mean he can sit in the tub and we can sit on the window seat and talk or whatever while he’s playing.”

 

“Or whatever?” Scott smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at Tessa as she wiped the sauce off of Owen with a warm cloth and pulled him out of his highchair. She winked at Scott, _yeah_ , _or whatever_.

 

Scott followed Tessa towards the stairs and noticed a new passport lying on the hall table with a priority envelope from Canada Post.

 

“Did you get a new passport?” he asked with a frown. They had _always_ ordered new passports at the same time and he knew they were not due for renewal until next year.

 

“No, that’s Owen’s. We picked it up today at the post office,” she grinned.

 

Scott’s heart sunk as he remembered Tessa’s upcoming trip to Florida. _We need to talk about this second baby thing before she makes any more decisions._

 

“Look at his picture, he looks like a criminal. I should have thought through his wardrobe choice,” Tessa laughed as she carried Owen upstairs for his bath.

 

Scott stood in the hallway, eyeing the closed passport. He slowly reached down and picked it up, opening it to the second page with Owen’s picture. He smiled at the slight scowl on Owen’s face and the dark orange of his shirt. _He does kinda look like an inmate_. Scott’s eyes drifted over to the right side of the page. _Owen McCormick Virtue._ He closed the passport quickly and laid in back down on the hall table.

 

Scott had known his full name, but seeing it in print just stung a little more than he was ready for. He could daydream at length about the possibility of Owen becoming his adopted son, but at the end of the day he was solely a Virtue and would never biologically be half a Moir. Scott slowly made his way upstairs, following the direction of the noise already filtering out of Owen’s bathroom.

 

*

 

“He’s back to being grumpy, eh?” Scott said as he rubbed his hands on Tessa’s shoulders. She’d had Scott help her wash down Owen so she didn’t have to climb into the tub, and they were now snuggled together on the window seat in the large bathroom as Owen played with his bath toys in the tub.

 

“Yeah, he... _oh_ , right there,” Tessa sighed and closed her eyes as Scott’s thumb hit a knotted muscle.

 

“Geez you’re so tense, T.”

 

“Jordan says that’s because I’m wound up too tight," she winced with that accidental admission.

 

“Then maybe you need some unwinding,” he whispered beside her ear.

 

Tessa sighed. _That’s my plan for later tonight._ She felt Scott’s lips on her neck, leaving light kisses up towards her ear. His teeth pulled gently on her earlobe just as she heard a big splash. She opened her eyes quickly to see Owen about to pour more water from his plastic scoop onto the floor.

 

“No! Stop!” Tessa cried out as she signed for _stop_ , the side of one hand slapping down hard against her open palm of the other hand.

 

Scott laughed and Tessa turned to glare at him. _Not funny._

 

“Water stays in the tub, Wennie,” Tessa sighed. “It’s like we jumped right into the Terrible Twos today. I just don’t get it.” She shook her head at Owen’s behaviour as she looked at Scott. He shrugged his shoulders; he wasn’t any sort of expert in children’s behaviour. Most days he still felt like a child himself.

 

*

 

“Sorry that took longer than usual, he needed to nurse from both sides and refused to go into his crib. I had to rock him until he fell asleep, I haven’t had to do that in a long time,” Tessa sighed as she walked through the kitchen towards the family room.

 

“It’s okay, I was watching the game. Come sit, I’ll fix you a drink. What’s your poison?” Scott asked as he jumped up off the sofa.

 

They met half-way with a quick kiss on the lips. Neither could get enough physical contact in this new-again phase of their relationship.

 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” she said with a grin as she ran a solitary finger down his chest.

 

Scott playfully swatted at her ass as he moved past her into the kitchen. “Leave the pillow fort,” he instructed.

 

“Why?” she laughed.

 

“Because we’re going to have a meeting in there,” he smirked.

 

“Okay,” she grinned as she crawled into the fort on her hands and knees. Scott breathed fun and excitement into her life and she had missed him and his crazy antics.

 

Scott was crawling into the fort right behind her with two lowball glasses and the bottle of Scotch. He settled himself on the floor across from Tessa and poured them each two fingers depth of the amber liquid. He capped the bottle and handed her one of the glasses.

 

“To old friendship and new beginnings,” he toasted as he held his glass up.

 

She grinned as they clinked their glasses together and both took a sip of scotch. The alcohol felt warm on her tongue and she was instantly distracted by the moan Scott made.

 

“That’s fucking good. Thanks for buying this, I haven’t had this since...I don’t even know. A really, really long time.”

 

“You’re welcome,” she said shyly. “I remembered you liked it. I thought tonight we should have a special treat.”

 

“I appreciate your thoughtfulness. So? What should we talk about?” Scott grinned as he took another sip.

 

Tessa placed her glass down on the floor. _Might as well dive right in._ “Are we telling people? About us, I mean?”

 

Scott shrugged. “Do you want to? Or do you want to keep this just for us for a while? I’m okay either way.”

 

Tessa let out a slow breath of air. “It’s only been like twenty-four hours. Maybe let’s just keep this for us for now, but our families should be told soon. Although, knowing them, they’ll figure it out before we get the chance to say anything.”

 

“Their relationship radar is too good,” Scott chuckled, thinking back to how quickly they figured things out the last time he and Tessa had started dating.

 

“Or we’re just really bad at hiding the heart eyes,” Tessa grinned as she ran her fingers nervously around the edge of her glass.

 

They managed to discuss several other ground rules before she finally cracked.

 

“I bought condoms,” she blurted out and downed the entire glass of Scotch. It burned her throat and she remembered why she didn’t really care for it.

 

“Tess—” Scott breathed out, her admission catching him off guard. _Holy shit, I didn’t think we were going there just yet. I didn’t even think to bring anything. Shit!_

 

“We were at Shoppers picking up Owen’s passport from the post office, and—” she sighed heavily. “It’s just been so long and I could really use, I mean, I’m not on birth control right now because I want—” she paused and poured herself another two fingers of scotch, her hand shaking.

 

“ _Tess_ —”

 

“I actually don’t know what I want right now. But I wanted you to know that I don’t need things to move _too_ slowly. Like you said earlier, I’m tense.” She drank her Scotch in one shot and put the empty glass down on the floor. “I’m wound up and I need someone to fully relax me, I want _you_ to relax me, like you used to. I just—”

 

Scott’s lips covered hers, stopping her from talking further. Her mind paused the rambling thoughts as she let Scott kiss her, relaxing her. He pulled away once he sensed she had calmed down significantly.

 

“If that’s what you need, I can help you with that,” he whispered, his face still close to hers.

 

“But do you want that?” she whispered back.

 

“Of course I do. We covered a lot tonight, but we definitely need to have more conversations about us and the future. Right?”

 

Her reply came in the form of her lips on his; hot and heavy and full of want. Their hands were everywhere but at the same time, not in any of the right places. It was getting hotter inside the fort as their breathing became heavier.

 

“Let’s. Go. Upstairs,” she panted in between kisses. “Now. Please,” she added as she put her hand on Scott’s chest and pushed him gently away.

 

“Okay but you gotta stop kissing me so we can crawl out of here,” Scott smirked.

 

Tessa was first out of the fort, taking the bottle of Scotch with her and Scott was right behind her with the two empty glasses. They made it as far as the kitchen island and Tessa was kissing Scott again. Their moment was short lived as Owen’s cries rang out loudly over the baby monitor.

 

Tessa groaned as she dropped her head against Scott’s chest. “Why tonight? It’s like he knows when I’m going to have sex.”

 

“This has happened before, I take it?” Scott asked and then clenched his jaw.

 

“Sort of, Nick and I...nothing happened though. I never slept with him. I—”

 

Scott sighed. _Fucking Nick._ “Tess, it’s okay. Just go check on him. I’ll wait here and clean up a bit.”

 

“Are you—”

 

“I’m sure. He needs you. It’s fine,” Scott insisted, hoping she would only be gone a few minutes.

 

*

 

“T?” Scott whispered as he looked into Owen’s dimly lit bedroom. Tessa was sitting on the chair and rocking Owen, he had his arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why he won’t settle tonight,” Tessa sighed softly.

 

“It’s fine,” Scott whispered as he walked towards them. “It’s not meant to be.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed his hand on Owen’s back.

 

She looked up at him with apologetic eyes; she had hoped, and planned, for their night to end very differently.

 

“It’s after 11pm, I’m going to head home, I have to be on the ice in the morning. Owen’s needs above ours, right?”

 

Tessa closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears. _He’s right._   _Owen first, and he needs me right now._ “We had a good talk though, I feel good about everything,” she offered, hoping he felt the same.

 

“Me too. We can pick up where we left off another time. There‘s no rush.” Scott brushed the solitary tear off her cheek with his thumb and cupped her chin in his hand before pressing a kiss to her lips. He could feel her chin quiver as she fought hard to keep her emotions reined in. “I love you, T. Please don’t cry.”

 

Tessa couldn’t help but feel torn in two opposite directions, and a little bit worried that they might forever have interruptions or that Scott might get tired of waiting around.

 

“And stop worrying so much,” he whispered as he pressed another kiss to her lips.

 

_How does he always know when I’m worrying? He’s right though, I need to stop over-thinking everything._

 

“Call or text me tomorrow, okay? We’ll go from there. Maybe we get someone to watch Owen at some point so there’s no interruptions, eh?”

 

Tessa nodded as she opened her eyes and shoved down her emotions. _Not now, no crying. He’s right, we have time_. “Thank you for being so understanding. I love you so much. You’re right, tonight it’s not meant to be.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm...now what? 
> 
> Owen is a stinker.
> 
> The countdown is on. Some big news will be revealed on December 24th!


	16. Sometimes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we get more than one 'first time' in life. Sometimes life is full of surprises. Sometimes both.

 

 

**December 6, 2026**

**Ilderton, Ontario**

 

Scott pulled his phone out of his pocket and frowned. The last class of CanSkate had just finished for the morning and it was a quarter to noon and he still hadn’t heard from Tessa. No missed calls and no text messages. He hoped she wasn’t mad at him for leaving last night. He had contemplated offering to spend the night but then thought things might be awkward since they were sort of in a relationship limbo, not fully back to where they once were, but on the verge.

 

He stared at his phone as he dug his toe pick into the ice, wondering whether he should call or text her now, or leave the ball in her court for a bit, when it started ringing. He was startled and fumbled to accept the call, nearly dropping his phone on the ice.

 

“T! Everything okay?” Scott’s voice boomed loudly and echoed around the empty rink.

 

“Sorry, we had a rough night. Owen spent most of it in my bed but he did let me sleep in at least.”

 

“I’m sorry you must be tired,” he breathed out a sigh of relief. He was happy things seemed okay and she wasn’t mad at him. He started skating slowly along the boards, wanting to get in some ice time for himself before the next group arrived to use the rink.

 

“I am, but I’m trying to keep his normal routine today to see if that helps regulate him. We just got back from the park. I’m going to make his lunch and get him down for his nap and then take one myself,” she said as she walked through her kitchen picking up toys and books that Owen had strewn about earlier that morning.

 

Scott felt disappointed her plans for today didn’t seem to include him, but at least she was looking out for her own needs. “I’m glad to hear you’re going to nap.”

 

“Well, attempt one. Not sure if I can turn off my brain right now. What’s your day like tomorrow? I have to take Owen for his twelve-month check up at the pediatrician in the morning and he has his immunization appointment right after that.”

 

“I’m free in the afternoon?” Scott offered.

 

“Nap time!” she breathed out, remembering Jordan’s words of wisdom. “Do you want to come over while he’s sleeping? He usually sleeps two hours...that would be lots of time to...” she rushed out, implying that they too could ‘nap’.

 

Scott grinned at the thought of finally getting some alone time with Tessa. He loved Owen but he did miss having Tessa all to himself. “How about you text me when you’re putting him down. Maybe if he doesn’t see me before he falls asleep he won’t get upset?”

 

“Good idea,” she nodded even though he couldn’t see her. It almost felt like they were sneaking around, which made her desire for this to finally work out even stronger. She felt like a determined teenager planning a tryst while her parents were away. “And you don’t need to bring anything, unless you want to. I mean I have everything we need, not that we need much—”

 

“Tess, just take a deep breath. No pressure for anything to happen or not happen, okay? I don’t want you to be so worked up that I can’t relax you.”

 

“You’re right. I’ll admit I’m feeling both excited and nervous,” she said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a container of leftover pasta for Owen’s lunch. “How do you feel?”

 

Scott blew a big gush of air out of his mouth. “A lot of things, I guess. Excited and nervous for sure. I’m also scared.”

 

“Why are you scared? Do you want to talk about it?” she asked as she knitted her brows together in concern and then turned to check on Owen. _Still on his chair looking at books._

 

“What we have right now, this rekindled friendship, I’m afraid that we may lose that. I need you in my life, T. The thought of somehow losing you again, especially if it’s my fault, is terrifying. I just don’t want to think about that,” he admitted as he turned sharply on his blades and started doing backward crossovers.

 

“Then don’t. We’re older and wiser and if we promise each other that we’ll commit to talking things through no matter what, we won’t lose each other again. I’m in this for good this time. You’re stuck with me, Moir.”

 

“We’re not rushing this, right? Sex I mean.”

 

“Are you having second thoughts?” Tessa had a moment of panic. _Maybe this desire is just one-sided and he’s changed his mind? Now he’s going to cockblock us?_

 

“No, definitely not, but I don’t want _you_ to have regrets later.”

 

 _Oh Scott_. “I won’t regret sleeping with you. That’s one thing I have never regretted and never will.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said as he breathed out a sigh of relief. “Well, I’ll have to hang up right away here, I have to get off the ice.”

 

“What? You’ve been skating while talking to me and I didn’t even know?” Tessa huffed. _How did I not hear it?_

 

“Sorry, T. Just a few laps by myself after lessons, nothing special.”

 

Tessa sighed. Her body craved to move with his on the ice. No matter how hard she tried to distance herself from skating, a part of her continued to be naturally drawn to that familiarity, especially with Scott. “Maybe we could look into some ice time? Just us?”

 

“I’d like that,” Scott grinned as he stepped off the ice and grabbed his skate guards. “I can make that happen.”

 

 

**December 7, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

 **Tessa:** I’m nursing Owen right now, do you want to come over? I left the back door unlocked for you

 

 **Scott MOir:** Ok. I’m in the area, I’ll be over shortly

 

Tessa felt a wave of nausea wash over her as she read his text. They were finally going to do this... _again_. She was getting _another_ first time with Scott, but she didn’t know why she was so nervous. _It’s just Scott._ _It should be easy to pick up where we left off._ She was sure he would remember what she liked; she knew this wouldn’t be too awkward, not like a _real_ first time. But still, it had been a long drought for her and they hadn’t been together intimately since she had given birth to Owen. She knew her body had changed somewhat, and she would have to remind him that her breasts were off limits for now. She hoped her body didn’t feel too different to him.

 

Tessa finished nursing Owen and laid him in his bed. He didn’t complain or fuss, he just rolled over and stuck his thumb in his mouth, but she figured a preventative measure wouldn’t hurt. She pulled her t-shirt off over her head and laid it in the crib beside Owen before walking quietly out of his room.

 

Scott was just walking up the stairs as Tessa walked down the hallway. He had to hold back the wolf whistle he wanted to let out, not wanting to wake Owen. “Getting a head start, Virtch?” he whispered with a grin.

 

She smirked and pressed a finger to her lips as she pointed to her bedroom.

 

Scott grinned back at her and let Tessa enter her room first. He closed the door quietly behind him and she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

 

“Hi,” she squealed happily as she kissed his lips.

 

“Hey,” he chuckled, his hands firmly holding her up.

 

“We have to be quiet,” she insisted as she tugged at Scott’s t-shirt, untucking it from his pants.

 

“If I remember correctly, you’re the loud one,” he scoffed as he nipped at her ear.

 

“Then you’ll have to make sure I stay quiet. Cover my mouth with your hand if you need to. He needs to stay asleep. I need this me time so badly.”

 

Scott wiggled his eyebrows as he playfully dropped Tessa onto her bed. “You mean us time?”

 

“Mmm-hmm,” she hummed as she watched Scott strip down to his boxers.

 

“You gonna get naked, Virtch? Or are you just watching me?” he laughed as he laid his clothes neatly on the loveseat in the corner of her room before returning to stand beside the bed.

 

Tessa smiled shyly. “I was enjoying the show.”

 

“Well one of us is wearing entirely too much clothing.” Scott reached behind Tessa to undo the clasp of her bra and she froze. Scott felt her entire body go rigid beneath his fingers. “Tess?” he said softly. “Talk to me.”

 

“I...are you okay if...it’s just—”

 

“You can leave on your bra on if you prefer. It won’t offend me,” he said softly as he moved his hands down her back and away from her bra, his fingers bumping over each vertebrae in her spin like little speed bumps. _Slow down, Moir, don’t spook her now._

 

“Thanks, I just don’t want any accidental leakage or something ruining the moment.”

 

“You lead. Tell me what you want,” he said as his lips connected with the side of her neck, moving slowly across her skin to find her pulse point and sucking on it. “You know the menu, place an order from Chez Moir. What would make you feel good right now?”

 

Tessa giggled as she relaxed beneath Scott. He always knew what to say or do to bring her down a few notches. “Make love to me like this is our first time,” she whispered close to his ear. “Start slow and gentle but end rough and fast.”

 

“Do you forget our first time?” Scott smiled as he kissed her lips and worked his way down the middle of her body, leaving a trail of kisses behind. He made sure not to linger near her breasts, even though ignoring his favourite ladies felt wrong to him.

 

“I’m sure I remember it with rose-coloured glass- _es_ ,” her breath hitched as his tongue swirled inside her belly button.

 

 _Fuck. Her body is still amazing._ _No stud_ , he noted. Scott hummed against her abs and then slowly pulled her jeans down over her hips. “My dick was so excited, I barely thrusted into you twice and it was game over.”

 

“You were still good. You were just tired from training,” she said softly as she shook her head, remembering how embarrassed he was that night.

 

“Don’t make excuses for my poor stamina. But that was forever ago. Slow and gentle...order up,” he said with a sly grin as he used his teeth to pull down her black lace thong.

 

*

 

Tessa collapsed down against Scott’s body, panting and completely sated. “Thank you,” she whispered next to his ear as she pressed her chest daringly against his. _Please don’t leak._ He had pulled two magnificent orgasms from her, effectively ending her dry spell and completely relaxing her. She knew she would be zen and reliving these last few minutes for the rest of the day.

 

Scott’s hands wrapped around her back, pinning her body to his as he came down from his release. There were not enough expletives in his vocabulary to describe how amazing that had been. He saw all the white light and angels singing and swore his body was floating five feet in the air. _Virtue and Moir once again creating off-ice magic._ He grinned as he kissed her shoulder.

 

As Tessa came to the realization that this was the start of forever for them, she was overcome with emotion. She had her head buried against his neck and let the tears roll down her cheeks, wetting Scott’s skin.

 

Scott could feel her body shaking slightly as Tessa tried to stop herself from crying. _Shit. Why is she upset?_ “Why are you crying? Oh, Tess, babe, shhh,” Scott tried to lessen her tears as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. Her sobs became louder so he rolled them both over and pulled out of her. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” He hobbled quickly to her ensuite bathroom to dispose of the used condom. On the way back towards the bed, he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. He brought with his shirt and handed it to Tessa.

 

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she pulled his shirt on over her head and sat cross-legged on the bed. “I’m so stupidly emotional lately. I’m sorry.”

 

Scott laid back down on the bed and put his head in her lap, craving her touch and being close to her. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No! It was... _you_ were amazing. Just what I needed. I feel so relaxed,” she said with a smile as she cupped his face in her hands and bent down to kiss the bridge of his nose.

 

“But? Why the tears, T?”

 

Tessa took a deep breath in through her nose and slowly let it out through her mouth. “It’s just that now we started this and I already want more and I don’t want to be apart from you...but I have to be in Toronto for work the rest of this week.”

 

“Oh,” Scott said quietly as he tried to hide his disappointment.

 

“Maybe...you could come with?” she asked hopefully as she carded her fingers through his hair.

 

“I can’t. Last two weeks of skating and I promised Mom I’d get the house decorations up outside,” he frowned at the thought of being apart for so long. He wanted to cry too. _Damn it, I don’t want to be apart from her either._

 

Tessa sighed heavily as she traced his frown lines with her thumbs. “It’s only a few days?”

 

 _How can I extend this? Make this last?_ he thought to himself _. I want to keep this little bubble._ “I could stay the night, if you want?” he offered.

 

“Mmm, I do want, but I have a feeling Owen might need to cuddle, usually the first night after his vaccines is rough. I’m not sure how he’d react to you being in my bed. I guess he was okay at the hotel but that was more neutral ground—”

 

“Tess, it’s okay. Let’s just stay like this and enjoy us until he wakes up,” Scott suggested as he moved his head off her lap and tugged at her elbow to get her to lay down. Tessa complied and Scott pulled her body close to his, as he brought the duvet up over them. “I love you so much, T,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

”I love you too, Scott.”

 

*

 

Tessa woke up to find Scott missing from the bed. _Shit. I fell asleep. But the bed is still warm, so he hasn’t been gone long._ She stretched her arms up over her head, feeling so relaxed and very lazy, and then heard tiny feet stomping down the hallway.

 

“Mama!” Owen shouted with a grin as he ran into her room, with Scott right behind him, still wearing just his boxers.

 

“Hi baby,” Tessa smiled as Owen came up to her bed and patted his hands on the side of the mattress.

 

Scott lifted Owen up and onto the bed and slid in beside the toddler, sandwiching Owen in the middle.

 

Tessa silently raised her eyebrow at Scott.

 

“Let’s just give this a try. Ease him into the idea?” Scott suggested, hoping soon he could spend the night without it being an issue.

 

“Okay,” Tessa acquiesced as she pulled Owen close and kissed him under his chin. “Wennie, did you find Scott?”

 

“Ott,” Owen said with a nod of his head. He turned away from Tessa and patted his tiny hand on Scott’s bare chest. “Ott.”

 

“That’s right,” Tessa grinned, loving the way he said Scott’s name. “Can we snuggle with Scott?”

 

Owen laid his head down on Scott’s chest and put his thumb in his mouth. Tessa took that as a yes and wiggled herself closer, wrapping her arm around Owen and Scott.

 

“I wish we could stop time and just stay like this for a while,” Tessa said with a sigh as she pressed a kiss to Owen’s head.

 

“Me too,” Scott agreed as he pressed a kiss to Tessa’s head.

 

Owen lasted all of fifty-seven seconds ensconced in the snuggle before he was squirming out of their embrace. He looked at Tessa and signed for milk.

 

Tessa laughed as she pulled Owen towards her body. “I knew that wouldn’t last long enough!” She unclasped her bra, lifted her (Scott’s) shirt and let Owen latch so quickly, Scott didn’t even have time to process what was happening. He rolled his body over to face Tessa and was surprised to find Owen already nursing. _One day I’ll get those to myself again,_ he thought.

 

 

 

**December 8, 2026**

**Toronto, Ontario**

 

“Hi!” Tessa and Owen waved as her phone connected to video chat with Scott.

 

“Hi guys!” Scott grinned. He missed both of them like crazy even though it had barely been twenty-four hours since their afternoon snuggles in bed.

 

“I only have a few minutes while Mom is out of the room, but I wanted to see you. I miss you,” Tessa sighed as she watched Owen slide off the end of the bed to play with his toys.

 

“I miss you too. Both of you,” Scott said, forcing a smile to his face.

 

The lock on the hotel room door clicked as Kate pushed the door open.

 

 _Shit!_ Tessa cringed as she looked up at her mother and then back down at Scott’s face on her phone screen. _Why is she back so soon?_

 

“Um, I just wanted to know if you are around later tonight? I wanted to talk a bit about the Skate Shop files?”

 

 _Weird she wants to talk about that now? I didn’t think her computer records would be done before Christmas._ “Uh, yeah. I have no plans, I’ll be around.”

 

“Perfect. I’ll call you later?” she asked. _When my mom isn’t watching and listening and over-analyzing my every word._

 

“Yup!” Scott winked and Tessa quickly ended the call.

 

“Was that Scott?” Kate asked as she pulled off her jacket and hung it up in the closet.

 

“Yeah, I was just setting up a meeting time for tonight. We have some business stuff to chat about later. I’ll do that once Owen is in bed. That didn’t take long to get coffee?”

 

“No line up!” Kate grinned as she passed a paper cup to Tessa, pleased that she had returned so quickly to the room to help Tessa entertain Owen.

 

*

 

“I miss you,” Tessa pouted dramatically at her phone screen as she pulled her legs up under herself. She had gone down one floor in the hotel and found a seating area set up near the elevators. It wasn’t overly private but the hallway was empty for now.

 

“I miss you too.”

 

“Talk to me? I want to hear your voice. What did you do today?”

 

“Do you want to hear about my day or talk about the Skate Shop?” Scott asked with a frown, he was thoroughly confused.

 

Tessa grinned. “Oh that was just an excuse to call you back so mom wouldn’t get suspicious. I don’t have the data yet. I just miss you and I really wish I didn’t have to be so far from you right now. I just want to be back in our bed bubble from yesterday. Just the two of us with nothing between us but love and—”

 

“Tess,” Scott hissed quietly.

 

Her screen went dark as she heard rustling and then watched the ceiling passing by. She could tell Scott was at his parents and was moving from the kitchen to...the basement? _Oh God_ , _I didn’t think to ask if he was alone_. She was just craving him so badly, like a drug addict needing a fix, that she wasn’t thinking clearly.

 

“Sorry, T. My parents were in the other room.”

 

“Oh my God,” she giggled. “We’re in that disgusting, obsessive teenager phase again, aren’t we?”

 

“Well, you certainly seem to be,” Scott teased, and then thought back to earlier that morning. He had woken up to a raging boner thanks to the scent of Tessa still all over his body from the night before. “Fuck. Me too,” he admitted as his neck turned red.

 

“If you were here with me right now, we wouldn’t be able to keep our hands off of each other and my mom definitely would need to be in her own room. With Owen. Probably on the other side of the hotel,” Tessa laughed.

 

“Does she know?”

 

Tessa shook her head. “I don’t think she suspects. I can always use the work line with my family and they seem to buy it. Once they get us in the same room though, my mom and Jord will figure it out immediately. So we have a little while to keep this a secret. It gives me a bit of a rush.”

 

“Me too,” Scott grinned.

 

 

**December 9, 2026**

**Ilderton, Ontario**

 

“Scott would you please bring up the Christmas tree and decoration boxes from the basement when you’re done your breakfast?” Alma asked as she patted her hand on Scott’s shoulder. She did enjoy having him living at home, he was useful and certainly the cleanest amongst her boys.

 

“Sure, Mom,” Scott replied and then shovelled the last of his scrambled eggs into his mouth. He put his plate and fork into the dishwasher and made his way downstairs.

 

It took him several minutes to extricate the cardboard tree box and the plastic containers with the decorations from the storage room. Christmas was his favourite holiday but holy fuck was it a lot of work. He grunted as he put the tree box up on one shoulder and carried it up to the living room, glad his dad wasn’t doing the heavy lifting. Joe was stubborn and acted like he was still in his fifties instead of his seventies, but his body didn’t always cooperate. Last winter he threw his back out while shovelling and had to see the chiropractor for months to correct the injury. Luckily Scott was around to handle the shovelling and helped take his dad to his appointments.

 

“Where do you want the tree set up, mom? Same place as usual?” Scott asked as he started pulling the pieces of the artificial tree from the box. He looked up when his mom didn’t respond immediately. She was on her hands and knees, dusting the cabinet she always used to set up her Christmas village buildings.

 

“Mom?”

 

Alma stood up, holding a stack of photo albums. “Usual spot, sweetie. Thank you. I just have to relocate these albums to make space for the village.”

 

Scott took the albums from her hands, noticing his name along the spine of one of them. He sat down on the sofa and opened the album. He knew it was there on the bottom shelf, but he had never had the desire to look through it.

 

“Holy shit,” Scott swore under his breath. “Are these all pictures of me?”

 

“Well the bulk of them, I’m sure your brothers are in there too,” Alma said as she continued dusting the shelf.

 

“But the baby?” Scott asked as he jumped up off the sofa and shoved the book under Alma’s nose.

 

“That’s you,” she laughed. “Definitely you. You were always laughing and smiling. Such a happy, easy-going baby. Still are,” she grinned as she pinched Scott’s cheek.

 

 _This baby looks one hundred and ten percent like Owen. A carbon copy! What the fuck?_ Scott felt warm all over and light-headed as his heart began to race. He sat back down on the sofa and pulled out his phone, scrolling through the handful of photos of Owen he had saved; a couple from the birthday party, and one he had texted Tessa when he was baby sitting. He held his phone next to the photos. _Identical. How did no one notice? How did my Mom or Dad not notice? But when he’s with Tessa, he looks just like her_? Scott’s mind was spinning in several directions, unsure what to make of this discovery.

 

“Do you mind if I take this album to my room to look through?” Scott asked his mom.

 

“Go ahead, I don’t mind, but you need to finish bringing up the boxes from the basement first please.”

 

“Oh, uh, right,” Scott muttered as he scratched his fingers through his hair.

 

_Is it possible that she could have used my sperm? Could Owen be my son? No, he can’t be. She said she went to Sarasota and I wasn’t in Sarasota._

 

Scott stopped at the top of the stairs to the basement and sat down on the top step. He still felt lightheaded and he couldn’t catch his breath. He knew when he made the donations that he had signed away his rights and he knew there could be hundreds of kids running around already with his nose or his hazel eyes or his skating talent. His need for money had superseded everything and at the time he was depressed and assumed he would never have children of his own, so letting his wild oats blow away into the wind like dandelion fluff was sort of all he had.

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

**May 18, 2025**

**London, Ontario**

 

Tessa offered up a small smile as she sat down across the table from Scott in the diner and then busied her fingers with the edge of the paper placemat. She could hear her Nonee’s voice in her head, reminding her not to fidget. Tessa had something to tell Scott, and in light of his recent move home she felt strange talking to him about this, worried it might strike a nerve or make him upset. She wasn’t sure where his emotions were at right now.

 

Scott looked at Tessa, she was as radiant as ever; he’d even go so far as to say she was glowing. She always looked so amazing and put together and he felt that she outshone him by leaps and bounds. He was not really sure what to say to her or how to start a conversation with her anymore. Once upon a time they had things in common; skating, schedules, projects, goals. But now? Now they shared...a home province? More than that he wasn’t too sure.

 

“Happy belated birthday, by the way,” he offered. That was neutral ground. He hadn’t gotten her a card or gift because they didn’t do that sort of thing before and to start it now would be strange when the number of times they saw each other every year could be counted on one hand.

 

“Thanks,” she smiled shyly as she stared at him. “It’s funny. There was a time when I knew every thought that went through your mind and I could read you like a book. But now? Now I have no idea how you are coping or how much you are hurting. I have no idea what your goals are or what you want for your future or with whom. It pains me to see you sad and I feel guilty even telling you this.” She paused and breathed in deeply, filling her lungs with breakfast-scented oxygen.

 

Scott frowned.

 

“I decided I no longer wanted to be alone. I needed to do this for myself, before I got any older.” She looked down at her hands, tracing her finger over the scar on her palm from 2012. _Just do it. Tell him_. “I’m pregnant. I used a donor and I’m twelve weeks five days into this crazy ride. I’m going to be a mother, Scott.” Her eyes immediately filled with happy tears, her hormones raging as she spoke the words out loud, making everything feel so much more real.

 

She watched Scott’s face turn from sad to surprised to happy and finally scrunched up and crying as he processed the news.

 

“Tess!” he breathed out as he grabbed her hand off the table and wrapped both of his around it. He squeezed her hand tightly but she didn’t mind, it helped bring her down from her adrenaline rush. “Really?”

 

She nodded profusely, a huge ecstatic grin stretching across her face.

 

Scott slid out of the booth and ran around to her side of the table. He wrapped his arms around her as best he could while she was still sitting in the booth.

 

“I’m so happy for you, T. You’ll be a great mom.”

 

“Thank you,” she sobbed into his shoulder. “I hoped you would be happy for me.”

 

“Of course! Oh, T, don’t cry. I just want you to be happy.”

 

“Thank you, I appreciate that. I want you to be happy too,” she sniffed.

 

Scott released her from his embrace and sat back down across the table from her. “Today isn’t about me, Kiddo. Today let’s just talk about you. Tell me everything. How are you feeling?”

 

Any distraction from the mess his personal life was in and the looming lawyer fees was greatly appreciated.

 

 

**PRESENT DAY**

**December 9, 2026**

**Ilderton, Ontario**

 

Scott stood up and started pacing _. No. Owen has to be mine. We look too much alike, thinking back, we even act similar. Especially with that protective, jealous streak when it comes to anything Tessa. I suppose my sperm could have been sent to other areas of Florida. Of all the choices out there, she still blindly chose me though? Of course she’d choose me._ Scott smiled at that realization.

_If Owen is my son, our son, Tessa is going to be so happy; this is what we had wanted before we split up. Holy shit. We need to get a test done to be sure, but holy fucking hell!_

He excitedly ran his fingers through his hair and scrubbed his palms over his face. _This can’t be real. How am I going to tell her? Oh my God, we might have a son together? I could be a dad? This is the best Christmas gift ever!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was like Tessa. Worth the wait 🙈


	17. Christmas Eve: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days leading up to Christmas are full of excitement! Scott opens a special gift from Owen and eagerly awaits Tessa and Owen's reactions from the gifts he has brought over.

**December 13, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

**Tessa:** Hey 🙋🏻 We just got home from The 6️⃣

**Scott MOir:** About time! Kidding. I can still come over tonight. 8pm?

**Tessa:** So, my mom may have put a little wrench 🔧 in our plans

 

 **Tessa:** 😤😔😫😭🚫👉🏼👌🏼

 

Scott growled out loud. _Damn it, Kate! I wanted an evening alone with my girl!_ He sighed heavily before replying.

 

 **Scott MOir:** How little?

 

 **Tessa:** She insisted that she cook dinner for me and spend the night to help out with Owen’s bedtime and let me sleep in tomorrow. I would have thought she would be tired of us by now. Unless she knows about our relationship?🙊🙈😳😲

 

 **Scott MOir:** I think she’s just trying to be helpful to you. I’m sure once your family hears about us, all of your siblings will be breathing down my neck. It will be ok. Text me once the coast is clear tomorrow and I’ll find time to come over

 

 **Scott MOir:** I almost forget what you look like 😢

 

 **Tessa:** Don’t be so dramatic 💋 Maybe I’ll text you a picture later while I’m having a bubble bath 🛁👀📸

Scott groaned loudly, glad he was alone in his parents’ house right now so they couldn’t question his noises. He didn’t know if he wanted to see whatever torturous picture she was going to send, it might make waiting one more night even harder. _Literally_.

 

 

**December 14, 2026**

**Komoka, Ontario**

 

 **Tessa:** She’s finally gone. She did let me sleep in this morning while she took O to the park and I do feel refreshed. I guess I needed the break. Mom must have sensed I was stressed. I really need to get another nanny 😬

 

 **Tessa:** Anyway, let me know your schedule for today?

 

Scott heard his phone buzzing on the shop counter, but he was in the middle of sizing a child for new skates so he had to ignore it. He hoped it was Tessa, it was nearly lunch time and she had been silent all morning.

 

After the customers had paid for their purchases, a courier showed up with several packages. Scott crossed his fingers that one of those boxes contained Owen’s new skates. He had been anxiously waiting for them to arrive. He knew he had cut it close for ordering just before Christmas and he had only ten days left before the big day.

 

He had opened two of the seven boxes when more customers arrived, his phone long forgotten. He had not opened a box containing skates yet but was hopeful they would arrive soon if they hadn’t already.

 

*

 

 **Scott MOir:** Shit I’m so sorry T. I just saw your messages now. It was busy at the shop today. I’m just about to close up

 

 **Tessa:** It’s okay. We’re done dinner and headed up to the tub 🛀🏼 I’d still love to see you tonight if you’re free? If you want, pack a bag 🧳 and stay the night 😉🛌

 

Scott nearly dropped his phone as he read her message. _If I want to? Hell yes._

 

 **Scott MOir:** I’m free! And yes I’ll stay over! I’ll be there around 8pm or just before?

 

 **Tessa:** Perfect! Dress code is pjs/sweats for tonight 💋

 

 

**December 14, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Tessa was sitting in the family room, reading a book and relishing in the silence that had fallen over her home now that Owen was asleep. When she heard Scott knocking on the back door, she quickly pressed play on the remote and jumped up off the sofa to open the door.

 

“Hey,” she grinned up at Scott as he stepped inside out of the cool December wind.

 

“Finally,” he sighed as he pulled her close. He squeezed her tight, breathing her in. _She always smells so good._ “I missed you,” he whispered against the top of her head before pressing a quick kiss there and another to her lips.

 

“Mmm, me too,” she mumbled against his lips as she unzipped his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

 

“Should we move to somewhere more comfortable?” he husked out as he considered taking her right in the hallway, but he wasn’t in _that_ big of a hurry.

 

“Wait,” Tessa said as snatched a ring with four keys off the hook on the wall and pressed it into Scott’s hand. “Here, I want you to have these again.”

 

“T...are you—”

 

Tessa stopped him from talking further with her lips on his. _Maybe we should do it right here in the hallway_ , he thought as she shoved her tongue desperately and possessively into his mouth. Her hands were under his shirt, her fingernails dug into the skin of his back as she held him close. He had slipped the key ring over his index finger and had both of his hands cupped around her ass.

 

She broke away from him to catch her breath. “Yes, I’m sure. This way I don’t need to leave the door unlocked if you come over and I’m busy or if you just want to come over.”

 

Scott smiled and tapped his hand on the back of her thigh. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her lips found his again. He toed off his shoes and walked them into the family room, their lips not breaking apart until he heard the familiar music.

 

“Tess,” he gasped with a grin. “Do you have your mood music playing?”

 

“So what if I do? Did you not realize we were going to have sex tonight?” she smirked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“Well, I assumed that was on the agenda, but I didn’t think we’d need Marvin Gaye to help us out. Let’s Get It On is your most obvious track on this playlist,” he chuckled.

 

_If the spirit moves ya_

_Let me groove ya good_

_Let your love come down_

_Oh, get it on_

 

“You made the playlist,” she scoffed as she traced her finger down his chest.

 

“You told me...no...you _insisted_ what needed to be on the playlist. I would never put this song on my own mood music playlist. Or that other one he sings...Sexual Healing,” he laughed.

 

“Wait. So, does my music turn you off?” Tessa frowned as she slid down so her feet were back in the ground. She pushed herself away from Scott. _He has never mentioned anything like this before,_ she thought as her eyes searched his. _Is he being truthful?_

 

Scott chuckled as he pulled her back towards him and nipped at her neck. “I just tune it out. Whatever gets you in the mood, babe.”

 

Tessa sighed contentedly as he sucked hard on her pulse point, knowing that would leave a mark. “You get me in the mood. I don’t really need the music. Take me upstairs where it’s quiet and I’ll show you,” she whispered with a grin.

 

 

 

**December 15, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Scott woke up to something warm and familiar next to him. A smile crept over his face when he remembered that he was in Tessa’s house, _in her bed_ , and she was lying next to him. _Everyone wishes they were me right now,_ he smirked to himself.

 

They had sex three times over the course of the night and he was about to attempt to wake Tessa for round number four when he heard a tiny familiar voice call for her over the baby monitor.

 

“Mama!”

 

Scott grinned. _Owen!_ This was the first time he would see the toddler through fresh eyes; with the knowledge that Owen was most likely his son. His own flesh and blood. Half him and half Tessa.

 

He pressed a quick kiss to the top of Tessa’s head and whispered to her that he would get Owen. She didn’t move or respond, still deep in sleep and heavily sated from their night of activities. Scott turned off the baby monitor and pulled on his sweatpants before heading towards Owen’s bedroom.

 

“Hey Buddy,” Scott called out softly into the dark room. He heard rustling and then clapping.

 

“Ott!” Owen shouted from his crib. _Where have you been?!_

 

“Do you remember me? It’s been a little more than a week since we’ve hung out.”

 

Owen stretched his arms up in the air towards Scott in response.

 

“Oh, dude. You stink. Let’s take care of that before we go find your mom, okay?”

 

Scott turned on the small table lamp in Owen’s bedroom, it was just enough light for him to get Owen changed and into a fresh diaper without waking him fully. It was still early and Scott was hoping Owen might fall back asleep between them in Tessa’s bed once he had some milk. After he zipped Owen’s sleeper back up, Scott carried him to the bathroom.

 

“Scott needs to wash his hands,” he explained as he set Owen down on the counter.

 

Owen put his thumb in his mouth and waited patiently for Scott to finish. Once his hands were dry, he picked Owen back up and paused to look into the mirror of the dimly lit bathroom. This was the first time he had seen himself holding Owen. He studied the toddler’s face against his own, looking for anything remotely similar. _Our ears look alike; they are definitely not Tessa’s_. Scott scrunched up his face and grinned into the mirror. Owen watched Scott and copied him. _Exactly the same,_ Scott noted.

 

Scott grinned and kissed Owen on the forehead. _I can’t wait to tell your mom, she’s going to be so happy._

 

The next few days would be filled with more sleepovers when it fit their work schedules and sex where they could sneak it in and lots of Owen bonding time. Scott just couldn’t get enough of any of those things right now. He and Tessa were growing closer too, however he was so keyed up with his recent discovery, that he was worried he might slip up and accidentally tell her before Christmas. He had really wanted to surprise her with a special gift and make this truly a Christmas to remember.

 

**December 24, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Scott backed his dad’s truck up into Tessa’s driveway. He was buzzing with excitement and nerves. He was picturing Tessa doing her laugh-cry and jumping into his arms and how he would be tossing Owen up into the air, getting those giggles he loved hearing so much. He knew his affliction with rom-com movies had tainted the way he viewed how their morning would go, but he still hoped it might come close to an Oscar-worthy scene.

 

He put the truck in park and took the two wrapped gifts off the front seat, tucking them under one arm as he walked towards her back door, whistling the chorus to Jingle Bells. He lamented over the fact that they were not spending all of Christmas Eve together, but they had their separate family traditions tonight and they knew it would look suspicious if they showed up at any event together. They had decided that New Year’s Eve would be the big relationship reveal and Scott was giddy at the thought of also telling everyone that Owen was his son. _Their_ son.

 

Owen was waiting at the door for Scott as usual, and shrieked so loud with excitement that Scott winced at the high-pitched sound. Tessa appeared behind Owen just as Scott reached the door.

 

“Merry Christmas!” she greeted him with a wide grin plastered on her face as she held the door open and then scooped up Owen.

 

Scott stepped inside and gave Owen a kiss on the cheek and Tessa one on the lips. Owen watched Scott kiss his mom, and then pursed his lips together, waiting for Scott to kiss his lips too.

 

“He needs an extra kiss,” Tessa laughed at Owen’s tiny duck lips.

 

Scott obliged the toddler; glad to see he was a little less jealous now that they had figured out to acknowledge him first.

 

“Merry Christmas, Owen. Merry Christmas, T.”

 

Scott felt like the smile on his face was permanently etched. He just couldn’t stop smiling; his heart was so full right now. He took off his jacket and shoes and followed Tessa into the living room. More excitement bubbled up inside him at the thought of how next Christmas there would be three stockings hung above the fireplace instead of the two that were there now. He didn’t even mind that Tessa would insist on buying him a new one to match her décor and the two existing silver-edged white stockings.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Tessa asked.

 

“No, I’m fine, thanks,” he replied with a now tense grin. He really wanted the gift opening to commence so that they could get to the good part of hugging one another. “Could we open gifts first though?”

 

“Okay. Owen has a gift for you; I just have to pull it out. I seem to have gone overboard with shopping again this Christmas,” she laughed as she pointed to the mountain of gifts under her Christmas tree.

 

Only the top half of her trees were decorated this year because of the tiny curious fingers that were constantly pulling ornaments off the tree and Scott found it amusing every time he saw them. He watched Tessa sort through the gifts, looking for the one addressed to him.

 

“Here it is!” she announced happily. “Wennie! Come here please, sweetie.”

 

Owen came running into the living room holding his Little Blue Truck book.

 

“Bue?” he asked Scott as he held up the book.

 

“Not right now, sweetpea. We’re going to open presents first. Could you give this one to Scott?”

 

Owen threw his book on the floor and took the package from Tessa. He had been scolded numerous times for touching the gifts and figured now he was allowed to open them. He put the box on the floor and pulled off the bow.

 

Tessa laughed. “Owen—” she warned, wanting to stop him from opening the gift that wasn’t for him.

 

“T, it’s okay, just let him. I don’t mind,” Scott chuckled as he watched Owen inspecting the box. Pulling off the bow was as far as he got so he picked up the box and put it in Scott’s lap. “Thanks, buddy.”

 

Scott unwrapped the gift and pulled out a large clay ornament in the shape of a heart, Owen’s hand had been pressed into the middle of it while the clay was still wet, leaving behind an impression. Scott traced the tiny handprint with his finger. “I love this,” he said as he looked up at Tessa with tears in his eyes. He knew that she had no idea how meaningful this was to him. “Thank you so much,” he whispered as he choked back the tears.

 

“You’re welcome,” Tessa smiled at Scott. _He’s such a sap, tearing up at a baby’s handprint ornament._

 

Scott put the larger of the two gifts he had brought in front of Owen on the floor. “Do you want to open this present from Scott?” he asked the toddler.

 

Owen looked at the box and then up at Scott and back at the box. He pulled the bow off the top and ran out of the room. Tessa and Scott laughed and he motioned for Tessa to take over. She pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

 

“Scott!” Tessa gasped as she pulled out a teeny tiny pair of hockey skates. “These are adorable, but you shouldn’t have! He’ll barely get a chance to try them out before he outgrows them!”

 

“That’s where the second part of his gift comes in. I felt bad about not getting him a unique birthday gift, so I had to make it up to both of you.”

 

Tessa frowned at Scott, not knowing where he was going with this.

 

“Poppy had a great idea. I bought some lumber and a liner, and used my dad’s truck to haul it over today. I’m going to build him a rink in your yard!” Scott grinned excitedly.

 

“ _Scott_ ,” Tessa sighed as she closed her eyes. _Who is going to maintain this?_ she wondered to herself.

 

“I know, I probably should have asked you first, I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

 

Tessa groaned and looked at Scott. _Those hazel puppy dog eyes. Damn it_. “You’re too much, but you’re mine and I love you,” she sighed.

 

“So that’s a yes?” he asked as his body vibrated with excitement. Building a backyard rink for his son was a dream come true.

 

Tessa nodded. “Yeah, go ahead,” she laughed. “I’m sure he’ll love being out there on the ice and Poppy will lose her mind. Thank you,” she grinned as she leaned over to kiss Scott.

 

Owen came running back into the room holding another book.

 

“Look, Wennie, skates!” Tessa grinned as she held up the skates for Owen to see.

 

“Ockey!” Owen grinned as he dropped the book on the floor and clapped his hands together excitedly.

 

“Can you say thank you to Scott?” Tessa asked as she signed _thank you_.

 

Owen smacked his little hand against his mouth and then took off running back to the family room.

 

Scott laughed and shouted _you’re welcome_ towards the hallway. He turned back to pick up the smaller box and handed it to Tessa. “This one’s for you.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize we were doing gifts,” Tessa frowned as she shook her head.

 

“It’s okay, it’s not much,” Scott said as he squeezed her knee with his hand. “Besides, you may have already given me the best gift in the whole world.” He was so nervous; his fingers dug firmly into the fabric of her jeans.

 

Tessa’s heart began beating fast. She could tell he was nervous by the way he was trying to ground himself and she really hoped he wasn’t proposing to her.

 

She frowned slightly as she pulled the double-sided picture frame out of the box. She recognized the one picture of Owen from his birthday party on the one side and the other side was...also Owen? But she hadn’t seen that photo before and it looked dated. She looked up at Scott for clarification.

 

“So, last week I happened upon an old photo album at my parents’. That’s me at twelve months,” Scott said excitedly as he pointed to the older looking photo.

 

Tessa continued to stare at Scott, still not getting what he was implying.

 

“And that’s Owen at the same age,” Scott grinned as he pointed to the photo of Owen. In both photos, the boys had scrunched up faces, their little top teeth on display for the camera.

 

Tessa looked down at the photos and back up at Scott. Her brows were knit together in confusion. _What the hell is he getting at?_

 

“I’m pretty sure that I’m Owen’s father, T.”

 

Tessa’s eyes went wide and it felt like her heart stopping beating for several seconds while her brain processed what Scott had just said. “What?” she gasped. “Why in the world would you think that? I used a sperm donor, Scott.”

 

Scott took in a deep breath. “When I was living on my own in Florida, I needed money. I sold my house but with expenses and legal fees and whatnot, I had to find another way to make money since I wasn’t working. So I kinda made some donations,” he admitted sheepishly.

 

“What?” she gasped again. “Why would you? Oh, God,” she sighed as her face contorted into various expressions, all variations of disbelief bordering slightly on horrified.

 

“Tess, we look alike in those photos and we have similar personalities. I really think he could be my son. _Our_ son. Just like we always had dreamed of.” He spoke softly, realizing she was in shock and might need a moment to grasp this new information before she threw her arms around his neck.

 

Tessa shook her head. She didn’t see the similarities he had pointed out. “No. I chose an anonymous donor in the US specifically to avoid this exact scenario. You cannot be his father. It’s impossible. That’s not... _no_.” Her body went stiff and Scott recognized this as one of her defense mechanisms.

 

“T,” he said softly as he rubbed his hand on her shoulder. “I’m not trying to take him from you, sweetie.”

 

“No,” she said firmly as she shook her head. _This is not happening._

 

“We can be a happy little family, T. Just like we always dreamed of,” he tried again, taking a slightly different angle. _She just needs a minute to come around to this great news._

 

“No. Scott, he’s _my_ son. You can’t just claim him because you happen to look similar in one photo. He looks like me,” she insisted firmly. _Hell no, this is not happening. Not today. Not ever. No one takes my son from me._

 

“But when he scrunches up his face, he’s all Moir,” Scott grinned.

 

“Get out,” she said coldly as she shrugged his hand off of her shoulder.

 

“What?” he asked as the smile fell from his face. _Get out? What the hell is she saying?_

 

“I can’t believe you would try to claim him. You’re ruining my Christmas. Get out,” she hissed, now fuming mad that he would even think to do this.

 

“Tess, I’m not—”

 

“Please, you need to go.”

 

 _She’s just over reacting._ “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like surprises, there wasn’t really a _good_ way to tell you this. I thought you’d be happy. It’s what we wanted; a baby together,” Scott pleaded in desperation.

 

“Go. Please, Scott. I can’t process this right now. This is the very reason I chose an anonymous donor. I never wanted anyone showing up and claiming my son,” she barked as she stood up from the sofa with tears in her eyes.

 

“I’m not claiming him!” he insisted as he tried to defend himself.

 

“Yes, you are!” she snipped back.

 

Scott could tell he wasn’t going to get through to her. She needed a bit of time to calm down and process this. He knew it was a lot. He was still processing it himself.

 

“Okay, I’m going to go,” he said quietly as he stood up and moved cautiously to the back door as Tessa continued to pace in her living room.

 

Scott pulled on his shoes and stood up to find Owen standing nearby holding his Little Blue Truck book again.

 

“Bue?”

 

“Sorry bud, Scott has to go home,” he sighed with frustration.

 

Owen frowned. _You just got here. We didn’t even read yet_.

 

Scott zipped up his jacket and pulled on his toque.

 

Owen ran over and wrapped his chubby arms tightly around Scott’s leg

 

“Ott.”

 

Scott’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry, bud. I have to respect your mom’s wishes right now. She needs some space.”

 

“Tess?” he called out with a shaky voice. He had hoped to just leave quietly but he now needed her help.

 

Tessa appeared at the back door and without saying a word she pulled Owen off of Scott’s leg and walked quickly away.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY to leave it there 🙈
> 
> Next chapter: Christmas Eve: Part Two. Tessa processes Scott's news in her own way
> 
> Thank you for your continued love and support of this story! I love reading your comments!


	18. Christmas Eve: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve continues! 
> 
> Tessa talks to Jordan about some of her issues and Scott receives some words of wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if part 2 is a little easier on everyone than part 1...

 

 

**December 24, 2026**

**Oakville, Ontario**

 

“Dinner is almost ready. Why have you been so sulky this afternoon? It’s Christmas,” Jordan asked as she shoved a glass of wine into Tessa’s hand.

 

“It’s just...it’s nothing,” Tessa sighed heavily as she watched Owen chase Ava in circles around the basement. The entire Virtue family had driven out to Jordan and Shawn’s house in Oakville to celebrate Christmas Eve together. The siblings rotated houses each year and this year Jordan asked to host so they didn’t have to travel home late at night with a one month old baby and a two year old.

 

“It’s not _nothing_. I can tell, Tessie,” Jordan said softly as she wrapped her arm around her little sister’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

 

Tessa shook her head. “I’m not ready to talk about it.”

 

“Guy troubles?” Jordan prodded, not taking Tessa’s refusal as a hard no.

 

“Something like that,” Tessa grumbled as she chugged half her wine.

 

 _That’s it, tear down your walls, T._ “Well, I’m here when you’re ready...and take it easy on the wine, Sis. Don’t forget you have to drive home tonight.” Jordan gave Tessa’s shoulders another squeeze before letting her go. She had turned to walk back up the stairs when Tessa decided to offer up some information.

 

“I broke things off with Nick,” she said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Jordan, opting to just stare straight ahead as if she were merely talking out loud to herself.

 

Jordan froze with her one foot on the first step and her hand on the handrail, unsure if she should move or say something. _Tessa isn’t usually this quick to cave. She must really be upset._

 

“And I slept with Scott.”

 

“Wow,” Jordan whispered as she turned and sat down on the bottom step. She wasn’t expecting that. Yes, she had suggested Tessa sleep with him but Jordan didn’t think they could actually get past their old issues enough to go through with it.

 

“More than once,” Tessa continued.

 

“Wow,” Jordan whispered again in disbelief.

 

“We’re back together again.” She finally turned around to look at Jordan as tears filled her eyes.

 

“Tess. Honey. Why do I get the impression that this is not a good thing?” Jordan stood up and grabbed a tissue from the box sitting on a side table and handed it to Tessa.

 

Tessa accepted the tissue and dabbed at her wet eyes. “No, it is. Or, at least it was until this morning,” she sighed.

 

“Oh God. What did Scottie do now?”

 

“He’s just being himself. He can’t help the way he is,” Tessa sighed. She knew now that Scott thought she would react differently to his news. She can’t help that they are so very different and handle surprising and tense situations differently. She felt attacked and went all Mama Bear on Scott and she now felt horrible knowing that he was likely as miserable as she was, both having ruined Christmas for each other.

 

“Maybe you need to stop dating Scott then?”

 

“No!” she barked defensively. “No one can tell me who I can or cannot see. No one knows what I need or what’s good for me. Or Owen. Owen is so attached to Scott. My heart broke into a million pieces this morning when I had to pull Owen off of Scott so he could leave.”

 

“Sounds like you have a huge mess on your hands, Tessie,” Jordan said softly as she passed Tessa another tissue.

 

“Hence my mood today?” Tessa snarked as she dabbed at her tears that just wouldn’t stop.

 

“Fair enough. Do you feel better now that you’ve gotten some of that out into the open?” Jordan asked softly, sensing her sister was still willing to offer up more information.

 

Tessa nodded. Jordan was the one person, other than Kate, that she could lean on for support.

 

“Tess? What happened when he left you? In 2018? Sorry, you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want. I’m just wondering if that plays into all of this?”

 

“Yeah. It does somewhat. That was mostly me though. I…I didn’t want marriage and he did and neither of us would give in so I—”

 

“That’s _IT_?! That’s why? God, Tessa!” Jordan hissed, keeping her voice low so as to not upset the kids.

 

“Please, Jo. I don’t want to get into that right now. Scott and I talked about it already and that’s not the issue we’re dealing with. This time it’s far more complicated.”

 

Jordan pulled Tessa in for a hug, squeezing her tightly. She knew how much her baby sister had suffered after the Olympics and how her pain had leached into the rest of the family. No one wanted to see her go through any more emotional trauma, especially Jordan.

 

“Tell me what you need me to do. Anything. Just name it, T.”

 

Tessa shook her head. “Please don’t say anything to anyone about this. Not even Mom, I mean, she knows about Nick but not about Scott. We were going to make an announcement at New Years but now I don’t know yet what to do about this situation. For now just hold me,” she whispered, letting the tears fall fast and heavy.

 

 

**December 24, 2026**

**Ilderton, Ontario**

 

“Scott? Are you coming with us to Midnight Mass, dear? Caroling starts at 11:30pm.” Alma asked as she wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled on her winter jacket.

 

She had been concerned about Scott’s mopey state since he had returned from Tessa’s earlier that morning. He had left their house happy and buzzing with excitement but had sulked back home sooner than expected and refused to open up to her about what happened. He had spent three hours outside, sweeping leaves off the same strip of driveway until she called out to ask if he was okay.

 

She hoped and prayed that he hadn’t tried to push things along too fast and propose to Tessa. She was nearly one hundred percent sure that Tessa and Scott were dating again because of how much time Scott was spending with her and how many nights he wasn’t sleeping at home. The pattern he was exhibiting was very familiar and she knew it was just a matter of time before he confessed to their relationship, but she didn’t dare mention anything to Kate just yet.

 

Scott had been sitting hunched over on the living room sofa, his head in his hands for nearly an hour. Tessa hadn’t returned any of his text messages, but she had read them. He knew she was likely fretting over what to say and how to say it. He kept telling himself to give her twenty-four hours before going back over to her house to talk to her. He knew she processed things differently than him and needed her space to think. He also knew with Christmas, she would be stuck hanging out with her family instead of thinking alone and somewhere quiet. _Shit. I really fucked this up. I should have anticipated this potential reaction and done this as a belated Christmas gift or something._

 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I’ll join you two. Maybe some spiritual enlightenment is what I need.”

 

 

**December 25, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Scott sat on the wood pew, nestled between Alma and Joe as if he were a small child. The hard bench was uncomfortable, but maybe that was the point. He tried to pay attention to what the Father was saying in his Homily, but his thoughts kept drifting to Tessa. He felt guilty that he caused her pain and never intended that.

 

_…and we do so with joy in our hearts and in our voices, joy that is the source of our life but also which springs from knowing that we are forgiven and so let us once again call on the forgiveness and mercy…_

 

He knew Tessa would forgive him, even when he didn’t deserve forgiveness and mercy. She always had; it was one of her weaknesses. Maybe her only weakness in his eyes.

 

_…sometimes the right answer is the most obvious…_

 

He also knew he had to continue to be in Owen’s life regardless of if he was his biological father or not. He knew he had to wait for Tessa to come around to the potential idea, but Owen needed him. Tessa needed him. And he needed both of them. That was obvious.

 

_…take a second look at their lives, to imagine their lives differently that they too could live in a way that makes a difference in the world…_

 

He knew if he were Owen’s biological father, he would need to pull up his socks and find himself a real paying job. Actually, regardless of whether or not he was biologically his father he needed to do that. He did want to coach and inspire the next generation but he had fucked that up. He didn’t know how far he could play the Tessa card and have her beg and grovel for another chance on his behalf. He knew he should be doing the leg work on finding something, _anything_ , that would pay money. Except _that_. He would never do _that_ again.

 

_…for us to take that leap of faith that allows us to imagine our lives differently, we are invited to…_

 

A leap of faith was all he needed. If he fell again, he at least had Tessa beside him this time around. She was his rock.

 

_…to imagine themselves in a new way not because of any merit of their own but simply because they were chosen…_

 

Chosen. Chosen to do what exactly? But he did want to imagine himself in a new way. Maybe something he hadn’t thought of before. Maybe something would present itself. He knew he had to keep his mind open.

 

_…choose him and in spite of all his own personal failings and weaknesses…_

 

Tess. She continued to choose him. Over and over again.

 

_…each day I see people stepping forward to do extraordinary things amid enormous challenges not because of any merit nor because they are perfect but simply because they are convinced that they’ve been called to do so, to take the next step, to be bold and that fact leaves each of us on the threshold of a decision…_

Scott decided to partially break his twenty-four hour rule and stop by Tessa’s tonight to build the rink, so when she and Owen woke up Christmas morning, it would be done. He wanted to sneak in and out as quickly and quietly as possible.

 

 

**December 25, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Scott parked his car on the street, two houses down from Tessa’s, not wanting the sound of his car engine pulling into the driveway to wake them. He still wished the news had gone over better this morning so that he could have done this during daylight and slightly warmer temperatures. But on the other hand, he kinda felt like Santa, rolling up after midnight to deliver a gift. Before he left her house that morning, he unloaded the supplies and left them along side her garage.

 

He got to work laying out the lumber for the frame, screwing the corners together and adding bracing over the connecting pieces. He had stopped by while she was in Toronto and measured the yard, making the rink as big as possible. He levelled out the frame and rolled out the liner. His hands were cold, but he was used to it enough from being in the rink a lot that it didn’t bother him too much. He was just stretching out the final corner when the lights on the garage turned on, flooding the yard with bright light.

 

 _Shit. I must have woken Tess._ He turned around, his heart pounding, not sure what her level of anger would be at. He saw her standing at the glass doors to the back deck. She gave him a little wave and then disappeared.

 

Scott wasn’t sure what to make of it, but hoped she was extending an olive branch. He let himself into her garage using his set of keys she had given him and connected the hose to the tap to begin filling the rink with the first layer of ice. He pulled out his phone to check the time and saw a message from her.

 

 **Tessa:** I’m still going to need some time. You know how I get when things are sprung on me unexpectedly. Come inside for hot chocolate when you’re done, if you want. I’ll be in the dining room

 

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. _It’s a fucking Christmas miracle. It took her hours instead of days to calm down enough to want to talk to me._ Scott finished filling the rink and made his way inside, the back door had been left unlocked.

 

She was sitting at the dining room table as promised, a half-finished mug of hot chocolate next to her open laptop. She had her chin resting on her palm as she stared at the screen.

 

“Hey,” he said softly so he wouldn’t spook her as he leaned against the doorway from the kitchen.

 

She looked up from her computer screen but didn’t offer him a smile; her face was void of all emotion. “Do you want hot chocolate or something?” she asked.

 

He didn’t really want anything, but he accepted her offer in an attempt to meet her half way. He knew this newfound information was harder on her than he expected and he would do anything to get her to come around to the idea.

 

She insisted he sit in the living room by the fireplace to warm up while she made his hot chocolate and warmed up what was left in her mug. She joined him in the living room a few moments later and set their mugs on the coffee table before taking a seat on the sofa opposite him.

 

“Thank you for building the rink. You didn’t have to do that tonight,” she said softly, avoiding his eye contact.

 

“I did. I wanted his first official skate to be at Christmas,” Scott admitted. He had planned and envisioned everything and nothing was going according to his plans.

 

“Oh,” was all she had to offer. Tessa was taken off guard by how much thought Scott had put into everything, but knew that was his personality and she really shouldn’t be so surprised.

 

“Is that okay? I had wanted to tell you earlier but...things didn’t exactly go as I wanted.”

 

Tessa sighed internally. _No, I’m sure things didn’t._ “Yeah, no that’s fine. We’re at Casey and Megan’s place for dinner though tomorrow. Or today, actually I guess it is already. The twenty-fifth I mean.”

 

“I don’t know if it will actually be ready in a few hours, but it’s supposed to go down to minus twelve tonight, so maybe, but it might have to be a Boxing Day first skate instead,” Scott frowned as he reached for his mug of hot chocolate. He took a sip; it tasted like comfort and reminded him of Tessa.

 

“That’s fine,” she nodded. “Owen won’t really know the difference if it’s the twenty-fifth or twenty-sixth.”

 

“T, I want you to know that I’m so sorry for dumping that news on you this morning. I was excited and I thought you would be too. I never meant to hurt you and I swear to God I don’t have any intention of ever taking Owen away from you.”

 

Tessa took a moment to think over his words. She knew. He didn’t have to say it. His body language and the fact that he was sitting in her living room at 2am after building a fucking ice rink in her backyard in the middle of the night spoke volumes. “I know and I’m sorry for the way I acted...all Mama Bear. I just...I went into this alone and never intended...I know we were moving towards you being here full time and in his life...but if you are his...and you were shorted the first year of his life—”

 

“No, no. T, please don’t be upset about that,” he insisted as he put his mug back down on the coffee table.

 

“But I will feel horribly guilty for that—for you and Owen. A bond between a father and son from birth is special and if I intentionally—”

 

“But this wasn’t intentional, sweetie. A happy coincidence maybe? Neither of us _planned_ for this to happen,” Scott smiled at Tessa but her face was still blank. He could tell she was continuing to process everything and her mind was racing. She wouldn’t be sleeping much, if at all, tonight.

 

“We should probably do a paternity test, before you get too attached to this idea though. I mean, what are the chances that I picked _you_ from a huge list of donors?” she asked as she smoothed her robe over her reindeer-print pyjamas.

 

“I guess you’re right, but somehow I’d like to think that we’d always choose each other, regardless of what it is,” Scott sighed. He only wanted to choose her, now and forever.

 

“You’re a hopeless romantic, Moir,” Tessa said softly. _I still love you._

 

“So, are we okay?” he asked as he tugged on his ear nervously _. I can’t lose you._

 

Tessa was quiet for several minutes before she nodded. “We will be. I just need some clarity on the situation. I fired off a few e-mails to get the ball rolling on the tests and I contacted my lawyer. Although I don’t expect a respon—”

 

“Fuck. Tessa. A lawyer?” Scott squeaked out.

 

“Yes. A lawyer. This has to be done right. If... _IF_ you are Owen’s father, I want this to be processed legally,” she insisted as she looked at Scott square in the eyes.

 

Scott scratched his fingers through his hair and frowned. _What the hell does she mean? Damn it_. “Do you mean like a restraining order or?”

 

Tessa’s eyes went wide and she shook her head. “Oh, God. No! Geez Scott. Why in the world would I do that?”

 

“Sorry, I just thought...maybe you are worried about me kidnapping him or something?”

 

“No…Scott,” Tessa got up and moved to sit next to him on the other sofa. She threaded her fingers through his and looked him in the eye. “If you _are_ his father, you should be added to his birth certificate and my will should be updated, giving you sole custody should something...but…we’re getting way ahead of ourselves. I just want this done properly for your sake and his. Okay?” She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks but didn’t care. She felt safe with Scott. She was terrified of this unknown future and what would happen if it turned out Scott wasn’t Owen’s father. _He would be devastated._

 

“Thank you,” he whispered as he brushed his fingers over her freckled cheek, wiping away the tears.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Father’s Homily is noted with the … on either side of his words. These are excerpts taken verbatim from Cardinal Blase Cupich’s 2018 Christmas Mass. If you want to watch, here’s the link. I do not have the brain power to come up with actual words of wisdom https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Yzf8gL1j8c
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: Christmas Day festivities. Will Owen get a chance to try out his new skates?


	19. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott celebrate Christmas together, apart, and together

**December 25, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

“I should go,” he said, his voice was tight, as if he were holding back tears of his own. He was grateful she was planning ahead and wanting to not rush through their next steps in figuring out the paternity situation. Again, Tessa was logically taking the reins. “I’ll let you get some sleep. I want to check if I can put a bit more water on the rink too before I head home.”

 

“Okay,” Tessa said softly as she squeezed his hand. “My mom is coming over in the morning to watch Owen open his gifts. I would offer for you to join us, but—”

 

“It’s alright, she doesn’t know yet about us. Stick to the plan, eh?” he chuckled.

 

“Actually...” Tessa winced, knowing she had to tell Scott that she broke their plan.

 

“ _Tessa_...” Scott warned. _Who the fuck did she tell and what?!_

 

“I may have told Jordan earlier today?” she continued to scrunch up her face further, waiting for his reaction.

 

 _Jordan the busybody. Of course._ He swallowed thickly. “About us or Owen?” he squeaked out. _Damn if Jordan knows about the sperm bank thing I will NEVER hear the end of this._

 

“Oh,” she shook her head as she relaxed a little. “Just about us, I’m sorry. Jord kinda dragged it out of me but I was emotionally bursting. I had to talk to someone and siphon off some of my stress. I’ve only e-mailed my lawyer’s office regarding the paternity test and even they don’t know you are the one I want to have tested,” she sighed.

 

“It’s okay, sweetie. I’m so sorry for how this turned out,” Scott moved his hands to the top of her shoulders, pinching his fingers gently but firmly into her muscles where her pressure points were, hoping to relax her.

 

She moaned slightly at the satisfying pressure, feeling her body become less tense. “Me too,” she finally got out, pulling his hands away but keeping them clasped in hers. _That’s too intense right now_. “But...I think I would rather we deal with this now. If you had kept this idea of possibly being Owen’s father to yourself for several years...and then brought it up...I think that would have been worse, certainly for Owen. At least he’s at an age right now where he won’t be questioning anything and we don’t have to explain why we are doing the test and—”

 

Scott pressed his lips against Tessa’s to stop her rambling. She froze at first but quickly relaxed at his touch, leaning into the kiss.

 

 _He knew what I needed,_ _before I even knew it myself,_ she thought to herself as she tried desperately to allow the kiss to quiet the torment raging in her mind. She focused on his palms, now cupping her cheeks and his thumbs pressing gently on the shell of her ears and his fingertips massaging the back of her neck and his tongue slipping cautiously into her mouth, she knew he was waiting to see if she was okay with it before proceeding.

 

Her fingers scratched at his scalp, pulling him closer towards her in desperation and that was all the encouragement he needed to kiss her harder and deeper. Scott had no agenda; he was still planning on leaving but Tessa shifting her body so that she was straddling his lap seemed to change that. Not that he minded. He felt Tessa’s fingers tugging on his belt buckle as his tongue lapped at the roof of her mouth and along the sides of her teeth.

 

“Are you sure?” he husked out, his lips barely leaving hers.

 

“Yes. Let’s just avoid talking any further for now. I need this so I can sleep for a few hours,” she said, barely above a whisper.

 

Scott growled a little laugh into the side of her neck; incredibly glad she was so forgiving towards him. “Condom?” he mumbled, his lips busy kissing her neck. He assumed she didn’t keep any in the living room for impromptu sex and that she would want him to move them upstairs.

 

She shook her head as she untied her bathrobe and let the heavy fabric slide backwards off her shoulders and arms. “It’s a safe point in my cycle, don’t worry about it. I want to do this right here.” The fireplace crackled, punctuating her last word and that was all Scott needed to move them from first base towards a home run.

 

 

**December 25, 2026**

**Ilderton, Ontario**

 

Scott woke up to the smell of cinnamon buns and bacon emanating from the kitchen. He had a giant grin still plastered on his face; he knew everything would work out right in the end. It had to. They were destined to be the greatest love story this town had ever seen, or so he heard in a country song several years ago.

 

He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and wandered up the steps to the kitchen.

 

“Morning, dear. Merry Christmas,” Alma smiled at Scott as she gave him a once over. _Perhaps a little bit of church did some wonders for him? He looks happy and content this morning._

She had no idea that he had snuck out to Tessa’s in the middle of the night, built an ice rink for his maybe son, and then proceeded to have amazing ‘we’re not talking anymore today about our fucked up lives’ Christmas sex with Tessa on her living room sofa.

 

Scott wrapped his arms around his mom and gave her a quick squeeze. “Merry Christmas, Mom. What time is everyone getting here?”

 

“Should be within the next half hour,” Alma said as she pulled two trays of cinnamon buns from the oven. “I hear the kids were up extra early this morning, itching to come over to check out their gifts. Nic was just waiting on her items to finish baking and they’d be on their way.”

 

Charlie and Nicole had “Santa” drop off the kids’ gifts at Alma and Joe’s every year since that one time four year old Quinn found her dad building together the wooden doll house that Santa was supposed to be bringing, three days before the big event. It had been a nearly disastrous Christmas and everyone still loved the arrangement, even though the kids were getting older.

 

Alma could see Scott’s posture change with the news of the family arriving a little earlier than initially expected. “Did you have plans, dear?”

 

“Nah, it can wait,” Scott grumbled. He had thought that he could slip over to Tessa’s and flood the rink since it wasn’t ready before he left her house a few hours ago, but now that would have to wait until later. “And Dan gets in this afternoon, eh?” he clarified as he helped himself to a strip of bacon that Alma had cooked and left to keep warm in a huge dish on top of the stove.

 

She swatted at his hand holding the bacon. “Yes, around 3pm. “Their flight schedule is on the fridge. Are you still able to pick them up?

 

Scott tried to do the math in his head, figuring out when he could squeeze in some time with Tessa and Owen without everyone catching on.

 

“Scott?” Alma asked as she turned around to look at Scott. His eyes were slightly glazed over, off in his own world.

 

Scott snapped back to reality at the sound of his mom’s voice “Oh! Yeah, I can pick them up if I can drive Dad’s truck. Where is Joe Man, by the way?”

 

“Wrapping some gifts for the kids that we forgot about. Maybe run upstairs and check if he needs help. He claimed he could handle it, but you know how he goes overboard with the tape,” Alma laughed as she patted Scott on the shoulder.

 

Her Christmas wish for him was happiness; both personal and employment happiness. She knew he felt trapped and wanted to do better. He had done a lot of soul searching upon returning home from his life in Florida. He had spent a lot of hours alone, sweating out his frustration and anger at himself and the universe in his make-shift home gym. She was proud of him for not drowning his sorrows in alcohol, but she knew he needed some solid structure around himself.

 

She didn’t know how to really help her thirty-nine year old divorced and nearly unemployed son other than by providing a shoulder to cry on. They had both done their fair share of crying, Joe often shaking his head at the sight of the two of them sobbing together over a glass of wine. It was during one of those crying sessions that Scott had admitted to her that he felt like he was floating along without an anchor. It was Alma who had suggested Scott meet up with Tessa for lunch and ask about working together again. It had taken Scott nearly four months to come around to the idea, but she was pleased he eventually went ahead with it. Better late than never.

 

 

**December 25, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

“Oh my! What did Santa bring you, sweetheart?” Kate asked Owen. She was holding him in her arms as they looked out through the windows of the family room at the huge ice rink in the backyard.

 

Owen whimpered and pouted at the word Santa, he did not like the strange old man with the white beard and red suit. His mom made him sit on the old man’s lap and then she laughed at him when he cried in protest. The picture of Owen crying on Santa’s lap was taped to the fridge door and he had to stare at it while he ate his meals. He didn’t know what he did to receive this punishment.

 

“Actually that was Scott,” Tessa said from the kitchen as she pulled the cast iron pan from the oven and inhaled deeply. _Dutch Baby pancake, perfectly_ _done_. She set the pan down on top of the stove to let it cool slightly.

 

“Scott?” Kate asked, surprised that Scott had anything to do with the rink since Tessa had only mentioned the skates he had given Owen as a Christmas gift.

 

“Yeah,” Tessa said softly as she smiled wistfully at the thought of being wrapped up in his arms on the sofa only a few hours ago.

 

Kate raised one eyebrow at her daughter. _She looks love drunk at the mere mention of Scott._ “Care to elaborate, honey?”

 

“Mmm?” Tessa hummed as she tried to pull her head out of the fog it was drifting into. “Oh, um, he said he felt bad about getting him the hockey net like Nick so he had to one up him. You know how Scott gets. So he got Owen custom hockey skates and built that rink last night.”

 

 _Seems more like he’s trying to win you over._ “Well that was a thoughtful gift. I think Owen might be a bit young to be skating though?”

 

Tessa was quiet for a few moments, realizing that if Owen was part Moir, he may have inherited some _actual_ skating ability. Tessa didn’t feel she was talented enough to have passed down anything worthwhile. “Two or three years old is better for listening and understanding directions, but this isn’t lessons, Mom. This is just for fun,” she insisted.

 

 _Getting defensive for Scott. Interesting_. “I’m sure he’ll have lots of fun with you on the rink.”

 

“And Scott,” Tessa added.

 

Kate raised her eyebrow again. “Scott?”

 

“Well, it was a gift from him and he’ll be over here re-flooding and maintaining it, so I presume he’ll want to get in some ice time with Owen too.”

 

“Mmm-hmm,” Kate nodded and grinned knowingly.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Tessa huffed and put her hand on her hip. She didn’t like the sly grin on her mom’s face.

 

“I’m just wondering about how much time the two of you are spending together lately. Did you talk to him about...”

 

 _Damn it. I need to get control of this fast_. “We’ve talked a bit, still working on some things. Breakfast is ready. Come eat while it’s warm.”

 

 

**December 25, 2026**

**Ilderton, Ontario**

 

“Do you have somewhere to be, Mister Anti-social?” Charlie asked as he chucked a wad of wrapping paper at Scott’s head.

 

Scott was hunched over his phone, staring at the time on his lock screen. He was actually hoping he might catch Tessa texting him while he confirmed for the third that it was indeed still 9:37am.

 

“Yeah, I gotta run an errand later before I pick up Dan and—”

 

“On Christmas Day?” Charlie cut in. “Isn’t everything closed?”

 

“Uh, I don’t know,” Scott mumbled, only half listening to his brother as he watched the time tick over to 9:38am

 

“Leave him to his errand,” Alma interrupted as she patted Charlie on the shoulder, indicating he was to quit ragging on his younger brother. “Scott, don’t feel you need to stick around here if there’s something that needs to be done. We’ve had breakfast and opened gifts. You’re free to go.” Alma had a hunch he wanted to go see Tessa and since she loved her like a daughter, Alma was fine with him going to her instead of hanging around their house.

 

Scott jumped up off the sofa, taking the opportunity that was given to him. “I’ll see you guys later then. I’ll be out until Dan and his Tessa get in and I’ll bring them all back with me,” he announced as he walked briskly towards the door.

 

“That’s fine dear,” Alma called after him.

 

“What’s that all about?” Nicole asked once Scott had pulled the door closed behind himself. “He’s been acting weird this morning.”

 

“I’m fairly certain he’s going to see Tess and Owen,” Alma grinned knowingly. She would bet her life on it.

 

“Oh?” Nicole grinned as she looked at Charlie and then back at Alma. All the Moirs loved Tessa and wanted nothing more than to have her back as a permanent fixture at family gatherings, where she belonged.

 

“Well if it’s not her, then he’s seeing someone else. He hasn’t been sleeping much at home lately,” Joe added and Alma swatted her hand at him with a huge grin still stuck on her face.

 

 

**December 25, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Scott did a drive by Tessa’s house first to check her driveway. Kate’s car was no longer there. He grinned and looped around the block, returning to her house and backing his dad’s truck once again into her driveway. It almost felt like he was getting a chance to do this over again. He was in a fantastic mood and could not keep the grin off his face as he hurried into the yard to check on ~~his~~ Owen’s rink.

 

He hummed with content as he glanced over the surface. _Looking good_. He knelt on the ground and smoothed his palm over the sheet of ice. He paused, seeing something small and white land on the back of his hand. _It’s snowing!_ So far there had been a few dustings of snow, but it was for the most part a brown Christmas this year. _A good dump of snow would make this backyard rink perfect_ , he thought with a chuckle.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of tiny hands banging on the glass of the two doors leading off the family room. He stood up and waved his arm exuberantly at Owen. “Hey Buddy!” Scott shouted, a smile still plastered on his face.

 

Owen shrieked with delight and clapped his hands together when Scott waved at him. He ran to find his Little Blue Truck book for Scott to read but when he returned to the door, Scott was gone. “Ott? Ott?”

 

“What’s the matter, Wennie?” Tessa called out from where she on the floor in the hallway, trying to peel up some stickers Owen had gotten into and stuck all over the hardwood floors earlier that morning.

 

“Bue?” Owen asked softly as he stared out the window, hoping Scott would come back. He never liked when adults played these hiding games with him.

 

Scott walked back into the yard with the hose and attached it to the tap to start flooding the rink again. He could hear Owen banging his hand excitedly on the glass again. Scott looked up and saw Owen was holding his book. “I’ll read in a few minutes,” Scott said with a smile as he topped up the rink. There would be no skating on it today, but he had an idea to run by Tessa and hoped she would be okay with it.

 

Scott finished up in the yard and put the hose away in the garage before letting himself into Tessa’s house. “Hello?” he called out. “Tess?”

 

“Scott?” she called back from where she was still kneeling in the hallway.

 

He walked towards the sound of her voice. “Hey,” he said as he grinned at the sight of her; messy hair mostly up in a top knot, still wearing the reindeer-print pyjamas he had stripped off of her eight hours ago. “What are you doing, T?”

 

Tessa sighed. “Owen thought the floors needed decorating.”

 

Scott knelt beside Tessa, still wearing his jacket and helped her scrape the last few stickers off the floor with his thumbnail.

 

Tessa looked up at Scott. “Thanks,” she said shyly, her eyes raking over him. He looked good; freshly showered and changed since she had last seen him.

 

He leaned in and kissed her boldly on her lips. He was craving her and knew it was a matter of seconds before Owen joined them.

 

Sure enough, he heard little bare feet running the long way, through the kitchen and dining room before turning and running full tilt down the centre hallway.

 

“He’s a goof taking the long way around to where he wants to go,” Scott laughed.

 

Tessa pulled away and looked at Scott. She felt herself become warm with anxiety. _Scott too seemed to always take the long way around to where he wanted to go in life._

 

“What?” he asked with a frown.

 

She shook her head as she held her arms out towards Owen. He was three steps away from where Scott and Tessa were sitting on the floor and promptly did a face plant onto the ground. Tessa had to hold back a laugh as she crawled forward and scooped a crying Owen into her arms.

 

“It’s okay sweetie, you’re fine, just a little scare.” She pressed kisses on his face, simultaneously checking for bumps or loose teeth. All seemed okay so she let him cuddle until he was ready to escape her embrace. He’d had somewhat of a late bedtime as they didn’t leave Oakville until 8pm. He had slept on the drive home, but woke up when Tessa transferred him from his carseat to his crib, and then had trouble falling back asleep.

 

Scott shucked off his jacket and reached forward to grab the book off the floor that Owen had dropped. “Are you ready for Scott to read Little Blue Truck?”

 

“Bue,” Owen mumbled against Tessa’s chest.

 

Scott crawled across the floor to sit behind Tessa, pulling her body tight against him. Owen turned in Tessa’s arms and Scott held the book out in front of the three of them as he read Owen’s favourite book through twice.

 

When he was finished, he whispered in Tessa’s ear, “do you want to skate?”

 

She couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. The way he said those words made her feel like a kid again. “Is the ice ready?” she asked hopefully.

 

“No, not yet...but I was thinking we could go over to Victoria Park? It’s not exactly what I had envisioned but it could still be fun?” he suggested as he nuzzled his nose into her neck and pressed light kisses everywhere he could get his lips from his current position.

 

Tessa turned her head to rub her nose against Scott’s as she smiled. “We’d love to,” she whispered.

 

Owen turned around in Tessa’s arms to see what was happening. Rubbing noses! He liked doing that! He bumped his forehead into Tessa and Scott’s, getting hearty laughter from both of them as he exuberantly smooshed his nose back and forth.

 

*

 

“Are you _sure_ his laces are tight enough?”

 

Scott looked up at Tessa where she was sitting on the bench next to Owen and gave her a ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ look with his eyes. “I think I know how to tie skates, T.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just...” she blew out a huge breath of air, trying to regulate her emotions.

 

Scott put his hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze. “I’m sure he’ll love it, and if he doesn’t I can carry him. No big deal, right? We’re just here to have fun and watch him fall down a few times. Zero pressure and expectations on my end.”

 

“Okay, you’re right.” Tessa nodded her head, she felt nervous for her baby but also skating with Scott in public. She was sure someone would recognize them and plaster their faces all over social media, even though the park was nearly empty.

 

Scott held his hand out towards Tessa, helping her up off the bench. “Why don’t you get on the ice first, Virtch. We can skate towards you.”

 

Tessa agreed and pulled off her skate guards, tossing them to the side, no longer caring where or how they sat waiting for her. She stepped out onto the ice and instantly felt a rush of excitement and adrenaline course through her body. _I should skate for fun more often._

 

She turned and crouched down just as Scott set Owen’s blades down onto the ice for the first time.

 

“Ockey!” Owen shouted, his whole body buzzed with excitement even though his head felt heavy with the helmet and he was bundled up like a marshmallow in his one-piece snowsuit.

 

Scott kept his hands firmly under Owen’s armpits and skated him slowly towards Tessa, making sure to not let go. _Not yet_. He wanted Owen to see that it was fun, even though he knew the toddler had a long way to go before he was skating on his own. Scott felt grateful for a moment that he’d had the humbling experience of teaching pre-CanSkate lessons on occasion. _I will be the best damn first coach my_... _son_... _could ever wish for_. And yeah, despite what the results would be, he was going to refer to Owen as his son, just in his head and heart for now though. He knew Tessa wasn’t quite ready to hear him call Owen that.

 

“Come on, Wennie!” Tessa cheered as she held her hands out towards Owen.

 

Scott safely delivered Owen to Tessa, Owen’s blades barely skimming the surface of the ice the whole way. “That’s fun! Right, buddy?”

 

“Ockey!” Owen cheered.

 

“Could we take him for a lap or two around the ice?” Scott asked, ready to feel the wind in his own face.

 

Tessa nodded as tears filled her eyes. “Thank you. You’re right, this _is_ going to be fun.” She wiped the tears away with her big mitten. “I can’t believe my baby is wearing skates on the ice!” She laughed in disbelief as she looked at Owen. She pressed her forehead against his helmet, wanting to kiss his rosy little cheeks but the cage was in her way. She settled for making kissing sounds and Owen puckered his lips, waiting for the kisses that never arrived.

 

He didn’t have long to dwell on that because before he could figure it out, Scott was holding Owen out in front of him, his blades just above the surface of the ice as he started skating them around. Owen turned his head to make sure his mom was coming too, and she was—she was skating right along side him.

 

“Do you like skating, Wennie?” she asked as she bent forward to look into his helmet.

 

Owen scrunched up his face and grinned at his mom, he was loving the wind against his face as Scott moved them effortlessly around the ice.

 

Tessa laughed loudly at Owen’s cheese-face. “He loves skating with you!”

 

“As does another Virtue I know...and like you, he prefers to have a partner. I’m sure he’ll find out pretty quick that skating solo isn’t as much fun.”

 

Tessa quietly reflected on that point. Being solo wasn’t as much fun as partnering with Scott. That she could agree on. “Let’s try it though? Set him down and see what happens? What if he was born to skate and inherently just knows how to move?”

 

Scott raised an eyebrow at Tessa. _She can’t be serious_. He’d had mothers like this in his classes before. Nobody’s kid had that kind of talent on skates their first time off the bench. Scott guided them towards the middle of the ice and set Owen down on his skates. He took his hands away from Owen slowly and watched as the toddler stood still, not even blinking.

 

Tessa took his mittened hands in hers and lifted his arms up a bit so they were sticking straight out for balance.

 

“I’d tell him to march his feet but I’m pretty sure he has no clue what that means?” Scott laughed.

 

“Then we’ll just have to show him,” Tessa said with a renewed sense of determination. She wanted Owen to give her some sort of sign one way or the other that he was gifted; that he was part Moir and all VirtueMoir.

 

She held her hands out at her sides to match Owen’s and began marching around on the ice in an ebullient fashion.

 

Owen laughed and clapped his mittened hands together. His mom looked hilarious with her exaggerated motions. The slight movement he made was enough for his blades to slide on the ice, causing him to lose his balance. He fell backwards onto his little bum and started wailing loudly at the shock.

 

Scott felt bad that his hands were not quite fast enough to catch him. He should have anticipated the little Virtue’s moves and caught him before he made contact with the ice. He stood Owen back up on his blades, not wanting to make him upset further by pushing too much today. “We’ll need to work on getting him to stand up on his own and practicing falling, but we can do that on his rink another day.”

 

“Could we try again though? See what happens when you let go?” Tessa suggested with an insistent tone.

 

“Oh, T, are you sure? I think one fall was enough. It scared him,” Scott said as he held tightly onto Owen’s body.

 

“Please?” she asked with a pout of her bottom lip. _I just want him to show me,_ _show us_. _Just a little sign that he’s yours._

 

Scott sighed. “Fine. Just once more then I’ll carry him so we can skate and hold hands?” he studied her face wondering why she wanted this so badly. _No way is Owen some skating prodigy baby_.

 

Tessa nodded as she watched Scott try again. Owen’s bottom lip quivered as soon as Scott’s hands left the sides of his body.

 

“Tess, he’s upset,” Scott tried to reason with her but she waved him off.

 

“Don’t be so soft. Give him a moment. See what he does.”

 

Their roles had reversed from earlier and now Tessa was pushing and Scott was resisting. Tessa began marching her feet on the ice and encouraged Scott join her. He did, but right beside Owen so he could grab him before he fell again.

 

Sure enough, Owen forgot he was wearing skates and moved to reach out for Scott and fell forward, this time Scott’s hands caught him. “Okay, all done skating,” Scott said as he looked up at Tessa.

 

She nodded reluctantly and held her mittened hand out towards Scott. _Maybe he’s just inherited my skating skills._

 

“He’s not even thirteen months, babe. Give it some time. Before we know it he’ll be skating faster than us, _”_ Scott grinned as he slipped his mittened hand around Tessa’s and started guiding them around the ice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A surprise! (because I have no idea what I’m writing about yet lol. Suggestions always welcome!) 🙈


	20. I've looked at love from both sides now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think in the end of our story, it's Carmen who has the power and she has her freedom and Scott's character Don Jose is just ruined, that's a bit of a swap from the original," Virtue said. "Otherwise it's a pretty contemporary storyline in that it's about sexuality and power and passion and love. Very much what you might find in a movie today."
> 
> https://www.theglobeandmail.com/sports/more-sports/steamy-sensual-free-dance-is-a-departure-for-virtue-and-moir/article4706987/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a line out of Joni Mitchell's song "Both Sides, Now"
> 
> The chapter summary...the quote is from Oct 2012 but it sure can fit today's story line too. Tessa/Carmen has power and freedom and Scott/Don Jose is ruined. Gah! Let's move on from this, and get things patched up!
> 
> The 2012-13 season...there was a change to the last lift between GPF and Can Nats. I made up the reason as to how that came about...

 

 

 

**December 25, 2026**

**Ilderton, Ontario**

 

Scott’s phone rang while he was having an eggnog shot contest with his brothers after dinner. He wasn’t a huge fan of the festive drink, so he was doing straight rum instead and it was hitting him hard at seven shots in.

 

“T! Merry Christmas!” he shouted into the phone.

 

“Hey,” she laughed. “Why are you shouting?”

 

“I think I’m drunk!”

 

Tessa continued to laugh at his exuberance. “Well, it is Christmas, so you’re allowed. Are you coherent enough to chat with Poppy for a minute?”

 

Scott cleared his throat and got up from the kitchen table. He opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the back deck, quickly shutting the door behind him. The cold night air bit at his skin, sobering him up a bit. “Yeah. Can you talk to me for a minute first? Just to make sure I’m not too far gone.”

 

Despite his occasionally asshole tendencies of the past, he never actually wanted to display poor behaviour towards or in front of a child on purpose. He still wanted to be seen as a role model, even though most days he definitely didn’t feel like one or thought he deserved to be one. Most days _he_ still needed a role model to look up to. He knew Poppy still thought he was a great guy, even though he had vanished from her life for several years.

 

“Of course Scott, just give me a minute,” Tessa said softly, inherently understanding what he was getting at.

 

Scott heard muffled talking and shuffling and eventually a door closing and then another.

 

“Hey. I’m in my car so we can talk without my nosy family overhearing,” she finally said.

 

“Oh, okay. I’m outside on the deck. It’s fucking cold out here,” he grumbled.

 

“Well…don’t stay outside too long. What are you drinking?”

 

“Rum shots.”

 

“Instead of eggnog?” Tessa laughed.

 

 _She remembered the Moir tradition_. “Yeah and my head’s a little fuzzy. I’m not used to drinking so much,” he sighed as he took in a deep breath.

 

Leaving Tessa and Owen at their house after skating felt like he was leaving behind a limb. He knew he was quickly reverting back to his Tessa attachment. He had been moody all afternoon and through dinner. He wanted Tessa next to him. He wanted to sit beside her at dinner instead of at the kids’ table. He wanted to have Owen running up to him throughout the evening the way his nieces and nephews did to his brothers.

 

“I miss you, T,” he sighed heavily as he traced his finger along the grain in the wood deck railing, picking at the chipping paint. _Summer project._

 

“I miss you too. I kinda wish we had told everyone before the holidays. I didn’t think it would feel so wrong to be apart from you,” she agreed as she shivered, wishing she had grabbed her jacket before leaving the house.

 

“Wow! Yeah, I thought it was just me feeling that way tonight!” Scott exclaimed. He ran his fingers through his hair and bounced up and down to warm up his body.

 

“That’s a relief we’re thinking along the same lines about that, I thought I was just having PMS hormonal issues. Anyways...the reason I was calling was that Poppy heard the news...about the rink—”

 

“Oh! I thought you were going to say about us,” he breathed out with relief.

 

“No, no. Mom was chatting up the rink at dinner tonight. Anyways, Poppy wants to know if she could come over and skate tomorrow afternoon. I told her she should ask you if the ice is ready, I wasn’t sure if you wanted to take Owen on it first to break it in or something?”

 

“Heeeey, that’s a great idea! We could hold a little party to officially open it for the season! I mean, if it’s okay with you? It is your yard after all.”

 

Tessa laughed. _He is literally a man-child._ “I’m fine with that, who is on your VIP list?”

 

“Whoever wants to skate from your family and I can bring my nieces and nephews, give my brothers a bit of a break from their rambunctious kids for the afternoon?”

 

“That’s sweet of you. You know, I never quite realized the gift in having a few hours to yourself until I had Owen,” Tessa sighed.

 

“I guess I feel like I’m still making things up to everyone. You know, me being away and all.”

 

He meant Florida, and he knew Tessa understood, but right now the word just felt vile and he hated even thinking about the last few years, if he was being honest. The last two months had been a literal fairy tale in comparison; one he hoped he would never wake up from.

 

“Oh, Scott don’t think that—”

 

“I wasn’t home for three Christmases in a row, T.”

 

Tessa was speechless. She knew things had been strained and she knew he had spent most of his time away from them, but she hadn’t heard that before. He _loved_ Christmas in Ilderton and he _loved_ his family. Avoiding both of those things because of his significant other? Her heart hurt for the entire Moir family.

 

Tessa took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. _We have a lot to talk through yet it seems._ “Well, you’re there now, and that’s what you should focus on. The past is done and we can’t change that.”

 

“I know,” he mumbled as his socked foot tapped on a squeaky wood deck board.

 

“So, do you think you can talk to Poppy now? I bet she’s wondering what happened to me.”

 

“Oh, yes, yeah put her on.”

 

“Okay just give me a sec to get back into the house and I’ll put her on video. She’s buzzing with excitement, it’s quite adorable.”

 

Scott shuddered from the cold while he waited for Tessa to return to the house but he didn’t mind.

 

“Hi Scott! It’s me, Poppy!”

 

“Hey Pop-ster!” Scott laughed as she bounced up and down on the screen.

 

“I can’t believe you actually made Owen his own ice rink for Christmas! He’s the luckiest baby in the whole world! Aunt Tess said I should ask you if I could come over to skate tomorrow afternoon. So can I?”

 

“May I?” Scott heard Megan prompt in the background.

 

“May I please skate on Owen’s rink, Scott?” Poppy tried again, she was just too excited to remember to ask politely.

 

“Of course! We can pick up our little game of one-on-one from the birthday party without breaking another lamp!” Scott laughed.

 

Scott heard laughter joining in from the others in the room and then Tessa’s face appeared beside Poppy’s. They discussed the time of the skate and then Scott made his way back inside to warm up.

 

“Long convo with Miss Tess. Something you want to share with the class, bud?” Charlie asked as he chucked a gingerbread cookie at Scott.

 

Scott caught the cookie and threw it back at Charlie, ninja throwing star style. It bounced off his shoulder and fell onto the floor. “I was talking to her niece actually, and I’m going to take all of your kids out skating tomorrow afternoon on the rink I built for Owen. So you both had better be nice to me or I’ll leave your kids home for you to handle instead of napping while the ladies are out shopping.”

 

“Well, that changes things. Thank you, I’d love a nap in peace and quiet. I guess you are my favourite brother after all,” Danny laughed as he kicked his foot at Charlie. They both knew something was up.

 

 

**December 26, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

As Scott drove past the London city limits sign, he chuckled to himself, thinking about his conversation with Poppy the night before. She had been so excited, and he was sure the surprise of bringing his nieces and nephews to play with her with would bring even more excitement.

 

Scott looked in the rearview mirror; everyone was so quiet. He had expected chatter, but they were all heads down on their electronic devices. He had borrowed Charlie and Nicole’s minivan to drive all the kids over, it was the biggest vehicle in the family. The next step up was renting a bus, and Scott chuckled to himself at the thought. He had always tried to do something alone with all the kids whenever Danny’s two were in town. The kids always provided a good time and a much-needed distraction for him from his life or lack thereof.

 

“Alright, everyone grab your gear and head out back,” Scott instructed as he parked the van on Tessa’s driveway. “I’m just going to pop inside for a minute, but don’t get on the ice yet.”

 

“Tess?” Scott called out as he let himself into her house through the back door.

 

“Dining room,” he heard her call back softly.

 

 _Owen must be napping_. He toed off his shoes and walked down the hallway. He found her sitting at the table surrounded by her laptop and several stacks of papers. She had one foot on the chair, her chin was resting on her bent knee as she frowned.

 

“Catch you at a bad time?” Scott asked as he watched her. She was so intently focused on whatever she was reading.

 

“No, just reviewing contracts,” she mumbled as her chin bounced up and down on her knee but her eyes remained fixed on the documents on the table in front of her.

 

“Owen asleep?”

 

“Mmm-hmm. Just a sec.”

 

 _Tessa Virtue, in charge of her own empire. She has power and the freedom to do as she wants_. Scott was proud of all that she had accomplished so far. His eyes caught a real estate listing sticking out from one of the stacks of papers. He tried to make out what it was for, but it was upside down and mostly covered. _She hadn’t mentioned buying anything? Why would she be buying something? She loves this house._

 

Tessa put her knee down and looked up at Scott. He was still standing at the entrance to the dining room. “Sorry, just wanted to finish that page. What’s up?”

 

“Dan and Char’s kids are all out back. Do you know when Poppy’s arriving?” Scott asked as he made eye contact with Tessa and then looked back down at the listing once more.

 

Tessa looked at her watch. “Megan should be dropping her off any minute now, I would think. Owen will probably sleep another forty minutes or so. Why don’t you let the big kids go ahead and play a game or something and he can join them for a few minutes at the end? Once they’re all tired so they are a little less wild around him?”

 

Scott nodded in agreement as he stared at Tessa. He wanted Owen out there the whole time, but he knew a one year old had a short attention span and he wouldn’t be able to skate after the big kids anyways.

 

“Let me just tidy up here a bit and then I’ll join you outside. I want to say hi to the kids,” Tessa smiled as she stood up.

 

Scott’s eyes darted to the listing paper again and then up at Tessa as she put the stacks of papers back into their individual envelopes. _She’s really not going to mention that, eh? Maybe it’s nothing, but I sure hope she isn’t planning on moving._

 

She grabbed the stack of papers that had been sitting on top of the listing, leaving it behind. _Toronto_ , he noticed but couldn’t tell what kind of place or where exactly. He looked up at her again but she had turned around and was neatly packing the envelopes back into her bag.

 

He took in a deep breath and held it for three beats before slowly letting it out. He had to ask her; he was trying to hard to be a changed man. “Tess?”

 

“Mmm-hmm?” she hummed, focused on getting everything organized in her bag for later when she could continue her work.

 

“Are you actually, I mean, are you _considering_ moving?”

 

“Moving?” she turned around quickly and frowned at Scott. “No? Why?”

 

Scott pulled his eyes away from her and looked over at the listing again and then back up at Tessa.

 

She followed his eyes and then smiled shyly. She pushed the print out towards him, giving him full permission to read it over. “Shawn is helping me look for another property to flip. I’m not moving…although I was considering purchasing a condo for myself in Toronto, if the right place comes on the market. It might be easier with Owen getting older to have something permanent to use when I’m there instead of hotels. We were discussing it at dinner last night.”

 

“Oh,” he said quietly as he skimmed over the listing. He felt somewhat embarrassed he had assumed wrong, but glad he asked right away instead of stewing over it and taking his grumpiness out on her for several days.

 

“I was planning to tell you. I have no intention of hiding anything, you just weren’t there and it wasn’t urgent to bring up. I don’t even think I want to buy that one—”

 

“Yeah, no, that’s okay. I just—”

 

She could tell he felt embarrassed by assuming wrong and she knew he probably felt a little jealous that she had the means to be buying several properties while he was still living with his parents. She had been smart with her money over the last decade and her real estate gambles had worked in her favour. She walked around the table and put her arms around Scott, giving him a tight squeeze.

 

“No secrets,” she whispered in his ear before pressing a kiss on his cheek. “Now, let’s go outside and see those Moir kids. I want to check for myself if they’ve been growing like weeds.”

 

Scott felt his body relax at her touch. _No secrets_. He hoped they could both live up to that. He wanted them to be better than they had in the past. Open and honest and upfront.

 

 

*

 

“Look! There’s Owen!” Poppy shouted as she waved at her baby cousin.

 

Owen banged his one hand on the glass of the door; he had his thumb of the other hand in his mouth. He had just woken up from his nap and was still groggy. His mom said he could watch the kids playing hockey for a few minutes while she put a load of laundry into the washing machine.

 

Scott had been playing hockey with the kids to even up the teams and was at the far end of the rink when Poppy started shouting. He skated down the rink towards the house, his heart soaring at the sight of Owen in the window. _Finally he can try out his rink!_ He stopped beside Poppy and she turned to look up at him with a wide grin on her face.

 

“Scott! Look! Owen’s awake! Can he come out to skate with us now?” she asked again.

 

“Of course!” Scott chuckled. “Everyone wait here and I’ll get him suited up.” Scott quickly made his way to the side of the rink, snapped on his skate guards and clomped over to the house. He went first to the deck, up two steps and over to the door where Owen was standing. Owen shrieked loudly with excitement and turned in circles. Scott looked into the house didn’t see Tessa around but he figured she was nearby.

 

“Go to the back door!” Scott shouted with a grin as he pointed to the direction he was headed. He watched Owen take off running, unsure if he understood, but Scott clomped over to the back door anyways. Sure enough, Owen was standing there, waiting. He shrieked again as he saw Scott. _This is a fun game!_

 

Scott let himself into the house and picked up the excited toddler, giving him a gentle hug. He called out for Tessa, not knowing exactly where she was and not wanting to just take Owen without her knowledge. She appeared moments later at the back door holding a mound of fabric that Scott quickly recognized as the sheets from her bed. He raised his eyebrows at her. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

 

Tessa stared blankly at Scott for a moment before cluing in to what he was referring to.

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

**December 28, 2012**

**Canton, Michigan**

 

“My mom is away this weekend,” Tessa said as she snatched her skate guards off the edge of the boards. Her voice was just loud enough for Scott to hear.

 

“Good for Kate,” Scott grumbled as he waited for Tessa to exit the ice.

 

They’d had a particularly difficult day on the ice, their program had to be polished up ahead of Canadian Nationals and Marina was demanding more. Faster, closer, sexier. They needed higher levels everywhere and both Tessa and Scott were stressed. They had blown the last lift of their free dance at the Grand Prix Finals; Tessa didn’t quite land her blades in the correct spot on Scott’s thighs. Truthfully, she had never liked that lift at the end of their program; it wasn’t Carmen-esque enough.

 

“She’s gone home,” Tessa continued. “To London.”

 

“No shit, T. I know where home is.”

 

“Geez. You’re so grumpy today,” she sighed as she waited for him to put on his guards and collect his water bottles and towel.

 

“Well thanks to me we have to work extra this weekend. I had plans to go home and see Cass and now I’m stuck here,” Scott growled as he collected his things.

 

Tessa was quiet as she followed Scott towards the change rooms. “Scott, I don’t blame you. It’s me; I’m not entering that lift fast enough. It’s my fault we have to work more on it. Maybe you could come over and watch a movie tomorrow night after practice? Or something on Netflix? We could keep each other company?”

 

Scott sighed heavily as he slammed his palm against the door of his change room to push it open. “Sure Virtch.” _Better than being alone_.

 

Tessa’s stomach fluttered at the thought. They had been dangling on the precipice of doing this (again) all season and she was finally going to get her shot at being Carmen off the ice as well as on.

 

 

**December 29, 2012**

**Canton, Michigan**

 

Practice had gone well-ish but they were still struggling to clean up some elements and the last lift was garbage. Scott had been moody all day, and perhaps if he had known at the time how his evening would go, he might have been a touch happier.

 

He arrived at Tessa’s condo after dinner, dressed in sweats, ready to take a much-needed nap while she put on whatever movie she had picked out. He just wasn’t in the mood to watch anything and hoped she didn’t want to talk because he wasn’t feeling chatty either.

 

Tessa opened the door dressed in all black, a button up blouse that was barely buttoned and a short black skirt, the outfit reminiscent of her Carmen costume. She had briefly considered wearing the actual dress, but decided she couldn’t risk ruining it two weeks ahead of the next competition.

 

Scott’s eyes went wide as they raked over her body and then up to her face; her eye make-up was dark... _fierce_ , and he knew what she was up to. This wasn’t the first time they had fooled around but this was the first time for her to bring Carmen into this.

 

“I put fresh sheets on the bed,” she said as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her condo. It was cold outside and she didn’t need her nosy neighbours seeing any more than necessary.

 

“Tess—” he started as she shut the door. _Technically I have a girlfriend_.

 

She pressed a finger to his lips to stop him from talking further. She wanted control tonight.

 

“I have an idea for our program. I need to show it to you.” She threaded her fingers through his as she led him to her living room. She had pushed aside all of the furniture to give them space to practice the lift.

 

“Aww, T, I’m dead tired and you want to run through the whole program?” Scott whined. He just wanted to have a nap before bed.

 

“We are doing this _tonight_ ,” she insisted.

 

Scott noticed her voice was full of confidence. He wasn’t sure, but it felt like she was in character. _Wait. Is she channeling Carmen?_

 

The lower half of his body was now awake as he nodded for her to go ahead and get on with her idea.

 

“So, the last lift. I’ve hated it since the start. What about instead of you lifting me up onto your legs, I’m turned around the other way to face you. I’ll sit on your legs or have them wrapped around your waist while you do a spread eagle?”

 

“And then?” he asked, not getting at all where she was going with this.

 

Tessa raised an eyebrow at Scott, daring him to just trust her. “Try the first part and then I’ll tell you.”

 

“Okay, okay,” he sighed. “We’ll have to figure out the transition and entry, but go ahead and put yourself on me where you think you want to be. I’m just not envisioning this,” Scott sighed again, trying poorly to disguise the impatience he had with this discussion.

 

Scott got into a spread eagle and Tessa hooked her legs around his waist as she rested her thighs on top of his. Her face was close to his as she put her hands on either side of his cheeks.

 

“And?” he whispered as he put his hands on her lower back to help support her body, even though he knew her core strength would keep her there just fine.

 

“I’m going to lean back and you’re going to thrust up into me,” she said in a very matter of fact tone.

 

Scott raised his eyebrows. “Thru—”

 

“Just do it,” she insisted.

 

Scott’s dick was already two steps ahead of the rest of his body; his constant traitor. He held his hands firmly against her back as he thrust his lower half towards her while she leaned back and moaned.

 

“Geez Virtch, no moaning on the ice,” he grunted.

 

“I’m not on the ice,” she gasped as she pulled her chest back towards his. She could most definitely feel through the thin layer of her skirt that she was turning him on; she had him right where she wanted him.

 

“I changed my sheets this morning,” she husked against the shell of his ear.

 

“Why do you keep telling me this?”

 

“Because we’re going to practice this lift again here and then we’re going to move to my bedroom and try it there,” Tessa smirked as she placed her hands on Scott’s cheeks and gave him a firm quick kiss on the lips.

 

 

**PRESENT DAY**

**December 26, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Tessa smiled wistfully at their Carmen-era key phrase, one they had used numerous times on and off throughout the years since that night. “Yes, I changed the sheets, but no, that wasn’t done in anticipation of anything. I was nursing Owen in my bed after his nap and some rowdy kids in the yard were shouting and he pulled off at the noise, spilling milk from his mouth all over the sheets.”

 

Scott took two steps towards Tessa; he towered over her with his guards on his skates while she stood barefoot on the hardwood. He ran his fingers down the side of her cheek before cupping her chin in his hand. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he gazed down into her green eyes. “The excited shouting was probably this big kid’s fault.”

 

Tessa shook her head and offered Scott a small smiled. “It’s okay, they needed to be changed anyways,” she lied.

 

Scott pressed their foreheads together, enjoying a quick quiet moment of connection. He could tell Tessa was bothered by something; her breathing rate was elevated and she kept her eyes down, avoiding his stare.

 

 _We need to be better; we can’t keep falling into old patterns_. “That’s a lie,” she finally whispered.

 

“What is, babe?”

 

“I just changed them this morning. It’s not okay; it’s extra work for me that I didn’t plan for. I was actually mad about the noise distracting Owen,” she exhaled. “But, we watched you guys skating and having a great time bonding out there and it made it okay. I...I just wanted to be sure to tell you the truth. No more accepting excuses or taking the blame for something. This is real life, not an ice rink. We can place blame without it changing an Olympic outcome. We need to approach _us_ differently this time.”

 

“I’m sorry we were loud, T.”

 

“I forgive you,” she whispered as she leaned up to kiss Scott on the lips. They barely made contact when the back door opened.

 

“Uncle Scott!” Cruz shouted as he entered the house. “I have to use the bathroom.”

 

Tessa and Scott quickly pulled away from each other, not wanting the kids to know just yet about their relationship.

 

“Follow me, sweetie,” Tessa said with a wink at Scott and she spun around to head towards the bathroom and then the washing machine.

 

“Alright my little buddy. Are you ready to go skating with Scott?” he asked as he turned to Owen, still content to be in his arms.

 

“Ott,” Owen said softly as he patted his hand on Scott’s chest.

 

Scott grinned as he kissed Owen on his forehead. He saw that Tessa had already laid out his tiny skates and winter gear so he got to work suiting up the toddler.

 

*

 

“Aww, look how small his skates are, Quinn,” Charlotte cooed as Scott carried Owen out to the ice.

 

“Uncle Scott, does he know how to skate already?” Shea asked.

 

“Not yet,” Scott chuckled. “This is only his second time out on skates. Who remembers what we learn first in CanSkate?”

 

“Falling down and standing up!” Poppy shouted.

 

“Do you think we could all show Owen how to do that the proper way? Maybe if he sees you big kids doing it, he’ll catch on quicker?” Scott suggested with a grin.

 

He stepped onto the ice and then placed Owen down, his tiny blades making contact with his own ice rink for the very first time.

 

Tessa watched the kids repeatedly fall down and get back up from the family room window as she laughed with happy tears in her eyes. Her heart felt so incredibly full. Even if Owen wasn’t a Moir by name or by blood, he too is still a part of the Moir family.

 

**December 26, 2026**

**Ilderton, Ontario**

 

“Thanks for taking the kids out this afternoon,” Danny said as he pulled two beers from the fridge.

 

“No prob,” Scott smiled as he took one of the bottles from his brother’s outstretched hand.

 

“Good excuse for you to see Tess too, eh?” he grinned as he elbowed Scott in the ribs.

 

Scott’s neck turned red as he quickly averted his eyes towards the floor.

 

“So where do you two think this is going? Marriage this time?” Danny prodded further. As the oldest brother, he always felt he could push a little harder than everyone else. Scott nearly worshipped Danny and everyone knew Danny had a soft spot for anything Tessa. She was the little sister he never had.

 

Scott looked down at the beer bottle in his hands and began picking the corner of the label with his thumb.

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

**December 3, 2019**

**Toronto, Ontario**

 

Tessa had seen the ring on her hand from a distance, well before Scott had a chance to tell Tessa. Well, he had chances; he just never felt it was the _right_ moment. When he finally did, it was just before a public talk about their partnership that they were going to give. One last public appearance for the year.

 

He rubbed his palms together nervously backstage as he paced back and forth. His breathing was erratic and he was sweating.

 

“Nervous?” she asked quietly, knowing already he was.

 

He didn’t answer. He didn’t hear the familiar voice over the loop playing inside his head, rehearsing the lines over and over of how he wanted to say this to her.

 

“Scott?” Tessa called a little louder.

 

He froze and looked up at her. _Did she say something to me?_

 

“I asked if you’re nervous,” she said gently, her brow slightly furrowed. _Something is off, this isn’t about the speech._

 

“I asked her to marry me,” he rushed out, ripping off the proverbial band aid.

 

 _Oh. Well I knew that_. “And is that causing you to be stressed right now?”

 

Scott breathed in deeply through his nose and slowly let the rush of air escape his mouth. “Tell me not to go through with it, Tess. Tell me you still love me and that I’m making a horrible decision...that I should be marrying you instead.”

 

He was on the verge of tears. He didn’t want this. He never really wanted to marry someone else. He just wanted to scare Tessa a little, he wanted to make Tessa realize that she could lose him for good, but give her a chance to take him back. He hoped she would tell him what he wanted to hear. They could hug and maybe kiss and all would be right again.

 

Tessa sighed internally. _You made your bed, now lie in it._ She straightened her shoulders and took a half step back from him. “That’s not what I say when someone tells me they’re engaged, Scott. I say congratulations.” Her face was set and her voice stoic. She was so glad she had known about the engagement for ten days and had cried herself to sleep every night since then. She was completely void of emotion at this point and nothing he would say or do could break her anymore. She was moving onwards and upwards without him. _Officially_.

 

 

 

**PRESENT DAY**

**December 26, 2026**

**Ilderton, Ontario**

 

Danny kicked his foot into Scott’s shin, still waiting for an answer from his youngest brother.

 

“We have a lot to work through yet. I don’t know what she wants long term,” he sighed. That wasn’t the full truth. He knew she wanted _him_ long term, he just didn’t know if that involved marriage or just a permanent partnership, but he no longer cared which route they were taking. In the grand scheme of things it really wasn’t important.

 

“So, are you two dating or not?”

 

Scott shook his head and took a swig of beer. He let the bubbles fizz in his mouth for a moment before swallowing. _Co-existing? Friends? Friends with benefits? Secret lovers? Possibly co-parents? Whatever it is, our relationship is special and hard to explain, but definitely not dating._ “Definitely not dating.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Owen and Scott spend the whole day together!


	21. Sometimes when you lose your way, it's really just as well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you find yourself  
> In some far off place  
> And it causes you  
> To rethink some things  
> You start to sense  
> That slowly you're becoming someone else  
> And then you find yourself
> 
> When you make new friends  
> In a brand new town  
> And you start to think  
> About settling down  
> The things that would have been lost on you  
> Are now clear as a bell  
> And you find yourself  
> That's when you find yourself
> 
> Well you go through life  
> So sure of where you're heading  
> And you wind up lost  
> And it's the best thing that could happen  
> ‘Cause sometimes when you lose your way  
> It's really just as well  
> ‘Cause you find yourself  
> That’s when you find yourself
> 
> We go though life  
> So sure of where we're heading  
> And then we wind up lost  
> And it's the best thing that could happen  
> Sometimes when you lose your way  
> It's really just as well  
> Because you find yourself  
> Yeah that's when you find yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and summary from Brad Paisley's song Find Yourself
> 
>  
> 
> Okay...so I know I said this chapter would be Scott and Owen, but things went in a different direction and my week has been nuts. So, I'm giving you part one now, rather than making you wait until middle of next week for the whole thing. Part two coming out hopefully next week and will be Scott and Owen focused with a splash of Kate and Alma!

 

**December 26, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Scott let himself into Tessa’s house, it was later than he thought he might be able to get back to her. He and Danny had gotten into competitive games of crokinole with Joe and Mason after dinner and it wasn’t until everyone had turned in for bed, just before 11pm, when he could finally sneak away. He hoped no one heard his car start up but he was almost past the point of caring. They were going to be officially telling the family in a few days anyways.

 

“Scott?”

 

He heard Tessa call out as he closed the door behind himself. “Yeah, it’s me,” he said softly, knowing Owen was asleep.

 

He hadn’t told her specifically he was coming over, but they had an open door policy now and she _had_ been hopeful he would return to stay the night.

 

Scott found Tessa curled up on her sofa in the living room next to a warm fire flickering in the fireplace. She had a fuzzy blanket pulled around her body and her computer perched on her lap.

 

“I wasn’t expecting you to still be up,” he said with a grin as he kissed the top of her head, right in front of her messy top knot.

 

“Squeezing in work where I can. My available daytime hours are limited right now,” she sighed. “I really need to schedule in a time with the nanny agency to do some interviews but they’re closed for the holiday season until early January.”

 

Scott sat down next to Tessa, pulling her feet into his lap. “What if Owen and I hang out tomorrow? Give you the full day to work? You can go up to your office where it’s quiet and you won’t be interrupted?” he suggested as he rubbed his thumbs into the bottoms of her socked feet.

 

_Oh! My heart! He is trying to be better, kinder, sweeter. Thinking more for others than himself._ She looked at Scott and smiled. “Wouldn’t you rather hang out with your family? Your brothers?”

 

“Nah, they’re all heading into Detroit for the day. The kids wanted to go to the Ford Museum and the indoor waterpark and I’d rather not, plus it’s expensive for all those admissions.”

 

“Well, If you’re offering, I won’t say no. I’m sure Owen would love to spend some time with you. Thank you. I appreciate your offer,” she grinned and leaned in close to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

“What are you working on?” he asked, nodding his head towards her laptop.

 

“Responding to emails. I received the finalized schedule for the Ivey talk at the end of January, which I forwarded to you a few minutes ago. I had also reached out to Marnie earlier this month, asking her if she might want to include us in any if her motivational talks coming up.”

 

“McBean?”

 

“Yup. We’ve been chatting back and forth by email. I was just in the middle of checking my schedule, she proposed a few dates in January and February. It looks like the only January one that works for me is the eleventh. That’s like two weeks from now and I’m not really wanting to book up much for February until I know more from my doctor—”

 

Scott cringed. “Are you still going ahead with that appointment?”

 

Tessa looked up at Scott, her face set and he knew the answer before she spoke. “It’s just a Skype call, Scott, so yes. I want to know what my options are. I’m not getting pregnant next week over the phone. This is just to talk, to go over my latest lab results. If you want, you can sit in on the call—”

 

“Wait,” he interrupted, his brow furrowed. “So you’re not actually going there?”

 

“No, no,” she soothed as she rubbed her hand on his knee. “Just via Skype. I will go down to Sarasota if I need to do egg harvesting, or to have the implantation procedure done. Ideally, I’d like to clear this paternity thing first before getting pregnant but I’ve had this appointment booked for a while, so I want to go ahead with it. I’m very much just in an information gathering phase.”

 

“Oh okay,” he said breathed out with relief. He was happy that she wasn’t actually going to Florida right now.

 

“I would like your input Scott, regardless of what the results are of Owen’s paternity tests. Originally I had wanted both children to have the same father, so genetically they had the same parents. But I feel now that’s all up in the air. I don’t know what I want to do, if anything at all. Maybe Owen is enough; my one and only. Or,” she paused and took in a deep breath. Her stomach was in knots, she was torn in so many directions. Everything was feeling so exponentially complicated. “Maybe,” she whispered. “Maybe at the end of the day it really doesn’t matter if my children potentially have different fathers.”

 

He grabbed her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He was fully aware that she had her life mostly planned out and him coming back into her life and mucking everything up was going to be an adjustment. “T, if it means that much to you, I will fully support another IVF baby.”

 

She had been staring at their joined hands but looked up into his eyes. _He didn’t get what I meant._ “You would be okay with IVF instead of _us_ making one...the old fashioned way?”

 

Scott’s eyes went wide as he froze. _Is she really saying this to me right now?_

Tessa felt his body stiffen and she was confused. “Say something, Scott. I thought you wanted that?”

 

Scott couldn’t. He was completely at a loss for the right words, for any words. He pulled Tessa towards him and kissed her hard on the lips.

 

He was slow to pull away, wanting to convey his emotions without words, they weren’t coming to him anyways.

 

“T...” he finally breathed out. “I would love to make babies with you, that’s always been on my bucket list,” Scott chuckled nervously as he rubbed his nose into the side of Tessa’s neck before settling back to look into her green eyes, he could see the tears starting to form. “But if you decide IVF is better for _you_ , then I will support you, one hundred percent. T, you’re everything I want, and more. And I realize now that I really had to find myself these last few years. I lost my way in life and it was really for the best. I had to re-think everything I thought I knew, but...I know now that I just want you and everything else is a bonus.”

 

Tessa closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Just knowing that you support me regardless is a huge weight off my shoulders. I would love for us to take that journey together...if and when the time is right. Not today or tomorrow or next week, but sometime in the future. I still want to talk to my doctor and I really think we need to get the paternity issue resolved first, before we add another layer of complication.”

 

Scott pressed a kiss to the bridge of her nose. “I’m okay with that, sweetie. It makes logical sense.”

 

Tessa took in a deep breath and snuggled her head against Scott’s shoulder, taking a moment to relax her body. _I love him so much I could have a big ugly cry right now but I’m not going to ruin this moment. I’ve got to change the subject._ She pulled away from Scott and sat up straight as she steeled her emotions.

 

“So, back to Vancouver do you think January eleventh would work for you? It’s good money.”

 

Scott smiled, recognizing what she was doing. He reached up and gently tucked a loose lock of her hair behind her ear. “Why don’t you email me the info. I have a planning meeting to schedule the first four months of next year with Mom and Aunt Carol the day after tomorrow. Although I’m not sure exactly why they need my input?”

 

“That’s nice they want to include you?” She briefly wondered if his mom and aunt just wanted him to feel like he was contributing to the family business.

 

“Yeah, I suppose. But, I should be able to make the eleventh work. We’d need to fly in the night before, eh?” he clarified as he tried to recall his work schedule in his head.

 

Tessa leaned forward to check her computer. She scrolled as she quickly skimmed through the chain of emails between herself and Marnie McBean.

 

“Yeah, talk is at ten in the morning,” she said, turning to look over at Scott, wondering if he was thinking the same as her.

 

“Mmm,” Scott hummed as a sly grin crept across his face. He linked his fingers with hers and tried to tug her a little closer. “A little getaway? Just the two of us?”

 

“Scott,” Tessa sighed as she resisted. “I may have to bring Owen, I would need to figure out childcare options first. I likely won’t have a nanny by then.”

 

His heart sunk a little, but they had to put Owen first, he reminded himself. “Hey, it’s okay. It would be fun if Owen was with us too,” he said as he cupped his hand under her chin and tipped it up so she would look at him.

 

She offered him a small smile even though she felt conflicted. “I could probably use some time away, I’ll see what I can arrange, but no promises.”

 

“That’s fair,” he grinned. “So...do you want to work more tonight?”

 

“No, I’m done for today, let’s go up to bed.”

 

 

**December 27, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Scott woke up alone in Tessa’s bed. He smoothed his palm over the sheet where her body should have been. It felt cool and his heart sunk. _How long has she been up?_ He sat up in bed and listened. _No crying_. He pulled the blanket off his body and rolled himself out of bed. He was wearing boxer briefs and grabbed his t-shirt off the chair before he left the room. He pulling it over his head as he yawned and walked down the hallway to Owen’s room.

 

He found Tessa asleep in the rocking chair, Owen’s face buried into the side of her neck.

 

“Tess,” he whispered as he knelt beside her. He put his hand on her arm and watched her eyes flutter open.

 

“Mmm, I must have fallen asleep,” she mumbled sleepily.

 

“Let me take him,” Scott whispered, tipping his head towards Owen.

 

Tessa nodded and watched as Scott laid Owen down gently in his crib. She smiled wistfully at how she always knew one day Scott would make a great dad, never expecting him to be a father-figure for her son. _Our son?_ She was anxious for the holiday season to be over so her lawyer’s office could start moving things along. She was deep in thought with her eyes closed, almost asleep again as she felt his strong arms slip behind her back and under her legs. He picked her up and pulled her towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into his shoulder.

 

Tessa let him carry her back to bed, and as they snuggled close together under the duvet, she felt safe in his arms. Her mind wandered back to that brief dark place in their history when she most definitely hadn’t felt as safe.

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

**July 7, 2019**

**Montreal, Quebec**

 

Tessa’s phone lit up as she was finishing her workout in her hotel room. She was surprised to see a message from her sister.

 

**Jordan:** Hey. Guess who Mom & I ran into today?

 

**Tessa:** Elton John?

 

**Jordan:** Funny. But no.

 

**Jordan:** Scott....have you talked to him recently?

 

**Tessa:** About a week ago. I had no idea he was home. He didn’t mention it

 

**Jordan:** His physique has gotten worse, Tessie. You really need to say something to him. I’m very worried about him dropping or injuring you

 

Tessa paused, her sister’s words hitting her like a punch to the gut.

 

 

**FLASHBACK EVEN FURTHER**

**May 30, 2019**

**Sendai, Japan**

 

“We need to run through Dark Times once more, Scott,” Tessa insisted as she skated in circles with her hands on her hips. “It isn’t up to par.”

 

Scott was leaning against the boards, trying to catch his breath. He knew he wasn’t in great shape and his whole body already hurt from skating through the practice runs of their programs. He knew he was letting her down, and he was disappointed with himself. He took a long pull of water and then nodded his head.

 

They had managed to fit in a few hours of practice in Newfoundland, but it hadn’t been enough. They really should have had a couple of days of ice time between the two Great Kitchen Party trips, him especially. Scott knew that was on him, he told Tessa he wasn’t available and was spending the week with his girlfriend in another country. He could have chosen to be home and available to practice, but he was still stewing over everything that had happened in the last eleven months. He knew he was being an ass to everyone but he just couldn’t bring himself to care and he didn’t fully know why.

 

“Okay,” he huffed as he skated towards her.

 

He was glad the other skaters had left already, he felt so out of shape and exhausted and didn’t need more gossip travelling around about his ability to perform. The music was cued up and they got into their starting positions. Scott already felt winded and he had only skated across the rink. He grunted his way through the first half of the program, but pushed through to keep up with Tessa. By the three-minute mark he started to feel light-headed and as he spun them out of the Goose lift, the rink went dark. As his eyes opened, he realized that he was lying on the cold ice, with Tessa on top of him.

 

“Fuck,” he moaned. His already sore body now felt even worse, but the ice against the back of his skull was quickly helping him to regain his consciousness.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked him gently as she untangled her limbs from him and stood up. He had cushioned her fall for the most part, her left wrist stung a bit but she ignored it. She was far more concerned about him. He had just passed out mid-spin.

 

“I...I’m not sure. Are you okay, T? I’m sorry—”

 

“No, it was my fault—”

 

“No, this was all on me. I shouldn’t even be here. You don’t deserve to skate with me anymore.”

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

**July 7, 2019**

**Montreal, Quebec**

 

They hadn’t properly talked through their little accident. It was swept aside, both taking the blame when it was evidently clear whose fault it was. Tessa performed in nine shows with a sprained wrist, not mentioning it to anyone, not even Scott. How could she? She had their image to uphold as best she could. The most decorated ice dancers in history and their performances were decent at best. She knew, she had seen the chatter online. She didn’t dare watch any of the videos. She had lived through it, that was enough.

 

And of course she had to lie to her sister, Tessa wasn’t about to mention their fall. Jordan herself would threaten to cancel their tour if she felt Tessa was in actual danger of being injured.

 

**Tessa:** He would never drop me or injure me

 

**Jordan:** So talk to him and make damn sure it doesn’t happen during RTR

 

**Tessa:** Okay, okay. I will

 

Tessa sighed as she tapped on Scott’s message thread, trying to come up with wording that wouldn’t come across the wrong way. _No, this warrants a phone call and a face to face._

 

She tapped his number on her phone hard, mad at herself that she even had to do this in the first place. _Everything is my fault. If I hadn’t been so stubborn last summer..._

 

“Hey, T.” His voice was subdued, almost sad sounding as he answered his phone.

 

“Hi. I hear rumours that you’re home. How’s it going?”

 

“It’s going,” he mumbled.

 

“I’m flying home tomorrow. Will you be around to chat about Rock the Rink and stuff?”

 

He was quiet for several minutes, dreading an official talk with Tessa but knew that it had been hanging over them since Japan and was long overdue.

 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Let me know where and when.”

 

 

**PRESENT DAY**

**December 27, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Tessa sat up in bed, her stomach in knots. She looked over at the man lying in the bed next to her. He was in a deep sleep, his eyes moving back and forth behind his closed eyelids and his mouth mumbling something she couldn’t understand. They had been through so much together and spent so much time apart, but were given this second chance and she didn’t really know why. He had changed in the last few years, and she felt this time for better. He wanted it; he had the motivation.

 

She got out of bed and walked over to her window, pulling back the blinds to peak outside. The ice rink Scott had built for her son with his bare hands glistened in the moonlight. 2019 Scott would never have had the drive to do this. He was stubborn and immature and hurting. Tessa knew he was having trouble transitioning, both from skating and their broken romantic relationship and strained friendship.

 

She was immensely glad he hadn’t had children of his own right away. He needed to spend time growing up; she did too. She jumped at the feeling of his arms snaking around her waist. He pulled her close against his body, she could feel the heat radiating off of him as he nuzzled his nose along her shoulder and up the side of her neck.

 

“Can’t sleep, Virtch?” he whispered in her ear.

 

“Bad dream,” she sighed as she closed her eyes.

 

“How about I help relax you and distract you so that you can get a few more hours of sleep,” Scott suggested, nipping at the shell of her ear with his lips.

 

*

 

Kate fully knew what she was doing. She had a feeling, a mother’s intuition, if you will. She dialed Tessa’s number and waited for her daughter to answer. It was early, but she knew roughly when Owen got up in the mornings and when was usually a safe bet to call.

 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” she greeted her daughter.

 

“Morning,” Tessa mumbled, barely awake as she sat on the sofa, a giant mug of coffee in her hand as she watched Owen playing at her feet.

 

They talked about Owen and the previous evening before Kate brought up part one of her plan. She knew if she caught Tessa when she was half-asleep, it would be easier to break her concentration.

 

“So, what’s Scott up to this morning?”

 

“He’s upstairs taking a show... _wer_.” _Oh shit. Fuck. Damn it all to fucking hell._

 

Tessa knew she had just let it slip that Scott was currently naked as the day he was born, lathering that naked body with her soap and shampoo, washing off any evidence of their activities earlier that morning and also revealing that he had spent the night since there was no other logical reason for him to be showering at her house at seven in the morning. She could feel her neck and chest flushing as her heart started beating faster. She was backed into a corner and needed a redirect

 

“So what are you up today, Mom?”

 

Kate grinned as Tessa tried to regain control of their conversation. _It’s time to talk to Alma._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for Kate and Alma to have their little chat!


	22. Ahead by a Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stare in the morning shroud  
> And then the day began  
> I tilted your cloud  
> You tilted my hand  
> Rain falls in real time  
> And rain fell through the night  
> No dress rehearsal, this is our life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and summary from Ahead by a Century by The Tragically Hip

 

**December 27, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

“So what are you up today, Mom?”

 

Kate grinned as Tessa tried to regain control of their conversation. _It’s time to talk to Alma._ “Well, I was going to ask if you needed me to watch Owen so you could get some work done today,” Kate started and then paused, hoping Tessa might offer up more information.

 

“Oh, Scott had offered last night to spend the day with Owen so that I could—” _Aww fuck. Geez Tess. Stop talking._

 

 _There it is._ Kate held back a laugh; she certainly knew Tessa’s best time of day for revealing secrets. She shoved the elephant in the room to the side and dove straight to the second half of her plan.

 

“Perhaps I could watch Owen tonight instead? I’m guessing you two haven’t had much alone time?”

 

“Mom...we _were_ going to tell everyone—”

 

“At New Year’s?” Kate interjected.

 

Tessa groaned. She really was horrible at hiding things from her mother. She looked up just as Scott walked into the family room, his hair still damp and his body looking like a goddamn snack.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry, Mom. I know your thoughts about the situation.”

 

Kate could tell that Scott must have entered the room from the way Tessa closed up all of a sudden and avoided confirmation of what her New Year’s Eve party was really about.

 

“Sweetheart, you’re old enough to make your own choices and I know you wouldn’t be starting things with Scott if you hadn’t fully thought this through. I trust that you are making the decision you feel is best for yourself and Owen. As long as you are happy, my girl, that’s all that truly matters now. Do you want to call or text me later? My offer still stands for tonight or another day this week if that’s better. Just let me know.”

 

Tessa smiled as she listened to her Mom and watched Scott puttering in her kitchen. This all felt so sickeningly sweet and wonderfully domestic. “Thanks for the offer, Mom. I’ll let you know once I talk things over with Scott,” Tessa said as she stared at his back. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and all she could think about was shoving him into the nearest closet and having her way with him. _God, what is wrong with me? I just can’t get enough of him._

 

He turned at the sound of his name breezing across her lips and looked at her with raised eyebrows. He noticed the look on her face and _knew_ what it meant. He pulled his eyes away from hers and looked down at Owen.

 

Her gaze followed and she immediately straightened her back. She knew they couldn’t leave Owen unattended for more than a few seconds and there was no way they were having sex in front of her son. She ended the call with Kate and walked over to the kitchen with her phone in one hand and her empty coffee mug in the other.

 

“What do we need to discuss, T?”

 

“Mom knows,” Tessa sighed.

 

“About?”

 

“Us.”

 

“You told her?” he squeaked out in surprise. “I thought we were waiting?” She had already told Jordan and all of his family had pretty much figured it out, _but still._

 

“No, she just _knew_ and put me in a position in which I unintentionally confirmed it. Anyways, she said she’s fine with it, so long as I’m happy—”

 

“Are you?” he interrupted.

 

She closed her eyes for a brief moment as a smile crept across her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him, nodding with unbridled enthusiasm. _So much._

 

“Good, me too,” he chuckled as he pulled her close. He closed his eyes as he breathed her in, the thumb of his right hand tracing up and down her spine.

 

“She offered to watch Owen so we could have a real date,” Tessa mumbled into the side of his neck.

 

“Oh really?” he chuckled as his mouth kissed across her freckled neck before settling on one of his favourite spots below her ear. He sucked hard; making sure it would leave a mark. _His calling card._

 

“Tonight?” she gasped as his lips left her neck with a loud smack.

 

“Okay, T. Whatever you want. I’m not sure I even remember what a real date is?” He clamped his teeth down on her earlobe and pulled gently. He knew there was no way he was getting all of her right now, so he was just helping himself to the appetizer.

 

Tessa laughed. “I hoped you might agree. What are you up to,” she asked, tipping her head towards the random items Scott had collected on her kitchen island.

 

He looked up from her neck and smiled. “I’m cooking you breakfast!”

 

“Oh you don’t have—”

 

“This is Tessa’s day off. No cooking or looking after Owen, and no arguing. You deserve it. Call your Mom back and book her for tonight and we can cap off your child-free day with the best date we’ve ever had,” he insisted, ending with a sloppy kiss on her lips, and then a second for good measure.

 

Tessa grinned at Scott. “You’re getting bossy in your old age.”

 

“I learned from the best,” he retorted with a shit-eating grin.

 

“Funny,” she replied dryly. “So, do you think you can watch him _and_ cook breakfast? I want to go up and shower.”

 

“Of course. Go. Get out of here,” Scott grinned as he playfully swatted Tessa’s ass. “Just don’t take too long or you’ll be eating a cold breakfast.”

 

*

 

“Are you ready to eat?” Scott asked Owen as he turned to look over his shoulder at the toddler. He had been clinging onto Scott’s leg as he was cooking the omelettes and he was more of a tripping hazard than anything else, so Scott had buckled him into his highchair at the kitchen island. Owen was content playing with some metal dry measuring cups and nibbling on some pieces of shredded cheese.

 

Owen signed for food to agree with Scott. He was hungry and was fascinated with watching Scott cook in his Mom’s kitchen. He was concerned with where his Mom was hiding, but Scott singing and dancing around to the music he had playing was very entertaining.

 

“Omelettes are almost ready, Bud. Do you like The Hip?” Scott asked as the next song on his mix started playing through the speakers. _Ahead by a Century. Good song._ Scott turned the music up a bit, but he was mindful of Owen’s small, sensitive ears.

 

Owen started bopping his head along in time with the music, making Scott laugh. “You can feel that beat, eh?” _That’s my boy,_ he smiled to himself. He didn’t want to get any further attached to the idea or jinx things by saying it out loud but he was still _so_ sure.

 

“Smells good in here, boys!”

 

“Mama!” Owen cheered as he threw his hands up in the air, pieces of cheese flinging about. _There you are!_

 

Tessa danced her way over to Owen and kissed him on the cheek before moving over to Scott and repeating the motion. _Sickeningly domestic_ , she paused, holding herself back from getting too carried away. Maybe it was the fear of being hurt again, or all of the unknowns hanging over them, but she just couldn’t allow herself to fully relax and enjoy this moment the way she knew she should.

 

“Go sit, I’ll pour you more coffee,” Scott said softly, pulling her out of her thoughts. He kissed her cheek as he squeezed her hip with his hand. “Breakfast is ready.”

 

Tessa retreated to the barstool next to Owen; he grinned at his Mom, happy she had come out of hiding.

 

“Were you a good boy for Scott?”

 

“Ott,” Owen said with a nod of his head.

 

Scott slid a plate in front of Tessa, containing a perfectly cooked cheese and broccoli omelette, steaming hot and smelling delicious.

 

“Where in the world do you keep that suction cup plate, babe?” Scott asked, as he turned and waved his hand around her kitchen.

 

Tessa laughed and pointed to a cupboard door. Her laughter died in her throat as she watched Scott place the mat in front of her son and proceed to scrape tiny pieces of cooled off omelette into the bowl.

 

Tears filled her eyes as Owen grinned and started shoving those tiny pieces into his mouth, humming with content at the taste.

 

“You okay?” Scott asked as he squeezed her shoulder with his hand before sitting down next to her with his own omelette. He saw the way her demeanor had changed and the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

 

“Yeah,” she nodded slowly. “This just feels like a lot to process this morning for some reason. But...I’m glad you’re here, I wouldn’t trade this moment for anything.”

 

*

 

“Mama?” Owen asked for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last half hour, as he pushed his chubby finger against the window. He turned around to look over at Scott. He was busy cleaning up the breakfast mess in the kitchen.

 

“Yes, she’s still in her office, Buddy.”

 

Tessa had kissed Owen goodbye before she left and he had watched her walk out of the house and over to her office above the garage. He was very concerned as to why he wasn’t allowed to go with her and play with the special toys she kept there for him. Owen turned back around and looked outside. _I miss Mama_. His eyes moved from the garage to the ice rink. “Ockey?” he asked as he pushed his finger against the glass again.

 

Scott chuckled. “Sure, Buddy. Just let Scott finish washing these dishes for Mama and then we can go skating outside.”

 

“Mama?”

 

Scott felt like groaning loudly. There were only so many times he felt like repeating himself. _Maybe if I don’t answer?_

 

“Mama?”

 

Scott grabbed the dish towel and quickly dried his hands before making his way to the family room and scooping Owen up into his arms. He pressed a kiss to the toddler’s forehead. “Mama has work to do. You get to play with Scott today.”

 

“Ott,” Owen mustered a half smile as he patted his hand on Scott’s chest.

 

“That’s right. Mama will come back in for lunch.”

 

Owen signed for eat by pressing his finger against his lips and Scott laughed. “Not yet, after skating.”

 

“Mama?”

 

Scott groaned in frustration as he walked back to the kitchen. “Mama has some work to do, Buddy. How about you help Scott was this last pan?” Scott dried out one side of the sink with the dish towel and sat Owen down inside of it. The novelty was enough of a distraction from missing his mom, that Scott was able to finish washing and drying all the dishes and put them away. He snapped a picture on his phone of Owen with a scrunched up grinning face and texted it to Tessa before taking the toddler out of the sink.

 

“Okay, let’s go check your diaper and then we can go skating outside.”

 

After changing Owen’s diaper, Scott noticed that the toddler’s undershirt was a bit damp from a leak, or from the sink he was sitting in, he couldn’t be sure. He decided to remove the damp shirt and threw it into Owen’s laundry hamper. It was nearly overflowing and the shirt fell off the mound of dirty clothes and onto the floor.

 

“Should we help Mama and put your clothes in to wash?” Scott asked Owen as he finished dressing him.

 

Owen pulled his thumb out of his mouth with a loud pop. “Mama?” he asked with a pout.

 

“No, no. Don’t cry. Help Scott?”

 

“Ott,” Owen said matter-of-factly and then put his thumb back in his mouth.

 

Scott managed to get Owen on one hip and the overflowing hamper in the opposite hand before heading off to the washing machine. He had occasionally done laundry with her in the past. He knew how she liked the clothes turned inside out and how she preferred to pre-treat her stains, usually hot chocolate spills, with a special spray. He found everything he needed, right where he remembered it to be. None of Owen’s clothes had hot chocolate spilled on them, but there were other food stains and Scott assumed she treated those as she would her hot chocolate.

 

He made sure to hand pieces of clothing to Owen for him to put into the machine, the toddler squealed with delight at the game. He loved hiding his clothes in the washing machine!

 

“Teamwork makes the dream work, Wennie,” Scott chuckled as he felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him. Montreal had been so good to them. _How has it been more than ten years since we moved to Montreal?_ _And it‘s nearly ten years since the Olympics. Too much time wasted not being together._ He let out a big sigh, regretting many of his life choices over the last decade.

 

“Okay, last piece, Kiddo. Then you can help Scott push the buttons.” He picked Owen up in his arms before he added the liquid soap to the machine.

 

“Okay, show me your finger,” Scott said as he held up his own pointer finger as an example.

 

Owen copied Scott and grinned up at his friend, pleased with himself for being a big enough boy to be helping.

 

Scott laughed and took the toddler’s hand in his. Together they pressed the buttons on the machine and then sat on the floor for a few minutes to watch the clothes and soap bubbles tumble around and around through the window in the front-loading washing machine. Owen turned in Scott’s lap and looked up at him. He grinned and held up his little devil horns sign.

 

“I love you too, Buddy,” Scott laughed.

 

*

 

“Mama?” Owen asked again as he sat on the ice and looked up at the garage windows. He refused to stand up on his skates, still fixated on his Mother’s disappearance. He knew she had gone into the garage. He saw her go in there. Why was she hiding from him? Was she playing with his toys without him?

 

Scott really didn’t want to bother Tessa, he wanted to handle Owen himself, but this was getting to be enough. He pulled out his phone and texted Tessa, asking her to wave at Owen from the window.

 

When she appeared at the upstairs garage window, Owen shrieked loudly with excitement. He had finally found his Mom! He clapped his mittens together and grinned as she waved at him.

 

“He looks so grown up,” Tessa sighed as she pressed her hand over her flat abdomen. “It seems like just yesterday I was pregnant with him.” She watched as Scott helped Owen stand up on the ice and she laughed as her son promptly fell back to a sitting position. She stood at the window and watched the pair on the ice for a while, noting that Owen was checking in on her constantly. She hoped these last two months without a nanny and being with her all the time wouldn’t cause him to have separation anxiety issues.

 

Her phone ringing pulled her away from the window, but Scott was skating Owen around the rink so she was sure he would be distracted for a bit.

 

“Hi sweetheart,” Kate said, her voice was echoing and Tessa could hear a clicking noise in the background.

 

“Hi Mom, are you driving?”

 

“Yes, just on my way to meet a friend for coffee. You’re on the car speaker. Sorry I missed you earlier. What’s up?”

 

“We’d like to take you up on your offer for tonight. Scott and I could use some time to talk about a few things uninterrupted.”

 

“Good, I’m glad to hear you two are talking. Text me later with the time?” Kate didn’t want to rush her daughter off the phone, but she was already running five minutes late and was just pulling up outside her destination.

 

“I will and thanks Mom.”

 

“Anytime, sweetheart,” Kate replied before hitting the button on her dash to end the call.

 

Kate had parked her car outside the Black Walnut Cafe and made her way towards the shop. Once inside, she immediately spied her friend sitting at a table in the far corner and walked over.

 

“Good morning, Alma,” Kate grinned. “Sorry I’m late.”

 

“Kate!” she returned the grin and jumped up to give her friend a big hug. “How was your Christmas?”

 

“Good...busy! But good, and yours?”

 

“Good as well, it was nice to have all my boys at home this year.”

 

Kate was itching to dive right into a conversation about their youngest children, but she needed a caffeine boost first. “My treat, Alm. Let’s get our coffees and then I have something to discuss.”

 

Armed with a latte and an Americano, and two plates of pastries, the friends made their way back to their table.

 

“So? You’ve got me curious. What are we chatting about this morning? It sounded urgent over the phone?” Alma asked as she pulled her muffin top off the bottom.

 

Kate took a sip of her latte and smiled devilishly. “Our children.”

 

“Oh?” Alma’s eyebrows jumped up towards her hairline. “Which ones?”

 

“The ones sleeping together.”

 

Alma gasped as she picked up her coffee mug. “So they are again? For sure?”

 

“You knew and didn’t tell me?” Kate asked with wide eyes.

 

“Well, Joe and I assumed, since Scott has been spending a lot of nights somewhere other than our house, but we weren’t completely sure yet.”

 

“Sounds about right. I got Tessa to admit it this morning; she said Scott was showering at her place when I called just after seven,” Kate grinned.

 

Alma nodded. “He snuck out of the house around 11pm last night. He cannot move quietly to save his life,” she laughed. “Plus his car engine is so loud!”

 

Kate laughed at how obvious their grown children were being about sneaking around.

 

“So, apparently they were going to announce whatever is going on between them at our New Year’s Eve party. Tessa has checked with us multiple times to make sure we were all still planning to be at the cottage that night. Has Scott said anything?”

 

Alma frowned in confusion. “He’s throwing a party at our place that night.”

 

Kate wrinkled her nose. “Well that doesn’t make any sense, unless they wanted to tell us separately?”

 

“Why separately?”

 

“I don’t know. Should we tell them we know?”

 

“No, let this one play out. Something feels off about the dual locations. Let’s see what they’re up to.” Alma shrugged her shoulders, trying to figure out what was going on.

 

Kate nodded in agreement. “So, what’s your take? This time it’s for good?”

 

Alma took a sip of her coffee and nodded. “His divorce broke him in the worst way, Kate. It took him almost two years to chase after Tess. I pushed him to contact her a few months ago; it took him a while to muster up the courage. He had been so mopey and cried openly with me about how much he knew he needed Tess in his life, how much he still loved her, and how the feelings just wouldn’t go away. He never felt whole unless he was with her. This past month and a bit I’ve finally started to see my boy come back to life, Kate.”

 

“Tessa has missed him too, no other guys seemed to measure up. I’m positive that she compared every last one to Scott. Her mood has changed in the last two months as well. I definitely see her fun and carefree side coming back but I know she’s feeling very tumultuous. She had her future planned out for herself and Owen—”

 

“Scott loves that little boy like his own,” Alma blurted out, interrupting Kate. “He talks about him all the time, almost more than Tessa.”

 

“It’s been my concern that Tessa would find someone that she loved, but Owen wouldn’t be accepted as part of the package deal. At least with Scott I know I don’t have to worry,” Kate smiled at her long-time friend as she wrapped her hand around Alma’s and gave it a squeeze.

 

*

 

“Is he asleep?” Scott asked as he saw Tessa enter the kitchen. He had been leaning against her kitchen island, deleting junk emails from his phone. He rarely got anything good.

 

“Yup,” she smiled as she made her way towards him.

 

Scott assumed Tessa was going back up to her office like they had discussed before and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his body and snuggled her nose into his chest and took a deep breath.

 

“You okay?” he asked softly before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“Mmm-hmm, I just wanted to give you a hug. You’ve been so amazing today; I actually finished what needed to be done in my office before lunch. I thought maybe we could take a nap too?”

 

“Oh,” Scott breathed out. “A nap would be fucking awesome. I’m exhausted. Owen just doesn’t stop moving. Go, go, go!”

 

Tessa threw her head back and laughed. “Yeah, my little Energizer Bunny. I didn’t actually mean sleeping, but if you’re tired—”

 

“I’m sure I have enough energy left for you,” Scott whispered next to her ear. He nipped at her earlobe and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

 

She hummed contently before putting her hand on his chest, stopping him from continuing. “I forgot to ask, are you drying something in the dryer?”

 

“Yup, Owen and I put his clothes in to wash and dry. I saw his hamper was overflowing. Is that was okay?” He pulled back to check her expression, hoping that he hadn’t overstepped and made her mad.

 

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She didn’t know if she wanted to kiss him until she ran out of air or just run away.

 

“Talk to me,” he encouraged, his voice soft and gentle.

 

“You’re just so...and it’s a lot...and I just...” She stopped and shook her head. Her brain was moving faster than her mouth could form the words. She needed a few moments to collect herself. She buried her face in his shirt and allowed herself to cry the ugly cry that had been on the verge of starting for the last few days.

 

Scott held her tight and rubbed his hands up and down her back. He patiently waited for her sobs to slow. He knew she kept her emotions bottled up and needed a good release every now and then.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered into his damp shirt.

 

“You don’t have to apologize for having emotions, T. Are you okay?”

 

She nodded, feeling somewhat better, but completely drained.

 

“Do you want to talk?”

 

She nodded again. “Yes, but let’s go upstairs.”

 

He knew what she meant. She wanted to cuddle in the cocoon of her bed. She had always felt safe talking there for some reason.

 

Once they were upstairs and she was tucked tightly against his body, feeling his heart beating steadily against her back, she opened up. “You are being so wonderful and amazing and kind and generous and I feel...I guess I feel apprehensive…that this good bubble is going to burst and reality will settle in and life won’t be this way forever—”

 

He rested his chin on her shoulder; he loved being the big spoon and having his body fitted perfectly around hers. “Why _can’t_ we stay like this?”

 

“Because you’re you and I’m me and we’ve never made us truly work before. We’ve always had an ebb and flow to us…and I just want to flow. I’m scared one of us will inevitably do something, maybe unintentional, but—”

 

“No. Tessa. You’re overthinking this. We didn’t have the opportunity to get it right before because we had so many external pressures. Now…we’re retired, we’re no longer skating, the media frenzy has died back...we don’t have all that outside stuff. It’s just us,” he said softly, closing his eyes to the bright afternoon sun. He wished he could make her understand that everything would be okay. They waited so long for this; it had to be okay.

 

She screwed her eyes tightly shut, holding back the tears threatening to leak out. _No more crying._

 

He could tell she was emotional again by the way her body stiffened against his. “What’s wrong? There’s something else, T?”

 

She sighed softly and cleared her throat, forcing the tears to stop. “I guess I’m putting pressure on myself to not screw this up for Owen’s sake. He loves you so much—”

 

“We won’t screw this up, T. We both want this, _us_. We will fight to get our relationship right if we have to, but I know we won’t need to. Just stop overthinking, you gotta loosen up and roll with the punches. We’ll tackle anything that comes our way together. That’s all anyone can do. We don’t get a dress rehearsal, T. This is our life.”

 

“I know, and that’s why I don’t want us to ruin the time we have left together.”

 

Scott sighed as he turned her in his arms so that she was flat on her back. He wanted to look into those green eyes of hers. “Earlier this morning you said you were happy. Are you really?”

 

“Yes, I truly am, but—”

 

“No buts. Just end it at being happy,” he insisted as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

 

“So bossy!” she laughed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Scott receives some interesting news...twice!


	23. On my way to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has some morning surprises and Tessa deals with some self-doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know: Ilderton Skating Club (ISC) and MAC Skating School are two separate things
> 
> Chapter title and line in this chapter that Scott says to Tessa are from the song “On my way to you” by Cody Johnson

 

**December 28, 2026**

**Ilderton, Ontario**

 

“Thanks for joining us this morning, Scott,” Carol started, her face was set and her demeanour was stiff and Scott could feel the tension swirling in the small office at the Ilderton arena.

 

“You’re probably wondering why we asked you to meet with us,” Alma added, her face and emotions identical to that of her twin sister.

 

Scott nodded and then took a sip of his coffee that he had picked up on his drive in from Tessa’s house. He had brought one for his Mom and one for his Aunt Carol too, but he noticed they had not touched their coffees yet. They seemed a bit nervous. _I really hope they aren’t firing me._

 

“Your Mom and I have decided to retire from the ISC effective January first. As well we’re retiring from the MAC Skating School. This will be our last half year running it, there won’t be any summer classes—”

 

“However,” Alma cut in. “We would like to offer you the opportunity to take over the Skating School.”

 

“What? Wow,” he breathed out slowly as he carded the fingers from both hands through his hair and leaned back in his chair. He was not expecting retirement or that offer. _Holy fuck._

 

“Carol’s girls will be taking over as head coaches at the Skating Club, they are already doing the majority of the work running the ISC and the programs and we felt it was only right to offer that to them first,” Alma said as she wiped tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand. She didn’t think she would be _this_ emotional about retiring. She had new empathy for what her son, and Tessa, had gone through.

 

“Of course,” Scott nodded. He knew how hard his cousins worked and they deserved to be in charge, but.... _they’re actually retiring? Jesus._

 

“The girls feel running the Club is enough already with their families, while the kids are still young. Cara is also managing the books for the Club plus she’s still doing the Skate Shop’s, as you know. So the Skating School’s future is up in the air,” Carol continued, seeing how emotional her sister was.

 

“Wow,” Scott breathed out again, the words were not coming to him. “An end of an era,” he whispered. His arms broke out in goose bumps; he and Tessa had so many memories from those skating camps as kids.

 

“You can take a day or two to think about it if you need, and you won’t hurt our feelings if you say no. We don’t want you to feel any pressure,” his Mom said gently as she patted her hand on his back. She could see that the colour had drained from his face; she didn’t expect he would take the news this hard.

 

“What would this all entail? I mean, I don’t know that I’m qualified for—”

 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Scott,” Carol said firmly. “You have enough life experiences that we feel confident you can handle the job, otherwise we wouldn’t have asked you. If you wanted to finish your minimum certifications, you could take on more coaching duties as well, the club would be happy to have you as a Competitive STARSkate coach.”

 

Alma patted her hand on her sister’s knee; she was getting off track. “Scott, you would come up with the schedules, but really you can just carry on with the programming as it is now, or make changes as you see fit. You would take care of the modest advertising, it really runs itself by word of mouth at this point, and lead the coaching staff that we have in place already, you may need to do some hiring as sometimes staff move on or are unavailable—”

 

“It’s basically turnkey, Scott. We just need a leader. We’ve had this school since 1991, it was not an easy decision for us and we’d rather not fold the business—”

 

“I’ll do it,” he said firmly with a nod of his head.

 

“Are you sure? You don’t want time to think—”

 

Scott shook his head. “We can’t lose this, the community needs it. I’ll do it.”

 

It was discussed between the three of them that Scott would be very hands on for the Spring Skating School and then be on his own for the summer session, with Alma and Carol nearby if needed. It wasn’t full time work, but it was a gift that had just fallen in his lap and damn it all if he wasn’t going to put his whole heart into this. If Tessa could help him significantly boost revenue at the Skate Shop _and_ he had full classes at the spring and summer skating school he could maybe afford a place of his own and buy a truck again and start saving for his future. _Their future._

As he made his way towards the main doors of the arena, he had an obvious spring in his step and he couldn’t wipe the dopey grin off his face.

 

“Scott?”

 

He turned around upon hearing his name, not quite recognizing the voice. The short older man with snow white hair walked quickly towards Scott, which peaked his curiosity; rarely was he stopped for autographs or photos anymore. Especially in Ilderton.

 

“Scott, glad I caught you before you left. Alma had said you would be around this morning,” the man said as he held out his hand. “Bert, Arena Operator.”

 

Scott shook the man’s hand, a lightbulb going off in his head. Of course he knew Bert, his full name was Albert and he had been around for years maintaining the arena and the ice. He looked older than the last time Scott had interacted with him and he wasn’t wearing his usual Lucan Irish ballcap.

 

“Good to see you, Bert. How’ve you been?”

 

“I’m doing well, thanks. Listen, I don’t want to take up much of your time, but your Mom suggested I chat with you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“My daughter Jenny just had a baby and I wanted to fly out to Manitoba to see her and my new grandson, but I’m having trouble finding someone qualified to cover me here at the rink. My usual guy is out with a back injury,” Bert said with sadness in his voice.

 

“Congratulations! That’s great, Bert! I’m not sure how I could help find you someone to cover you though? I don’t really know anyone—”

 

“Your Mom thinks you could do it.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Fill in for me? While I’m away? Take care of any urgent maintenance that can’t wait until my return, but mainly keep the ice in pristine condition. She says you know a thing or two about good ice surfaces and are quite meticulous about details?” Bert grinned at Scott, knowing full well if he used the wording Alma had suggested, he could hook Scott in.

 

Scott scratched his fingers through his hair as he considered the offer. _Three-time Olympic gold medalist reduced to arena ops? Could use the money though._ “When are you thinking, Bert?”

 

“My wife has already flown out, so ideally as soon as possible, but I’m completely flexible, if you’re willing to help me out?”

 

Scott couldn’t say no to the long-time employee. Bert’s pale blue eyes had silently pleaded with him, and Scott knew how important family was and how small town folk pitched in when they were needed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket in the front of his pants, grateful that Tessa had sent him the calendar invites already for Vancouver and their other appointments.

 

“Well, I’ve got a family party the night of December thirty-first and I have to be in Vancouver for a speaking engagement on January eleventh but the flights haven’t been booked yet, so I had better leave the ninth and tenth open just in case, would January first to the eighth be enough time?”

 

A huge grin broke out across Bert’s face. “Yes! So you’ll do it? You’ll really do it? Oh, Jenny is going to be so surprised when I show up! Scott thank you, this means so much to me, you have no idea!”

 

“Happy to help!” Scott laughed as the old man pulled him in for a great big bear hug.

 

 

**December 28, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

“So, how was your date last night?” Jordan asked as she stepped into Tessa’s back entryway. She had the handle of the infant carseat slung over the crook of her elbow and she had Ava in her other arm because she refused to walk the ten steps from the car to the door in her new pink winter boots in case the dusting of snow they had received over night got onto said boots.

 

“Really good...wait. How did you know?” Tessa asked as she took the carseat from Jordan and peaked inside the cover at her sleeping niece.

 

“Mom told me she was watching Owen so you two could go suck face in a restaurant,” she said bluntly as she pulled off Ava’s boots and placed them on the drip tray.

 

“I know for a fact she would never say it like _that_ and for the record, we do not engage in public PDA like _that_ , Jord,” Tessa scoffed.

 

Jordan unzipped Ava’s jacket and tugged it off of her. She gave her a little pat on her bottom and Ava took off running. She then made a face and raised an eyebrow at her little sister, not believing her at all. She knew how touchy feely Tessa and Scott could be. “Well?”

 

Tessa smiled wistfully, thinking back to the previous night.

 

 

**December 27, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Scott had gone home after their nap, he had wanted to have a shower and change his clothes. He returned to Tessa’s after Owen was in bed, they agreed a later dinner would just be easier all around. He let himself in through the back door, knowing Kate was already inside by her car parked on the driveway and wool coat hanging on the hook next to Owen’s tiny winter jacket.

 

“Hello, Scott,” he heard her call from the family room.

 

He cringed slightly before setting his shoulders back. _She’s okay with us; she’s not going to chew me out_. He made his way towards Kate and watched her place the magazine she was flipping through back on the coffee table. She got up and moved towards him, her arms outstretched.

 

They hugged, she squeezed tighter than he expected, but it felt more like she was relieved than upset.

 

“Come, sit with me,” she said softly.

 

He obliged, and held his breath, waiting for her to lay into him.

 

“You’ll take good care of her...and that’s not a question but a request. Despite what she says, she did really miss you these last few years and she does need you in her life...and I won’t be around forever,” she paused, Scott heard the crack in her voice. “I know you love her and I trust that you only have the best intentions for her and Owen. My grandson _is_ my daughter’s _whole_ world. You will be second place in her life to that little boy. I want to make sure you understand that, as she may not admit that to you.”

 

Scott nodded profusely. He knew, and fully respected that. “Actually, we have already discussed and agreed that Owen comes first.”

 

Kate raised her eyebrow, impressed at their communication and forward thinking. “Glad to hear that. One more thing and then you can go up and find out what’s taking her so long to get ready. Have fun tonight, do something unexpected, get to know one another again. You have both grown separately as individuals the past few years but you’ve also grown apart, and I know you have both changed from the people you were in 2018. This isn’t exactly picking up where you left off.” She paused again as she carefully chose her words, she didn’t want to intentionally hurt Scott’s feelings. “Scott, I’ll always be one of your biggest cheerleaders for this relationship to work, but should something happen, and I don’t think it will, but if it does, my loyalty will always be with Tess and Owen.”

 

Scott nodded again, he expected nothing less, but appreciated her honesty.

 

“I love you like a son, now get out of here,” she grinned as she patted her hand on his knee, approving of his maturity and what the future held for Virtue and Moir.

 

Scott took the steps two at a time, all was quiet upstairs. He looked at his watch as he reached the landing and the entrance to her bedroom; they had to leave in five minutes. He found her standing in front of her open shoe closet wearing just a black thong and matching strapless bra.

 

“Tess?” he called gently, not wanting to spook her.

 

When she didn’t reply, he called again, this time a bit louder.

 

Still nothing. She was deep in thought about something and he doubted it was about which pair of pumps would match the black dress she had lying on her bed.

 

She jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her middle; his fingers were uncharacteristically cold. She laid her head back against his suit jacket, and then turned it into the side of his neck to breathe him in. The light, lingering fragrance of his bodywash and shaving cream was nearly enough to make her knees buckle. She was grateful he was holding her so tight. “I didn’t hear you come in,” she managed to whisper.

 

“I noticed,” he chuckled. “I called your name a few times. Where were you?”

 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _No secrets_. “I threw up.”

 

“Why? Are you sick?” he frowned and turned her in his arms, his eyes locking onto hers, searching the deep pools of green for an answer.

 

She shook her head. “Nervous. I’m stuck in my head and stressing, running things through and—”

 

“About tonight?”

 

“Amongst other things, yes.” She nodded and lowered her eyes, embarrassed for what she deemed her ridiculousness.

 

“It’s just me, T,” he said gently as he stroked the back of his hand on her cheek.

 

“I know that,” she sighed.

 

“Don’t put unrealistic expectations on tonight. Let’s just plan to enjoy each other’s company and eat some food,” he said softly, running his fingers along the tops of her shoulders and then down her bare arms.

 

She smiled a little as he pulled her towards him; their chests pressed together, her heart beating wildly against his steady one. She tried but she just couldn’t get hers to synch with his and now she was stressing about lowering her stress.

 

He knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth. “Give it time, we’re out of practice, T.”

 

*

 

He parked his car on the street, right in front of Abruzzi. She turned to look at him, not believing his luck.

 

“I reserved this spot for you,” he grinned and she let out some nervous laughter.

 

They made their way inside and were seated at the back of the small restaurant at a table for two.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered as she leaned in towards him after their server had taken their drink order.

 

“For what?” he grinned, happy her mood had lightened. He hated when she was so anxious.

 

“For being so supportive and also for scoring great parking and this private table.”

 

He could only take credit for the first thing, but he smiled at her anyways. He reached forward and wrapped his hand around hers. “I love you, T. I want to be the man you deserve. I want to live up to and exceed all of your expectations.”

 

She quickly shook her head. “I just want you to be you.”

 

“No you don’t. You don’t deserve asshole Scott or rude Scott or selfish Scott.”

 

She scrunched her nose. He had a point.

 

“I’m sorry for my anxiety, it was silly,” she sighed, still irritated with herself for falling back in to such old habits.

 

“It’s okay, this is all still new and we’re in uncharted territory and it’s not just us anymore.” He meant Owen and he was sure she understood.

 

“Everything is layered and nuanced,” she said, nodding her head in agreement.

 

“You can be simple and just say complicated as fuck like the rest of us,” he teased. “You don’t have to impress me.”

 

She laughed loudly as their server returned with the bottle of wine Tessa had order for them.

 

When they were alone again, he decided to bring up an idea he had thought of on the drive over. He had taken Kate’s words to heart and really was willing to do anything that might help them get their relationship right this time.

 

“One little rule for tonight.”

 

Tessa whipped her head up from her menu. Her heart started racing. _Rule? Why do we need a rule?_

 

“We have to order something for the other person and it can’t be what they always order. So, for example, I won’t be ordering you the beef tenderloin.”

 

She felt sick to her stomach. She had been starving since she had puked up her lunch and now he was denying her the beef tenderloin she had been looking forward to?

 

He saw the look on her face and how her whole body stiffened in defence. He reached his hand across the table to hold hers again but she pulled away. “Tess. Hear me out?”

 

She continued to breathe rapidly, trying to understand where he was going with this. _Does he not understand I’m already on the edge from multiple issues here?_

 

“I was talking to Kate earlier and she suggested we keep things fresh, add some spontaneity. I thought this could be fun, make us less predictable? But if you’re really not feeling it, we don’t have to. I don’t want to push you too far—”

 

“You talked to my Mom?” That was all she heard and now she was further stressing about their secret conversation.

 

“Have you two decided on what you’d like to order?” their server asked as he reappeared beside their table.

 

“We need a few more minutes. Thanks,” Scott said with a fake smile.

 

When they were alone again he turned to look at Tessa. “Yes, she asked me to talk with her before I went up to find you. In summary she told me my head had better not be up my ass.”

 

Tessa smiled at that, relaxing slightly. She thought her Mom was okay with Scott, but for a split second she panicked, thinking Kate had changed her mind.

 

“She wanted me to know that Owen comes first, and I told her we had already agreed on that. I think she was impressed with our maturity...or maybe just mine. You’ve always been mature.”

 

Tessa shook her head. “That’s not true.”

 

“She also sort of implied that she’d murder me if I hurt either you or Owen,” Scott said nonchalantly as he took a sip of his wine.

 

Tessa burst out laughing and Scott grinned, he finally talked her off the first ledge of whatever was on her mind tonight.

 

“Okay, so back to dinner,” he said as he nudged his foot against hers. “You wanna try this for shits and giggles or what?”

 

Tessa chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and then nodded.

 

Scott grinned and rubbed his palms together. He skimmed the menu and then pointed his finger at the second entree listed. “You’re getting the branzino instead of the tenderloin.”

 

Tessa nodded slowly. _Okay, I like that dish. He clearly doesn’t know that’s my second favourite and I’m not about to tell him yet_. “What about an appetizer?”

 

Scott looked back down at the menu and she watched him pondering his choices as his eyes flitted up and down the menu repeatedly.

 

“I’m torn between the oysters and the octopus with olives,” he said with a sly smile.

 

Her eyes went wide. _Please not the octopus_.

 

“I think I’ll pick the oysters for you, they’re an aphrodisiac you know.” He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at her as she snorted. _I eat those now, so the joke’s on him._

 

“Well,” she said after she had stopped giggling. “I know you’d choose the antipasti to start, so you’re getting the beet salad instead, and for your entree...no pasta…and I should make you eat the lamb pizza, but I’ll order you the beef tenderloin.”

 

Scott raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re ordering me exactly what you’d order for yourself?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, you said there was only one rule, and yes, I expect you to let me have a few bites from your plate. Just so we’re clear, I do like oysters and the branzino is fantastic, they fry a wonderful fish here and the ricotta gnocchi are my favourite.” She took a sip of her wine, poorly hiding her smugness.

 

Scott frowned and pouted dramatically. “The player just got played. You know, your Mom was right though. We have grown as individuals and we don’t know as much about each other as we once did. I think we need more of these date nights.”

 

“I’d be up for that. How about next date we go skating?” she offered, hoping to smooth things over a bit. She was itching to get back on the ice with him. _Just him._

 

Scott grinned; he’d love nothing more than to hold Tessa’s hand on the ice. “I’m up for anything that involves us spending time together.”

 

*

 

“You gonna tell me what else is bugging you?” he asked over dessert. They had picked desserts for each other, but Tessa ended up eating both the tiramisu and the s’mores brownie. He had given her plenty of chances to bring it up on her own, he even hinted that she should talk more about what was on her mind but now he needed to be blunt because their time at the restaurant was coming to a close.

 

She paused mid-bite, her fork hovering awkwardly between her plate and her mouth, which was open and anticipating the brownie. She closed her mouth and put down her fork. She brought her cloth napkin up to her mouth and dabbed at the corners, knowing full-well she didn’t need to, she was just stalling.

 

“Aside from the pressures of getting _us_ right this time, and being concerned for Owen’s well-being, and worrying about the paternity thing and our upcoming trip to Vancouver which will probably be without Owen, and thinking about having another baby?”

 

He nodded slowly; he knew there was something else. That was a lot already, but he knew Tessa and there was something eating away at her.

 

She sighed deeply. There were two things she hadn’t mentioned. _No secrets, Tess._ “Well, I’m wondering about your wardrobe, for starters.”

 

Scott looked down at his black suit and his white dress shirt, it was the one with the thin purple stripes on it that she liked, she _had_ bought it for him. She even told him he looked devilishly handsome as he had helped get her dress zipped up earlier. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” he squeaked.

 

“Nothing, if this was 2018, but you could probably use a slight refresh before we go to Vancouver, which reminds me, I have to arrange for flights to be booked and decide if I’m bringing Owen.” She let out a huge breath of air, trying to calm herself as she looked down at the plates in front of her. She would rather ignore talking further and just go back to eating her desserts.

 

“You can take me shopping, T. That’s not a problem.” He rubbed the toe of his shoe gently up the inside of her leg. _There was more_.

 

She sat quietly for several moments, chewing on her bottom lip. “I’ve been under a lot of stress though.”

 

Scott narrowed his eyes at her; she had just come in mid-sentence. _What the fuck is she talking about?_

 

“It probably means nothing,” she continued. “I was Googling as I was nursing Owen tonight before bed.”

 

 _Googling what?_ Scott’s heart was racing. _Is she sick? Does she think she has some incurable disease?_ He wanted to reach out and hold her hand, but she kept them folded in her lap. “T, you’re scaring me.”

 

She whipped her head up to look at him. “You’re scared?”

 

“You just started talking in the middle! What do you mean it probably means nothing and you were Goggling? What do you think you have?”

 

She smiled at him, she felt like an idiot now. “I might have made us more complicated, but probably not. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

 

His eyes were now full of tears; he couldn’t let her die, not now. “Tess. _Please_ ,” he whispered.

 

“I’ve been very regular in the last six months and I’m three days late,” she finally admitted.

 

“Late for what? Tess, plain English here, I’m worried that you’re dying for God sakes!”

 

She pushed her chair back from the table and moved so she was sitting beside him on his booth bench. She brushed her fingers quickly through his hair and over his cheek before grabbing both his hands in hers, giving them a tight squeeze to ground them both.

 

“My period, Scott. I should have gotten it three days ago. I’m sure it’s just from stress, I don’t feel pregnant and although we’ve been having a lot of sex, we’ve been careful—”

 

Scott’s eyes went wide and he tried to not get excited. “What about Christmas Eve?”

 

“Four days ago?” She shook her head. “Impossible. I had already ovulated. I’m tracking my cycles by taking my temperature every day. I know exactly when things are happening, or not.”

 

“You shouldn’t be drinking wine, T.”

 

Tessa smiled at his concern. “Scott, I know we want to be open and honest with each other but this is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you and have you get preemptively excited. I don’t know why I’m late, it could be a number of things, but I really _don’t_ think I’m pregnant—”

 

“But you could be!” he grinned, shouting that a little louder than he intended.

 

She shook her head, positive that she wasn’t. “I suppose yes, maybe there is a tiny chance but I’m actually more worried that it could be early menopause like my Mom had…I haven’t been sleeping well and my mood has been all over the place and now if my cycles are becoming irregular…but I’m trying to convince myself it’s just stress and I should relax more but there’s just so much going on right now and you know how wound up I can get.”

 

Scott nodded, he knew how stressed out she could get and he would defer to her on knowing the inner workings of her body the best, but just the thought of his baby inside of her made him want to yell and shout and buy rounds of drinks for the few patrons left in the restaurant.

 

 

**December 28, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

“It was nice to finally have a real date,” Tessa sighed.

 

“I can see by the love bites on your neck that at least one of you enjoyed themselves,” Jordan snickered.

 

“Jord!” Tessa hissed as she tried unsuccessfully to pull her shirt up to cover the hickies Scott had left last night after dinner as they sat in his car on her driveway, making out like teenagers.

 

“Did you forget I was coming over?” Jordan asked as she pointed at Tessa’s lilac fuzzy pyjamas.

 

She had, but she wasn’t going to admit that and give Jordan the win. Tessa thought it was tomorrow that her sister was driving in to visit her friend at Victoria Hospital. She’d had a C-section with her second baby and would be at the hospital for a few days.

 

“You totally did!” Jordan laughed as she hung up Ava’s jacket on the hook next to Owen’s. “You’re still okay to watch both hellions? I can take Soph with me?”

 

“No, no! It’s fine! We were just having a lazy morning, that’s all.”

 

Jordan side eyed her little sister but bit her tongue. She assumed Scott was in the house somewhere, causing Tessa’s laziness.

 

“Okay, well Sophie should sleep for another forty-five minutes to an hour and around that time Miss Ava should be taken to the bathroom. We’re eight days in a row of no accidents and she’s quite pleased with herself and frankly so are we. Two in diapers is the literal shits,” Jordan laughed.

 

Tessa nodded her head, repeating to herself the information her sister had given her so she wouldn’t forget.

 

“Soph will probably be hungry when she gets up, she’s in a growth spurt, so there are a couple of bottles of pumped breast milk in the little black bag inside the diaper bag. You’ll need to warm it slightly; she’s a turkey and won’t take them cold, although she doesn’t often take a bottle so maybe that’s part of it. I figure I’ll be back in less than two hours but call or text if you need me to come back sooner—”

 

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, go enjoy yourself. Say hi to Dana from me,” Tessa said as she forced a grin on her face _. I can do this. I can handle this. We’ll be fine._

 

“Thanks, I will,” Jordan said as she looked at her sister. She trusted her explicably, but three kids age two and under was maybe too much. _No, let her try it. Scott can always help her out._ She was sure he was staying hidden just to not cause gossip and speculation, even though Jordan already _knew_ they were together.

 

However, Jordan was wrong. Scott was not there, and half an hour into her babysitting gig, Tessa was near tears as she waited for Scott to answer his phone.

 

“Hey, T!” he shouted excitedly into his phone as he exited the arena in Ilderton. Bert had just finished showing him around and giving him a list of things he would need to monitor.

 

“I need help,” was all she could say before the waterworks started.

 

Scott could hear a baby crying and kids shrieking in the background and her sobbing loudly in his ear. “Tess, babe, what’s wrong?” He picked up the pace and rushed towards his car.

 

She took a deep breath and shoved her emotions back in their box. She had a near apocalyptic crisis to deal with and crying wasn’t going to help. “I forgot I was supposed to watch Jordan’s girls this morning and Ava had an accident on the sofa and I had to scrape poop off her panties into the toilet and it smeared all down her legs as she was having a meltdown and Sophie was supposed to be asleep but she woke up earlier than Jord said she would and she’s crying for milk but she won’t take the bottle and just keeps rooting at my chest...is it wrong if I just offer her my boob if that’s what she wants? I don’t even know where Owen is but I’m sure he’s gotten into something...please tell me you’re done and on your way back?” she whined.

 

Scott tried to suppress his laughter. He had no idea whose idea it was to leave Tessa with three babies, but it sounded like a disaster waiting to happen. “I’m pulling out of the rink parking lot right now. I’m on my way to you.”

 

*

 

Scott let himself into Tessa’s house and he could hear at least two kids crying. _Poor T._ He kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket on the floor and rushed towards the crying. He found Tessa still trying to get Sophie to take her bottle in the kitchen and Owen crying as Ava was trying her hardest to pull the Little Blue Truck book from Owen’s hands, but he had a death grip on his favourite book.

 

Scott didn’t have a chance to decide whom to help first; Sophie was immediately shoved into his arms as Tessa went over to break the toddlers apart. He tried to coax the nipple of the bottle into Sophie’s mouth as he simultaneously made a loud shushing noise in her ear like Charlie had always done for his kids when they were babies. _It worked!_ She quieted enough that she quickly latched onto the nipple and started sucking.

 

Tessa immediately looked up at Scott when the crying stopped. _He really is a baby whisperer! Damn it,_ she sighed internally that her maternal skills were still shitty, even after having a child of her own. She had managed to get Ava playing with wood blocks while Owen went back to looking at his favourite book that he wasn’t about to share with anyone, especially his older, bossier cousin.

 

Tessa made her way over to Scott; he was slowly bouncing up and down at the knees and swaying the upper half of his body gently side to side. He looked ridiculous, but whatever he was doing was working, so Tessa wasn’t about to critique his form.

 

“Is she drinking it? Or is it just dribbling down her chin?” she asked softly, not wanting to disturb Sophia but she was concerned with her niece taking in enough milk, she couldn’t hear her gulping.

 

At the sound of Tessa’s voice, Sophia whipped her head around, pulling off the bottle. Tessa sounded like Jordan and as far as Sophia was concerned, she smelled like her mother and she knew there was milk on tap and it was rudely being withheld from her. She started to wail again and Scott’s eyes went wide. He started shushing again and tried sticking the nipple in Sophia’s mouth but she had caught onto their scheming and was going to hold out until she got what she wanted.

 

After several minutes of crying Scott shook his head. “Sorry, T. I don’t know, I think she’s broken. Can you get a refund on babies?”

 

Tessa mustered a half-hearted laugh and held her hands out to take her niece back. She knew that frantic cry and was going to try something she never thought she would ever be doing. _Ever_.

 

Scott watched Tessa unclip her nursing bra and lift her shirt and tentatively put Sophia’s mouth near her breast. She latched on immediately causing Tessa to flinch at the aggression. With her niece quiet and happily suckling, she looked up at Scott.

 

“I’m not sure if Jordan is going to be weirded out or if she’ll just laugh this one off. I mean, it’s no different than the excess milk I donate, right?” she winced, really trying to convince herself that this was okay and not crossing over some imaginary line of sisterly duties that would plunge them into some sort of no talking zone again, because they were really too old for that ridiculousness. She just really needed one-month-old Sophia to stop crying and she was desperate.

 

Scott’s eyes were wide and he nodded. _Her superpowers knew no bounds_. He was more in awe than anything else. He had become somewhat more comfortable with Owen hanging out there, but now Sophia? And _if_ they were to have a child together, he would be bumped further down the rungs, temporarily at least. _But, she is so fucking amazing as a mother_.

 

Tessa sighed and then continued. “I suppose I’d want her to do the same for Owen...or if...” her voice trailed off as she looked between Owen and Scott and then back down at Sophia.

 

Scott knew what she meant. _If_ she was actually pregnant. _If_ they were maybe having a baby together now instead of down the road. She said she was sure she wasn’t pregnant but…. _a little girl would be nice._ He had always wanted a beautiful daughter, just like his brothers.

 

“You can add wet nurse to your extensive resume,” he smiled at Tessa and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Do you want to sit?”

 

She nodded and he cleared a path through the chaos of toys and books that had been strewn about the family room by the two older kids.

 

Ava watched Scott sit down and then ran over to him. She dumped her bucket of wood blocks on his crotch and then ran away laughing.

 

Scott yelped and then chuckled. “She’s whiskey in a teacup, eh?”

 

“They both are. Jord says they take after Shawn. He was hell on wheels as a child,” Tessa sighed.

 

Scott hummed a response as his fingers traced along Tessa’s jawline, nudging her chin up slightly so he could sneak another kiss, this time on her lips. “You look so hot like that,” he whispered as he rubbed their noses together.

 

“Like what?” she frowned.

 

“Holding and feeding a tiny baby,” he grinned.

 

She shook her head and smiled. “I’d forgotten how demanding they can be at this age,” she sighed. “Owen’s first six months are a blur and I had a lot of help. I don’t know how Jord is doing this on her own for the most part. No nanny to help her and Shawn isn’t home much during the days and early evenings. She’s putting me to shame!” Tessa laughed off her annoyance at not being the best at motherhood.

 

Owen stood up and saw his Mom sitting next to his Scott. He wanted a cuddle from her but frowned seeing her arms full of his little cousin. _Excuse me, that’s my milkies!_ He charged over towards Tessa, but Scott anticipated the toddler’s movement. He leapt off the sofa and snatched Owen, spinning him around and getting belly laughs that were contagious enough to get him and Tessa laughing too.

 

“You didn’t say hi to Scott yet, Bud!”

 

“Ott,” Owen smiled as he patted his chubby hand on Scott’s chest.

 

“Let’s go find out where Ava is hiding.” Scott winked at Tessa as he left her sitting on the sofa with Sophia noisily gulping her milk.

 

She looked down at her niece. She didn’t know if she could tandem nurse a newborn and a toddler like Jordan was doing, but she did want Owen to self-wean when he was ready. She loved the closeness they had during breastfeeding and he was only thirteen months old as of tomorrow. If he was going to be her one and only, she didn’t want to rush him out of the breastfeeding phase, but maybe it was selfish of her to want to continue it? She felt torn but perhaps she needed to pick her big sister’s brain to see how it was really going. From an outside perspective, Jordan was truly rocking motherhood.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Does Jordan laugh off what Tessa has done?
> 
> (True story, I had to do that with my niece, but my sister was chill with it)


	24. One day, just not today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of babysitting three kids age two and under.  
> Tessa and Scott check things off their to-do list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, busy time of year!

 

 

**December 28, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

“I’m fucking exhausted,” Scott moaned as he flopped down backwards onto the sectional sofa in the family room. He reached his hand behind his back and pulled out a board book and then a wood block and a toy car. _Well that was dumb; I should have looked where I was going._

 

Tessa smirked as she crawled on top of him; she let her entire weight sink down against his body, their hearts pressed as close together as she could make them with her head tucked against his neck.

 

He pressed a kiss to her hair and rubbed his hands on her back. “It kinda felt like a three-ring circus during lunch. Why did it not seem that bad at the birthday party when there were forty more people here?” he complained with another moan, the vibrations reverberating through her skull and sending chills down her spine.

 

Tessa and Scott had made lunch for Jordan and the kids after she returned from visiting her friend in the hospital, before they made the drive back to Oakville. It was loud and chaotic and Scott was very much not used to the noise level of three little ones; his ears were still ringing.

 

Tessa slowly traced her finger from Scott’s chin down his neck, over his Adam’s apple, and into the hollow of his neck. There her finger found his chain pooled in the soft skin and out of habit she fiddled with it. She swirled it around in circles, the fine metal so fluid and pliant.

 

“I’m not sure but Owen and Ava feed off each other,” Tessa sighed. “They‘re like oil and water, so very different, and not yet in a good way. I hope one day things will change and they will be best friends.”

 

Scott hummed into her hair as he closed his eyes. “Owen by himself is _so_ easy compared to Jordan’s girls. Whatever possessed you to say you’d watch all three by yourself?”

 

“I legitimately have no idea,” she mumbled into his neck. “Thank you for saving me earlier. I appreciate it.”

 

“Anytime, Kiddo. You heard Jordan though, right? You could have called her to come back early.”

 

Tessa groaned loudly against his neck. “I know. I just feel like I have something to prove to her. I know it’s silly. She thought you were here though.”

 

“She shouldn’t assume, and see? You had nothing to be worried about with feeding Sophia. I don’t know when I have last seen Jord cry that much from being happy.”

 

Tessa smiled. “She did on her wedding day and when the girls were born. You weren’t really around then, but yeah, ranks right up there. That made me feel good actually. I’m always looking for that validation from her.”

 

“I noticed,” he whispered, pressing another kiss to the top of her hair, and breathing her in while he had the chance. She felt like a security blanket on top of him and he didn’t want her to move. “Owen sure fell asleep fast, eh?”

 

“Yeah, Ava always tires him out. He should sleep a solid two hours. Hey, I didn’t get a chance to ask you earlier, how did your meeting with your mom and aunt go?”

 

Scott grinned and held her tighter against him. He hadn’t really forgotten, but with the chaos at Tessa’s house it had been shoved temporarily to the side.

 

“Good news and bad news, which do you want first?”

 

 _Oh God, I hate when he does this_. “Um, bad first, I guess.” She braced herself mentally; his _bad news_ always had such a range.

 

“Mom and Aunt Carol are retiring. Like, completely. From the club and school.”

 

“What?” Tessa gasped as she turned her head to look up at Scott. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, hard to believe, eh?” He could feel his emotions bubbling to the surface, a mixture of sadness for the retiring and excitement for what he had to tell her next. He hoped she would be happy for him. Her approval and support had always meant everything to him.

 

“They’ve been a fixture in the skating community for over thirty years. What a loss. Are the girls taking over running the club?” she asked as she gently caressed his cheek with her hand, letting him know she was here for him, as she knew the retirement would be hard on him and the whole family.

 

 _Damn she’s so smart_. “Yup,” he grinned.

 

“And the school too?”

 

“Well, that’s the good news part...I’m taking over the Skating School.”

 

“What? Oh, Scott! That’s fantastic! I’m so proud of you!” She tucked her hands under his back and squeezed his torso tightly; immensely proud that he had taken the opportunity to carry on what his mom and aunts had started.

 

“Thanks, T. I’m still processing this all, it kinda came as a shock. I’ll help with the spring camps and then I’m on my own after that for summer. We just have so many good memories from there as kids so I couldn’t let that go. I was thinking about Owen too, something like that should be available to him, if he’s interested in skating, of course. So far he prefers just sitting on the ice but—”

 

“He’s only a year old, Scott. You weren’t in skates until you were two. Give him some time,” she reminded him gently, giving his body another squeeze.

 

“I know,” Scott sighed. “Oh! And I get to play rink op for a week while old Bert is away seeing his new grandson!”

 

Tessa giggled at the thought. “So, like mopping the floor and driving the zamboni?”

 

“Yup! I was thinking maybe Owen could give me a hand driving it?”

 

“Oh my God, he’d love that. I can just hear him yelling _ockey!”_ she laughed.

 

“Good, I thought he might,” he grinned as he kissed her forehead.

 

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for several minutes before Scott broke the silence.

 

“Hey,” he whispered.

 

“Hmm?” she hummed and turned her head to look at him.

 

“Did you notice? You’re relaxed and our hearts are beating at the same time.”

 

Tessa hummed with content as she closed her eyes, keeping the tears at bay while she focused on keeping their hearts in synch. _Finally. Thank fuck_. She knew they would be okay now. Their magic was back.

 

 

**December 29, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Scott awoke with a start. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Tessa was missing from the bed and he could hear muffled crying.

 

“Shit,” he mumbled under his breath as he willed his body out of bed. He padded towards the master bathroom, his legs feeling like lead and his body definitely still asleep. He could see the light was on and the door was uncharacteristically closed.

 

He listened at the door, yeah that was her crying in there. _Fucking hell_. “Tess?” he called out as he knocked on the door.

 

“I’m fine,” she sniffed. “Go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you.”

 

He knew she wasn’t fine and he was no longer taking her words at face value. He wasn’t going to let her push him away anymore. He was going to be that cute annoying puppy that keeps licking your hand until you give in and scratch him behind his ears. He would sit beside her patiently until she was ready for him because damn it all he wanted was her and nothing was going to break them apart again.

 

Scott tried turning the doorknob, it rotated but he couldn’t push the door open. He knew she was sitting against it, keeping him out, but he knew that she wanted him to try to get her, hence the unlocked door. She was always playing these cat and mouse games with him, but he was now older and wiser and had caught onto her seemingly innocent games that twenty-something year old Scott never could. “T, let me in. Please?”

 

“I’m fine, really. It’s nothing,” she insisted, dabbing the long sleeve of her sleep shirt against her eyes in a futile effort of drying her face.

 

“I’m not leaving until you open up this door, T.” He tried to keep calm, he knew she was testing him and he was trying to not let her get under his skin by reacting in an agitated manner.

 

She smiled slightly, in some twisted way she had always wanted him to fight for her, and for _them_ , and he was finally doing it. Ten years ago he would have just left her to mope in the bathroom, thinking she actually wanted to be left alone when in reality she wanted to have his strong arms wrapped around her. _That probably needs to be brought up in therapy,_ she thought as her smile turned to a grimace.

 

He heard rustling from the other side of the door and then it opened. Her face was red and wet, and her eyes were puffy from crying.

 

 _Oh, Tess_. “Why are you crying in the bathroom at three in the morning?”

 

She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, fresh tears wetting his bare chest, feeling more like a knife wound. He hated seeing her cry. _Hated it._ He knew he had often been the cause of her tears and he really hoped it wasn’t him this time.

 

“Please, babe, talk to me. Are you sick? Hurt? What is it? I can’t help you if—”

 

“I got my period.”

 

“Oh,” was the only thing he could respond with. He wasn’t overly familiar with having _that_ as a topic of conversation between them. She had been on long-term birth control for so many years that she just stopped bleeding altogether. It was certainly convenient for training and performing. _And sex._

 

“But wait,” he paused with a frown. “Isn’t that a good thing?” Now he was thoroughly confused.

 

Tessa sighed and pulled away from Scott. _Pull yourself together Tess_. She wiped the tears from her face again with her sleeve and then brushed her fingertips over the tears on his chest.

 

She began to pace back and forth in the bathroom as Scott sat on the tiled edge of the bathtub. “Yes, it _is_ good my body seems to still be working. I’m relieved at that, so I suppose these are tears from that stress being lifted.”

 

“And you’re definitely not pregnant, just like you thought,” he pointed out, feeling a little sad that she wasn’t carrying their child after all.

 

Her chin began to quiver as she closed her eyes. “No,” she whispered. “I’m not. We’re not in the best place to be welcoming an addition right now anyways, so I do feel relieved but at the same time, a tiny part of my heart aches.” She stopped and took in a deep breath through her nose and slowly let it out through her mouth. She had to tell him everything. “I actually couldn’t sleep so I got up and I was going to take a pregnancy test. I still had some from when I was pregnant with Owen and I had thought maybe I _might_ be pregnant and part of me does really want that but just not right now, but I was a little excited it might actually be happening with you, but—” She paused again to take a breath and waved towards the bathroom counter.

 

Scott looked in the direction of her hand motions and saw the open box and large sheet of instructions and _fucking hell a pregnancy test_. _I’m not exactly the most observant man at three in the morning._ “Oh, T. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten all excited the other night and put that idea out there. Your gut instinct was right, as per usual.”

 

“No, it’s on me. I shouldn’t have bought into that possibility. A part of me got excited even though I _knew_ I wasn’t pregnant but I still clutched on to that tiny bit of hope. Anyways, I was going to take the test but discovered my period had started and I guess it was just a mixed bag of emotions and the weight of all that stress coming off and the tears rolling down my cheeks turned into an ugly cry and I’m just going to blame my hormones for the emotional mess I’ve been lately.”

 

“C’mere, T,” Scott sighed as he stood up and pulled her back into his arms. He let his touch speak for a moment as he rubbed his hands firmly up and down her back, warming her body and attempting to push out all the negative energy. He moved to her arms and the tops of her shoulders, and eventually placed his warm palms on the sides of her cheeks. He pressed the gentlest kisses to her forehead and nose and lips. “I love you so much. For better or worse, okay? But we really need to get you de-stressed, T. You gotta relax, I can feel you trembling. I know me showing up in your life again has brought with it one stressor after another and I feel horrible about that, so what can I do to help you?”

 

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes to think for a moment. Grateful she had him holding her up in her time of weakness. _He’s right though, he has been causing the bulk of my stress lately_. “Well, our New Year’s Eve party is actually causing me the most stress right now,” she admitted truthfully.

 

“Really? You acted like it was no big deal?” he frowned slightly; he hadn’t realized the party was upsetting her and it upset him that he wasn’t attentive enough to have noticed. “There’s nothing to stress about, Tess. All the arrangements have been taken care of and pretty much everyone knows. This is just a formality at this point, babe.”

 

“I know,” she sighed again. “But what if we were to cancel the party and just text them all instead?” She covered her face with her hands and sat down on the ledge around the bathtub.

 

Scott tried to hold back the grin and laughter bubbling to the surface. _Typical Tess, wanting to back out of a social gathering and just stay home._ “Virtch, I think our siblings would love the chance to hang out again. We should do it for them.” He spun it around so that it would make it seem like she was disappointing her family if they cancelled.

 

“Fine,” she finally sighed as she put her hands in her lap.

 

He knew that would work. “And? What else?” he prodded, as he sat down next to her. He could sense there was more.

 

“Just Vancouver.”

 

 _Yeah, I knew that was a huge stressor_. “After breakfast we’ll discuss it and get everything booked, okay?” He rubbed his hand on her back, she still felt tense.

 

Tessa nodded.

 

“Do you need anything right now? A hot bath? Pain medication?”

 

“A bath would be nice but I’m too exhausted from the crying and I’d probably fall asleep and drown. Hold me in bed?”

 

Scott chuckled. “No drowning on my watch, but we can snuggle. I’ll even let you put your ice cold feet on my skin,” he laughed.

 

She smiled at his offer, she knew he barely tolerated when she did that. “Just give me a few minutes here though?”

 

 _Oh. She probably has to deal with girl things._ This was new for them. He remembered when she first got her period and how things were awkward initially but eventually she didn’t really bring up the subject anymore and then she didn’t even have to worry about it at all thanks to her birth control. “Sorry, I’ll leave you to do what you need but don’t be too long or I’ll send out a search party.” He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close so he could kiss the top of her head before leaving the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind himself.

 

He got comfy in the middle of her bed and waited for her to finish up in the bathroom. It felt like an eternity but she eventually slid in under the blanket next to him. As he pulled her body as tight against his as he could, he kissed her shoulder. “You sleep in tomorrow. I’ll get up with Owen in the morning. Take as long as you need, okay?” he whispered next to her ear.

 

 _He’s being so supportive, I could cry all over again._ “Thank you,” she whispered back, trying to keep her tears from flowing. “You can still bring him to me to nurse, if you want.”

 

“Or we can get milk from the freezer and let you rest,” he replied with another kiss on her shoulder.

 

She smiled as she put her hand over his where it rested on her abdomen. _One day, just not today_. She was excited for their future and she knew he would be the supportive partner she needed in all aspects of her life.

 

*

 

“Well look who it is!”

 

“Mama!” Owen cheered with a huge smile on his face. He was strapped into his highchair, swinging his legs back and forth as he ate his breakfast with Scott sitting next to him on a barstool at the kitchen island.

 

“Good morning boys!” Tessa grinned as she made her way into the kitchen. She felt as though several weights had been lifted from her body in the last five hours.

 

“How was your sleeping in, T?”

 

“I feel recharged, so much better. Thank you for handling things,” she sighed with content as she wrapped her arms around Scott’s shoulders from behind. He turned his head and their lips met for a quick kiss.

 

Owen watched his Mom kissing Scott and frowned. _Save some kisses for me!_ “Mama!” he shouted.

 

Tessa grinned and turned around to kiss Owen good morning. “Sorry sweet pea. I missed you, did Scott get you some milk?” she asked, spying the empty bottle on the counter.

 

“Ott,” Owen nodded.

 

“And what did Scott make you for breakfast?” she asked, tapping her finger on his placemat.

 

Owen looked down at his placemat; the cups were filled with scrambled egg, tiny squares of toast, blueberries and circles of banana. He held up a piece of banana towards Tessa’s mouth. “Nana.”

 

“Yes! Banana!” Tessa grinned as she let Owen feed her the banana. “Do you have blueberries too?”

 

Owen looked down at his dish and picked up a plump blueberry between his thumb and forefinger. “Bue!” he shouted as he pushed the berry into Tessa’s waiting mouth.

 

“Yum, Mama’s favourite, thank you!”

 

Owen grinned, he was proud of himself that he was feeding his Mom.

 

“And what else do you have, Wennie?” she prodded.

 

Owen looked into his dish again and picked up a piece of banana. He squished it between his fingers, mashing it, and then shoved the mush into his mouth. He grinned up at Tessa; she was smiling back at him, waiting for him to respond.

 

“Do you have toast?” she asked patiently, pointing at a square of whole wheat toast lightly buttered and topped with a scant amount of raspberry jam that Tessa had made with Jordan and Kate last summer.

 

“Oast!”

 

“And did Scott make you his famous scrambled eggs?”

 

“He sure did!” Scott grinned as he put his hand on her lower back, his thumb working its way under her shirt to her skin just above the waistband of her pajama pants. “And I’ll make you some too if you want?” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder; relieved that she was in such a good mood. Her hormonal mood swings were not something he was used to seeing from her. _Another thing that had changed between them_. Since Kate had mentioned it, he had been noticing small things that he had overlooked before. She had been so right about how they had grown apart and individually. But growth was good, he kept reminding himself.

 

“Well if you’re offering, I’ll have what he’s having but in an adult portion and not in bite-sized pieces,” she laughed, giving him a loud playful kiss on his cheek and then one on Owen’s.

 

“Coming right up!” Scott pushed the barstool back from the counter and busied himself fixing breakfast for both of them while she sat with Owen.

 

“Where did you buy this?” Scott asked as he held up a small jar of jam. He then proceeded to lick the spoon that he had used to scoop a small dollop of jam on to both of the slices of toast he had made.

 

“I didn’t. I made it.”

 

Scott dropped the spoon into the sink in surprise and Owen giggled at the clunk sound and the look on Scott’s face.

 

“What do you mean, you _made_ it?”

 

“We picked the fruit last summer and magically transformed it into jam. Presto change-o,” she laughed as she waved her hands around in the air.

 

Owen was giggling hysterically now. His mom and his Scott were both being so funny this morning.

 

Scott grinned. _Yup, she’s changed alright!_

 

*

 

“Okay, so flights, hotel, and the car to and from the airport and for the talk are all booked. Did we miss anything?”

 

When Tessa didn’t reply, he looked up from his checklist on his phone at her. She was staring across the office at Owen, watching him flip through at board book as he sat in the now empty toy drawer. The contents had been quickly strewn about the corner play area she had created for Owen. He loved going to “work” with Mama.

 

Scott leaned over and pressed a kiss to Tessa’s cheek, lingering for a moment in her personal space. “He’s a great kid, you’ve done an amazing job so far T, and I don’t doubt you will continue on the right path in raising him. You don’t need to feel guilty leaving him here with Kate. We’ll only be gone two nights.”

 

Tessa let out a huge breath of air. She knew he was right, and she had left Owen with Kate before, but only for trips to Toronto. This time she was going to the other side of the country without her baby. “I know,” she whispered. “I do need the break, it’s just been a while since I’ve left him and never for this long. I guess I’m a bit nervous and it’s technically three bedtimes because we’ll get home after he’s asleep on the twelfth.”

 

“If it’s going to cause you stress, I’m going to just book Kate and Owen their own ticket and hotel room—”

 

“No, stop!” she reached over and pulled her laptop away from Scott. “It’s fine, I’ll be fine.”

 

Scott narrowed his eyes at Tessa, but she avoided his gaze. He was sure she wasn’t being completely truthful, but he’d give her a few days to mull it over.

 

“So, T-Bone, what’s on your agenda for the rest of the day?”

 

“Well, I thought I had my nieces, but I don’t, so...nothing. Do you have something in mind?”

 

“I do.”

 

“And?”

 

“Let’s go up early to the cottage. Get you unwinding before the big celebration. We’ll have two and a half days to ourselves to just chill,” he suggested with a huge grin.

 

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, she was unable to hide how much she loved that idea and Scott for thinking of it. _The cottage is what I need!_

 

“You can say it,” he chuckled.

 

“Say what?” she grinned, pretending to not know what he meant.

 

“Best partner ever?”

 

“You most definitely are,” she laughed as she playfully punched her fist into his arm.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tessa, Scott, and Owen arrive at the cottage after a pit stop


	25. Gold Medal Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott recalls back to when he had to make an important decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this scene, I felt it needed to stand alone and not get lost in the rest of what I had planned for the chapter, so I broke them in two parts

 

**December 29, 2026**

**London, Ontario**

 

Tessa kissed Owen’s little nose as she pulled the straps on his carseat tight. Owen grinned and clapped his chubby hands together, he was happy to be going for a ride in the car. Tessa smiled as she pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and opened the camera app. She put the child lock on the app and handed her phone to Owen.

 

“No sleeping yet, okay? Mama wants you to stay awake because we have one quick stop to make before we go to the cottage. Can you take some pictures while we drive? Say cheese and press the button?” she prompted, pointing at the button on the screen.

 

“Chee!” Owen chirped happily as his chubby hands gripped tightly onto his Mom’s phone. It was a special treat for him to be allowed to have her phone and he knew it. She rarely let him touch it, only when she needed to keep him occupied on his own.

 

“Yes!” Tessa laughed. “You put lots of _chee_ on Mama’s phone so that I have something cute to look at when I’m in Vancouver.” She kissed the top of his head, taking a quick moment to breathe him in. _He’s growing too fast_.

 

She pressed the button to flip the camera around, and as soon as Owen saw himself, he started smiling and pressing the camera button. Tessa knew during their fifteen minute drive that her phone would have hundreds of repetitive pictures of Owen and various parts of the inside of her car, with maybe only two or three non-blurry keepers.

 

She shut his door and walked around to the driver’s side and got in, glad Scott had hit the remote start on her key fob when he left. The car was warm and her seat toasty. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves as she put her car in reverse and backed down the driveway.

 

Scott had left about ten minutes before her, he had to pick up some clean clothes and his supplies for their New Year’s Eve party from his parents, and Tessa suggested he get a head start while she nursed Owen since they were taking two vehicles anyways, knowing how slow he was with packing.

 

As her car turned onto Ilderton Road, where the old church she used to meet Scott at for carpooling to Kitchener-Waterloo used to stand, she heard a clunk from the back seat. Her eyes flicked up to her rearview mirror; it reflected back a view of Owen, thanks to the baby mirror attached to the headrest, and she could see that Owen had kicked off one boot and fallen asleep. Her phone falling out of his hand and onto the floor must have been the noise. _Stinker_.

 

 

**December 29, 2026**

**Ilderton, Ontario**

 

A few minutes later she pulled her car onto the Moir’s property, parking beside Scott’s car. There were no other vehicles there, just as Scott had said; both his parents were out that afternoon. She got out of her car and made her way to Owen’s door. She retrieved her phone from the floor and put it in the back pocket of her jeans and she found the rogue boot on the seat beside Owen and tugged it back on his foot.

 

She called his name and kissed his forehead as she unbuckled him from his carseat. He was fighting to wake up; his belly was fully of milk and the motion of the car had lulled him easily to sleep. He buried his nose into his mom’s neck as she made her way to the door. Scott opened it before she had a chance to decide whether to knock or just let herself in. Once upon a time, the latter was what she would have done.

 

“I saw you pull up,” Scott explained, he had been watching at the window instead of packing, worried about her driving alone with the snow that had started falling and Owen distracting her from the back seat.

 

“I told you we’d be fine,” she smiled as she stepped into the warm house, inherently knowing that he had been worried about her instead of taking care of his jobs. “You ready to go?” she asked, also knowing full well he wasn’t even close.

 

“Nearly there,” they both said at the same time, his usual response when he was running on _Scott time_.

 

Scott laughed and Tessa smiled at their synchronicity. Owen lifted his head from his Mom’s shoulder, still groggy but not one to want to miss anything funny.

 

“Hey Buddy, did you fall asleep like you weren’t supposed to?” Scott asked with a chuckle.

 

“He did,” Tessa sighed. “Since I’m here, could we take a look through your closet? See what we’re working with for clothing options for Vancouver?”

 

“Sure,” Scott shrugged; somewhat embarrassed for her to see the bedroom he called home and his meager, dated clothing. He could have bought new things, but he had no one to impress the last few years and his Skate Shop merch was his go-to for wearing to the shop and on the ice and up until recently, those were really the only two places he went.

 

Scott waited for Tessa to remove Owen’s jacket and boots and then took Owen from her so she could remove her own. “Do you want to see Scott’s room?” he asked Owen, rubbing his hand on the toddler’s back.

 

“Ott,” Owen replied, nuzzling his nose into Scott’s neck.

 

Scott looked over his shoulder to check if Tessa was ready, and she was, so he started walking and waited for—

 

“Are you not upstairs anymore?” she asked, right on cue as Scott walked past the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Nope. When I moved back home, Mom and Dad thought I might want a bit more space to myself. I’m down in the basement.”

 

“Really? I never would have pegged you as a cave dweller?” She laughed nervously, expecting him to have been in his old room upstairs with his Maple Leafs bedding and posters of hockey players on the wall. He wasn’t eleven years old anymore, yet in her mind, that’s how she pictured him living at the Moir’s. Scott cringed as he shifted a still sleepy Owen in his arms. Living with his parents in his late-thirties hadn’t been an easy choice; it was that or be homeless.

 

As they made their way downstairs, Tessa spied the weights and treadmill in the family room. She nodded, remembering back to when he had talked to her on the phone and admitted to be working out. She now had a visual to add to that memory. She followed him into what used to be the guest bedroom, plain navy blue bedding made up perfectly on a double-sized bed and a bare bedside table next to that. There were not many personal items in the room, just a ratty Detroit Tigers ballcap sitting on top of the dresser and his prized possession, a framed autographed Wendel Clark jersey hanging on the wall. No personal photos or mementos or figure skating references. The sight of the room made Tessa feel sad, it didn’t _feel_ like Scott had lived here for the last two years. She knew he kept things clean and tidy but this was more so than Scott’s usual neatness; he had barely tried to make it his own space.

 

He noticed she was lingering at the doorway and knew why. “It’s okay, T. I really just sleep here, no need for anything fancy.” He plopped Owen down on his bed and slid one half of the mirrored door open on his closet. “Go for it,” he nodded with his head as he went over to his dresser drawer. He pulled out his baby album, he had wanted to show Tessa but he felt that right now was maybe not the best time. They had to get going to the cottage and he could sense she was already struggling with his current living situation and the idea of looking through his closet. _I maybe should have prepped her more ahead of time; she doesn’t do well with surprises._ His mind flashed back to Christmas Eve and he cringed _._ He quickly and carefully tucked his album into the outside pocket of his small suitcase as he watched Owen slide off the bed and disappear into the open closet. Scott grinned; _I should have seen that coming_.

 

Scott busied himself adding a few t-shirts and clean boxers to his suitcase as he listened to Tessa humming sounds of disapproval. He was well aware she was going to buy him an entirely new wardrobe but he was worried as to what the bill for that might be. He could spend a little bit, he had some money coming in now, but he still wasn’t making _that_ much. He assumed she would want to take him to one of her regular shops like Saffron Road, but he hoped he could convince her to try The Bay or something a touch less pricey. He sighed to himself as he put a pair of sweatpants and a pair of jeans into his suitcase. He would only be at the cottage for three nights; he had to be at the rink early on January first. Tessa had planned to spend four or five nights at the cottage with Jordan and Kate and the kids.

 

“What are you doing in there, Wennie,” Tessa asked into the darkness, she could hear metal clanking from the other side of the closet. She slid the mirrored doors over to reveal Owen standing next to a cardboard box that he had started unpacking. Tessa wasn’t sure where to look first; at Scott’s old skating costumes hanging in the closet sheathed in clear plastic dry cleaning bags or at the trophies on the floor and the two gold medals in her son’s hands.

 

Scott quickly moved towards the closet door, wondering what Owen had found. He relaxed when he saw what it was, _nothing of great importance_.

 

“Those are from NHK,” Tessa said, pointing her finger at the two gold medals that Owen was clanking together.

 

Scott nodded; he could see _that_.

 

“Do you have your Olympic medals in that box too?” she asked, wondering if he also had trouble knowing exactly what to do with all those memories.

 

Scott scratched his fingers through his hair as he considered what to say. So many times he was so close to selling them, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it, and he didn’t know if he could admit that to Tessa.

 

She took his silence and nervous head scratching as a _no_ and started to panic. _If he sold them I will seriously cry right now._ “Scott—”

 

“My Mom has them,” he finally whispered, his head hung low, eyes staring at the carpeted floor. “She’s under strict instructions to give them to no one. Including me.”

 

“Scott,” she sighed as she cupped her hands around his cheeks, tipping his head up to look at her. She saw the tears that had filled his eyes.

 

“I could have melted the golds for about $500 a piece, or tried selling them at auction. That may have gotten me around $20,000 each, maybe more that way,” he admitted softly with a shuddered breath. “I needed money, Tess, and it was tempting but that was _us_ and I knew I would regret it if I did it. I couldn’t risk a stupid drunk move like that so I made Mom hide them. I don’t even know where.”

 

Her heart hurt and she had no words to comfort him. She knew things were bad from what he had told her but to even consider selling their medals? She felt sick to her stomach. Her thumbs brushed the tears from his cheeks and she gave him a soft kiss on the lips before wrapping her arms tightly around him.

 

“I’m sorry for even thinking about it T—”

 

“It’s okay, Scott. Thank you for not...I mean, they are _just_ medals, but they represent the hard work you put in—”

 

“ _We_ , Tess. The hard work _we_ put in.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tessa, Scott, and Owen arrive at the cottage


	26. God's Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott have a proper discussion about marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and the song Scott listens to courtesy of God's Country by Blake Shelton

 

 

**December 29, 2026**

**Bayfield, Ontario**

 

As Tessa made the final turn towards the cottage, she checked on Owen in her rear view mirror.

 

 _Fast asleep in his carseat_.

 

And on Scott.

 

 _Still right behind me in his little car_.

 

She would have preferred if they could have made the drive all together, but she was fully supportive of Scott being employed in any shape or form because she knew he needed that structure and she wasn’t going to stand in the way of his work obligations. She turned on her signal light as she slowed her SUV and turned into the driveway, stopping at the gate.

 

Scott pulled up behind Tessa and watched as she rolled down her car window and reached her arm out towards a little box on a stand. She punched in a code and waited for the big metal doors to swing open. Scott was surprised that she had the gates added since he was last at the cottage, eight and a half years ago. He had only been suggesting it to her since day one and she had always scoffed at the idea, citing she felt safe enough. He wondered if Owen’s arrival had finally changed her perspective.

 

He parked his car beside hers and got out to help her unload. She met him at the trunk of her car and pulled him roughly towards her for a searing kiss on the lips that caught him completely off guard.

 

“Do you want to finish this inside?” he finally managed to gasp out.

 

“Yeah,” she breathed out. “Later. I’m just glad you’re here and we’re doing this finally and I’m very relieved the drive is done.”

 

“I thought you said—”

 

She fiddled with the zipper on his jacket, avoiding eye contact with him. _Truth time, Tess._ “Yeah, I lied that I was fine with driving through that mini blizzard. I white-knuckled it on the icy roads the whole way here. Sorry I fibbed,” she sighed as she looked up at him. “You _need_ your car here, you have work in a few days.”

 

Scott raised an eyebrow at her and snuck another kiss on her lips. “Okay, I’ll forgive that because if I had known, I definitely _would_ have driven you.”

 

“And that would have messed everything up,” she huffed. “You have to be at the rink to cover for Bert. Come on, let’s get this stuff inside before Owen wakes up,” she said as she nodded her head towards her son, still fast asleep in his carseat.

 

 

**December 30, 2026**

**Bayfield, Ontario**

  

Tessa rolled over in bed, looking for her anchor, her safe haven, but now it was his turn to be missing. She blinked as she sat up and looked around the dimly lit room, seeing Owen in his playpen, still sleeping. _Well he’s not with Owen_. She immediately worried that dinner hadn’t agreed with him and that Scott was sick since he had only picked at his meal last night. She looked towards the bathroom, but it was empty. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching her arms up in the air to wake herself up enough to move about the dark room.

 

Tessa tiptoed towards the double doors leading out onto the deck, seeing that the floor to ceiling blackout curtains were askew. Peaking through the curtains, she saw that the moon was a little more than half full, and it lit up the night sky against the freshly fallen snow. She watched him leaning against the wood deck railing, wearing her slippers and wrapped in a quilt and she knew he must be freezing.

 

“Scott?” she eventually called from the door that she had opened a crack; she wasn’t motivated enough to venture outside.

 

He turned at the sound of her voice; from an early age he had trained himself to hear her above and through any noise, and in this moment he was especially grateful for that skill.

 

“It’s cold out, sweetie. Come inside?” she pleaded, worried as to why he was alone outside in the cold at half past two in the morning.

 

He obliged, he _had_ been shivering as he stood outside listening to music on his AirPods. He was trying unsuccessfully to drown out the noises in his head.

 

She shut the door behind him and looked him up and down before wrapping her arms tightly around his body to warm him up. “What were you listening to?” she mumbled against his chest.

 

He shoved his AirPods into the pocket of his sweatpants and sighed. “I was having trouble sleeping and I’m supposed to be listening to my meditation app when that happens but I ended up listening to God’s Country on repeat instead,” he paused at her questioning hum. “The Blake Shelton song?”

 

She nodded and frowned. _He has been off since dinner; I knew it_. She moved to look him in the eyes. _He’s fretting about something._ “Why couldn’t you sleep? That’s supposed to be my problem.”

 

Scott sighed again and started chewing on his fingernail. “I’m thinking I should give a speech at the party and...well, there’s just a lot to think about regarding me and you and us and Owen and how much _can_ be said and how much _should_ be said.”

 

Tessa nodded. She understood the thoughts he was wading through, but a tiny part of her was still a little worried he might try to pull a fast one and propose before their families arrived or even worse, in front of their families. They hadn’t talked in depth yet about _that_ and she knew from their brief conversation at the Skate Shop earlier in the month that he said he was okay with just _being_ with her but deep down she knew what his heart wanted, and she wanted that _too_ , just not yet. She didn’t know if she could hold steadfastly to her emotions if he played the proposal card, especially with family there. She was already juggling a lot and just wasn’t ready to add any more changes and didn’t want to hurt his feelings if she said no. She _assumed_ he knew, but decided she would bring up the subject after breakfast and hoped like hell this wasn’t going to be a repeat of their 2018 marriage discussion.

 

For now, she knew she had to lighten the mood. “So, what you’re telling me is that we should have texted everyone instead?”

 

He laughed and pulled her close again, realizing too late that he was louder than he should have been. Owen stood up in his playpen and waved at his Mom and his Scott.

 

“Hi!” he chirped, reaching his hands up to be lifted out. He wanted to join in the laughter, even though it was the middle of the night.

 

“Sorry for waking you, my love,” Tessa said softly as she picked up Owen and gave him a cuddle.

 

“No,” Scott insisted, shaking his head. “That was Scott’s fault,” he sighed as he rubbed his hand on Owen’s back. “Sorry little Buddy.”

 

Owen signed for milk at Scott, making him laugh again. “I bet your Mom has some. We didn’t pack any for Scott to give you.”

 

“Come back to bed?” Tessa asked as she wrapped her hand around Scott’s, giving it a tight squeeze.

 

He nodded, assuming he likely wasn’t going to sleep but he could at least make sure Tessa did.

 

“I was going to suggest we talk after breakfast, but if you’d rather—”

 

“After breakfast is fine, T,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “Let’s get Owen his milk first.”

 

*

 

“Here,” Tessa smirked as she slid a mug of coffee towards Scott where he sat at the kitchen island.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled sleepily. “We still make a good team, eh?”

 

Tessa shifted Owen on her hip and started pulling plates out of the cupboard. “I don’t know how we’d fair if we were both having trouble sleeping, but yeah. When one of us is struggling, the other picks up the slack. We are each other’s rock and I need you as much as you need me. However, I think we should spend the better part of today talking through the things we’ve skipped over and avoided thus far.”

 

Scott nodded as he sipped his coffee. “Nothing off limits?”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him as she set the carton of eggs on the counter that she had pulled from the fridge. Her mind immediately went to the marriage proposal topic again, “Okay, nothing off limits, free to speak without judgment?”

 

Scott nodded again and held his arms out to take Owen from Tessa. Owen resisted for a moment, he liked being close to his mom and helping her in the kitchen.

 

“Scott will read to you while Mama cooks us her world famous poached eggs,” he offered the toddler.

 

Owen pressed a finger to his lips, his sign to eat, as he looked up at his Mom, not wanting to miss breakfast.

 

Tessa grinned. “Yes, we’ll eat soon sweet pea. You go read with Scott. You didn’t have much time yesterday to go through all of your special cottage books before bed.”

 

Finally Owen acquiesced and held his little arms out towards Scott’s waiting big arms. He hoped Scott might read the hockey alphabet book to him again.

 

*

 

“Do you want to start?” Scott asked as he finished drying the frying pan from their breakfast.

 

“Alright,” Tessa nodded as she refilled her coffee mug. “First I want to start with you talking about what kept you awake last night.”

 

 _Sneaky_. Scott put the pan away in the kitchen drawer and made his way over to Tessa, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He hummed next to her ear and kissed her cheek. “Not quite what I meant, but okay,” he smirked.

 

“Can you elaborate on what you mentioned already? You were right, there is a lot to think about regarding us,” she prompted.

 

“I know we’ll get questions, I have already, maybe you have too?” he asked as he pulled her towards the loveseat next to the fireplace where Owen was busy pushing wooden beads around on the tracks of his activity table.

 

“About?” she asked, clarifying because she didn’t want to assume his family was asking about marriage, but that was literally the only thing on her brain right now.

 

“Where we are headed with this... _us_.”

 

Tessa sucked in a breath of air. _There it is. Please. I can’t. You know this._ Her mind flashed back to the summer of 2018 and she squeezed her eyes shut.

 

Scott grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. “No, no. I just want us, T. Formalities and labels be damned.” _Don’t shut down on me now._

 

She sighed and opened her eyes. “But in your heart you want marriage,” she said softly. “It’s okay to say it.”

 

“Above all else, I just want you, T. I’ve changed my perspective, I told you that—”

 

“Well I do still want marriage, _with you_. I always did and I always _will_ ,” she sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, willing her emotions to stay in check and not be her traitor.

 

It was Scott’s turn to suck in a huge breath of air. _Is she wanting me to propose right now?_

 

“This is just too soon,” she continued. “We have too much going on that I don’t think we need to add wedding planning stress right now. I feel like this is a repeat of nearly nine years ago and I’m scared we’re headed for the same ending—”

 

Scott shook his head vehemently. “No. Tessa. I’m not leaving you. I agree with you, we just got back together and I really just want you to be my partner, officially unofficial or whatever you want. I just want you, T. No label, I promise.”

 

“But I want the label,” she insisted.

 

 _Fuck. We are at opposite sides again_. He pushed the nausea down. _Whatever she wants, I’ll do whatever she wants._ “Okay. Right now?” he asked quietly, squeezing her knee with his hand. He had a ring picked out years ago, not purchased though mind you, and he certainly didn’t have the money to be buying that now, but he would do it if that was what she wanted. He would find a way; beg, borrow or…well, maybe not steal, but he would scratch together enough money somehow to buy her the ring she deserved. The one he had always dreamed of buying for her.

 

She shook her head.

 

 _Oh thank fuck_. “Will you tell me when?” he asked, his voice shaky with both fear and excitement that one day soon he could be buying a ring for _his Tess_.

 

She nodded. “Give _us_ a few months to be together as a couple before we make any changes and let’s wait until the stress of the paternity thing is done—”

 

“I know in my heart he’s mine T,” he paused, seeing the grimace on her face. “But if by some crazy chance he’s not, I’ll love him just the same. And you, my love for you will only grow stronger every day. I promise. Regardless of the outcome.”

 

“Thank you,” she whispered. Relieved on both accounts. “We’re keeping Owen just between us for now though, right?”

 

“About the paternity?”

 

She nodded.

 

“I want to tell everyone at the party but it’s not the right time, I know that. No point getting both families excited yet, especially our Mothers. You haven’t heard anything back from your lawyer’s office?”

 

Tessa shook her head. “They’re closed until January fourth.”

 

He nodded and pulled her closer to him. “I’m sorry. I should have just told you right away. We could have had this process started and I wouldn’t have ruined Christmas for both of us—”

 

“It’s okay, I understand now what you were trying to do,” she whispered, tipping her forehead so it touched his.

 

“I’m sorry, T.”

 

“I forgive you,” she whispered against his lips.

 

Owen looked up towards his Mom and his Scott; they had stopped talking. He watched Scott kissing his Mom and frowned as he looked back down at his beads. He clenched his jaw as he pushed the green frog bead to the end of the track and then bolted towards the sofa; body checking Scott’s leg.

 

Tessa laughed as she pushed gently away from Scott and held her hands out to her son. Owen held his arms up and smirked as he was tucked close against his Mom’s chest in a hug. _She gives the best hugs_ , he thought.

 

“What are you doing, silly boy. You’re still Mama’s little baby, no need to be jealous of Scott. He loves you too,” she laughed again, kissing Owen under his chin. _Why is he starting this again?_

 

“Speaking of little boys, I brought my baby photo album with, maybe we can look through it together later?” Scott asked as he brushed his hand gently over Owen’s downy hair.

 

Tessa nodded. “Sure, I’d like that. I think right now though, we should all get dressed and go for a walk on the beach. Tire out Mr Busybody before lunch. Owen, do you want to go outside?”

 

“Out!” Owen shouted as he clapped his hands together and grinned.

 

*

 

Scott had his hands shoved in his jacket pockets as he stared out at the lake. He could hear Owen’s shrieks coming from down the shoreline as Tessa chased after him.

 

Without realizing, he began humming. The lyrics to the song didn’t really apply to his life, he wasn’t a farmer, but they continued to go around and around in his head since last night. The song had a good rhythm and he tapped his boot in the snow to the beat his brain was keeping. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax and unwind. He had been tense lately.

 

The talk with Tessa had helped; knowing she wanted marriage with him and would tell him exactly when she was ready was a huge weight off his shoulders. _Not right now_ worked for him. He knew they had to keep up the conversations; continue to check in with one another on everything, not just the marriage part. He hoped during nap time they could look through the album and talk some more. His thoughts were interrupted as she bounced up beside him with Owen on her hip and threw her arm around his waist.

 

“Ott!” Owen shouted as he waved his mitten at Scott.

 

“We were calling you,” she laughed. “Everything okay?”

 

Scott smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of the red toque on Owen’s head.

 

“Just enjoying the peacefulness and beauty of God’s country.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Virtue and Moir families arrive at the cottage and Jordan declares a certain area of the cottage a sex-free zone...


	27. I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
> Lucky to have been where I have been  
> Lucky to be coming home again  
> Lucky we're in love in every way

 

 

**December 30, 2026**

**Bayfield, Ontario**

“Oh my God, look at you! Awww! So adorable!” she cooed over and over again at every single picture. By the time she reached the end of his baby album, she was fully convinced. _There is no way Scott isn’t Owen’s father_. Her eyes filled with tears at that realization.

 

“You okay?” he asked softly as he squeezed her wrist with his fingers, instinctively finding her pulse. _She must still be hormonal_ , he reasoned, thinking she was emotional over his cuteness.

 

“I didn’t want to get my hopes up, like _at all_ , but I’m convinced.” Her voice cracked on the last word as she choked back the tears. “I see Owen in every single picture.” She put her head in her hands. “Oh God, I feel sick.”

 

“Tess, no, please,” he begged as he put his arm around her shoulders. “I told you it’s okay. You didn’t _know_ I was the donor. We didn’t know and I don’t blame you at all.”

 

She nodded as she pulled her hands away from her face and shifted her body on the loveseat to face Scott. _Now is not the time for more crying, Tess. He’s right, we didn’t know. We can’t recover the lost time, only make good use of the time we now have together_. She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. “You never asked me how I chose the donor. Do you want to know?”

 

 _Do I?_ Now he felt sick. He had never thought too much past the point of his donations. He never truly thought about real people, _future families,_ selecting _him_ from a list.

 

Her hand rubbed circles gently on his back; she took his silence as a no. _Shit_. “It’s okay if you don’t, but I just thought—”

 

He nodded. “Okay,” he finally whispered. His voice was shaky, not confident at all. She wanted to share this with him and he felt he should hear it regardless, especially if Owen was his. _Theirs_.

 

She took a deep breath and Scott’s hands in hers before starting. “I had always viewed my future children as _our_ children and even though we were no longer together, a part of me still _wanted_ that dream. That’s all I could picture in my head, a little of you, a little of me, mixed together in the most wonderful way. So when it came time to consider donors, I guess I followed my dreams and my heart. _Naturally_ , I ended up selecting a donor with a medium build, brown hair and hazel eyes who was athletic.”

 

He nodded. _I did list athletic on the forms I filled out._ That part was mostly true. He _had_ been an athlete. He just wasn’t really an active one at the time of the donations.

 

“I didn’t want to see any photos,” she continued wistfully. “I didn’t _want_ to know or to see anyone but the brown haired, hazel-eyed man from my dreams who, in my mind, was athletic because he skated and had five Olympic medals.”

 

Scott watched as her cheeks blushed from the admission. He loved her for her brutal honesty. Her heart had never gotten over him, not by a long shot, even though he had married someone else. He ran his thumb over the freckles dotting her pinked cheek. “You picked me,” he whispered.

 

She nodded. “How could my heart pick anyone else? I mean, I never _thought_ it was you, you were married and—”

 

“But you picked me,” he whispered again with a huge grin on his face.

 

She nodded. “Seems like it really could be, I mean, I still want to go ahead with the testing, but...”

 

Scott cupped Tessa’s cheeks with his hands and let the tears run down his cheeks. “Thank you for not giving up on us and for sticking to your dreams.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet, as hard as it is, we shouldn’t get too attached to this idea—”

 

His lips covered hers, stopping her from rambling on with too much logic. Scott knew she wanted to cave and run with the idea but the logical part of her brain kept reining her back in. _Just let me have this moment, T. Out of all the choices, you picked me and made our baby and I love you so much for that,_ he thought to himself with a grin as he kissed her slowly, trying to express his gratitude.

 

*

 

“Were there a lot of guys after me?” he whispered beside her ear as they snuggled in bed later that night. He was the big spoon, she was the little spoon, and he had been rubbing his hand over her abdomen, trying to help alleviate the cramps he knew she had but was trying to not complain about.

 

“ _Scott—”_ she warned.

 

“Please T?”

 

Tessa sighed and rolled over to look at Scott. _No secrets. Nothing off limits_. She reached her hand up and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She didn’t know why it was important for him to know; that was behind them now.

 

“A few, yes,” she finally offered. “You‘re already aware of most of them. Are you wanting full names and home addresses and dates they had access to my body?” she asked defensively, trying to keep her voice to a whisper so she didn’t wake up Owen.

 

“Tessa. I didn’t mean it like that,” Scott sighed softly.

 

“Well? What _did_ you mean? Why is it important that you know this?”

 

“I don’t know. I guess I was curious to know if you were comparing me to anyone?” He felt like an idiot for even bringing it up, but it had kind of been eating away at him and he was feeling insecure and needed some sort of reassurance from her.

 

Tessa opened her mouth and then closed it again. She could either prolong this fight or just shut it down. She decided to logically go with the latter since she was tired and crampy and really wanted to go to sleep.

 

“What you and I have is not comparable to anyone else and you know that, Scott. You understand my body in a way that no one else ever could because of our shared history. You satisfy my needs in every way possible and I love you for that. I will tell you if you’re falling short, but that has never been an issue for you so I don’t expect it to be.”

 

She stopped and kissed him on the lips to accentuate her point. “Let’s focus our energy on looking forwards, not backwards, okay?”

 

Scott nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” she whispered, her lips hovering next to his, the corners pulled up into a grin. “But for the record, none of the others even came close to what you can do to me.”

 

 

**December 31, 2026**

**Bayfield, Ontario**

“Oh wow,” he heard her mumble under her breath from where she sat on the sofa. “Oh my God.”

 

Tessa had insisted she check her email after breakfast, even though she had promised him she was going to stay off her phone for the next few days for a digital detox. She had been really antsy about it, and Scott finally told her to just check so she would stop fretting. He wondered if it was in regards to her lawyers office, even though she had told him they were closed for the long weekend.

 

“Did you hear from the lawyer?” Scott asked from where he lay on the floor, Owen was using his chest as a seat while pressing buttons on the toy cell phone Scott had given him.

 

Tessa pursed her lips as she looked up at Scott. She sheepishly shook her head and then looked back down at her phone.

 

Scott felt warm all over, and not in a good way. _What the hell kind of email did she receive that is making her act so strange?_ “You gonna enlighten me, Virtch?”

 

“You- _ou,”_ parroted Owen as he continued to push buttons, his toy singing about a red triangle.

 

“Promise me you’ll just hear me out?” she asked with a dramatic pout.

 

 _Oh God_. His mind raced through no less than a dozen horrible scenarios, including Tessa being relocated to another city, diagnosed with a terminal illness, and a long-term contract across the country or even on the other side of the world. Scott lifted Owen up and pulled him into his lap, as he sat up and looked at Tessa, the fear etched on his face.

 

“No, no, nothing bad, per se,” she insisted, shaking her head and wanting to touch him, ground him, in his state of panic. She knew she had to. She scooted off the sofa and crawled across the floor to sit next to her boys.

 

“T...you’re killing me here,” Scott moaned.

 

“Sorry,” she said softly as she put her hand on Scott’s thigh. She gave it a squeeze and then rubbed her hand back and forth slowly. “Last month I had put out several... _feelers_ , for different projects at the same time as the speaking engagements. I got a response to something that I had inquired about through the management company—”

 

“And? Just say it, T.”

 

“Hello Canada magazine has offered us a six-figure sum to pose for a few photos of us wearing all ten Olympic medals to go with a ten-year retrospective piece. A ‘ _where are they now?’_ sort of angle.”

 

“Tess!” Scott gasped.

 

“You can think about it, I mean, I know you refused before but—”

 

“Six-figures?” he choked out.

 

“Each, actually. Six-figures, each,” she clarified as she passed her phone over to Scott and watched as his eyes went wide in disbelief as he read through the email that outlined the details and amount they were offered.

 

Scott knew he would be a complete idiot to turn that down. That money would go a long way in getting him back on his feet and he could buy a ring for Tessa and put money away for Owen’s education. He handed Tessa back her phone and shook his head.

 

“Well? Is that a no then?” she asked, assuming he would be stubborn and turn it down.

 

“Tess. That’s an all-the-swear-words-I-shouldn’t-say-in-front-of-Owen hard yes.”

 

“Really?” she squeaked in disbelief.

 

“Yes!” He laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her body against his. “That’s a crap load of money and it would really help me out. I’m willing to suck up my hatred of photoshoots and interviews for that...if _you_ want to do it?”

 

“I’m in if you’re in,” she nodded with a grin on her face. “The time frame for the shoot would be middle of the year and release next January. We would just need to work on the contract details; what we want to say, what’s off limits, and what we say, if anything, about Owen—”

 

“Another reason to get the paternity sorted out?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Owen’s head.

 

“Yes, as soon as possible...for so many reasons we need it done right away,” Tessa agreed with a sigh and nod of her head.

 

Scott leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Tessa’s mouth. “I love you so much, T.”

 

*

 

“T? Can I send it?” Scott shouted upstairs to Tessa.

 

She quickly appeared at the top of the stairs with Owen on her hip; her teeth nervously biting her bottom lip as she nodded.

 

He grinned and hit send; his message going to his family group chat.

 

 **Scott not Scottie:** Hi all. A change of venue for the New Years party tonight. We’ll be at the Virtue’s cottage in Bayfield instead of at Mom and Dad’s house. Mom has the address if you need it. I’m powering off my phone to avoid all the messages you’re going to send back in response to this text. There will be time to chat tonight over drinks

 

*

 

“My favourite human and her mini me!” Tessa squealed and galloped towards Jordan as she entered the cottage.

 

“Hey Sis!” Jordan wrapped her one arm around her little sister, her other was full of a sleepy Ava.

 

“How was your drive?” Tessa asked her sister, hoping the roads were not getting worse, and knowing it was a long drive with two little ones.

 

Shawn entered carrying a crying Sophia in her carseat with a blanket thrown over it, which answered half of Tessa’s questions.

 

“I need a stiff drink and some pain killers for my splitting headache,” Shawn moaned as he set the carseat down on the floor and retreated back outside to retrieve more items.

 

“Oh, sweetie,” Tessa cooed at Sophie as she began pulling the blanket off the carseat.

 

“You can take her out, T. Miss Ava needs to use the potty, we’ll be right back.” Jordan disappeared down the hall, leaving Tessa with one very unhappy newborn.

 

The Baby Whisperer himself appeared beside Tessa, seemingly out of nowhere, with Owen in his arms. “And what seems to be the problem here?” he asked right next to Tessa’s ear with a shit eating grin on his face.

 

She smiled as she unbuckled her niece and looked over at Scott. “You need to work your magic on Miss Grumpy Pants.”

 

He put Owen down and laughed as the toddler took off running. Scott took the baby in his arms and felt his heart melt. _I need me one of these a-sap_. He bounced and rocked and shushed and was rewarded with instant silence. Jordan and Shawn entered the living room at nearly the same time, both in disbelief.

 

“She’s been so miserable today, I’m impressed. You’re hired, Scottie,” Jordan laughed as she clapped Scott on the back.

 

“I’d be honoured to be her friend until her next meal,” Scott grinned, pleased with himself that he was needed and could be useful, even though out of the four adults, he was the one with the least hours logged as a parent and officially he could not yet even claim that title.

 

“She’s all yours, Scott. She’s been trying our patience lately and we could use the break,” Shawn grinned as he pulled a bottle of wine from one of the cloth grocery bags he had just brought in and wiggled his eyebrows at Jordan.

 

Jordan pouted in response.

 

“You brought pumped milk, just take a break from breastfeeding this aft, Jord,” Shawn insisted as he pulled four wine glasses out of the kitchen cupboard. “Let’s all toast to the last day of 2026 and it being the only reason why we are all going to be gathered here tonight.”

 

Tessa raised an eyebrow at Shawn, _knowing_ he knew exactly _why_ they were at the cottage but also knowing he would never acknowledge it unless she did first. He really was an awesome brother-in-law.

 

*

 

“Oh good, you‘re all up here,” Jordan said as she reached the top of the stairs and stood in the hallway, directly across from the entrances to both bedrooms. She had Sophia snuggled against her chest in a baby wrap carrier in a desperate attempt to get her to nap after Scott had fed her a bottle of milk.

 

Tessa looked up at Jordan from where she was changing Owen’s diaper and then over at Scott and Shawn talking in the bedroom across the hall. “What’s up?” Tessa asked.

 

“Before the others arrive, I would just like to formally declare the upper level of the cottage a sex-free zone. I am assuming the two of you are sharing a bed and knowing you like I do, I can also assume that you two rabbits can’t keep your paws off each other but—”

 

“Actually, I just got my period and I’m bloated and cramping and not at all in the mood for anything remotely sexual, so you don’t have to worry about us tonight,” Tessa sighed.

 

“Oh. Well, that’s good, I guess,” Jordan nodded. She was too sleep deprived to be in the mood to listen to her sister moaning with pleasure across the hall from her all night long. “That means only sleep happens up here then, if we’re lucky.”

 

“What? Why am I being punished? I like sex!” Shawn squawked from his and Jordan’s bedroom where he was setting up the bassinet for Sophia.

 

Jordan shot him a classic Virtue death glare. She _knew_ he was just stirring the shit. They had not had sex since before Sophia was born; Jordan’s lady parts were still sensitive as she was only five weeks postpartum and it seemed like one of the girls was always in their bed anyways, essentially killing any mood before it could even start.

 

“Jord is the boss, Shawn, you should know _that_ by now,” Tessa laughed.

 

“That’s right,” Jordan smirked at the running joke in their family; she _was_ the bossiest of the four kids. “Well, now that the air is cleared around that, boys, I could use your help bringing the rest of our overnight shit in from the SUV please.”

 

*

 

“Could I please have everyone’s attention?” Scott called out from where he stood on the stairs, the third step from the bottom so he had a good view of all of their family members.

 

He had just come down from upstairs, a few minutes behind Tessa. Jordan had suggested they wait for all the guests to arrive and just make one announcement to everyone so they didn’t have to re-tell the story over and over again. Both Tessa and Scott appreciated Jordan’s thoughtfulness and her help welcoming the family members on their behalf as they arrived at the cottage.

 

Tessa’s heart started beating faster and her stomach started churning. _This is it; officially unofficially official_. Her eyes moved across the room to Scott, and she watched him nod and wink at her. She knew she couldn’t let him do this on his own. They were a team and partners and they should both be standing on that third step from the bottom.

 

She scooped Owen into her arms and made her way over to Scott. Climbing those three steps felt like Mount Everest, but she was rewarded with his arm around her waist and a kiss to the side of her head. The physical contact was enough to slow her heart rate enough that she could at least hear Scott over the loud thumping in her ears.

 

He had a huge grin on his face but he was nervous. With Tessa by his side though, he knew he had the strength to do this for her. _For them._

 

“We wanted to thank each and every one of you for making the drive out this afternoon, despite the weather and road conditions. It does seem to be clearing, and we will go ahead tonight with our celebration down at the beach regardless.” Scott paused to turn and look at Tessa and Owen. Their matching grins were enough to give him the boost he needed to proceed.

 

“I’m sure you have all guessed why I changed the location of the party, that was _our_ plan all along,” he paused again to check on Tessa, giving her waist another squeeze.

 

She nodded and he continued. “I’d appreciate if you hold off with questions and comments until I’m done my full speech here; Dan and Char I’m looking at you,” he pointed his finger at his brothers and they jokingly returned their middle fingers in response. “Tess and I are together again...this time for good.” His voice cracked and he had to shut his eyes and take a second to regroup, he didn’t want to start sobbing before he said what he needed to say.

 

“It’s about freaking time!” Charlie called out with a laugh.

 

Scott opened his eyes and glared at his brother. He cleared his throat before carrying on with what he had rehearsed.

 

“Our bond gets stronger every day, and obviously, that's gotta lead _somewhere_ , but I promise you, we won't break the news in any of the grocery store trash magazines," he laughed nervously. "When it happens, you'll hear about it directly from us. We are still getting reacquainted with one another and need some time to sort through everything that goes along with being apart for the last several years but we are excited for our future together as a family and I will say that I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend.”

 

He turned to Tessa and cupped her face in his hands. “Damn lucky,” he whispered with a grin before planting a delicate kiss on her lips.

 

She blocked out the cheering and clapping and wolf whistles, focusing solely on him and his lips on hers until she heard Owen’s tiny voice.

 

“Ott!” he shouted above the noise. _Don’t forget me!_

 

Scott chuckled and gave Owen an exaggerated kiss on his forehead.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and summary comes from the song Lucky by Jason Mraz. The line is also featured in this chapter during Scott's speech.
> 
> And I used part of Blake Shelton's real life interview for Scott's speech because I heard it on the radio and thought omg perfect “...Our bond gets stronger every day. Obviously, that's gotta lead somewhere, but I promise you, we won't break the news in any of the grocery store trash magazines. When it happens, you'll hear about it from..."
> 
> Next chapter: More cottage!


	28. Long Live The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we pick up where we left off…  
> More celebrations from the cottage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from song of the same name by the Recklaws
> 
> Hello? Anyone still there? I've been on vacation...still am, sorry for the slow update!

 

**December 31, 2026**

**Bayfield, Ontario**

 

Tessa blocked out the cheering and clapping and wolf whistles, focusing solely on Scott and his lips on hers until she heard Owen’s tiny voice.

 

“Ott!” he shouted above the noise. _Don’t forget me!_

 

Scott chuckled and gave Owen an exaggerated kiss on his forehead.

 

“Just to be clear,” Tessa interjected above the excited chatter in the room. She felt Owen’s chubby little hand on her cheek in a reassuring way, encouraging her to say what was in her heart. “Just so that Scott doesn’t have all of our siblings interrogating him after this, I want everyone to know that we came to this decision mutually and with the intent of putting Owen first. Scott and Owen already share such a special bond—”

 

Tessa stopped herself a half-second before a sob escaped with her words; she wanted to remain stoic. Scott knew immediately why she stopped and picked up where she left off.

 

“Tess and I want to move slowly and be cautious with our choices. We want to nurture the relationship between the three of us.” He paused to wipe the tears from his eyes. “Sorry I’m just really emotional about all this,” he laughed nervously.

 

Owen reached his little hands out towards Scott. He wasn’t sure why there was so much crying but he figured Scott needed a hug. His timely actions were met with _awws_ from their family as Scott took Owen in his arms. It was second nature at this point and he almost didn’t realize what had transpired until a moment later. Scott smiled at Owen and kissed his forehead again. _Such a sweet and loving little boy_. “Tess and I were blessed with another...a _final_ chance at this and—” Scott had to pause again, choking on his tears.

 

Tessa smiled at her emotional partner as she wiped her own tears from her eyes. _Bring it home, Tess._ “And we’re determined to get _us_ right this time because the love we have for one another has never gone away and never will. We just needed time apart to realize the best thing we ever had was right in front of us all along.”

 

“Too bad one of us wasn’t an officiant, we could have made them seal the deal tonight!” Danny called out with a laugh. He was proud of Scott, and Tessa, for finally pulling their heads out of their asses, although a tiny part of him was still worried that one of them would get cold feet at some point or screw something up down the road. Neither exactly had a great relationship track record, especially his little brother.

 

Scott chuckled as he wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and then pulled Tessa in for a side hug.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered next to her ear. “I love you so much.” Scott pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head before turning back to look at their families. Nearly everyone was crying or hugging the person next to them. “Any questions for us before we get the booze flowing?” Scott shouted above the hum in the room.

 

“Are you going public with your news yet, son?” Joe asked, always a logical thinker and wondering how long the family could keep things a secret. News like this could travel fast in their small community.

 

Scott shifted Owen in his arms and was rewarded with tiny arms being wrapped around his neck and Owen’s face pressed into his shoulder. Owen had had enough of being on display; he was ready to retreat to the sea of legs or a corner with one of his books.

 

“That’s a good question,” Scott replied as he turned to look at Tessa. She nodded for him to continue. “T and I want to keep this private for a while. We will eventually tell a few close friends but no social media posts for now. This is all still new for us...again I guess, but we need some time.”

 

“We’ll let you know before we go public,” Tessa added. “The timing will need to happen organically. Scott and I have a few appearances coming up this month and I think we’d rather announce after those and then disappear for a while from the spotlight to avoid repetitive and personal questions for now.” She wanted to add _especially with Owen_ , but bit her tongue. She didn’t dare even hint anything was amiss, lest her busybody sister or mother figure it out. At least their fans more or less had left her alone since Scott’s wedding. She didn’t have to worry too much being out alone with Owen, but the more times she was out in public with Owen and Scott, increased the likelihood of speculation drumming up again. If anyone still cared?

 

Alma made her way through the crowd and towards the staircase. Her face was damp with fresh tears. She had known ahead of time, but hearing them say it out loud made her heart soar.

 

“Mom?” Scott asked, watching Alma shake her head.

 

“I’m just so happy, dear!”

 

Scott walked down the steps and pulled his mom in for a hug. “Me too,” he chuckled. “Me too.”

 

“Too!” Owen cheered, happy they were down from the stairs.

 

“Oh! What a sweetie!” Alma gasped, cupping her hands around Owen’s chubby cheeks.

 

“And me three,” Tessa grinned as she wrapped her arms around Alma’s shoulders from behind.

 

“My girl, oh my girl. We’re so happy to have you back where you belong. I speak for all of us when I say that the Moirs have missed your presence at our family events,” Alma said as she turned around and squeezed Tessa tightly.

 

*

 

With the entire Virtue and Moir families gathered down on the snowy beach, Kate and Poppy passed out the sparklers and Kevin and Charlie went around with lighters getting them all lit before the countdown.

 

Ava was disinterested in what the adults and older children were up to. She was on her fourth wind of the evening after her catnap in Kate’s arms, and was currently running up and down the beach, loudly singing a song she had made up while Shawn chased after her.

 

Tessa had bundled a sleeping Owen into his snowsuit and had him in the baby carrier against her chest as she held her own sparkler in her hand, watching the flame and sparks slowly move down the wick.

 

“Three, two, one, Happy New Year!” everyone shouted as the clock changed over to 2027.

 

Scott pulled Tessa towards him for a kiss so intense, she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips, nor did she care.

 

“I wish this night didn’t have to end,” Scott mumbled against her warm mouth. “2027 will be an amazing year for us, T. I just know it.”

 

 

**January 1, 2027**

**Bayfield, Ontario**

 

Tessa made her way down the dark stairs slowly, paying close attention to her bare foot landing on each step; she didn’t want to make any excessive noises or tumble down with her son in her arms. Owen had his tiny cold nose pressed into the side of Tessa’s neck as he continued to sleepily sign for milk, his fist opening and closing against her fuzzy bathrobe above her breast.

 

She had opted to bring Owen downstairs to nurse as her queen bed was a little tight with Scott next to her and she didn’t want to wake him. She felt Scott needed all the sleep he could get with their late night celebrating the new year and his first full day as rink operator starting in just a few hours.

 

Tessa admittedly hadn’t really thought it through when buying new beds for the cottage, simply replacing the mattress with the same size that had been there previously, although neither she nor Jordan had children to consider at the time. Tessa was wondering how her sister was making out in her own queen bed with now two children sleeping with Jordan and Shawn on occasion. _Jordan has never once complained to me about the beds being too small for co-sleeping or nursing but—_

 

Tessa stopped at the bottom of the stairs. There was a dim light on in the living room and she immediately saw that Jordan was lying on the sofa with Ava next to her.

 

 _Oh Jords_.

 

Tessa felt her heart crush that her sister and niece ended up down here instead of upstairs where it was more comfortable. Tessa made her way quietly over to the other sofa and laid down on her side with Owen snuggled up beside her, heart to heart. She pulled a warm blanket off the back of the sofa and placed it over them before untying her robe. Nursing while laying down at night was so simple and Tessa cursed herself every night for not figuring it out from day one. It took her a whole month to relent and get her sleep deprived self to become comfortable in achieving it. Tessa lifted up her shirt up to give Owen access to what he had been so patiently waiting for. She held back a laugh, realizing Owen had fallen asleep while waiting. She cupped her breast with her hand and swiped her nipple over his closed lips.

 

 _Milkies_ , Owen thought as he instinctually opened his mouth. He hummed sleepily as he latched on, his sucking quickly turning into noisy gulping. Tessa looked over at her sister and niece cuddled up on the other sofa and contemplated why they may have ended up downstairs.

 

As if she could sense her sister was thinking about her, Jordan’s eyes fluttered open and she immediately saw Tessa opposite her.

 

“Hey,” Jordan whispered in a raspy voice. “Why are you down here?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Tessa replied quietly as she propped her head up with her hand and raised an eyebrow at her sister.

 

“Ava had a bad dream and I didn’t want her crying to wake Soph because I had just gotten her fed and back to sleep. I’m surprised you didn’t hear the ruckus.”

 

“No, nothing. Poor girl!” Tessa said with a pout.

 

“Something to do with the sparklers I think. She kept crying about the fire on the stick?”

 

“Oh Jord! I’m sorry! I didn’t think they would upset her?” Tessa felt horrible that their New Year’s Eve tradition had likely caused her niece’s nightmares.

 

“It’s okay, you couldn’t have foreseen that, Tess,” Jordan sighed, pressing a kiss to Ava’s hair.

 

“Is she okay now?” Tessa asked, still feeling guilty.

 

“I managed to get her back to sleep. She wanted to nurse for comfort.”

 

Tessa nodded as she stroked her finger over the downy hair on Owen’s head as he chugged his milk. The sisters enjoyed the companionable silence for several minutes before Tessa broke it. “Jord?” she whispered, not wanting to disrupt the little ones, but she felt the timing was right and she just hadn’t had the opportunity in the last few days to have a heart to heart with her big sister.

 

“Yeah?” Jordan whispered back, smiling to herself how this sort of felt like one of their sleepovers they had as little kids. The girls would take turns sleeping in each other’s bedrooms, staying up late, and whispering about all sorts of topics. It was mostly Tessa asking a million questions, as one does when they have an older and wiser sister.

 

“How do you do it? Motherhood, I mean. You seem so calm and relaxed about everything, never stressed. I assume that you’re barely sleeping, you’re tandem nursing, potty training Ava, dealing with a newborn...I mean, you make it look so effortless. I could never,” Tessa shook her head.

 

“Tessie,” Jordan sighed. “Just because things appear calm, doesn’t mean I always feel calm. Sure, I let a lot of things roll off my shoulders, but I have to. I have to pick my battles with the kids, especially Ava and her two going on sixteen attitude some days. I _am_ completely exhausted, both physically and mentally and if that doesn’t show, well colour me impressed because I’m honestly not trying to hide it. I don’t have Mom helping me nearly as much as you, but I chose this. I wanted motherhood, and I’m going to own it, but I also have a partner to take this journey with. You are so strong to go at it alone. I couldn’t even imagine juggling what you do by myself.”

 

“I have Scott now,” Tessa countered, ignoring the compliment she felt she didn’t deserve but truly did.

 

“You do, but it’s not quite the same. He’s not yet living with you full time, he doesn’t have the full gamut of responsibilities as a parent would from birth. He’s just sort of part time.”

 

Tessa frowned. She wanted to tell her sister so badly about Scott maybe being Owen’s real father, but she knew she had to keep her mouth shut about that for now. “I know. If Scott had been parenting with me since day one, our lives would have been different. It _is_ what we wanted, it just never turned out the way we thought it would. But, we’re together now and he loves Owen like his own.”

 

“I don’t doubt he can be a good father figure for Owen now. Eight years ago, maybe not.”

 

“He’s changed, Jojo.”

 

“I know. I see it,” Jordan yawned as Ava fidgeted beside her. Jordan closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose against her daughter’s head in an attempt to still her small body. _Such a restless little sleeper, just like her Auntie Tess._

 

Owen pulled away from Tessa’s breast and grinned up at his mom. “Jojo,” he said, proud of himself for repeating his aunt’s name.

 

“Yes baby. Mama’s talking to Auntie Jojo. Are you all done?”

 

Owen latched himself back on. _No, I’m not finished, thank you very much._

 

“How do you manage tandem, Jord?”

 

Jordan opened her eyes at looked at Tessa. She never thought her sister would have more kids. _I always thought T seemed like a one and only_ _type of person. Why is she asking this? Is she_...? “Are you pregnant, T?”

 

“No!” Tessa hissed defensively. “I told you I have my period.”

 

“Oh right.” Jordan thought about it for a moment. “Are you and Scott trying for a baby already? That’s rushing things a bit, no?”

 

Tessa sighed. She wasn’t going to tell her sister the full truth because that was a whole mess and it needed sorting before she wanted to start sharing it. “Not yet. We’ve discussed it a bit. I don’t know, maybe in a few months? I’m still thinking it through.” _That’s mostly true._

 

Jordan nodded, relieved that Tessa and Scott were not immediately going to complicate themselves further. “Tandem is exhausting, Tess, I won’t lie. One of the girls is always attached to my body it seems. Ava has a bit of a jealous streak too and she’s impatient about waiting her turn. Typical two year old I suppose, but I don’t really want to force Ava to wean just yet. She almost did while I was pregnant and in a way it broke my heart that the new baby was dictating when Ava was to stop breastfeeding. I wasn’t ready for that. But, she seemed to get used to the changes my body was making and carried on. That’s something for you to consider, are you ready to stop with Owen?”

 

Tessa hadn’t realized that. _I’m not emotionally or mentally ready to give up nursing Owen. Am I?_ _I’ll need some time to think this over. Maybe having a second baby should be pushed further down the timeline._

 

*

 

“What’s all this, babe?” Scott husked out next to Tessa’s ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

 

“Good morning to you too,” Tessa whispered as she turned her head so her lips could meet Scott’s for a kiss that she quickly had to put the brakes on because they were in the cottage kitchen and it was not at all private and she could tell what Scott had in mind as his hands moved across the front of her body. “Obviously it’s breakfast,” she grinned as she wiggled out of Scott’s embrace. She pointed to the covered dishes of the warming tray on the counter. “French toast, turkey sausages, eggs—”

 

Scott spun Tessa back around and pulled her close again. He was hungry for _her_ but he knew that would have to wait. He had a job to get to. “Thank you,” he mumbled against her lips. “I love you so much for getting up early and for cooking breakfast. I have Owen to thank for both of those things.”

 

“ _Scott—”_

 

“I’m serious, T. I don’t deserve you, especially not this new version of you.”

 

“ _Scott—”_

 

“You are so amazing babe and I just want to—”

 

“Good morning _Scottie_ ,” Jordan smirked, knowing she just barely caught them before they could get carried away.

 

 _Shit_. He jumped about two feet away from Tessa as Jordan strolled into the kitchen holding Sophie. _How did I not realize she was nearby?_

 

“Morning Jord,” he grinned sheepishly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“Tess and I were up extra early this morning with the kids so we ended up cooking enough to feed a small army...or the Virtue family,” she laughed. “Mom should be back from her walk on the beach with the kids in about ten minutes or so, but you go ahead and eat. I know you have to hit the road soon.” Jordan shoved a large plate towards Scott and motioned with her head towards the buffet of food.

 

*

 

“I just want you to know that I’m so very proud of you, Scott. I know you will face whatever challenges that come up today with grace and determination.” Tessa beamed as she looked up at Scott, smoothing the front of his jacket nervously with her palms. She was feeling the whole range of emotions as Scott prepared to leave, as if this was _her_ first day at a somewhat unfamiliar job.

 

“Thanks, T,” Scott whispered, cupping her cheeks with his hands and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He was more concerned about the length of time he would be spending apart from Tessa and Owen than babysitting the arena for the next few days.

 

“We’ll stop in to say hi on our way home from the cottage, I’ll text you when I know what day to give you a heads up?”

 

“Sounds good, T,” he mumbled, his lips still pressed against the freckled skin of her forehead.

 

“You’ll drive safe?”

 

“Of course.” He grinned, knowing she was overthinking every detail and working herself up with worry over him when he was standing right in front of her. He wouldn’t have it any other way and he was more than happy to be the one filling her mind but he hated having her upset.

 

“The roads might be icy.”

 

Scott chuckled and pulled her tight into his embrace. “I love you, T. Don’t worry so much. I promise I’ll drive as if Owen was in the back seat.”

 

“Okay but I’ll miss you,” she said with a dramatic pout.

 

Scott pressed his lips against Tessa’s pouty ones. They softened beneath his, parting slightly to allow him further access. When he finally pulled away, they were both breathless. “I know and I’ll miss you too,” he sighed.

 

“The both of you are disgusting,” Jordan shouted from the living room where she was nursing Sophie. “I can hear every word and kiss.”

 

*

 

“Hey,” Tessa said softly as she grinned at her phone. “How did things go today?” She wiggled her body back into the mountain of white pillows propped up against the headboard in her dimly lit bedroom.

 

“Great, actually!”

 

Tessa quickly adjusted the volume on her phone to a lower setting, Scott’s excited voice had been louder than she expected and she didn’t want to wake Owen who was sleeping next to her in his playpen. It was nearly 9pm and while she could have called Scott from the main floor, she didn’t really want her Mom and Jordan and Shawn all listening in. Plus she was exhausted and hoped to fall asleep as soon as their conversation was done.

 

“Long day for you, you must be tired?” she asked sympathetically.

 

“Yeah,” Scott sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had been up at six that morning to give himself enough time to eat breakfast and drive back from the cottage to the rink in Ilderton for his 8am start time. “A split shift is not something I would want for myself on a regular basis, but I’m happy that nothing broke down today and the equipment was easy to use, so I suppose I can’t complain too much. Plus the pay is decent for the week.”

 

“I’m proud of you,” Tessa grinned. She truly was. He was taking on so much responsibility lately and becoming the Scott she had always wanted him to be when they finally grew up into fully functioning adults. It had just taken longer than they expected.

 

“Thanks, T,” Scott said as he pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge at his parents’ house, his treat for a hard day’s work.

 

“So I got an email back from my computer wiz today. That’s the main reason I’m calling.”

 

“Oh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He was intrigued to know what she had gleaned by putting his paperwork into charts and graphs but he also wanted to know why else she was calling; not that he minded.

 

Tessa nodded. “This morning. I spent the day putting together a business plan for you.”

 

Scott grinned as he settled himself on the sofa in his parents’ living room. “And what’s the other reason?”

 

Tessa’s cheeks flushed. “I miss you and wanted to see you. I guess Jordan is right, we are disgusting.”

 

Scott threw his head back and laughed. “I’m glad you called. I miss you...and Owen too. I think since we’re in the early phase of our new again relationship, we should be allowed to be as disgusting as we want.”

 

Tessa nodded; glad Scott felt the same way. She just wanted to be in his presence and feel his touch and hear his heart beating next to her as she drifted off to sleep at night. He completed her, and while she could be alone, she no longer wanted to be. She wanted to be the team they grew up being. Everything was better with Scott by her side.

 

“Well, let’s hear your proposal!”

 

Tessa yawned and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. “Sorry,” she apologized. “I’ll just do a summary, we can go over everything in more detail in person. Basically, we need to drum up business. First off, I think you should get your online shop back up and running. Don’t go crazy with the number of items this time though and pre-purchase less to start so you’re not investing in too much inventory. You should sell more consumable items both in store and online. Moir-branded items with a decent markup, what you had in the past with a two dollar profit was great for the customer but not great for the company.”

 

Scott nodded, she was rambling so fast it was hard for him to keep up and process what she was saying and he had nothing to take notes with.

 

“We need to get you out to some local area small business meet and greets—”

 

“Aww, Tessa. Noooo,” he whined dramatically.

 

“No, I’m serious, Scott. Pair up with another established local company or two and do some cross promoting. Maybe a made in Canada skin care line selling hand lotions and lip balms or something relatable to skating?”

 

The wrinkles of concern on Scott’s forehead relaxed as he figured out what she meant. “Oh! Okay, I see where you’re going now. I could get on board with that. Too bad you’re no longer with Nivea, we could have had a real Virtue Moir branding thing.”

 

“All good things must come to an end. Besides, I meant like a _small_ business, Nivea is most definitely not. Anyways, back on topic I think you should have a punch card for sharpening too, every eighth is free. This builds loyalty and hooks customers. They love free stuff and—”

 

“And I love you for wanting to help me,” Scott grinned.

 

“I love you too,” Tessa said as she blew a kiss at her phone’s screen.

 

“Just a few nights apart, right?” Scott clarified; hoping Tessa and Owen would be home soon.

 

Tessa pouted and nodded. “Jord and Shawn are leaving here on Sunday and Mom will drive back with me on the fourth, we decided. So we’ll stop in at the rink on the Monday. Will you stay over Monday and Tuesday at my place? Wednesday morning I’m headed to Toronto for one night unfortunately.”

 

“Shit, I forgot,” Scott frowned. _Fuck. I totally forgot she had to be away this week._ “Yeah, I’ll stay over Monday and Tuesday though.”

 

“And Thursday and Friday? And then we fly out Saturday morning to Vancouver.” Tessa yawned again. Having gotten what she needed to tell Scott off her chest, she felt relaxed and was so tired.

 

“Bert is back Friday, did you want to take me shopping that day?”

 

Tessa nodded and yawned again. “Sure. We can always do a bit in Vancouver too if we need. We have a good day and a half.”

 

Scott grinned. This next week would be split up as far as days together but their weekend would be just them for three full days and he was definitely looking forward to that. “I’m hoping we can have time for other activities in Vancouver besides shopping.” He winked at Tessa and watched her grin, knowing exactly what he meant and looking forward to some uninterrupted adult time.

 

Tessa yawned and stretched her arms above her head, sliding her body down the bed. “Sorry I’m so tired I feel like I’m going to zonk out. Will you talk to me for a little while, just until I fall asleep?”

 

Scott chuckled. “It’s not even nine yet, T.”

 

“I know,” Tessa yawned. “But I was up at three-thirty this morning with Owen and didn’t go back to sleep after that because Jordan and I were talking and I worked through Owen’s afternoon nap preparing the shop’s business plan,” she yawned again, unintentionally accentuating her point.

 

She propped her phone up against the lamp on her nightstand, switched off the light and got under the duvet, wiggling around, looking for that sweet spot. The one that would help her fall asleep.

 

“Okay, okay,” Scott grinned as the image of Tessa on his phone screen as she moved around and around, adjusting and readjusting the pillows and blankets. “Close your eyes and relax,” he instructed with a grin, watching her continue to move around on her mattress in the dimly lit room. “Do you know what my current favourite sound is, Tess?”

 

“Hmm?” she hummed, not opening her eyes. Her brain was beginning to feel foggy and it just couldn’t make her mouth move. It was too much effort.

 

“That,” he grinned. “That sleepy little hum. You do that when you’re so tired at night that you can’t even speak anymore and when you’re still mostly asleep in the morning and I’m trying to have a conversation with you.”

 

A smile tugged at the corners of Tessa’s mouth, but she just couldn’t open her heavy eyelids to look at him once more before she fell asleep. “Hmm,” she hummed once more as she heard him laugh softly before she drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tessa and Owen stop in for a visit at home ice


	29. Some Of It: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you can't take it slow  
> 'Cause time sure won't  
> What really makes you a man  
> Is being true to her 'til your glass runs out of sand  
> Some of it you learn the hard way  
> Some of it you read on a page  
> Some of it comes from heartbreak  
> Most of it comes with age  
> And none of it ever comes easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title, chapter summary, and song Scott is singing are all from Some Of It by Eric Church

 

**January 4, 2027**

**Just outside Huron Park, Ontario**

 

Kate gave her daughter exactly thirty-two minutes into the drive to open up on her own accord.

 

 _Nothing_.

 

Tessa talked about the weather and her upcoming trip to Toronto and about Owen but absolutely nothing about Scott or even her upcoming trip with Scott.

 

_She’s avoiding him altogether. Why?_

 

“Tessa,” Kate started, which caught her daughter’s attention. Hearing her full first name always did.

 

Tessa stopped talking about Owen possibly getting another haircut while she was in Toronto or if she should let it grow longer, and turned to look at her mom. The tone of Kate’s voice told Tessa her mom was displeased about something and she knew it had nothing to do with her grandson’s potential haircut.

 

Kate’s face was serious. Tessa turned her eyes back towards the road in front of her and swallowed thickly. _Is something wrong?_ _Does she suspect something?_

 

You know how when you’re withholding information from those closest to you, and your guilt eats away at you and causes you to be on edge and assume every whisper and look is about that thing you’re not talking about? Yeah, that.

 

Tessa looked in her rearview mirror at Owen. He had pulled off his boots and socks and fallen asleep. Tessa fiddled with the knob for the temperature; turning the heat up three degrees and then back down one, not wanting Owen’s feet to be too cold or hot, but not knowing exactly what he needed without touching them.

 

She couldn’t stall off any longer and Kate was not continuing and Tessa was beginning to feel nauseous that her mom knew about Scott probably being Owen’s father. _Alma must have guessed and told Mom during their hour-long phone call this morning. Ugh._

 

“Yes, Mom?” she finally asked, feeling her body sweating from her anxiety.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on with Scott?”

 

_Shit. SHIT. Don’t panic, Tess. Start vague._

 

“What do you mean? He’s been covering for old Bert at the rink the last few days...” _Oh God, did something happen?_ “Is he okay? Was he injured at the rink?”

 

Kate frowned. _What in the world..._ “No, not as far as I know. Alma didn’t mention anything about him over the phone. I meant regarding _you_ and Scott.”

 

“What about... _us?”_ Tessa’s heart began beating faster. _Shit, shit, shit._

 

“What’s your plan and what’s his?”

 

“For?” _For what? What is she getting at? She already knows we’re together. Damn I think she really does know about Owen._

 

“Yourselves, your life together. Where does Owen really fit into that? Is...is Scott moving in with you full time?”

 

Tessa breathed out a huge gush of air. _Thank God that’s all she wants to know right now._

“Eventually I’m guessing he’ll officially move in? We haven’t really discussed it yet, but he has been staying over most nights that I’m home. Right now our schedules are not really lining up for more than a few nights at a time. Is that okay?” _Why does she care? Why is she asking me this? Scott has lived with me before..._

 

“That’s your decision to make, my girl. As long as _Owen_ is comfortable with that arrangement?”

 

 _Oh. So this is about Mom being an advocate for Owen?_ She couldn’t fault her mom for that. “You know Owen loves Scott, Mom. We are cognizant about putting Owen first in all of our decisions. You saw how Owen searched for him and called out for him every day at the cottage.”

 

“ _Yes_...”

 

_There is a ‘but’ coming, I can feel it._

 

“But...”

 

 _There it is._ Tessa held her breath.

 

“I heard the two of you want to have a baby... _together.”_

 

Tessa turned her head slightly away from her mom for a moment to roll her eyes. _Jordan the snitch. I should have known._ “Yes, that is something we have started discussing but no, we have not made any decisions regarding it, nor are we currently trying to get pregnant.” _I suppose that’s more or less true. True enough for what she needs to know for now._

 

“Owen loves Scott and their relationship is very new,” Kate carried on, as if Tessa hadn’t just told her it wasn’t happening right now. “If you add a new baby to the mix, one that is genetically Scott’s, I’m slightly concerned that their bond may not be strong enough or that Scott’s loyalty would be to the new baby... _his_ baby—”

 

“Stop!” Tessa barked. “ _Please_ ,” she huffed. “Mom, I see where you’re going but it’s irrelevant right now, okay?”

 

Kate was taken aback. Tessa rarely spoke like that to her. She clearly struck a nerve with her daughter and knew she needed to back off.

 

“There is no new baby and there won’t be for a while, if at all. It’s _just_ Owen. And...Scott loves him as if he were genetically his.” _Stop talking, Tess._ “He loves Owen...as if...as if he _is_ his son.” _You really need to stop talking, Tess._

Kate nodded and Tessa hoped she hadn’t just given away her secret of Scott probably, most likely, almost definitely being Owen's biological father.

 

 

**January 4, 2027**

**Ilderton Arena, Ontario**

 

Kate was first to break the silence that had been hanging between them for nearly twenty minutes. “I’m sorry, sweetheart—”

 

“It’s fine, Mom,” Tessa insisted, shaking her head as she put her SUV into park in the nearly empty parking lot of the Ilderton rink; just Scott’s little car and two others she didn’t recognize.

 

“I stepped further over the line than I intended—”

 

“It’s fine. Let’s just move on.” Tessa felt she had to defend Owen and she knew she went all Mama Bear against her mom’s questioning and she did feel horrible, but she wasn’t ready to rationally discuss it. She just needed a bit of space and being trapped inside a moving vehicle with the person she needed space from wasn’t helping Tessa to calm down.

 

Tessa unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of her vehicle. She walked slowly around to Owen’s door, opening it to retrieve his missing socks and boots. She pulled them back on his feet, unbuckled her sleeping son and grabbed her large purse from the floor of the back seat. She nuzzled her nose under Owen’s jaw and whispered his name. His eyes fluttered open and he put his arms around Tessa’s neck as he yawned.

 

“Ott?” he asked sleepily. He had been asking every day, all day, since Scott had left the cottage.

 

“Yes, we’re going to find Ott now, Wennie,” she whispered as she lifted him out.

 

Kate followed Tessa silently inside the arena. She let Tessa have the space she knew she needed. She knew her daughter well enough to just wait this out. She was certain that within the hour they would be okay again.

 

Tessa took a deep breath in as they entered the arena. It had been a while since she had been “home” but it still smelled exactly as it always had. If she had to identify arenas just using her nose, she most definitely could. Each was unique in scent and air temperature; some definitely left her nose colder than others. Ilderton was a faint mix of stale fragrances from the concession combined with the icy air wafting through the hallway from the rink and...sweat? Definitely sweat. She could never really put her finger on that one particular thing that made Ilderton stand apart, though. Perhaps it was because Ilderton was her first and your first always holds a special place in your heart. Her first arena, her first skating partner, her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first time... _her first child_? She quickly squeezed her eyes shut at the realization that _all_ of those significant firsts were because of this place and because of _him_.

 

She cleared her throat; the lump that was there would have to wait until much later. _No tears right now,_ she told herself as she looked up at the faded banner of herself and Scott still hanging in the hallway. “Let’s go find Ott,” Tessa said to Owen as she put him down on the ground. She held tightly to his hand, not wanting him to run off ahead of her. Not that he could go far, and she knew every inch of this arena with her eyes closed, but she still wanted to keep him close in case he found something to touch that he shouldn’t.

 

Tessa saw the office door was closed and the lights off, and the rolling door to the concession was closed, so they carried on down the hall in search of Scott, Kate following a few paces behind.

 

“Ott?” Owen’s little voice echoed in the empty hallway as he searched for his friend. “Ott?”

 

“Oh!” Tessa gasped as she stopped and crouched down beside her son. “What’s that, Wennie?” Tessa cupped her hand around her ear, signing to Owen that he should listen.

 

Owen cocked his head to the side and looked at his mom, he liked it when she was at eye-level to him. He tried to copy her, and put his palm flat over his ear.

 

Tessa held back a laugh; Owen was such a comedian without even trying. He made her laugh constantly and she was so grateful for that. “Do you hear Scott?” she asked, trying a slightly different tactic. “I hear Scott singing.”

 

Owen’s eyes went wide and his eyebrows up towards his hairline as he too heard Scott.

 

If it's close, swing the bat

Everybody's gotta past

And love's worth living for

When you dance, hold her close

'Til it breaks, go for broke

Be the first to reach for her hand

No you don't get to do some things again

 

“Ott!” Owen shrieked with a grin as he danced on the spot.

 

“Yes!” Tessa laughed. She knew Scott was around the corner and down the next hallway. “Go find him!” She let go of Owen’s hand and he took off full tilt towards his Scott’s voice.

 

Some of it you learn the hard way

Some of it you read on a page

Some of it comes from heartbreak

Most of it comes with age

And none of it ever comes easy

A bunch of it you maybe can't use

I know I don't probably know what I think I do

But there's somethin' to

Some of it...

 

Scott didn’t hear Owen’s tiny voice screeching his name as he got closer. He had his AirPods in his ears and he was singing along to one of his favourite Eric Church songs while organizing the storage closet because it had been messy and he was bored. Scott jumped with surprise when Owen latched onto his leg from behind; causing Scott to nearly drop a package of toilet paper he was moving from one shelf to another.

 

“Ho ho! Look who it is!” Scott put the package on the shelf and pulled his AirPods out of his ears. “Your Mom with ya, Bud?” he asked Owen as he scooped him up into his arms.

 

“Ott!” Owen laughed as he patted his hand on Scott’s chest and then clapped his chubby little hands together, extremely pleased with himself that he had found Scott. _Wait until Mama sees this! She’s going to be so happy with me!_ “Mama! Ott!” he called out.

 

Tessa appeared in the doorway a moment later with a huge grin on her face. _My boys!_

 

“Did you find him?” she asked with a laugh.

 

“Ott! Ott!” Owen shrieked and then giggled. _He was hiding here the whole time! We should have looked here sooner!_

 

Kate hung back in the hallway, watching as Scott pulled Tessa in for a hug and hearing Scott laugh as Owen continued to gleefully shout his name. She knew the three of them loved each other, but she stood by her concern of Scott shifting loyalty should he have a child of his own with Tessa. Owen held a very special place in Kate’s heart and she would do everything in her power to do what she felt was best for her one and only grandson.

 

“I see the ice is empty?” Tessa asked as she ran her finger over the dark sparse stubble flecked with silver on Scott’s cheeks and chin and upper lip. He hadn’t bothered to shave at all the past few days while apart from Tessa, and despite his inability to properly grow facial hair, it was still evident.

 

“You wanna skate with this old man?” he chuckled with a sly grin and scrunch of his nose.

 

Owen grinned at Scott’s silly face, his little teeth on full display. _I missed you so much, Ott!_

 

Tessa laughed too. “You’re not old! And of course I do, when have I ever not wanted to skate with you?”

 

“True,” Scott nodded; happy after all these years he was still her partner of choice.

 

“Just one problem,” she frowned. _I didn’t plan ahead_. This was unlike her.

 

“Oh?” he asked, knowing exactly where she was going with this because he had helped her pack up her vehicle on the way to the cottage and he had realized it two nights ago.

 

“I didn’t bring our skates,” she said sadly.

 

“No...but I did,” he said with a shit-eating grin. “I went to your place last night and picked them up.” Scott pulled a ring of keys from his pocket and handed it to Tessa. “Your skates are in the usual spot in the office, mine are out in my car. Go ahead, I’ll meet you guys back here.”

 

Tessa raised an eyebrow at Scott and silently questioned why he had left his skates outside in the cold as she accepted the metal keys that were warm from his body. She knew that he knew better and that he should have brought them inside to warm up before using them, but she turned around to start walking towards the office without saying anything, Scott following behind after handing Owen over to Kate.

 

Tessa stopped outside the office door and put the key in the lock. She expected Scott to keep walking towards the main doors to the arena but she felt his hand on her lower back as he reached around her and turned the knob.

 

“What—” she questioned but he cut her off.

 

“Shh,” he whispered in her ear as he ushered her inside.

 

He closed the door and quickly turned her around, pressing her back up against the closed door. His mouth came crashing hard against hers, and she got caught up in the moment of finally being reunited with Scott.

 

“My skates aren’t actually in my car,” he mumbled against her lips as his fingers found the zipper of her jacket and unzipped it part way so he could sneak in a ‘hello’ to the ladies he wasn’t supposed to associate with due to potential accidental leakage. “I just wanted an excuse to sneak away with you.” His thumbs quickly grazed over her breasts before he tucked them into the waistband of her leggings where he paused to wait for her to give the go ahead while his mouth continued the assault against hers.

 

“Stop,” she insisted in a low growl as she put her hand firmly on his chest, pushing him away from her, his hands pulling away from her body.

 

Scott was taken aback; they hadn’t seen each other in person in three days and hadn’t had sex or much intense physical contact in a week. He thought she would have been very receptive of his idea for the two of them to disappear alone for a few minutes.

 

“It’s not you...it’s me,” she sighed.

 

He closed his eyes. The worst five words to ever be strung together and they were coming from her lips, directed at him.

 

She shook her head, annoyed at herself for using that cliché line on him as she watched him emotionally curl up into himself. “I’m sorry...I just can’t _right now_ , Scott. My mom gave me the third-degree on the drive here. I’m not in the mood for any more of her scrutiny today. If we’re gone more than a minute or two she’ll know for sure what we were up to and I just—”

 

“Hey, hey, that’s okay, T,” Scott said softly, his voice full of understanding. He took a step towards her and slowly ran his fingers over her shoulder and down her arm of her still half-unzipped winter jacket she was wearing. His fingers moved up inside the cuff of her sleeve, finding her wrist and her pulse. He pressed his fingers firmly against the erratic beating. “We can wait until tonight, babe.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she sighed, shaking her head.

 

“I’m not mad. It’s okay, sweetie. Let’s take our skates back to the rink. We have until three-fifteen before I need to resurface the ice for the private booking.”

 

Tessa allowed Scott to pull her in for a quick hug and a she relaxed a bit when his lips touched the side of her head. She sighed deeply, wishing they had more time and a private place to properly reconnect without her mother and son waiting for them.

 

Kate watched Tessa and Scott return to the rink, three sets of skates in hand. She was surprised they had come back so quickly; she thought for sure they would need several minutes alone together in a locked office or closet. She gave them a once-over glance; neither was flushed or had a hair out of place. _Huh. Maybe both of them have grown up enough that sex isn’t the first thing they need when they’re reunited._

 

“Owen are you ready to show Grandma your skating?” Tessa asked Owen.

 

Owen was sitting on the bench next to Kate, sucking his thumb and swinging his little legs back and forth. He was still sleepy from his short nap in the car and from all the excitement of finding Scott.

 

Tessa put her skates and Owen’s down on the bench. She held her fists out in front of her with her index finger bent up like a skate blade and began to move her fists back and forth, alternating them as if they were skates gliding over the ice. “Skating?” she asked as she signed.

 

Owen shook his head no.

 

Tessa frowned. She signed again. “Skating with Mama and Ott?”

 

Owen continued to suck his thumb and buried his face into the side of Kate’s jacket.

 

“Why don’t the two of you go out first,” Kate offered, sensing Tessa was calmer than earlier in the car and likely to accept her suggestion.

 

Tessa offered a small smile to her mom, feeling bad about what had transpired earlier on the drive over. She turned around to look at Scott, he had been leaning against the boards, watching Tessa, giving her the space he knew she needed. He nodded, agreeing with Kate; he was okay to start without Owen and he sat down on the bench to put on his skates.

 

Tessa sat down beside her mom, and picked up her skates, holding her skate blades in her hands. She ran her thumb nails over the ridges in the plastic of the skate guards covering the metal blades. She took in a deep breath before starting. “I’m sorry for snapping earlier—”

 

“I overstepped, I’m sorry sweetie,” Kate apologized.

 

“I—” Tessa stopped herself, pausing to choose her words carefully. “I’m somewhat struggling with how Owen fits into what Scott and I have and I’m also struggling with how Scott fits into what Owen and I have. I’m constantly second guessing myself and Scott and I are still working through a lot of the details of... _everything_.”

 

Kate put her arm around her youngest child, the one she was closest to in so many ways; because she was her last baby, because she still carried guilt for letting her move away from home at such a young age, because they lived together in Canton for a decade, because she helped her through her pregnancy and delivery and the first year of Owen’s life, truly bringing them full circle in the most wonderful way, and because they seemed to depend on one another at opposite times in their life.

 

“I know this must be hard on you, Tessie. If you want to talk more about it, I’m always here,” Kate said softly.

 

Tessa put her head on her mom’s shoulder. “Thanks, Mom. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby girl.”

 

“Luf... _ewe_ ,” Owen parroted from the other side of Kate to no one in particular.

 

A sad smile tugged at Tessa’s lips as she closed her eyes and appreciated the moment for what it was. She didn’t know how many more of these she would get; with Owen this age for the briefest of moments and her Mom getting on in years, the three of them have made so many wonderful memories already and she hoped that Father Time would be kind to her mom and they could make many more. She was so very appreciative of the support her mom had always given her, especially this last year with Owen.

 

Scott finished lacing his skates and turned to look over at Tessa sitting on the bench next to his. She was still holding her skates in her hands and had her head on Kate’s shoulder. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He had overheard what Tessa had told Kate, he was sitting barely a metre away, but he hadn’t put the idea together in his head before.

 

Kate _was_ the second parent to Owen. She had gone to every pre-natal appointment. She had felt Owen’s kicks from the outside of Tessa’s belly. She had stood beside Tessa through the labour pains and every push. She had been there for Owen’s first breath and every sleepless night for the first months of his life.

 

Scott put his head in his hands. _Fuck_. He had basically waltzed back into Tessa’s world after the hardest parts of Owen’s life were behind them, and was pushing Kate out of her role so he could take over.

 

 _Fuck. And she’s still being nice to my face. We need to talk. I need her to realize I’m not wanting to push her away. She’s earned her role and should be allowed to still be there for Tess and Owen. Owen still needs Kate. Goddamit. I’m an idiot for not seeing this sooner._ Tears filled Scott’s eyes as his head continued to hang down. He was glad his arms hid the tears dropping onto the ground.

 

He felt Tessa’s hand on his shoulder two seconds before she asked him if he was okay. He quickly wiped the tears from his face as he stood up, knowing she would immediately be able to tell what had just transpired, but that they could talk about it while skating.

 

As they stepped out on the ice, he held his hand out towards her and she took it, just like she had in 1997, 2007, 2017, and now in 2027. Thirty years, _minus a few that shall not be spoken of_. She turned to look at him. _Thirty years this year._ He nodded to her; he knew they were thinking the exact same thing.

 

They skated around the perimeter once before she asked him if he was having a moment about their upcoming thirtieth anniversary.

 

Scott shook his head and waited until they were once again on the opposite side of the ice from Kate. “Your mom, she’s Owen’s second parent. I have no right showing up a year late and shoving her away so I can have a turn.”

 

“Scott. You’re not,” she insisted with a frown.

 

“Think about it for a minute, T,” he said as they flew past Kate and Owen again.

 

Tessa did think about it for two laps. _Shit. He’s right. No wonder she was being so defensive earlier today._

 

“Scott,” she breathed out, starting to feel more winded than she felt she should but she didn’t quite know if it was from the skating or from what Scott had pointed out but judging from the burning sensation in her legs, she was hoping it was more the former.

 

“I’m right, aren’t I?” he asked, his face looking as sad as she felt.

 

“I don’t want her to feel like she’s being evicted.”

 

“She’s not,” Scott insisted as he shook his head. “I swear, I don’t want to scrub her out.”

 

“I know you don’t. You and I...and you and I and _Owen_ , none of that is because we want to forget what Mom has done... _is doing_ ,” Tessa nodded towards the boards as they skated towards where Kate was holding Owen, his chubby little hand banging on the glass.

 

Scott nodded as he squeezed Tessa’s hand in his. He watched as his Mom made her way down to the boards to stand next to Kate.

 

“They still have their magic, eh?” Alma chuckled as she put her arm around Kate, greeting her long-time friend.

 

“That they do,” Kate agreed with a nod of her head as Tessa and Scott skated past them, sporting matching grins and offering a wave of their hands at their three spectators.

 

“And why aren’t you out there, little one?” Alma asked Owen as she tickled her fingers under his chin. She saw his tiny skates lying on the bench.

 

Owen pulled his thumb out of this mouth and reached his hands out towards Alma.

 

“Oh!” Alma was somewhat taken aback that Owen wanted to go to her, but Kate didn’t mind, her arms were getting tired from holding Owen’s weight. Alma took Owen and was immediately given a hug by the toddler. “Oh my!” she sighed; it had been a while since she held one this size.

 

Tessa gave Scott’s hand a squeeze indicating he should look. He saw Owen hugging his Mom and he nearly burst into tears.

 

“I guess this is a good time to tell you that I talked to my lawyer this morning?” Tessa said with a smile as she put her head on Scott’s shoulder.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter continues right where this one left off and includes some heart-melting moments with Owen and his Ott


	30. Some Of It: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you can't take it slow  
> 'Cause time sure won't  
> What really makes you a man  
> Is being true to her 'til your glass runs out of sand  
> Some of it you learn the hard way  
> Some of it you read on a page  
> Some of it comes from heartbreak  
> Most of it comes with age  
> And none of it ever comes easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We carry on with where we left off...Tessa and Scott skating laps around the Ilderton rink

 

**January 4, 2027**

**London, Ontario**

 

“I guess this is a good time to tell you that I talked to my lawyer this morning?” Tessa said with a smile as she put her head on Scott’s shoulder.

 

“And?” Scott prompted nervously. “What did your lawyer say?”

 

“Well, I’m going to pop in on Wednesday when I’m in Toronto and sign off on some paperwork they’re drawing up. They’re going to contact the company they use for the testing and I think Owen and I can get our samples done on Wednesday while we’re in the city. I’m just waiting for a call back to confirm an appointment time.” She continued to grin, she was happy that her lawyer was squeezing her in and had rushed this along when Tessa had explained the situation and who the father might be. The sooner the better, in her mind.

 

Scott frowned with confusion. “Why do you have to get tested? I thought I have to?”

 

“You _do_...but my lawyer explained to me for paternity cases they like to get the mother done as well so they can compare Owen’s DNA to mine and rule out what half is from me. The other half would need to match yours, I guess it just gives a more conclusive result. She was saying one case she had a few years back, they didn’t test the mother initially and had to go back and do another round of testing.”

 

Scott nodded. _Thorough. That’s good. I don’t want any grey areas._

 

“So, I will need to sign off that it‘s you I am requesting to be tested as the potential father and provide my lawyer with your phone number so it can be passed onto the company handling the DNA testing. They will call you directly to arrange an appointment time,” she continued as they skated back towards where Alma was holding Owen at the boards.

 

“In Toronto?” he asked, worried about finding time to make the trip out there. He would certainly make it a priority, but the next week and a half was somewhat tight for day trips out to Toronto. He quickly tried to calculate it. _Four hours round-trip plus appointment time. Shit. That’s like a whole day of work I’d need to take off._

 

“No, no,” Tessa said through her teeth as she smiled and waved at her son as they passed by. She waited until they were back out of earshot before continuing. “Apparently they have a collection site in London too. It’s just a cheek swab, so it will only take you a few minutes.”

 

Scott squeezed Tessa’s hand and looked over at her as she looked at him. _Thank you for thinking of everything. I appreciate it._ “How long until we know?” he asked, feeling anxious all of a sudden.

 

“Three to five business days from when they receive all the samples,” she replied, grinning at him. She was happy the turn around time was so quick. Dragging this thing out any longer would make her crazy.

 

“Oh,” he breathed out as his face turned pale. “Wow. Okay.”

 

Tessa was confused by the surprised look on Scott’s face. She tugged on his arm, getting him to stop skating and stand next to the boards. They were in the corner, far enough away from Kate and Alma that their hushed voices could not be heard over the music playing through the sound system speakers in the rink.

 

“You’re _sure_ you still want to do this? We don’t have to,” Tessa offered gently as she cupped her cold hands around Scott’s cheeks and then pushed her fingers through his hair. Her eyes searched his; she was concerned by his reaction to her news. _Maybe he’s changed his mind?_

 

“Yes,” he insisted, nodding his head and bracing his hands on her hips, tugging her closer. “Definitely...I do...if you still do? I just didn’t think we could potentially have this all figured out so quick.”

 

“I do want to know,” she nodded, feeling his fingertips digging into the skin beneath her leggings, but she welcomed the grounding feeling it gave her. “I think it’s good that it will be sorted out in less than two weeks from now.” She watched him relax a bit as he nodded, but she knew she had to ask the next question; he had to do the mental prep ahead of time. “Are you prepared for it to go either way?”

 

“Yes and no,” he sighed. “I mean…if it’s a no, I’m sure I’ll feel crushed because in my mind and my heart I want this and I believe there are too many coincidences for it to not be. Regardless, my feelings for him...and _you_ , won’t change.”

 

Her hands had made their way between the layers of his sweatshirt and his t-shirt and he could feel the cold seeping out of her hands and into his back muscles. He tugged her even closer, their hips now pressed together.

 

“The sooner we know, the sooner we can move forward, regardless of the outcome. Right?” Tessa‘s eyes flitted between his eyes and his lips as she licked her lips in anticipation of kissing him.

 

“Together?” he breathed out, his lips now hovering just in front of hers.

 

“Just us. Together.” She made the first move and nipped at his lips.

 

“The three of us together. The family unit we always wanted,” he added, kissing her back as he gently bucked his hips into hers, causing both of them to slide backwards a bit.

 

“Yes,” she moaned softly, feeling the back of her body press up against the boards. Her whole body felt warm as he invaded her space and filled her senses.

 

“I was wondering how long they could hold off before they gave in,” Kate chuckled to Alma from their spot at the boards with Owen.

 

“And I’m wondering what they were talking about that caused them to stop skating and start making out,” Alma mused.

 

“Well, keep this under your hat for now, but Tessa told Jordan who then told me, that they’re talking about having a baby together. Tessa got very defensive when I brought up the subject earlier today. I have a feeling this might be happening sooner rather than later, at least judging by that,” Kate said with a tip of her head towards her daughter.

 

“Scott and Tessa? A baby?”

 

Kate nodded.

 

“Half Virtue and half Moir?” Alma asked the same question in a different way, just to be truly sure. She shifted Owen from one hip to the other, not even realizing she could already be holding exactly that.

 

Kate nodded again, this time with a grin on her face.

 

“How many years have you and I talked about this happening? Both planned and accidental?” Alma laughed but had tears in her eyes in disbelief.

 

“Far too many. I had given up hope of us being grandmas to the same child until last month, to be honest,” Kate sighed.

 

“Me too, although my hope was reignited last summer.”

 

“Summer? You never told me?” Kate frowned, her friend had been holding back.

 

“It was so incredibly small, Kate. I mean, he was pining for her so badly but I never thought they would actually find their way back. He just seemed too far-gone, you know? They had grown so far apart, but when he finally agreed to reach out to her...I had hope once again, it just took him a while to take that next step and call her, but still...I didn’t think they would be talking about a baby already?”

 

“I think it’s too soon, and I offered my opinion on that, but it was shut down.”

 

“They are adults, Kate,” Alma reminded.

 

“Sometimes it’s easy to forget. I’ve been managing her life for so long...still am most days,” Kate sighed thinking about her upcoming stint as full-time caregiver for Owen while Tessa and Scott are in Vancouver; she already felt tired and it hadn’t even started. She knew Tessa had wanted to get on top of interviewing for a new nanny but it had been pushed back until after their Vancouver trip, and she could have declined Tessa’s ask, but she loved Owen and did want to help her daughter while she still was physically and mentally able.

 

Kate put her arm around Alma. “Well? Should we break them up before they melt the ice?”

 

Alma laughed and handed Owen back to Kate. She stuck her two fingers in her mouth to whistle loudly at her son.

 

Scott and Tessa were so engrossed in their mini make-out session that they didn’t hear the whistling until the third time. Tessa pulled away first, grinning at Scott. “We can finish this tonight?” she gasped.

 

“Absolutely,” he whispered, letting his forehead rest against hers as he too caught his breath. “Should we see if Owen is ready to take the ice?”

 

“Give me a minute,” she panted. She was completely ready to fuck him right on the ice, if only they didn’t have an audience. _Calm down, Tess_. She took in several deep breaths, each inhale she attempted to cram her lust back into its box for later. It had been so long since she’d had to do that on the ice, but the technique came back to her like it had only been yesterday.

 

Scott looked over his shoulder and saw his mom and Kate wave at him with big grins on their faces. “They were totally watching us kiss,” he chuckled as he turned back to look at Tessa.

 

“I don’t even care,” she groaned as she snuck another kiss. His mouth tasted like the smell of the rink and she just could not get enough. She was addicted to him.

 

“I’m proud of you for not caring, T. Once upon a time you would have been so red if we had even tried doing that in public.”

 

“With age, I’ve come to realize some things are not worth getting so worked up over and some things are better not hidden, at least from our families for now. I love you so much and I do want to shout it from the rooftops eventually,” she grinned.

 

“You, Tessa Virtue, shouting from the top of a roof that you’re in love with me?” he asked in complete disbelief. _Who is this woman? Nine years ago it was me wanting to do the shouting._

 

She blushed slightly and nodded.

 

“And are you sober or drunk when you‘re doing said shouting?” He poked his finger in her ribs and started skating backwards away from her.

 

Tessa yipped at the surprise finger jab and chased after Scott. “Sober as a judge!” she shouted with a laugh as she tried to catch him but failed, she was already getting tired, her legs beginning to feel like lead.

 

Scott reached the boards first and rapped his knuckles on the glass at Owen. The toddler shrieked and put his hands out towards Scott, landing his chubby palms on the glass. Scott motioned with a wave of his hand for the three to back up so he could open the door.

 

“Ott!”

 

“Hey buddy!” Scott chuckled as he ruffled his fingers through Owen’s hair. “You ready to skate with Mama and Ott?”

 

“Ott!” Owen shouted as he lunged towards Scott’s waiting arms. _My turn! My turn!_

 

Scott sat Owen on the bench and laced up his itty bitty skates. He tugged on the mittens Tessa handed him from her bag and finally, he put Owen’s helmet on his head. “Ready to skate now little buddy?”

 

Owen clapped his mittens together and grinned.

 

“That sure is an about face from earlier!” Tessa laughed as she watched Scott carry Owen out onto the ice.

 

“He has to do things on his own schedule, something like his mom,” Scott said over his shoulder with a smirk.

 

They took a few more laps around the rink together with Owen in Scott’s arms before they stopped at centre ice. “This place is kinda a big deal to your mom and I,” Scott explained quietly, right next to Owen’s ear. “We have a lot of memories here and with your help we can make some more. Do you think you can be Scott’s big helper?”

 

Owen had no idea what Scott wanted from him but he was happy to be in Scott arms, so he babbled a run-on sentence back to Scott, explaining to him in his own language that he wasn’t sure if he could help, but he would try.

 

Scott laughed and looked over at Tessa. “I don’t know what you just told me. Does Mama know?”

 

“Mama,” Owen said as he nodded, his helmet felt heavy. _Mama always knows what I’m telling her._

 

“I haven’t got a clue, but he’s probably just agreeing with you in Owen-ese. He’s usually Mr Agreeable,” she smirked.

 

Owen raised his eyebrows at Scott. _See?_

 

Scott laughed and stood Owen on the ice, right in the middle of the rink. Tessa felt chills course through her body as goosebumps broke out over her skin the moment Owen’s blades touched the ice. She looked down at Scott; he was kneeling next to her son and had tears in his eyes as he looked up at her. _My sap,_ she thought as their eyes met.

 

Scott smiled at Tessa. “Do you have goosebumps too?” he asked with a shaky voice.

 

She nodded, not daring to speak in case a tremor in her voice betrayed her steely exterior.

 

“I think he’s going to take his first steps, T. He’s been waiting to do it here, on home ice.”

 

“That would be nice, but he’s still so little, let’s just keep our expectations low. No pressure?”

 

“I feel it, T,” he insisted as he nodded his head for her to move out a few paces away so he could test his theory.

 

She knew what he meant, just with the nod of his head and she obliged, because she too was usually agreeable, and she too could feel that something special was brewing, even if she was scared to admit it out loud lest she jinx the moment.

 

She crouched down near the ice and put her hands out towards Owen. He really only had to take four steps, she wasn’t far. Her emotions caught up with her as she waited and she didn’t dare pull her hands away, so she let the tears spill out of her eyes.

 

Owen listened as Scott whispered words of encouragement in his little ear and watched as his grandma and Alma waved to him from the bench and frowned as his mom grinned at him. She had tears running down her cheeks and Owen felt the overwhelming desire to comfort her. He felt Scott’s hands leave his sides and he charged forward, taking the four steps in his tiny skates, into his mom’s waiting arms.

 

“Mama,” he said with a sigh as she wrapped her arms tightly around his body.

 

“You did it, baby! Mama’s so proud of you!” Tessa exclaimed with a sob. Her tears had turned into an ugly cry as she sat down on the ice, squeezing Owen in her arms.

 

Scott was beside them immediately, wrapping his own arms around Tessa and sandwiching Owen between them. “Good work, Buddy! You skated all by yourself for Mama and Ott.”

 

Owen wriggled out of Tessa’s embrace. If they were going to make such a big deal about him marching around on the ice, he wanted to do it again. Praise was his second favourite thing, his first being milkies from Mama, of course.

 

Tessa let Owen go, standing him up beside her on the ice. He started marching around on the ice like he had been doing it his whole life.

 

This had Kate and Alma cooing from the sidelines and filming on their phones as Tessa and Scott acted silly and chased each other around on the ice in an attempt to get Owen to follow them, which he did, hardly falling down. He was so busy laughing at his mom and his Ott; he hardly noticed he was running around on the ice.

 

*

 

“You must be tired? All done skating?” Tessa asked as she panted and signed for all done. Owen was now sitting on the ice, watching Scott, the original Energizer Bunny, continue to chase his Mama around.

 

Owen put his arms above his head. “Ah da!” _I’m thirsty now. Skating is hard work._

 

“Scott needs to resurface the ice soon. Wennie, do you want to come for a ride on the Zamboni with me?” Scott asked as he skated up behind Tessa, swatting her playfully on her ass.

 

“Oni?” Owen asked as Tessa scooped him up.

 

“Is everything you say extra cute?” Scott chuckled as he followed Tessa with Owen in her arms towards the boards.

 

Owen grinned at Scott with his scrunchy cheese face.

 

“That’s a Moir cheese face,” Scott whispered in Tessa’s ear as he unlatched the door.

 

“You mean this one?” Tessa turned around and made her own cheese face at Scott.

 

Owen saw this and copied Tessa, showing Scott his cheese face again. _This is fun!_

 

Scott’s eyes went wide. The one thing he was so sure of just became very, very grey. Owen and Tessa had identical grins on their faces and what he thought was pure Moir just became definitely Virtue and maybe Moir. _Shit_. He felt nauseous. _I need to do more mental prep this week, just in case._ “Uh, yeah,” he managed to get out, his mouth dry as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

Tessa turned with a laugh and stepped off the ice. She made her way over to the bench and sat down with Owen on her lap. She hadn’t realized just how sore her body was until she was seated back on dry land. _We did do a lot of leg work,_ she tried to reason as she closed her eyes and winced as her muscles began to feel tight. She didn’t want anyone to notice she was out of breath and in pain.

 

Too late.

 

Three voices called her name at the same time, causing her eyes to fly open.

 

“Are you okay?” Scott asked, kneeling down in front of her. “I can see you’re in pain, T.” His hands were already rubbing up and down her calves and shins out of habit.

 

Kate was right behind him, frown lines of concern etched deeply across her face. Alma had taken off running in search of some liquids to rehydrate Tessa.

 

Tessa shook her head. “I’m fine,” she insisted. “Really.”

 

“No. Babe. You’re as white as a sheet.”

 

“He’s right, Tess, you don’t look well,” Kate added.

 

“Oh?” she asked quietly, feeling lightheaded and nauseous all of a sudden, her muscles still feeling tight and very much overworked. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

 

Scott took Owen from her and passed him to Kate. He scooped Tessa in his arms and moved her to the floor.

 

“ _Scott—”_

 

“No protesting, T. You looked like you were about to pass out. Let’s get your legs up and blood flowing where it should, eh?”

 

He didn’t wait for a reply. With shaky fingers, he quickly untied her skates and propped her legs up against the boards.

 

She let him, knowing there was no arguing when he got like this, plus all her energy was zapped. She knew she had majorly overdone it, but realized it far too late. She had been running on adrenaline and they had probably done a few too many laps for her body, seeing as how she rarely skates like _that_ anymore. She knew she would be very sore tomorrow and as she lay on the floor, she considered using her compression pants later, if she could find them in her basement. She was fairly certain she knew where they were.

 

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. All this drama is not necessary, Scott.”

 

Owen toddled over to Tessa; Kate had removed his skates and helmet and put his tiny boots back on.

 

“Mama!” he sighed as he kissed her nose and then laid his head on her chest above her breasts. He signed for milk, just out of her sightline.

 

“He’s signing for milk, T,” Scott offered, feeling like he was out of control of the situation but he was trying not to panic for everyone else’s sake.

 

“It’s been a while, I figured he would need some. Am I free to get up, Doctor Moir?”

 

“Do you feel okay?” He combed his fingers through her hair, seeing that the colour had returned to her face.

 

“I told you, I’m fine,” she lied.

 

Scott leaned in again and kissed Tessa’s forehead and the top of Owen’s head. “And I don’t believe you,” he whispered. “I know you think you’re tough but damn it all if you think I haven’t changed, T. I’m going with my gut instinct instead of the words coming out of your mouth or the lack there of, like I should have all those years ago. Maybe we could have avoided the surgeries if I had said something sooner.”

 

“Don’t,” she insisted, shaking her head. “Do _not_ take the blame for my legs. I pushed myself and I ignored the pain.”

 

“I will forever, and you know that, but I want us to be different now; our best selves. I want to take care of you, T. You mean everything to me and seeing you in pain or injured kills me, I would do anything to trade places with you right now.”

 

Tessa opened her mouth and then closed it again. She really didn’t know what to say to that. She was stunned and felt so loved by him in this moment. Her fingers fisted the collar of his sweatshirt and tugged his face close enough for their lips to meet while she thought of something to say.

 

Owen patted the back of Scott’s head, causing Scott to pull away from Tessa with a grin. Owen signed at Scott for milk, getting a laugh from him.

 

“Let’s help Mama up, O. I think she could open the bar for you if she stays seated for a while.”

 

Tessa scoffed at Scott’s comment and grunted as she moved her sore body into an upright position, grateful for Scott’s help, but embarrassed that she needed it. Owen clambered into her lap and patted her chest with his chubby hand. _Milkies please?_ He signed again, in case she had forgotten.

 

“Yes my love,” Tessa whispered as she unzipped her jacket and adjusted the layers of her clothing to give Owen access.

 

Alma returned with two bottles of water and two bottles of Gatorade and passed them to Scott. “Are you okay, dear?” she asked Tessa.

 

Tessa forced a smile to her face and nodded. “I’m fine, Alma. Thank you.”

 

Scott cracked open a bottle of Gatorade and passed it to Tessa. He watched her chug nearly half the bottle and then shudder. He knew she hated the taste. He sat down facing her and opened a bottle of water for himself. He drank his own half bottle before prodding again. “Tessa. Please. Talk to me honestly about why you were pale and wincing after getting off the ice. Is it your legs?”

 

Tessa closed her eyes and sighed. _He’s really not going to let this go. He knows I’m lying._ “Everything actually,” she finally admitted with another sigh. “My whole body...I...I just over did it. We were having so much fun and I overexerted myself a tiny bit—”

 

Scott raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Okay, a _lot_ more than what I’m used to, I guess, but it’s fine. _I’m_ fine,” she insisted, which was mostly true. She wasn’t feeling lightheaded or nauseous anymore.

 

“We were on the ice nearly two hours, Tess. You could have told me. We could have stopped sooner or taken a break. You pushed yourself too far, babe.”

 

“I was trying not to think about it. We were having fun together, like old times,” she sighed.

 

“It was those backwards crossovers you were showing off with at the end,” he laughed, taking another swig of water.

 

“It was making Owen laugh,” she countered as she looked down at her son. He had been enjoying skating for the first time and she hadn’t wanted to break that bubble. _Their_ bubble.

 

“I think we just need more ice time. We should make it a priority to do this more often,” he suggested, nudging his foot into her thigh.

 

“We should,” she agreed with a nod of her head. “We talked about it before but life sort of got in the way. I still love it...skating with you, I mean,” she grinned at him.

 

“She pushed herself too much. I could see it an hour ago; she had slowed down and was having trouble keeping up,” Kate whispered to Alma where they sat a few rows up, giving their children some space. She had been worried initially but her daughter seemed to be improving.

 

“I noticed too,” Alma nodded. She had wanted to say something but just wasn’t sure if she was overstepping. She wasn’t their coach or her mom and wanted to tread lightly with everything feeling so new.

 

“He’s being so attentive,” Kate added, watching Scott insist Tessa drink more liquids.

 

“He really has changed for the better, or, I should say he’s making a conscientious effort to be a changed man. He told me last night that his life is so much better with Tessa in it, and I really do believe that. Tess brings out the good in him, gives him direction and purpose and motivation,” Alma teared up at her own words. Tessa had been a blessing to Scott and the entire Moir family.

 

“You promise you’ll be okay? Stay out of trouble? I gotta get the Zamboni checked over quick before I fire it up,” Scott said as he pressed a kiss to Tessa’s forehead.

 

Tessa nodded.

 

“Do you have your phone handy? I can text you when it’s ready to go. Don’t forget his earmuffs, it’s pretty loud.”

 

Tessa smiled and nodded. She knew he loved them both so much and his actions spoke so loudly.

 

Scott kissed her tenderly on her lips. “About ten minutes or so, okay?” He hated leaving her side but he had a job to get done before the private booking time started and he was confident now that she was okay.

 

“I’ll be fine and Owen should be done by then. We’ll wait for your text,” she said before returning his kiss. “Now go.”

 

“Yes, boss,” Scott chuckled.

 

*

 

Scott had Owen in the ring sling carrier as he pointed out the various parts of the Zamboni to Owen; the studded tires, the dump box, and the conditioner.

 

Owen had his thumb in his mouth, watching Scott intently. _Oni,_ he thought. _Big oni_. Owen nodded his head and pointed his finger at the Zamboni.

 

“You ready to go for a ride?” Scott asked Owen as Tessa slipped the hearing protection over Owen’s ears.

 

He nodded again, keeping his thumb firmly fixed in his mouth. He was sleepy but this was definitely exciting enough to stay awake for.

 

Scott climbed on board the Zamboni and made sure Owen was comfortable, the ring sling keeping Owen close against Scott’s chest and freeing up both hands for operating the Zamboni. Scott looked over at Tessa to make sure she was okay with how Owen was situated. She nodded and grinned at them, waving her hand at Owen. He waved back at his mom as Scott turned the key.

 

Tessa waited on the far side of the rink and waved at Owen and Scott each time they drove past her. She filmed this special moment on her phone while Alma and Kate waited on the opposite side and filmed their angle.

 

Owen’s shrieks echoed throughout the rink, above the hum of the Zamboni. Both boys were having the time of their lives out on the ice together and Tessa’s heart was so full from the memories that had been made, all thanks to the Ilderton Arena.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: another continuation of this chapter because my wild ideas have run away with themselves and made this way larger than initially intended 
> 
> ...later that evening, Tessa's lust has crept out of the box that she crammed it into earlier in the day and it's causing her to be on edge. She needs relief...


	31. Raw and Authentic and Sexually Frustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has trouble keeping her desires and emotions in check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We pick up right where we left off with Tessa and Kate in the parking lot of the Ilderton Arena

 

**January 4, 2027**

**Ilderton, Ontario**

 

“Do you want me to drive?” Kate offered as Tessa closed Owen’s car door after buckling him up in his carseat.

 

“Yes,” Tessa breathed out with relief, but she immediately realized she sounded a bit too desperate. “I mean, if you’re okay to? I’m dead tired.”

 

Kate held her hand out to take the car keys from Tessa. “I can tell, sweetheart. I’m fine to drive; I sat on the bench most of the afternoon. I haven’t seen you that active on the ice since your last tour, and even then, it wasn’t quite as much as what you two did today. It was great watching you and Scott have so much fun.” Kate sympathetically patted her hand on her daughter’s shoulder and then walked around the vehicle to get in.

 

Once they had pulled out of the parking lot, Tessa had formulated what she felt was a decent enough response. “I know, Mom. I got wrapped up in it. It just felt so _good_ to be out there with Scott and having a raw, authentic moment with Owen. Seeing him truly enjoy being out on the ice...it was so exhilarating.”

 

“That feeling you have of watching Owen? That’s how I have always felt watching you. You just have a passion for moving,” Kate admitted to Tessa with a smile.

 

Tessa closed her eyes and hummed a response. She had a smile on her face from her heart feeling so full.

 

 

**January 4, 2027**

**London, Ontario**

 

Normally she doesn’t rush Owen’s bedtime feed. She loves the time she spends with him; sitting in his dark bedroom, listening to him take in his fill of her milk. The wonderfully exquisite scent and _feel_ in his room that was all _Owen_. It filled her heart to the brim and she wondered how she lived so many years without him in her arms.

 

But tonight was different. Her mind was already two hours ahead and dreaming of Scott working his magic on her still keyed up body. She tried to busy her brain to allow Owen to properly finish so there was less of a chance of being interrupted in the middle of their intimacy, but every thought circled back to Scott.

 

 _Definitely still in the disgusting obsessive teenage phase. Although, if we stayed like this for a while, that would be okay too_ , she thought as she crossed her legs and checked the time on her phone again.

 

*

 

An hour before Scott was to arrive Tessa was running hot water for a bath in her ensuite. Her muscles were loose and she no longer felt sore, but she figured a relaxing bath before Scott relaxed her the rest of the way, would be a great idea to pass the time.

 

She smirked as she grabbed her phone off the vanity counter and tapped Scott’s number; she was feeling bold and went with the video option.

 

Scott picked up right away; he was in a frustrated mood and welcomed the distraction named Tessa. “Hey, babe!”

 

“You alone?” Tessa whispered as she winked at Scott. They had been nearly caught before, so she was making damn sure the coast was clear this time.

 

“ _Yeeees_ , why?” Scott smirked. He could hear water running in the background and hoped there was a bath happening that he could virtually join in on for a few minutes.

 

Tessa pulled her phone away from her face, and the tight shot she had purposely done, to reveal the top half of her _very_ naked body.

 

Scott’s eyes and smile went wide. _It is what I thought!_ He wanted to reach through the phone and touch her creamy, freckled skin, and place hot kisses all over her. “You look smokin’ hot, as always, T.”

 

She blushed as she got into the tub. She hadn’t been fishing for compliments; she just wanted to remind him of what was waiting for him after he finished work.

 

Scott cleared his throat, trying to rein in his focus. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Much better since we’ve been home. Mom stayed and helped with Owen through dinner and his bath while I popped some naproxen, had some time with Norma, and now that Mom has gone home and Owen is in bed, I’m going to soak in the tub with my lavender Epsom salts.”

 

Scott paused for a moment. _Norma? Who the hell is...oh!_ _Her NormaTec compression pants._ He chuckled. “Thank God for Kate, eh? Well I’m glad to hear that you’re doing better. You certainly had me worried.”

 

“Over nothing,” she scoffed.

 

“Okay, I’m changing the subject now T, because we’re going to have to agree to disagree about what happened. So...I’m usually done here at eight but I’m just working through a little something,” he said with a sigh.

 

Tessa frowned. _What does he mean? Something?_ “Oh? What’s that?”

 

“A warning alarm came on about ten minutes ago...on the dehumidifier in the mechanical room. I think it might just be for a filter change, but I’m searching online to be sure. The book Bert had here...well, I couldn’t find any answers,” Scott laughed tiredly as he held up a thick, dusty binder.

 

“Oh.” Tessa wrinkled her nose in disappointment and disgust at the dusty binder. “Do you think you’ll be able to still leave on time?”

 

He heard the disappointment in her voice, even though she tried to hide it. “Believe me, Tess, I want to be laying next to you in bed by eight-thirty. I’m sure this will be a simple thing and I’ll still be leaving on time,” he assured her. He was tired too, after all.

 

*

 

A few minutes after ten, Tessa tried phoning Scott again. This time she was in her pyjamas and fluffy white robe, sitting on her bed, and working on building a spreadsheet on her computer.

 

“I’m so sorry, sweetie,” he answered with a sigh.

 

“How’s it going?” Tessa asked, knowing by the tone of his voice that he was more upset than she was.

 

Scott wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his t-shirt. “I had to watch a few instructional videos but I figured out the problem and I think I’m nearly done. I promise.”

 

“Don’t rush, I’ll wait up for you,” she smiled sweetly at him, loving his flushed face and the beads of sweat on his skin. “I’m just doing some work on my computer. You’re done when you’re done,” she insisted matter-of-factly.

 

“Thanks, T,” Scott sighed again and took a long pull from his water bottle. His night was just not going the way he had planned.

 

“I’m really proud of you, Moir. Problem solving on your own, fixing equipment, staying overtime; you grew up when I wasn’t looking.” Tessa smiled widely at him, she truly was thrilled at how much progress he had made in his personal life and she knew that 2019 Scott would have been impressed too.

 

“It was about time I grew up, T. Don’t ya think?” he sighed, kicking his toe against the side of the metal compressor.

 

“I knew you always had it in you, you just had to discover it for yourself. You had to _want_ to be more than just a retired Olympic athlete,” she insisted, the smile never leaving her face.

 

“I did always _want_ that, I just thought I needed _you_ by my side to help me through my next steps,” he admitted, running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

 

“And now you’re proving to yourself and everyone around you that you don’t need me. You _are_ an individual and not just one half of a team. You should feel very proud of yourself.”

 

Scott set his shoulders back and grinned at the woman who always had the right words of encouragement ready for him when he needed them.

 

*

 

It wasn’t until five after eleven that Scott finally let himself into Tessa’s house. He felt horrible that his night had taken a different path than expected and his body was heavy with exhaustion.

 

“I’m so sorry that took longer than I had hoped,” Scott apologized as he entered her bedroom. He smiled sheepishly at her; she was right where she promised she would be, waiting in bed for him. “How are you feeling, T?” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, taking a second to breathe in the lavender still lingering from her bath, the scent alone helped relax him too.

 

“Like new,” she grinned and winked at him. _And I need you, so hurry up and get naked._ She pulled him close again, tangling her lips with his, as her fingers threaded into his hair.

 

“I really need to jump in the shower,” he mumbled between kisses. “Gotta wash off this dust and sweat before I get in bed. I’ll be right back. Five minutes, babe.”

 

“I’ll be waiting,” she smirked.

 

Tessa finished up the e-mail she had been typing when Scott arrived, and closed her laptop. She got everything packed away in her bag and was about to get back into bed when she changed her mind. She stripped out of her pyjamas and _then_ got back into bed. _Naked_.

 

She’d had moderate expectations for their night; with all the sitting around she had done that evening, she couldn’t help but do run-throughs in her head. But, with the clock ticking further and further towards midnight, she had trimmed her plan three times already due to him arriving at her place more than two hours later than expected. At this point she just had an itch that desperately needed scratching and then she would be totally fine with them passing out in each others arms.

 

She was in the middle of her king-sized bed with her eyes closed, her mind running through her relaxation breathing exercises, when she felt the mattress dip as he slid in next to her.

 

She smiled like the Cheshire Cat and she was glad he couldn’t see exactly how happy she was about the fact that she was about to get laid. She shimmied her body close to his and he lifted his arm, allowing her to cuddle right up against him. She hooked one of her legs over his and wrapped one arm around his waist.

 

Scott sighed deeply, grateful the day was finally done and his Tess was right next to him. His fingertips brushed against the smooth skin of her shoulder. He yawned and his eyes squeezed shut and then stayed closed. Typical man, he was instantly asleep.

 

Tessa ran her finger over the waistband of Scott’s boxers before twirling her finger around the fuzzy patch of hair between the top of his boxers and his bellybutton. _His happy trail. More like the trail that leads to my happiness._

 

“Scott,” she whispered, wondering why he hadn’t even checked to see if she was wearing something fancy or nothing at all under the duvet.

 

He didn’t reply with words, just a soft snore.

 

 _Ugh, no!_ she groaned to herself. She knew he was mentally and physically exhausted from his long day at work plus skating with her and Owen between his shifts and working overtime to fix the problem with the cooling system. She submitted to defeat and lay awake listening to his breathing and the steady beating of his heart. She was too keyed up to sleep, but she focused on keeping her breathing slow and steady to match his in hopes her body would succumb to sleep eventually.

 

*

 

Just before one, Owen started fussing and calling for _Mama_. Tessa still had not fallen asleep, she had been too busy trying to convince herself just to take care of her little problem and then busy talking herself out of it. She couldn’t do _that_ with Scott lying right next to her. Or maybe she could? But probably not? Around and around it had gone in her mind, making her body even more keyed up, if that was even possible.

 

Tessa untangled herself from Scott’s heavy limbs and put her pyjamas back on with a sigh before making her way down the hall to get Owen back to sleep.

 

“Mama!” Owen waved to Tessa from his crib. He had been standing up, waiting for her to come and fix his problem.

 

“Oh... _you pooped!”_ Tessa wrinkled her nose at the smell permeating the room.

 

“Poop!” Owen clapped his hands together and grinned.

 

Tessa laughed softly, not wanting her voice to come across too loudly on the baby monitor in her bedroom and wake Scott. She got Owen changed and attempted to try to get him to lay down and go back to sleep without a milk top up. She knew he was only doing it for comfort lately and that he could definitely go the full night without extra milk.

 

She had been doing a fair amount of reading about weaning the last few days and while she wasn’t ready to stop breastfeeding altogether, and Owen didn’t seem ready either, she wanted to try reducing or even eliminating his night feeds. She could use the extra sleep now, regardless if there was a new baby down the road or not.

 

She rubbed her hand on his back as he cuddled with one of her shirts. Eventually his breathing slowed and she was impressed that she had managed to get him back to sleep that easily. He’d had a big day, skating for the first time alone, and on home ice. It couldn’t have been a more perfect afternoon, and she wished she hadn’t tainted it with her traitor of a body.

 

 

**January 5, 2027**

**London, Ontario**

 

Tessa heard Owen giggling before she could even manage to open her eyes. She held her breath, hoping with all her might that Scott was with Owen and that he hadn’t escaped from his crib and gotten into some sort of trouble.

 

“And then I squeeze this into my hand. It’s like magic!”

 

Tessa opened one eye and looked towards the sound of Scott’s voice and shaving foam being squeezed out of a can. She saw Owen sitting on her bathroom counter and Scott wearing just a towel wrapped low around his waist...her mind blanked for a good minute, maybe two, as she stared at the back of Scott and imagined all the things she still wanted... _needed_...to do from last night that had to be shelved.

 

Owen’s babbling in his own little language pulled her out of her lusty thoughts. He was now holding the cap of the shaving foam container, sniffing it and probably explaining to Scott that he liked the smell. Tessa liked the faint smell that lingered on Scott’s skin afterwards too.

 

Her thoughts began drifting to a dangerous place again until Owen started giggling. Her eyes focused back on her son. Scott had smeared some shaving cream on his finger and then booped Owen’s nose, leaving behind a dollop of foam.

 

She turned to look at the clock and wrinkled her nose. _Too early to want to get out of bed but far too late for any time for a quickie before work_. _Damn it._ She threw back the duvet and used all her willpower to pack away her lusty thoughts again, and made her way towards her ensuite.

 

“Good morning, boys,” Tessa yawned as she leaned against the doorframe.

 

“Mama!” Owen shouted, holding up the cap. _I’m helping Ott._

 

“Are you helping Scott shave?” she asked with a smile.

 

Owen nodded his head and chanted “Ott, Ott, Ott,” as he hit the cap on the granite in time with his voice.

 

“I feel terrible that I’ve become a heavier sleeper when you stay over. I don’t mean to not hear Owen, so that you’ll take care of getting him—”

 

“I never once thought that, T,” Scott said as he swiped another strip of foam and stubble off his face with his razor. He swished the razor around in the sink he had filled with warm water and then looked up at Tessa through the mirror. _She looks so beautiful, all natural and rumpled from sleep._ He smiled at her and saw her reflection smile back at him. He tapped his razor on the edge of the sink and pulled his gaze away from her to continue shaving. He had to be at the rink in forty minutes and the drive was nearly twenty.

 

“Regardless, I appreciate the help,” she sighed. As much as she could do this alone, or with help from her mom or a nanny, having Scott around was really her preference.

 

“I heard him talking to himself on the monitor before I got in the shower. I figured I might not get the chance to see him today if I left him in his bed, so I got him once I was done. I hope it’s okay that I—”

 

Tessa’s eyes went wide as she bobbed her head up and down. “Of course,” she breathed out. _My heart. He wanted to spend time with Owen_.

 

“Good,” he grinned at Tessa through the mirror, swiping the last strip of foam and stubble off his face. “I’m just teaching Owen all about shaving.” Scott looked down as he swished his razor in the sink, missing the devastated look on Tessa’s face.

 

_Who would have taught Owen that if Scott hadn’t come back into my life? Maybe another man? Possibly. But...Owen having the chance to learn this from his possible father is—_

 

Tessa’s eyes filled with tears as the weight of her thoughts consumed her.

 

“T?”

 

She quickly brushed the moisture from her eyes with her fingertips, in hopes he hadn’t seen.

 

He had, and wondered what had upset her and why she hadn’t answered his question. She seemed a million miles away.

 

“I asked if you wanted to take him while I get dressed? I have to leave shortly.”

 

“Oh, yes, of course,” Tessa flushed with embarrassment from being in her head and not hearing Scott. She held her hands out towards her son as she walked towards the counter to collect Owen.

 

*

 

Forever grateful for the inventor of the programmable coffee machine, Tessa poured herself a giant pink mug full of the fresh, black, magic bean juice and a grey travel mug three quarters full for Scott. She added a splash of cashew milk to hers, her latest favourite, and a heavy pour to his.

 

She sensed his presence before she felt his hand cup one of her ass cheeks.

 

“What are you two up to today?” he husked out next to her ear.

 

She bit down hard on her bottom lip as the lid of her lust box came flying off. She had zero restraint this morning and was breathing heavy as she managed to squeak out, “Parents and Tots swimming lessons this morning.” She turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. That would be all she would get until tonight, so she made it count until one of them moaned. It was probably her, but her brain had short-circuited the second her lips touched his, so she wasn’t quite sure.

 

“Oh?” he questioned as he pulled away from her, his eyebrows jumping up to his hairline and she could tell that one little word was weighted more than it should be.

 

“Yes, I’ve taken him before,” she retorted defensively as she knew where this was going. The lid on her lust box slammed shut and she moved away from him, towards the freezer.

 

“Is this mostly moms?” he continued to prod as he leaned against the kitchen counter and screwed the lid onto his travel mug. He didn’t know what had come over him. The words were running out of his mouth on their own accord, his brain switch clearly in the _off_ position.

 

“Mostly,” she huffed as she put a box of frozen omelette muffins on the counter.

 

“Any Single Dads?”

 

“ _Scott_ ,” Tessa warned as she grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

 

“I’m just picturing you in a bikini and Owen showing your boobs off to all the single men in the pool and—”

 

“You have nothing to worry about,” she insisted. “I only wear my skimpy bikinis when I’m trying to get the attention of my business partner. You know, I don’t know if I should be mad at you for what you’re insinuating or turned on that you’re acting so possessive right now.”

 

Scott‘s neck flushed, he hadn’t really meant for his questions to sound like either of those things, he just let his mouth run two steps ahead of his brain. “I’m sorry, T. I know you wouldn’t _intentionally_ wear something to attract unwanted attention. I _know_ that. Especially with Owen...” his voice trailed off as he looked at the sweet little boy sitting in his highchair, swinging his legs back and forth as he closed his eyes each time he popped a raspberry into his mouth, savouring every ounce of the juice he gummed out of the plump fruit.

 

“You didn’t get much sleep last night, Scott,” Tessa barked. “Let’s just chalk this conversation up to that. You can go about your day knowing that I always wear a modest one-piece suit for swimming lessons with Owen. The last set of classes there was only one dad there with his little boy and he was married to another man. The rest were moms or nannies so I really don’t think this is anything you need to stress over.”

 

“I’m sorry, T,” Scott apologized pulling his gaze up from the floor to her blazing green eyes.

 

She realized she had barked back a little fiercer than intended, and closed her eyes against his stare. She took two deep breaths in and out. She knew she was on edge from her built up sexual frustration and he had his own frustrations with work last night. _Arguing is not supposed to be the new us. We are better than this. We are not going to be picking petty fights at seven in the morning._

 

“If you’d like, you can come with next week?” she suggested with a sigh as she opened one eye to find him still staring at her. It was a peace offering of sorts, and she knew exactly what his response would be.

 

Scott’s face lit up, the last few minutes forgotten. Tessa held back a laugh; he was like an oversized puppy that had just heard the W word.

 

“You can even get in the water with him if you want?” She offered another lifeline, just in case. She wouldn’t mind sitting out a class or two.

 

Scott pounced on Tessa, acting even more like an exuberant oversized puppy, as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

She let her big laugh loose as Scott danced with her around the kitchen island. Something so trivial and mundane meant the world to him. “I’ll always clear my schedule for Owen,” Scott chuckled.

 

Owen laughed as his Mama and his Ott acted goofy; he assumed this was for his benefit. He clapped his chubby hands together as Ott dipped Mama and kissed her neck.

 

“I’m sorry,” Scott mumbled against her neck. “I was a jerk and out of line.”

 

“I’m sorry for overreacting,” she breathed out just before his lips met hers and the lid on her lust box flew off again. Her hands cupped his cheeks and threaded through his hair and rubbed up and down his back and over his ass and it took three tries for Scott to get her attention focused away from his body for a fraction of a second.

 

“I really, really want to further this but I gotta get going, babe,” he sighed into her shoulder as she playfully bit the side of his neck. “Tonight?”

 

Tessa groaned and pushed away from him. She grabbed three frozen omelette muffins and put them on the plate and shoved it in the microwave. “Sixty seconds. You’re not leaving here with an empty stomach,” she insisted.

 

“You sound like an eighty-something year old granny, T,” he laughed, pulling her close against him.

 

She pinched his cheek and laughed. “Some days I feel like I’m eighty-something.”

 

 

**January 5, 2027**

**Komoka, Ontario**

 

Tessa took in another deep breath as she looked again at her skates sitting on the passenger seat of her car.

 

She slowly and shakily let out that breath as she looked at the impossibly tiny hockey skates sitting next to her skates.

 

She turned her gaze upwards to the barn-like structure as she took in another deep breath, grabbed the two pairs of skates and got out of her SUV in one quick motion before she chickened out.

 

She had to do this spontaneous thing, she was in too deep to back out now.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: What is Tessa up to?


	32. I’ll be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Tessa visiting the Skate Shop in the middle of the afternoon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so, so sorry it took so long to get this latest chapter out!  
> Real life happened coupled with a touch of writer's block, but I'm back!

 

**January 5, 2027**

**Komoka, Ontario**

 

Scott looked up from where he was re-stocking skate guards on the wire racks when he heard the bell above the shop door jingle. She was the last person on earth he would ever expect to see at the shop, alone on a Tuesday afternoon.

 

His brows knitted together as he stood up. “Tess?”

 

“Hi,” she breathed out, barely remembering what she had rehearsed repeatedly to herself on the drive over. She had a whole script and—

 

“Is everything okay? Where’s Owen?”

 

Scott was concerned something had happened. Tessa barely went anywhere without her tiny sidekick since firing her nanny.

 

This threw her off.

 

_He was not supposed to ask me about Owen. Damn it! I didn’t factor that in. Stick to the script I envisioned for you, Moir._

She shook her head in annoyance. “He’s fine, he’s at home napping. I got my mom to come over to watch him. I had some errands to run, dry cleaning to pick up, stuff to get for the trip,” she huffed out, waving her free hand around in the air.

 

“Oh,” he nodded, watching her eyes nervously flit around the shop. “Did you need your blades done, T?” he asked, taking a step towards her, worried she would bolt out the shop door as fast as she had arrived because she seemed as skittish as a forest creature.

 

“Is...is Uncle Paul here?”

 

“ _No_...he and Cara had some skate deliveries to do. What? You don’t trust me on the sharpener?” He laughed and held out his hand to take the skates. He was so close, even if she tried to run, he knew that he would be able to grab her and stop her from leaving.

 

She shook her head; she didn’t mean that she didn’t trust him. She blushed as she handed him the two pairs of skates.

 

Scott pulled the tattered, fuzzy pink soaker off one of her skates and flicked his thumb nail over the edges. He held the blade up and looked down the hollow.

 

“ _Tessa_ —” he started and then pulled the soakers off of Owen’s tiny skates.

 

She blushed a deeper shade of crimson as she sheepishly watched Scott check Owen’s blades.

 

“You know damn well neither of these need sharpening, T.”

 

She nodded. Her script had been erased from her brain. She was left without any words she could use eloquently.

 

“It was just a ruse,” she admitted. “My ticket out of the house without Mom questioning me too much and my ticket in here without your family questioning my visit, should you not be alone.”

 

“Uncle Paul would be onto you in a flash with your blades in that condition,” Scott chuckled.

 

She shrugged and bit down on her bottom lip. She admittedly didn’t think that part all the way through. She had just hoped she would catch Scott alone.

 

“So? Why are you really here?” he asked gently as he put the skate down on the counter and looked Tessa up and down, trying to figure out her real motive, not that he minded seeing her while he covered the shop between his split shift at the rink.

 

“You said we need to be spontaneous,” she said boldly as she unzipped her jacket and closed the gap between them by taking a step towards Scott.

 

“I _did_. Your mom thought—”

 

She cut him off by fisting his shirt in her hand and pressing her lips hard against his.

 

He froze at first; she had caught him off guard. He never expected her to show up at his place of work for a... _booty call._

 

“I need you so bad you have no idea,” she mumbled against his lips as she ground her hips against his and let her jacket slide off her arms and fall to the floor.

 

Scott’s dick had a pretty good idea how badly she needed him.

 

“T,” Scott grunted as his hands gripped her upper arms and gently pushed her away from him. “Not here, babe.”

 

Tessa whined loudly in protest at the loss of body contact and his denial of what she needed from him. She knew she was being uncharacteristically needy and immature but the shop _was_ empty.

 

“Uncle Paul and Cara will be back soon and a customer could walk in on us. We can’t do this here,” he sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Please. I needed this yesterday, and both last night and this morning just didn’t work out and I don’t want to take care of this mysel—”

 

“Upstairs,” Scott breathed into her mouth as he kissed her to shut her up. He was completely turned on by this spontaneity and had an idea. _Maybe Kate was onto something._

 

Scott grabbed Tessa’s hand and led her quickly up the steps to the second floor.

 

“Oh,” she breathed out when she realized where he was taking her.

 

Scott pushed the door open to the dance studio and tugged Tessa inside, locking the door behind him. He pulled her close, his hands gripping her hips firmly.

 

“This okay?” he breathed out, his forehead now resting against hers.

 

“Yes,” she whispered. She didn’t care where; she just needed him to make it happen.

 

He slowly backed her up until her body was flush against the mirrors on the far wall, his lips never leaving hers. The coolness of the mirror leaked through her thin t-shirt, sending shivers down her spine. Or perhaps that was the anticipation of what was to come.

 

“Did you think to bring?”

 

“Back pocket,” she rasped out, her lips against his neck.

 

Scott grinned as he slipped two fingers into the back pocket of her tight jeans and pulled out a condom.

 

*

 

Uncle Paul and Cara returned from their deliveries to find the shop empty, aside from Tessa’s winter jacket on the floor and the two pairs of skates on the counter.

 

Paul picked up one of Tessa’s skates and saw her name engraved on the blade. He smirked as he heard footsteps on the wooden floor above.

 

“Did someone drop those off, Dad?” Cara asked as she put away the empty bins on the shelf. She wasn’t close enough to see the name and didn’t immediately recognize the skates as belonging to the Virtues.

 

“Don’t think so. These skates don’t need to be sharpened.” Paul slipped the fuzzy pink soaker back over the blade and set the skate on the counter.

 

Cara frowned as she looked around the empty shop. “Where’s Scott?”

 

Paul grinned and pointed his finger to the ceiling above them, the wooden floorboards of the dance floor were unmistakably squeaking with whatever motions and movements were taking place upstairs and Paul knew it was dancing of some sort, he just wasn’t sure which kind.

 

*

 

“Thank you,” Tessa panted, her breath coming out hot and fast against the skin of his shoulder, as she came down from her much-needed release.

 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance last night, T—”

 

“It’s okay,” she sighed, pressing a kiss to his pulse point.

 

“No, I don’t want you to think this is like before. I _want_ to put you first. You needed me and I fell asleep—”

 

“You were exhausted,” she breathed out, falling easily back into her old habit of justifying his actions with excuses.

 

“I want to be better for you, T. You deserve only the best version of me.” Scott teared up at the thought of his former self. He hated who he had been and how he had treated her in the past.

 

She breathed out heavily against his skin and pressed a chaste kiss to his chest. His statement felt so weighted and multi-faceted. She knew he meant every moment off-ice; their personal relationship issues had never really been about skating.

 

Scott knew by the way her fingernails dug into his back muscles that she knew. Her first surgery, the engagement, the wedding, the end of _them_ ; both their friendship and partnership.

 

She was a people pleaser and he knew she always feared losing him. Scared that she would do or say the wrong thing and that would cause the end. But it didn’t. Ultimately it was him; he had destroyed _them_.

 

 

**January 6, 2027**

**Toronto, Ontario**

 

The only noise in the room was the paper crinkling beneath her every time Owen shifted in her arms. She could tell he knew something was up, he never really liked visits to the doctor, he had always been anxious once they entered the small exam rooms.

 

“Wennie, just relax, baby,” Tessa whispered as she turned him around so their chests were pressed together. He wrapped his tiny arms and legs around her slender body as he snuggled his head in the valley between her breasts. Her sweater was downy soft and he liked the feeling against his cheek, rubbing it up and down every so often as he whimpered _Mama_. Tessa gently patted his little bum in a slow and steady rhythm, calming him down and in turn, calming her down too.

 

She let her mind wander; naturally it drifted to Scott and the previous night. He had arrived at her place half an hour after finishing up at the rink with flowers in hand, a peace offering of sorts.

 

“I noticed you didn’t have any out,” he said with a sheepish grin as he held the bouquet wrapped in plain brown floral paper towards her.

 

“Thank you,” she said softly as she smiled shyly and accepted the random Tuesday gift. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly, she couldn’t help but notice how cold they were.

 

 _Our thing. Did he remember? Or is it just a coincidence that today is Tuesday?_ She mulled this over as she busied herself collecting a vase and the sheers she dedicated to stem trimming.

 

“Are you going to take off your coat and stay a while?” she joked with a wide grin as she put her supplies on the kitchen counter. The corners of her eyes crinkled as she looked at him, waiting for the smile to form on his face.

 

“I will, I just gotta warm up first. Heater in my car seems to be busted again,” he sighed as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, avoiding eye contact with her. He was embarrassed that he had to admit that to her but _no secrets_.

 

The smile on her face disappeared in an instant. She walked around the island and wrapped her arms around Scott’s body. “Scott...” she started but left it hanging, unsure of exactly what she should say. She could offer for him to borrow her car or pay to fix his or just flat out buy him a new vehicle, but she knew how stubborn he was and how his pride had been hurt over the last few years and she didn’t want to overstep or cause them any setbacks on the new path they were trying to create together.

 

“It’s okay, T,” he whispered, pulling his hands out from his pockets and wrapping his arms tightly around her petite frame. “I just have to remember to leave some gloves in my car.”

 

Tessa squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. While she appreciated the way he was trying to accept his situation, she was not going to let him drive around with no heat in his car in January. She would help him some way or another.

 

“Come, let’s get you warmed up in front of the fireplace with some blankets and I’ll get you some tea,” she insisted as she led him by the hand into the living room. “Are you hungry?” she asked over her shoulder.

 

He shook his head no; he had eaten the dinner Alma had brought over to the rink for him a few hours ago. He just wanted to warm up and cuddle with Tessa and make sure whatever needs she had tonight he took care of since they were spending the next night apart.

 

A loud knock on the door to the exam room startled Tessa out of her thoughts.

 

“Ms Virtue?”

 

Tessa offered her gold medal smile at the lab technician as he entered the room. Behind that smile she hid her nervousness. It was go time.

 

*

 

“We’re done,” Tessa sighed into her phone as she walked down Bay Street towards her lawyer’s office.

 

“And? How’d it go?” Scott asked as he stuck the mop head into the bucket and leaned the handle against the wall. He was going to give her his full, undivided attention, instead of mopping the floor while talking to her. He knew he was horrible at multitasking off the ice.

 

“Good, aside from me having to pin Owen to the table and hold his screaming head still so his sample could be taken.”

 

“Oh, no! Buddy!” This news broke Scott’s heart _. I caused Owen to be upset by initiating this whole paternity thing._ “Can he hear me? Put me on speaker, T.”

 

“No, he fell asleep on our short train ride from the clinic,” Tessa looked down at her sleeping son cuddled up against the left side of her jacket, held snuggly by the ring sling, his thumb hanging loosely from his mouth. “I can call you after my next appointment, he should be awake by then. All the crying wore him out. I’m just headed inside to see my lawyer now.”

 

Scott frowned. “Is Kate not with you?”

 

“No, I thought I told you that I’m doing this trip solo? I figured with Mom taking Owen for the weekend, this side trip might be a bit much.”

 

“Oh, right. Sorry, you did.” Scott now felt anxious with Tessa and Owen alone in Toronto. He had forgotten. He was two hours away, minimum, if they needed anything. _She’s strong, she’ll be fine,_ he tried to convince himself. _Toronto is like her second home. She’s there often, I’m sure she remembers which areas to avoid._

 

“We’ll be fine, Scott. It’s one night,” she assured him, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

 

“You will,” he stated with a nod of his head. _Positive thoughts. She’s tough as fuck and can hold her own_. “Call me later so I can say hi to Owen?”

 

“Of course,” she grinned as she stopped in front of her destination. “Love you.”

 

“Love you both right back.”

 

*

 

“Jord?” Tessa sobbed into her phone.

 

“Tess? What’s wrong?” Jordan looked at her watch as she sat up in bed. She had just fallen back to sleep after nursing the baby, it was not quite midnight.

 

“Owen woke up puking.”

 

“Oh poor little man,” Jordan sighed as she got out of bed and headed to her walk-in closet and shut the door. She wasn’t sure how long this conversation would go on for and she didn’t want to wake up her husband or sleeping baby.

 

“Jord, this has never happened before. I’m not sure what I should do; he just seems so lifeless aside from the crying. I mean, it’s not his normal cry either. I should have known something was off when he refused to eat his dinner. He never refuses—”

 

“Tessie, take a breath. Is Scott with you?”

 

Tessa breathed in slowly and deeply through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to clear her mind so she could calm down enough to deal with the mess and her crying son in her arms. There was vomit all over Owen and Tessa and his bed and the carpet and Tessa felt queasy herself.

 

“No,” she finally breathed out. “I’m alone in Toronto with Owen.”

 

“How many times did he puke?”

 

“Twice? At least? He woke up crying and covered in vomit and he’s done it two more times, so I guess that’s three. I don’t know. We’re sitting in the bathroom right now.”

 

“Good thinking. I’m assuming he’ll need a bath?”

 

“We both need one,” Tessa sighed as she moved a clump of her vomit-covered hair over her shoulder.

 

“Go get clean up first. When you’re done and dressed, put down two big bath towels on the bed and have him lay down on those. If he pukes again, strip one layer off. Saves the bedding,” Jordan instructed. Her heart was breaking for Tessa having to deal with this for the first time on her own. She knew what it was like helplessly watching such a small body heave and retch. Ava had been sick like this a few times before, but Jordan had her husband there to help with cleaning and running out to the store for supplies.

 

“Okay,” Tessa said with a shuddered breath. She knew this was a part of single parenting and she was so glad she had her older and wiser sister to lean on when things got rough. She had her mom too, but Kate’s days of dealing with ill toddlers was further removed than Jordan’s. There was a special bond between the sisters, both in the throngs of motherhood, going through the same war together.

 

“Call me back when you’re done and we’ll go from there. I can send Shawn out to help you if you need it. He can be out to you in about fifty minutes give or take.”

 

“Thanks Jord. I appreciate the offer. I think I’ll be okay though. He can’t have anything left to puke up at this point.”

 

*

 

Once Tessa and Owen were washed up and both in fresh pyjamas, Tessa called down to the hotel front desk to have someone sent up to help with cleaning the carpet and removing the soiled linens. Tessa felt mortified but she had nothing to even attempt to clean things up with herself and the two staff members were very sweet about taking care of the mess and making the room smell fresh again.

 

Tessa bounced her knee up and down as she sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for her sister to answer her phone.

 

“Hey Tess, how’s it going?”

 

Jordan’s voice alone was comforting. Tessa didn’t know how long to expect this to go on for and she really wished she had brought her mom with on this trip, if for nothing else than some moral support. “Well, we were all cleaned up, but he just puked again.”

 

“Oh Tessie,” Jordan sighed. “It’s probably just a twenty-four hour bug. I’m sure you’re already through the worst.”

 

“I hope so. I had him lying on a towel like you said, and another one over him as a blanket and it was an easy clean up, so thank you for that. I wouldn’t have thought of that—”

 

“Give yourself more credit, Tess. You’re very creative.”

 

“Thanks. Are you still willing to part with Shawn for the night? I don’t know how long this will last and I’m not feeling so great myself,” Tessa admitted, she was running on pure adrenaline at this point, being exhausted and her stomach was also queasy.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you take this one alone. Help is on the way, sis,” Jordan smirked. “In the meantime, see if you can get Owen to nurse. You need to get some fluids in him.”

 

“Breastfeeding is okay?” Tessa asked skeptically as she brushed her fingers over Owen’s cheek as he slept.

 

“Yeah, he may not take much or just puke it back up, but keep offering it. I’ve instructed your nurse assistant to stop and pick up some Pedialyte for Owen on his way over. Follow the instructions on the bottle, you can call me back too if you need.”

 

“What would I do without you Jord,” Tessa said softly into her phone as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

*

 

“Babe,” Scott breathed loudly into his phone. “How is he?”

 

“Scott?” Tessa asked. She should have looked at the call display but hadn’t, assuming it was Jordan calling her back.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. Is Owen okay?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Jordan. She called me right after you first called her. I’m just pulling up in front of your hotel. “

 

“What? How did you make it here so fast?”

 

“I’ll fill you in later, what’s your room number?” Scott asked as he grabbed his bag off the front seat and tossed his keys at the valet.

 

*

 

He ran up the three flights of stairs to her room and down the hall, thankful he was in good enough shape that he could do that without being winded. He knocked softly on her door, making sure it was loud enough for her to hear but hopefully wouldn’t wake up Owen if he was sleeping.

 

“Thank God you left me your car, babe,” Scott sighed as he wrapped his arms tightly around Tessa. He was relieved to be reunited with her, and had been worried the entire drive over about Owen. Not shivering the whole way was a bonus.

 

“Don’t get too close, I don’t want you catching whatever we have,” Tessa insisted as she wiggled out of his embrace.

 

“Are you sick too?” he asked, cupping her chin with his hand and giving her his sad puppy dog eyes.

 

Tessa nodded. “I think so. I’ve felt sick to my stomach all day but thought it was just nerves from the paternity testing and our upcoming Vancouver trip.”

 

“Did you puke?” he asked, checking for a fever by pressing the back of his hand to her forehead. _Cool as usual._

 

Tessa shook her head. “I’ve managed not to, somehow. Sheer willpower I guess.”

 

“You get some sleep, babe. I’m here, we’ll handle this as a team,” Scott whispered against Tessa’s forehead before pressing a kiss to her skin.

 

Tessa complied because she was exhausted. She laid down and curled her body around Owen’s tiny one on her king bed. “How are you going to make it back in time for work in the morning?” she asked through a stifled yawn.

 

“I got it covered. I called a few Moirs on my drive in,” Scott grinned as he pulled the blanket up around Tessa’s shoulders. “Scared the shit out of all of them, nobody likes getting a call at one in the morning, but it will be fine. You and Owen need me more. My family can take care of running the rink for one day.”

 

Tessa managed a weak smile as the sleep weighed heavily on her and was dragging her into dreamland. “I can’t believe you drove all the way here just for us,” she said with another yawn.

 

“I like to think I’m a changed guy, T. I would do anything for you and Owen, including speeding on the 401 to make a two hour trip in an hour and twenty minutes.”

 

“Scott, that’s not safe,” Tessa mumbled against her pillow. “I just got you back, what if you had been in an accident or something?”

 

“We can discuss that in the morning, babe. For now just catch some sleep while you can. I’ll be right here if either of you need anything.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tessa and Scott head out to Vancouver...without Owen


	33. Yeah I do too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes we're gonna make 'em  
> Chances gonna take 'em  
> Walls try and break 'em down  
> Time we're gonna steal it  
> Love like a drug gonna deal it  
> Like a high I wanna feel it, now
> 
> I've been talking to the stars  
> Been reaching through the dark  
> And holding out my heart
> 
> Do you ever lay awake at night, staring up at a lonely sky  
> Wondering if it's gonna drop on you, like a rock on you  
> Yeah I do too
> 
> Do you ever wanna run away, get scared you'll lose your faith  
> Like it's all gonna stop on you, walk out on you  
> Yeah I do too
> 
> We all got more questions than answers, dreams too big to lose  
> Sometimes you worry too much  
> Yeah I do too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you everyone for the love on this story!
> 
> Chapter title and summary and ending theme of the chapter are all from the song "I Do Too" by the Reklaws. I've wanted to put this into a Musicality one shot, but just not enough time lately, so I used it in this fic because it fit well

**January 7, 2027**

**Toronto, Ontario**

 

Scott felt his heavy eyes closing as his body sunk a little further into the armchair he had pulled up beside the bed next to Owen.

 

He had his large hand over Owen’s small one, in an attempt to offer some comfort to the sleeping boy. Scott had his alarm set for sixty minutes, which was when Tessa suggested they should wake Owen to attempt getting more fluids in him. So far he had kept down the small amount of breast milk he had accepted before falling asleep, just before Scott arrived at the hotel.

 

Shortly before his alarm went off, Scott felt a weight press down onto his legs. His eyes flew open immediately to find Owen crawling onto his lap.

 

“Hey little buddy. I heard you weren’t feeling well,” Scott said in a quiet voice, not wanting to wake Tessa, as he pulled Owen into a bear hug.

 

“Ott,” Owen sighed with a shudder into the side of Scott’s neck.

 

“I’m right here, buddy. Ott’s right here.”

 

*

 

“I don’t know if we should delay the drive back until he feels a bit better or if we should just get it over with and if he pukes in the car, so be it?” Tessa sighed.

 

Owen had kept down the minimal fluids he was willing to accept throughout the night but even Scott could tell the toddler was still unwell. The three were currently snuggled together under the duvet just as the light of dawn was breaking.

 

“How do you feel, babe?” Scott asked as he brushed his fingers gently through Tessa’s messy locks. He knew she was sick but that she was trying desperately to keep her walls up to disguise her true discomfort.

 

Tessa wrinkled her nose. She figured that the motion from the car coupled with her nausea would certainly not end well for any of them and Gravol was out because of breastfeeding.

 

“Not really feeling the drive myself,” she admitted after thinking it over for a few minutes. She had managed to not vomit but sort of wished she could, just to get things over with and her stomach feeling settled again.

 

“Then we’ll stay,” Scott insisted. “I’ll call down to the front desk and see if we can have a late check out or even get another night. My time is all yours and I’m not scheduled for the rink tomorrow anyways...I just have my appointment for the paternity cheek swab thing tomorrow at one o’clock.”

 

Tessa let out a sigh of relief. “Pyjama day at the hotel it is. See if we can get an extra night? Even if we don’t end up staying until Owen’s bedtime, it gives us more flexibility for check out.”

 

Scott got out of bed and walked towards the room phone. “Should I order up some breakfast for you two?” He was starving but knew if she wasn’t feeling well that the food odours might make things worse.

 

“Maybe later?” she winced, telling him the truth but also knowing he probably wanted to eat. She felt bad for even considering putting herself first today.

 

Scott nodded as he saw the conflict in her eyes. “Later is just fine, babe. Just tell me when.”

 

*

 

“He seems back to normal, eh?” Scott chuckled as they watched Owen scurrying back and forth in the room, taking toys out of the diaper bag and hiding them in the nightstand drawer. Scott and Tessa were still cuddled up in the middle of the king sized bed, her energy had not quite returned.

 

“Mmm, thankfully. It breaks my heart seeing him sick,” she admitted as she drew lazy figure eight patterns with her finger onto Scott’s chest. “You know, I could probably use a coffee.”

 

 _Thank fuck,_ Scott thought with relief as he squeezed Tessa a bit tighter to his body and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He flipped his phone over to check the time and saw it was nearly noon.

 

“How about I order some room service and if that stays down for the both of you, we can talk about heading home? It would be during his regular nap time too.”

 

Tessa nodded. “I want nothing more than to go home with you.”

 

*

 

“We’re here,” Scott said softly as he pulled Tessa’s SUV into the driveway at her house.

 

When there was no response, he turned to look at the back seat. Both Owen and Tessa were fast asleep; they had made the drive just fine without any complaints.

 

He smiled, his heart bursting with how much love he had for those two as he let out a soft chuckle, his mind still blown as to how much Owen and Tessa looked alike.

 

 

**January 8, 2027**

**London, Ontario**

 

“Last one, I promise,” Tessa insisted as she flung another pair of pants over the top of the dressing room stall that Scott was in.

 

The fabric hit him in the head as he was not expecting a tenth pair. She had promised the eighth one was the last.

 

Scott groaned in protest, but took the hanger from her, their fingers brushing briefly as she let go once she knew he had a hold of it.

 

“I think these will be more versatile,” Tessa suggested from the other side of the door.

 

“They’re pants, T. Pants as a rule _are_ versatile.”

 

“Just humour me,” she smirked, enjoying every last second of her time with Scott. She knew trying on copious amounts of clothes was not his thing, and maybe she _was_ testing him a little to see how far she could push him, but he needed at least a few new clothes. She had been conscious about picking neutral items that could be mixed and matched to create various looks, and sticking mostly to mid-range price points, except this last pair of pants she had been indecisive about. They were nearly three times the price of the others but they were wool and would last.

 

The door opened and Scott stepped out, eyebrows raised in a silent question to her: _are we done yet?_

 

She pursed her lips together and motioned for him to turn around. She held back the noise that wanted to escape; he looked _amazing_ and she had been right about going one size smaller. He wouldn’t even need to have them tailored. They fit perfectly and she felt validated on her decision to add them in at the eleventh hour.

 

“Well?” he finally asked, impatient for her to decide on which dress pants. He had seen the price tags and liked the first two based on cost but the feel and fit of these last ones might be worth the price.

 

Tessa nodded. “These,” she breathed out.

 

“Are you sure? Because I could try on the other nine again if you want?”

 

Tessa rolled her eyes and took a step towards Scott. “Look in the mirror,” she said quietly.

 

He did as instructed, stepping back into the change room. She followed him inside, leaving the door open. Scott was confused as to what exactly she was doing and it was crowded in the small room.

 

“Fits very well here,” she said softly as she ran her hands over his hips.

 

“ _Tess_ ,” he warned.

 

“And fits well here,” she said as her hands moved to his ass.

 

“Tess,” Scott squeaked out again. He had a feeling he knew where her hands were going next and he grabbed her wrists to stop her on their way to the front of his body. “Save that for later, babe.”

 

“And it fits very well where you won’t let me touch,” she continued with a shit-eating grin.

 

Scott turned around in the small space and wrapped his arms around Tessa. “I will let you...but later...at home.”

 

“Fine. Get changed and let’s go home,” she insisted, pecking a kiss to his lips.

 

“We won’t have time for _that_. I have my appointment in an hour,” he reminded.

 

Tessa pouted as she looked at her watch. She wanted to get back to help Kate put Owen down for his nap anyways.

 

“Ok, get changed into your clothes,” she directed as she turned and stepped out of the change room.

 

She began sorting through the clothes that Scott had tried on, settling on two pairs of pants (the second and tenth pair), two sweaters and two dress shirts plus one tie. “Are you nervous?” she asked, folding her selected items and stacking them neatly.

 

“Of course,” he breathed out. “If I somehow fuck this up—”

 

“Scott. You can’t. It either is or isn’t, there’s no grey area,” she insisted through the change room door.

 

“Yeah, I know, but still...we’ll know next week?” he asked, clarifying again what the timeline was as he opened the door and stepped out of the change room.

 

“Should,” she nodded as their eyes connected. She could see the worry written on his face.

 

“Just as simple as that?”

 

She nodded. She hoped so, anyways.

 

*

 

The waiting room was full; Scott was wedged on a chair between an old man with a nagging cough and a young woman trying to keep her two young children from running excitedly around the small space.

 

Scott felt anxious and hot and sweaty and he couldn’t stop his knee from bouncing up and down. He had chewed all his fingernails down in the past few days and had resorted to gnawing on the top of his plastic water bottle.

 

And he had to pee again. He had drunk copious amounts of water, trying to quench his parched mouth to no avail. He was worried he would not yield the proper sample, thereby giving an inconclusive result. He should have asked for a blood test; those he never had trouble providing.

 

“Scott?” the nurse called into the room.

 

Scott leapt to his feet and two other men also stood up.

 

“Oh, um, Scott Adams?” the nurse tried again.

 

Two of the three Scotts sat back down. Scott’s knee continued to bounce as the old man beside him continued to cough and he hoped he wouldn’t watch whatever germs the old man was spewing into the room.

 

Several more names were called before it was finally his turn. He was led down a long corridor and into a small room. He took a seat on the exam table as instructed and waited another twenty minutes before a young woman entered the room.

 

“Scott Moir?” she said with a grin. She recognized him and was a huge fan and completely left her professionalism out in the hallway for several minutes.

 

Scott nervously combed his fingers through his hair. “Yup, that’s me.”

 

The technician grabbed a pair of gloves from the box on the counter. “I’m a huge fan.”

 

Scott’s brain played a record scratch sound as he whipped his head over to look at the lab technician. _What the fuck did she just say?_ “Uh, sorry?”

 

“I’m a huge fan...of your skating? With Tessa I mean. Sorry, not very professional of me,” she admitted sheepishly as she tore open the sterile package and pulled out the swab to do the cheek sample.

 

“Ah, it’s alright. Thanks, it’s been a long time since we’ve...but thanks for remembering us.”

 

The technician smiled at Scott. She had no idea what the test was for, but hoped it wasn’t some sort of paternity claim being filed against him. She had heard of cases like that involving high profile athletes. “So, DNA sample today. I’ll just get you to open your mouth and I’ll rub this swab on the inside of your cheeks and you’re good to go.”

 

“My mouth is really dry...I don’t know—”

 

She shook her head, sensing his hesitation. “I rarely get repeat clients. I’m sure it’s fine. Open wide please.”

 

 

 

**January 9, 2027**

**London Airport**

 

Checking in their bags and going through security was a breeze, but Scott couldn’t help but notice just how quiet Tessa was. He knew it had nothing to do with it being early in the morning and everything to do with the one item she couldn’t pack for this trip. Her hand was white knuckling her Starbucks paper cup as they sat down near their gate.

 

Scott pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head. “I need to use the washroom, I’ll be right back.”

 

“Okay,” she replied softly, turning to look up at him with a small, forced smile.

 

“Don’t go anywhere,” Scott said with a grin, bumping his fist into her shoulder.

 

Her smile increased slightly at his joke. She had a flight to catch, she wasn’t leaving.

 

*

 

Scott returned to find Tessa clutching her phone, her thumb hovering over the button to start a video chat with Kate.

 

“Just call home if you need to, Tess,” he sighed as he sat back down beside her.

 

She shook her head. “I know if I do, it could make things worse for Owen. It’s selfish of me to want to see him. We’ve been gone barely an hour from the house.”

 

“You’re his mom, his whole world, I get that this separation is not going to be easy for either of you...but it’s healthy to spend time apart and recharge; especially for you. You need the down time...and if you want to take off to the spa or for a massage without me, I won’t be offended. This weekend should be about what _you_ need, aside from our one hour talk on Monday.”

 

She breathed out slowly and in deeply, still feeling some bewilderment over the man Scott had finally become. _Where was he ten years ago?_

 

“Here,” he grinned as he plopped a chocolate bar and a bag of gummy candy in her lap.

 

“What’s this for?” she asked, the smile reserved just for Scott tugging at the corners of her mouth.

 

“Bribes. _My_ number one job this weekend is to keep you happy.”

 

“ _Scott—_ ”

 

“Nope,” he insisted as he held up his hand, indicating she was to stop. “Your wish is my command...within reason of course,” he chuckled.

 

Tessa pulled her gaze away from Scott and looked down at his choice of treats for her; Strawberry Yogurt Ritter Sport and Haribo Starmix. He remembered her favourites from more than twenty years ago; something she had discovered on one of their Europe trips for competition as Juniors. She squeezed the package of gummies, grinning at the tiny fried egg shapes inside.

 

“Thank you for this,” she said holding up the packages, “and everything else. I’m sure you realize how important you are to me and maybe I don’t verbalize it enough but I do want you to know. I just have such a mix of emotions about everything lately, nothing is happening as I had planned but for the most part everything has been so, so good that sometimes I lay awake at night, wondering when the sky is going to drop, you know? This all just seems too good to be true. I’m sorry I’m rambling and I—”

 

“No, Tess,” Scott interrupted her by placing his hands over hers, stilling them in her lap. He understood what she was saying. “I do too. Sometimes I get scared I’m going to fuck up this one last shot and you’ll walk out on _me_ this time.”

 

“Me too,” she said softly, squeezing one of the little fried eggs in the package of gummies. “I mean, I worry that _I’ll_ do something and you’ll walk out on me again and I don’t know if I’m strong enough to handle that a second time. I worry that this, _us_ , what we have now, is a dream too big to lose.”

 

Scott breathed out a rush of nervous energy and moved his left hand to her knee. He gave it a squeeze, trying to ground himself and in turn, her. “Sometimes you worry too much, T.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him to admit that he also thinks about them and their future a lot; she wasn’t the only worrier of the pair.

 

“Yeah, I do too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tessa and Scott have nearly two full days in Vancouver...what sort of shenanigans will they get themselves into?
> 
> Chapter after that (or two chapters after if Vancouver runs long): paternity results are in!


	34. Vancouver: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott have an important discussion on the flight to Vancouver: their decision to no longer tour together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. How is everyone the day after the big announcement?
> 
> I was in the middle of proof reading this chapter when the news dropped.
> 
> Funny enough, the beginning part of the chapter seems very timely and while in real life things played out a little bit differently as to when they decided to no longer skate together, maybe this will help give you some closure and or hope for the future?

 

****January 9, 2027** **

**37,000 feet** **Somewhere above Canada**

 

They were just over an hour into their five-hour flight to Vancouver after changing planes in Toronto, and Scott could tell Tessa needed to say something. Something... _heavy_ , and he was worried.

 

He wanted to let her start the conversation when she was mentally rehearsed and prepared but the tension sitting between them on the first flight was palpable and it had only grown worse since the start of their second flight.

 

“Tess,” Scott started at the same time she said his name.

 

They both smiled nervously at the other.

 

“Go ahead,” he quickly added, before she changed her mind.

 

“No, you go first,” she countered.

 

“T—” he warned. He knew that she knew he wasn’t the one with something on his mind.

 

“Oh all right,” she sighed loudly, pulling the package of gummies from her purse. She needed something to fiddle with and distract her brain from overthinking what she needed to say. She ripped open the bag and popped an egg in her mouth before handing a mini gummy cola bottle to Scott; the only flavour he deemed acceptable.

 

“Thanks,” he said with a nervous smile. He didn’t eat it, _couldn’t_ , until he knew what she had to tell him; so he squeezed it repeatedly between his finger and thumb.

 

“I have something I want to tell you, and I don’t want you to take it the wrong way, but I’ve been thinking about it for a while and it’s really been eating at me and—”

 

“Virtch, please don’t scare me like this. We just talked about how we both felt like we were waiting for the sky to fall and now—”

 

“I’m not breaking up with you or anything!” she insisted with a flush of her cheeks. “Sorry, I’ll get to the point.”

 

 _Oh thank fuck_. “It’s ok, T. Take your time,” he put his left hand again on her knee and rubbed it up and down along the top of her thigh. He could feel beneath his fingertips that her muscles were tense.

 

“You had mentioned you wanted to do another... _tour_ —”

 

“It was just a suggestion—”

 

“Please?” she asked, closing her eyes. She needed to get this out in one breath.

 

“Sorry,” he whispered, his voice so soft she barely heard it over the engine hum in the cabin.

 

“Another tour,” she started again, as if her lines were well rehearsed and could only be said as one entity. “I don’t want to hurt you or upset you but I have to decline. All tours are off the table...for good.”

 

“Oh. Okay?” his brow furrowed and he pulled his hand away from her while straightening his back in his seat.

 

She knew instantly that she had hurt his feelings and surprised him in not a good way. This caused tears to spring to her eyes; she didn’t want to cause him any more pain.

 

“I’m sorry Scott—”

 

“No, it’s fine, Tess,” he insisted, turning his head away from her to look out the airplane window; he didn’t want her to see his tears.

 

“Let me explain?” she asked, turning slightly in her seat. The tears in her eyes had already spilled over, a shimmery trail now running down each cheek.

 

Scott nodded; he too was letting his tears go.

 

She reached out and touched her palm to his cheek. She almost pulled away when she felt the moisture, but something kept her hand against his skin, binding them.

 

“Look at me?” she begged softly, her voice hitching at the end as a sob escaped without her permission.

 

He did as she asked and when he saw her tears he felt the urge to just collapse against her and hold her close so they could cry together. Yes they were retired but he felt the door to future shows had remained slightly ajar with no firm plans ever being made to officially stop and now here they were, finally crossing that last finish line. _Together_.

 

She now had her hands in her lap, but they were anything but still. Her nervous tick was on full display as her fingers twisted that same simple silver band that she had worn for more than a decade on her middle finger. Over and over she twisted it before moving on to squeezing her knuckles, working the blood flow to her cold fingers.

 

“We’ve gone years now since touring and I honestly don’t miss it. Touring is a _lot_ ; especially physically. My body is certainly not what it once was, I’m dealing with daily pain management and that’s without skating several hours every day, every day for a week or several weeks in a row.”

 

Tessa paused as Scott used his thumbs to dry her cheeks, only for them to become wet again.

 

“And then there’s Owen,” she sighed. “I couldn’t be away from him for such an extended amount of time, it—”

 

“Tati and Max brought Angelika—”

 

“I know, and that worked out for them but it’s not what I want for Owen. I’ll admit, at first the thought was tempting, spending all that time with you and the practices and rehearsals. Just us…alone on the ice again with a common purpose and goal. I do miss that—”

 

“I understand, T. I really do,” he insisted as he wrapped his hands around her wrists and pressed his thumbs against that spot just below where her arm joined her hand, stilling her nervous fingers and feeling her pulse race beneath his skin.

 

“I sense a _but_ in there though?” she cringed.

 

“What about special guest appearances? Or something special for the Olympics or whatever? Just a one-off, not night after night,” he suggested, one last pitch to keep that part of _them_ in existence.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t call that touring, so yes, we could keep that open ended, sort of a case by case basis. We would both have to agree, but I have to stand by the firm no for touring.” Her eyes had been locked on his, but she broke her gaze to look down at where their hands were joined. “You’re...not mad?” she asked softly, afraid to hear his answer.

 

“No! Not at all, our days of being single and touring around the country on a bus are done. I’m just sad that it’s really over.” He dug his thumbs a little harder into her wrists, knowing the exact pressure she could withstand. “I completely get what you’re saying and we agreed to put Owen first, remember? Physical stuff aside, if you think any future projects are not in _Owen’s_ best interest, I will not question it, no hard feelings or anything—"

 

“Just like that?” She let out a heavily weighted sigh. It was in relief mostly, and some sadness.

 

“Yes,” Scott laughed through his tears as he pulled her into him for a hug. “And your well-being is important too. If the demands are too much physically, I would also say that is an automatic out...for a performance or a hike up the side of a mountain or cliff diving—”

 

“Jesus Christ, have you become a daredevil?” she gasped with wide eyes.

 

“No,” he laughed. “Just covering my bases.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, her cheeks pinking up at the thought of being any sort of a burden to Scott.

 

“Tessa, you sacrificed your body so much for yourself, for me, _for us_ , I could never thank you enough for what you went through to continue skating. Never apologize. From now out, a simple no will suffice. You don’t need to worry yourself to the point of insomnia for weeks just because of what my response will be. Big things or little things, let’s just talk it out right away. Come what may.”

 

Tessa pushed the armrest up between their seats and wiggled herself over as much as she could, without unbuckling her seatbelt, so she could snuggle up against Scott.

 

“Thank you,” she said with a grin as she pressed her nose into the side of his ribcage while he draped his arm around her body to keep her close.

 

He thought maybe she had fallen asleep; she had been still for what seemed like a really long time. Long enough for his brain to go through what she had said to him multiple times over. A part of what she had told him was nagging in the back of his mind, and he knew he should take his own advice and just talk to her. “How bad is it?” he asked softly as his lips pressed against the top of her head.

 

“Is what?”

 

Her voice was muffled against his sweatshirt where she had been breathing him in, attempting to calm her body and having several internal discussions with herself as to why she still felt anxious when there was no longer a need to be, aside from being apart from Owen.

 

 _So she is awake._ “Your pain. Significantly worse? I honestly couldn’t tell you had any and you never mentioned it.”

 

She sat up and he pulled his arm away so he could turn to face her. He had to see for himself. He knew if it was bad enough he would see it in her face and eyes, but he really hadn’t.

 

“It’s a dull roar, always lingering but for the most part it’s manageable. Obviously some days worse than others but over the counter pain relievers are usually enough. I go for massages and physio but I’m in maintenance so it’s not too frequent,” she insisted, she didn’t want to worry him with this. She was fine.

 

“And when you over did it with skating the other day?”

 

“I felt great at the time, but just pushed myself too far for the sake of getting a taste of that...feeling again; us on the ice,” she sighed.

 

“We can do less time, more often? We can make it a date thing? I know we keep saying that and life has just been busy but I love you too much to want to see you injured or in more pain than you already are.”

 

“Thank you,” she said with a nod of her head. She wanted that too, and their busy schedule was really all _her_ busy schedule, and she had guilt over that. If she made New Year’s resolutions, she might make one to work less and play more, but she never had so why start now.

 

“And you’ll tell me?”

 

She shook her head slightly, realizing he was still talking about something while she zoned out thinking about her busy calendar coming up in the next few months. “Tell you what?”

 

“If walking, even a block or two, is too much? Especially this weekend?” He had a sad look on his face as his one hand combed through her hair.

 

“I’m not an invalid, Scott,” she huffed.

 

“I’m not saying you are, but no shame in calling it quits when you need,” Scott insisted as he reached above their heads and pushed the call button for the flight attendant.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Scott cupped Tessa’s cheeks with his palms and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “You’ll see.”

 

When the flight attendant arrived to their row, Scott ordered two glasses of orange juice and an airplane-sized mini bottle of sparkling wine. Tessa side-eyed Scott but said nothing. When their drinks arrived, she watched as he mixed their mimosas, his a little stronger than hers, and then took the drink he held out to her.

 

“A toast?” he suggested.

 

Tessa held up her plastic glass.

 

“To endings...and new beginnings. I would rather spend every day waking up next to you, than skating together in just one more show,” he toasted, eyes glistening.

 

Tessa fought back the tears as she took a sip of her drink. The old Virtue and Moir chapter of their lives was officially closed but a new one was blossoming and she was nervously excited to see what the next thirty plus years held for them.

 

 

**January 9, 2027**

**Vancouver, British Columbia**

 

There was a knock on the connecting door between their rooms and Tessa grinned as she unlocked her side.

 

“Yes, may I help you?” she giggled, feeling like a teenager.

 

“No, I’ll just help myself,” Scott husked out as he snaked his arms around Tessa’s waist and pulled her into his room. She squeaked in discomfort as his bear hug pressed her full breasts against his chest.

 

Scott loosened his grip to look into the green eyes he loved so much. “What?” he asked softly.

 

“I need to pump. I should have on the airplane I guess—”

 

“Wait. I thought you did when we stopped in Toronto?” he questioned with a furrowed brow. She had told him she needed to during their layover, and had disappeared for the longest time in the bathroom, leaving him to sit alone at their gate.

 

Tessa blushed and pulled away from Scott. “That was almost seven hours ago and I had something like performance anxiety, I guess? I barely got an ounce. The manual one isn’t as efficient and I was stressed about getting it done quickly and in public. I wasn’t comfortable or relaxed in the bathroom stall—”

 

“So then go ahead and do it now,” Scott smirked as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll get my stuff unpacked and then look into lunch options for us while you do your thing.”

 

Several minutes later Scott heard the pump running in the other room. They had opted to book adjoining rooms to give them both a bit more space, and to cover up the fact that they would be sharing one bed. It also gave them two showers to speed up getting ready.

 

He finished unpacking his toiletries in his bathroom and walked towards the open connecting door. He leaned on the doorframe to watch Tessa; her back was to him. He usually gave her space while she pumped, he still felt a little unsure of that aspect of breastfeeding and assumed she didn’t want an audience.

 

“How’s it going?” he finally asked after watching her fidget in her chair for several minutes. He could sense something wasn’t right, even though he had no idea what _right_ should look like, but there seemed to be a lot of negative energy radiating off of Tessa.

 

“Not well. I don’t know why, I mean, there’s milk there it just isn’t flowing the way it should. I guess I’m just stressing over forcing myself to do this while being separated from Owen.”

 

Scott crossed the room and put his hands on Tessa’s shoulders, she was very tense. He started working his thumbs into her muscles as he glanced down at her set up. On each breast she had a funny-looking clear plastic funnel with a small bottle attached to the bottom, all held in place by a pink band around her torso. A thin clear tube ran from each funnel to the machine that was mimicking the suction Owen’s mouth would normally make to remove her milk.

 

He was somewhat taken aback by how unnatural the whole thing looked compared to Owen being latched onto her breast. Tessa looked something akin to a dairy cow in his mind and he felt bad for her that she had to go through the trouble to remove the unneeded milk, and because he was feeling a bit uneasy, he had to make a joke to lighten the mood in the room.

 

“Do you hear what the machine is saying, Virtch?”

 

“It’s not saying anything,” she frowned as she shook her head, confused as to what he was getting at. _Now is not the time for jokes._

 

“Listen. It’s saying let go, let go, let go,” he smirked.

 

Tessa closed her eyes, a smile forming on her face when she realized what he meant. The sound of the pump had a beat to it; if she listened hard enough, yes, it did sound like _let go._ She felt his hands massaging her shoulders, and the stress backing off a bit.

 

“That’s it,” he encouraged, watching the milk start to flow faster. He continued massaging her shoulders until he heard her groan. He turned his focus down towards her body. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s not enough.”

 

“What isn’t enough? I can massage you more—”

 

She shook her head. “I should have gotten a lot more than two ounces from each side and the flow has just...stopped.”

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked, worried that she was having trouble. He knew she pumped often, so she should know if something was off. He believed her.

 

She shook her head again. “The pump just isn’t the same and I know me being tense and not fully relaxing isn’t helping. Maybe I’ll just focus on one side at a time. I was doing double to speed things up—”

 

“Hey, don’t rush this for my benefit. Take as long as you need. We’re on vacation here, Tess,” he said gently before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

Tessa sighed as she unhooked one of the tubes from the pump to reconfigure it. “Would you mind grabbing my phone off the table for me please?”

 

Scott did as she asked, returning to her side with the phone and a bottle of water. He knew she should stay hydrated, he had noticed she always had water close by but hadn’t had much to drink on their flights, claiming it was to minimize getting up for the bathroom. Scott watched as she took a deep breath in and out and knew she was settling her nerves but didn’t really get why she was anxious over something she did so often.

 

“Talk to me,” he said softly, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

 

She took another deep breath in as she opened the camera roll on her phone. It was filled with thousands of pictures and videos of Owen.

 

“I’m just having trouble relaxing and getting a proper let down. My body keeps tensing up. I…I miss Owen so much and I know it’s wrong but I just want to hop on the next flight home,” she said, her voice quivering as she held back her tears and switched the machine back on.

 

“Oh Tess,” Scott breathed out, peppering the top of her head with tiny kisses. It was breaking his heart that she was having such separation anxiety from Owen.

 

“At home it’s easier, there’s no real pressure if I don’t get a good pump, Owen will catch the rest on his next feed. Here, I could be three full days without properly emptying my breasts and I could get mastitis or lower my supply—”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, Kiddo. You’re jumping way ahead of yourself. One thing at a time. Let’s give this a decent go first,” Scott insisted as he rubbed his hands on the tops of her shoulders; he didn’t really know what else to do for her. He felt helpless and worried; two feelings he’d had to deal with regarding Tessa and her body in the past. So while this was nothing new, he didn’t have the skill set to work through this particular issue with her.

 

“Looking at pictures sometimes helps. I need to be distracted, not really think about the milk flow,” she confessed quietly.

 

He nodded. _Makes sense_. “So then don’t think.”

 

She gave him a scowl. _Easier said than done, Moir._

 

“Do you want to video chat with Owen? Would that help?”

 

Tessa sighed. “Maybe? But I don’t necessarily want him seeing my breasts and then getting upset either.” She turned back to her phone and flipped through her favourites folder, pressing play on a video of Owen giggling as he knocked over a tower of wooden blocks.

 

Scott saw her smile as she watched the video. He could see and feel her body relaxing as she started laughing at the images of the toddler on the screen. She quickly pressed the letdown button on the breast pump and Scott watched as milk began flowing thick and fast. He wasn’t sure if he should interrupt whatever Zen concentration she had going on by stopping his shoulder massage so he kept going. She turned to look at him with a small smile, and then back at the video.

 

She finished pumping the other side and then cleaned up the breast pump parts with Scott looking on, as if he was learning choreography from her. He was a quick study, and this wasn’t much different than picking up any other sequence of steps. He wanted to be of more help the next time around.

 

“Seems like a shame to be dumping all that hard work down the drain,” Scott said as he watched Tessa pour the eleven ounces of liquid gold into the sink and then rinse out the bottles.

 

“I know,” she sighed. “But I didn’t get around to inquiring about doing a donation here ahead of time and I don’t want to be worrying about storing it properly in the hotel and then bringing it home on the plane and keeping it cool. Upside is we can get completely wasted later tonight if you want?” she offered with one eyebrow raised.

 

Scott chuckled at that but shook his head. Ten years ago? Most definitely. Five years ago? Definitely. Now? No. He was going to be turning forty this year and knew how badly he would not recover from getting piss drunk.

 

“You can if you want, I’ll be your designated driver,” he counter offered.

 

Tessa wrinkled her nose. “Well that’s no fun to be drunk by myself.”

 

“Drunk Tess is very fun, just know when to quit. We don’t need you watering any plants tonight.”

 

She scoffed at his reference to her puking in a potted plant once or twice. “Are you not drinking at all?”

 

“I will, I’ve just changed my bad habits and don’t want to be _that guy_ anymore. I don’t need to be; I’ve found other coping mechanisms. Speaking of, will you be joining me in the hotel gym in the morning?”

 

Tessa groaned as she walked past Scott and out of the bathroom. She laid the clean pump parts on a fresh towel she had set out earlier on the dresser. “How early?”

 

“Three hour time change, so we can sleep until ten Ontario time which is really seven B.C. time?” he suggested, hoping he might convince her by letting her sleep in.

 

“Okay, but only if we get coffee after. A huge bowl of it,” she insisted.

 

“You want to bathe in it?” he asked, holding back his laughter.

 

She rolled her eyes as she pulled her shoes back on.

 

“Ready,” she said with an obvious bounce in her step that he immediately picked up on. The stress and worry and milk, gone from her body for now.

 

He had to ask anyways, because she truly had worried him earlier. “You feel okay now?”

 

She pressed a kiss to his lips to stop further questions. While she appreciated his care and attention, it was feeling a bit smothery and that made her panicky, something she hadn’t felt for a long time. “I'm just hungry, let’s go get food.”

 

*

 

After sushi for lunch, they wandered through Dr. Sun Yat-Sen Chinese Garden and then took an Uber to English Bay to walk along the ocean floor while the tide was out. They had done a fair bit of walking and Scott knew Tessa should probably rest her legs; he was tired himself.

 

He watched her twirl around, laughing at something; he had lagged behind while she ran along the newly formed shore. She still had that childlike goofiness in her that only appeared when she was comfortable and relaxed around the people, or in this case person, she was with.

 

Scott stopped to pick up a shell from the sand as Tessa bounded back towards him.

 

“What did you find?” she asked excitedly.

 

Scott held the perfect purple shell in his open palm.

 

“Oh!” she gasped. “That one‘s beautiful! She held her palm open to reveal four identical shells, quirking her eyebrow at Scott.

 

He laughed loudly, pulling her in for a hug. Their synchronicity was still a bit unnerving at times but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

*

 

As Scott watched Owen on Tessa’s laptop screen, he didn’t think it was possible to miss someone as much as he missed Owen and he could tell from Tessa’s tears that her heart hurt even more than his own.

 

Owen on the other hand was living his best life with Grandma Kate. She eased Tessa’s fears and insisted Owen had been kept so busy he hadn’t even asked for her all day, which simultaneously filled Tessa’s heart with joy and shattered it into a million pieces.

 

“We made Chicken Divan for dinner tonight, Owen helped by sampling the shredded cheese Nana gave him,” Kate said with a wide grin.

 

“Nana?” Tessa asked with a confused look on her face.

 

“Yes!” Kate exclaimed happily. “I should have mentioned that to start! He decided today was the day he would call me Nana instead of Mama!”

 

Tessa’s face fell as she let out a soft sigh. “I can’t believe I missed that!”

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Kate apologized, she should have known Tessa would be upset by that.

 

“No, it’s alright. How do you feel about officially having him call you that?” Tessa asked Kate. Ava had been using the name for over a year now, but Owen had always insisted that Kate was _Mama_ in word and sign.

 

“Elated!” Kate said with a huge grin on her face. “Owen? Come here please sweetie and say hi to Mama. She wants to hear you say Nana’s name,” Kate said with her head turned around to see where Owen had run off to.

 

Owen toddled back into the dining room holding the toy cell phone Scott had bought for him and his Little Blue Truck book. He thought Scott was going to read to him and play with him. He did not understand that Scott was just on the computer screen.

 

“Bue? Ott?” his little voice called out as he cocked his head to the side, waiting for Scott to come out of the computer.

 

“Hey Buddy!” Scott waved at Owen.

 

“Hi sweetpea!” Tessa cooed with tears in her eyes as she blew Owen a kiss.

 

“Ott? Bue?” Owen tried again as he dropped the cell phone on the floor and held up his book for Scott to see.

 

“Do you want Ott to read? If Nana holds up the pages for me to see, we can do that,” Scott suggested, feeling warm and fuzzy that Owen wanted to read with him over video chat.

 

Tessa felt a little put off that Owen wasn’t really interested in talking to her, but maybe it was for the best. Things could be worse, and she could have more guilt over leaving Owen if he was visibly upset that she wasn’t there with him.

 

*

 

Tessa breathed out a huge sigh as she closed her laptop after ending their call. “I should pump,” she grumbled as she pushed the laptop away from herself and got off the bed.

 

So far their trip wasn’t going exactly as Scott had dreamed it would. He hadn’t factored in her frequent pumping; he had envisioned them having copious amounts of sex while they finally had the alone time that had been evading their grasp lately.

 

“Maybe a swim and a nap after I’m done?” she suggested softly as she was connecting the parts of the pump, as if she knew what he was thinking.

 

She had kept her back to him, but he could hear the smile on her face. _Nap? Yes please_ , he thought, knowing it had nothing to do with sleeping.

 

“You know,” Scott started as he leaned back against the headboard and crossed his arms behind his head. “I kinda thought a nap would have been first on our to-do list. “I had visions of barely getting the luggage through the door and you shoving me against the wall—”

 

“I know and I’m sorry,” Tessa apologized, gritting her teeth together as the machine began pumping. She was still feeling discomfort but she pushed it aside.

 

*

 

She was sitting as close to him as physically possible without being in his lap, his arm was around her shoulders as his finger traced lazy patterns on her arm. They were both relaxed and knew their fingers and toes were slowing becoming wrinkly; it was nearly time to get out.

 

“This _is_ nice,” he groaned, the jets from the hot tub beating into his back muscles.

 

“Mmmm,” she agreed with him, the heat from the water was soothing and had made her somewhat sleepy.

 

They were certainly not alone; a rowdy bunch of teenagers were having an aggressive game of Marco Polo in the main pool, but that didn’t stop Tessa’s hand from wandering. She knew the foamy layer of bubbles on the surface of the hot tub would hide what she was up to.

 

“T—” Scott warned as her hand slid from his knee to cup him over his swim shorts. “Save that for upstairs.”

 

Tessa scoffed and played dumb. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“I knew you were the devil in disguise with that skimpy red bikini,” he smirked, opening one eye to look at her. His eyes had gone very wide when she removed her bathrobe before getting into the hot tub. She had tortured him the entire walk down to the pool, not letting him get a sneak peak at which bathing suit she had chosen.

 

“I don’t really want to _save_ anything,” she insisted as her hand felt the reaction she was looking for.

 

Scott turned his head and pressed a kiss on her neck, just below her ear. “Let’s go upstairs now so I don’t have to take the walk of shame back to our room with a raging hard on,” he husked out.

 

*

 

Tessa had her legs flung up over Scott’s shoulders as he bucked into her relentlessly. She was lying on the edge of her bed; he was standing next to her, his knees digging into the mattress with each thrust.

 

She was having trouble focusing, he would bring her to the precipice of her orgasm and then her mind would start on about something not related to their sexcapades and she would lose the momentum. She’d had Scott change positions four times and she knew he was getting frustrated. Sex had _never_ been this bad between them.

 

“I’m sorry,” she groaned, covering her eyes with the back of her hands in embarrassment. “This isn’t working. It’s not you, I promise. My brain just won’t shut off.”

 

Scott stopped moving, he was dripping with sweat, things were working for him just fine and he had been holding off his release until she came first, but he was too far gone to just give up now.

 

“Babe, why don’t you take off your bra? Let me touch your—”

 

“No,” she insisted firmly. She still wasn’t comfortable giving her breasts back to Scott when they belonged to Owen, even though she knew his mouth on her nipples would surely send her right over the edge and result in a mind blowing orgasm.

 

“I don’t know if I can last much longer, T,” Scott grunted as he pulled out of her. He tapped his hand on her thigh. “Try on your knees?”

 

She got on all fours on the mattress and moaned as he pushed back inside of her. The change of angle was good, but her brain was randomly thinking about the paternity results and what their next steps would be once they heard the news, and then Scott collapsed against her back, snapping her brain back to the present.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he panted. “I just…couldn’t hold off…any longer.”

 

“No, I’m sorry. I’m ruining this trip for us,” she groaned into the mattress, fully annoyed with herself for her lack of focus.

 

“Not at all,” he insisted as he pressed a kiss to the lips-shaped birthmark on her back, his hands gripping tightly to her hips. “We have all night and all of tomorrow to do this, babe. In fact, we have the rest of our lives. For now I’m happy just spending time with you and getting you all to myself.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tessa and Scott do some shopping after dinner and meet up with Marnie McBean the next day
> 
> Anyone out there still reading?  
> I promise in this AU lifetime VM will get their happily ever after 💙


	35. Vancouver: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa admits to Scott that she is having a problem and he comes up with a "Scott" way of handling it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One lingering issue between VM is finally resolved in this chapter so that we can move onwards and upwards!

 

**January 9, 2027**

**Vancouver, British Columbia**

 

Before dinner, Tessa and Scott showered separately, and got ready in separate rooms with the connecting door closed. It was her spontaneous idea and he loved it.

 

Tessa actually had a motive behind her suggestion; she needed some alone time to think after their disastrous efforts in bed, and to apply some heat to her body without Scott seeing. She didn’t want him worried yet because she was hopeful that the heat and a bit of a massage would cure the slight ache that was bothering her.

 

Scott rapped his knuckles on the door. “T? Are you ready?”

 

“Earrings and shoes!” her voice came muffled through the closed door.

 

Scott grinned and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. It had been years since they had done a first look and while their outfits tonight were not skating costumes that they were revealing to each other, he was still nervous and excited to see what she was wearing.

 

He smoothed down the front of his grey wool sweater and the expensive wool dress pants she had picked out for him. He knew he looked good, but still wondered if he could wear wool with wool or if that was some sort of fashion blunder. She hadn’t specifically said he could wear these two pieces together and her praise meant the world to him; it fuelled him. He knew this certainly wouldn’t be his first or last mistake, but he made a mental note to casually bring it up over dinner if she didn’t.

 

“Ready!” she finally called out after what seemed like an eternity to him.

 

Scott took a deep breath in and opened the connecting door.

 

“Wow!” he breathed out as he held his hand out to her.

 

Tessa grinned at him, pleased with his clothing choice and the lack of excessive gel in his hair. She put her hand in his, allowing him to lead her into his room and spin her around once.

 

“Wow!” he said again, he was at a loss for more words than that as he took a good look at Tessa.

 

She was wearing a tight emerald green sequin camisole with a shallow V-neck cut and a matching lace bra beneath that. Her black leather pants hugged her body in all the right places and her black high heels brought her up to nearly the same height as Scott. Her eyes were dark and smoky with a touch of gold, making the greens of her irises pop. Her hair had been pulled back into a loose French braid, showcasing her earrings.

 

“Please allow me to introduce myself,” she started with a giggle, hoping he would catch on.

 

“Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name,” he replied with a huge grin, which quickly faded to a pensive gaze. _Her earrings..._

 

She quirked an eyebrow. “What’s puzzling you is the nature of my game,” she offered as another hint.

 

He fingered her gold earrings as he breathed in deeply, the scent of strawberries and vanilla filling his nose. _Dummy. She led with the first clue._ “Individual short dance, nice touch.”

 

Tessa laughed nervously. “I’m not over dressed for wherever we’re going, right?”

 

“No! T, shit, you look amazing...and smell delicious and I’m considering just staying in and ordering room service—”

 

“We could?” she offered with a smirk and another quirk of her perfectly sculpted brow.

 

“No, you put in all this effort...but I’ll admit I can’t wait to take this off of you,” he husked out as he dragged his finger slowly down her freckled chest and into the valley of her breasts.

 

“It’s a bodysuit,” she said, taking a step closer towards him and covering his hand with hers, stopping his fingers from wandering any further.

 

“Even better. You know how much I love you in bodysuits,” he replied with a grin.

 

“It’s not new new,” she admitted as she brushed her other hand over her stomach. “But this is actually the first time I’ve worn it. I bought it while I was pregnant with Owen, but between the time I ordered it online and it arrived at my house, my belly had popped and it was far too tight and with breastfeeding it isn’t really a practical option—”

 

“Well it fits like a glove now and you look absolutely amazing...including your lovely lady friends.”

 

Scott leaned down and pressed several kisses to the bare skin across her upper chest, knowing that was about as close as he was getting, but aching to touch her breasts just the same.

 

“Maybe we should stay in?”

 

“Do you really want to?” he asked, his voice low and his lips now hovering in front of hers.

 

Tessa thought back to earlier that afternoon. Maybe she just needed to starve herself further, so that when they got back to the room later she would be too focused on sex to let her mind wander. She pressed a kiss to Scott’s lips and gave him a devilish grin. “Let’s go out, but not stay out _too_ late.”

 

*

 

After dinner they held hands as they strolled the three blocks back to their hotel on Burrard Street.

 

“Oh!” Tessa gasped. “Let’s stop in at Indigo! I forgot to pack a book to read.”

 

Scott grinned and pressed a kiss to the side of Tessa’s head as she dragged him into the bookstore. She had been abnormally quiet during dinner, and had even declined dessert. This was the first she had seemed like her normal self since they had left their hotel, so how could he say no to her? He was a bit worried that she was over analyzing and stressing about her issues from earlier that afternoon. He still felt bad he couldn’t have held out longer for her.

 

He stopped beside Tessa and watched as she closed her eyes while inhaling deeply. She then opened her eyes and looked around the store to get her bearings.

 

“I think I’m headed that way,” she announced, pointing to the fiction section.

 

“I’ll meet you back at the front in twenty?” he offered, knowing how she preferred to shop without him pacing next to her, forcing her to choose her book prematurely.

 

Tessa nodded and winked at Scott. He watched her disappear amongst the bookshelves before wandering off in the opposite direction. He had packed a book, so he didn’t need to buy anything, but stopped to look through the sports section anyways. After that, he made his way to the back corner of the store. It was brightly decorated and children’s books and toys filled the shelves. He took his time looking through the books, hoping he might find something Owen would like that they could read together.

 

“Oh...my...God,” he whispered to himself as he picked up a plush version of the blue truck from Owen’s favourite book. “Owen would go nuts for this.”

 

He pressed the top of the truck and it beeped three times, causing a huge, excited grin to break out over Scott’s face.

 

“I gotta show Tess!”

 

“Show me what?” she asked as she walked up behind him.

 

“Bue!” Scott exclaimed as he turned around and held the stuffed toy out for Tessa to see.

 

“Oh, how sweet!” she cooed as she ran her hand over the soft plush truck. “Owen would love that!”

 

“Is it alright with you if I buy it for him?”

 

“Of course! You know you don’t have to ask,” she grinned as she nodded her head.

 

He knew, but he still felt like he should.

 

They both whispered thank you at the same time, and smiled at themselves. They still had an awkwardness between them that only time could smooth the edges of.

 

“Did you find something?” Scott asked, tapping his finger on the books in her arm.

 

“I couldn’t decide, so I’m getting these two and I forgot to pack my travel candle and this jar was too pretty to pass up. I figured the scent might help relax me.”

 

Scott nodded as he looked at the vanilla Voluspa candle in a vintage-looking glass jar. “Ready then? I thought maybe we could hit up that dessert shop you were talking about on the way back to the hotel?”

 

“Oh,” she sighed sadly. She was torn, she did want something sweet but her one breast was really bugging her and she just wanted to go back to the room and try pumping again. She was really cursing her decision to not bring Owen.

 

“T? You okay?” he inquired, knowing she was keeping something from him.

 

She chewed on her bottom lip, not wanting to have this discussion in a very public children’s section of a bookstore chain. _With children running around. Why are they still up? It’s past bedtime._

 

“Raincheque?” she sighed hopefully.

 

“Of course,” he hummed as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Let’s go pay for this and head out then.”

 

She loved him for not pushing. Not that they were always great at starting sensitive discussions. She knew she _had_ to tell him, especially if things got worse. He should have a heads up. _No secrets._

 

Tessa avoided his eye contact the entire walk back, trying to rehearse how she wanted to do this. She had barely tapped her key card on her hotel room door and she broke, explaining through her tears.

 

“I’m in pain. It’s gotten worse throughout the course of the evening. I’m positive that it’s a plugged duct. I had this once before and Owen was able to get it undone, pumping just couldn’t get it—”

 

“Hey, sweetie, it’ll be okay,” he offered gently as he cupped his palms around her tear-stained cheeks. “We’ll figure this out. Just tell me what you want me to do.”

 

She blew out a slow, shaky breath. _Stop with the tears, Tess_. “Just being here, providing moral support and positive thoughts, I guess? Not much you can do while I pump.”

 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then let her go get changed and set up while he put their bags in his room and changed into sweatpants and his favourite Leafs tee. He made his way back into her room with her candle in one hand and a lighter in the other. He didn’t smoke anymore, but carrying around a lighter was still a habit, never knowing when it might be useful.

 

After lighting the candle and dropping a kiss to the top of Tessa’s head, Scott flopped down on the bed. He watched her for several minutes as she grimaced and started massaging her breast while running the pump.

 

Scott was curious about why she was having this problem, and like any curious human, he pulled out his phone and checked in with Doctor Google. He read through several blogs and forums and gathered as much knowledge as he could before offering her further support. Feeling ready to argue his side if need be, he posed his question.

 

“T?”

 

She turned to look at him, causing the suction on the pump to break, spilling the few drops of milk she had managed to coax out.

 

“Says here, your partner can hoover it out?”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. _Hoover?_ She kept her face stoic but she knew he was trying to get her to laugh. Tessa knew Scott hated when she was in a bad mood.

 

“I might be able to suck out your blockage. Could I try? I mean, you know how I am with my mouth.” He wiggled his eyebrows to make sure she knew what he meant.

 

Her eyes fluttered closed as she squirmed in her chair. _Yes, I know very well, thank you._

 

“Okay, she finally conceded as she shut off the pump. She was willing to try anything for relief at this point. She knew about the cabbage leaves trick to draw the milk out, and she had been considering asking Scott to find her some, but this could possibly work too. She knew it was also probably time for her to get over her uneasiness of Scott handling her breasts.

 

Tessa swallowed thickly. “How do you want to do this?”

 

“Well, I would say you’re the expert in this field over me, but it says online to let gravity help?”

 

Tessa watched him roll over into his back and pat his chest with his hand, so she got up on the bed and straddled his chest. She pulled her t-shirt off over her head and unhooked her bra, tossing it off to the side with her shirt. She made eye contact with him and wordlessly said, _if we’re doing this, then we might as well go all the way._

 

She noticed his eyebrows go up slightly but appreciated that he said nothing.

 

He could see her right breast was larger than the left and the skin in the area she had been massaging was already a darker pink than the rest, so he knew exactly where he should focus his efforts.

 

“Are you okay with me massaging your breast while you focus on keeping yourself propped up?” he asked.

 

She nodded as she leaned over him and put one hand on either side of his head, her breasts now hanging in front of his face and it took every ounce of willpower he had to not turn this into a sexual thing. He had to continuously remind his dick to calm down; he had to focus on ending her pain first, then possibly there would be a reward later.

 

“You need to get as much of my breast in your mouth as possible, not just the nipple,” she offered, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

It was his turn to nod. His mouth had suddenly gone dry and his brain offline. He licked his dry lips but made no move for her breasts. He couldn’t believe they were about to do this; he had been thinking about her breasts a lot lately. He couldn't help that he was a man and those sorts of thoughts filled his head more than they should.

 

“Do you...um, do you want to swallow it or...”

 

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of her voice. He admittedly hadn’t thought that far. “No different than me ingesting any of your other bodily fluids I guess? Are you okay with that? I could spit it out if you’d rather?”

 

She shrugged. “I’m a little weirded out by this whole thing, and I’m trying not to overthink it. I’m just wanting to avoid flying Owen out here or ending up in the hospital or something. If you change your mind at any point—”

 

“You need help and I’m not running from it. I’m going to do whatever you need. I know you’re feeling vulnerable and it’s okay to feel that way...but it’s just me, T,” he reminded gently.

 

Her eyes filled with tears and a few dropped onto his cheeks before she sat up on his chest. She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and blew out a deep breath. “Okay, let’s just try this before I change my mind.”

 

She got back into position and felt Scott’s warm hands on her waist first. He moved one hand to her back and pressed his fingers along the ridges of her spine while the fingers of the other hand gently touched the side of her engorged breast. She knew he was being gentle but needed him to—

 

Her brain stopped shouting for him to hurry up when she felt his lips press kisses against her breast before taking it in his mouth. She wanted to moan with pleasure because she had missed his mouth there so much but at the same time scream loudly from the pressure and pain.

 

He began sucking hard as his fingers dug deep into her skin, running repeatedly from her armpit towards her nipple, in an attempt to coax the milk out.

 

She had squeezed her eyes shut as she bit down hard on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep any noises from escaping her mouth while Scott focused on his task. She zeroed in on her breathing and once it was under control she dared to open her eyes and look down at Scott.

 

She was about to close her eyes again when Scott paused for a brief moment and she felt some of the pressure subside. She knew from his pause that he had just gotten a mouth full of her milk. She held her breath, not wanting to interrupt his work as he swallowed and continued sucking hard.

 

She shut her eyes, feeling her body relax. _Thank fuck_ _he wasn’t grossed out by the taste of my milk and I think he cleared the plugged duct_. She could feel him pulling the milk from that side of her breast and she tried to keep her mind focused on holding her body up and the milk flowing. Having his mouth on her breast wasn’t as weird as she thought it would have been and it was making her heart rate increase. She had missed his touch on that part of her body.

 

“I think you can stop,” she eventually told him once her breast felt soft.

 

His eyes met hers as his mouth released her breast. He pressed a kiss to her freckled chest as a grin formed on his face.

 

“I think I just checked something off my bucket list that I didn’t even know was there. That was hot as hell, Virtch.”

 

Tessa’s cheeks pinked up with his admission. “It wasn’t too weird?” she asked.

 

“Oh it was completely weird when your milk started flowing. I mean, obviously it’s normal, but I haven’t done that before. I mean, I suppose I did as a baby, but not that I remember that.”

 

She thought it was cute that he was stumbling over his words. She appreciated his help and didn’t want him to feel embarrassed for enjoying what he had just done. “Thank you for helping me.”

 

He had both hands on her waist, squeezing her tightly. “Thank you for trusting me to help you through it.”

 

She sat up and shook out her wrists. She raised an eyebrow at him; she could feel his dick pressing against her ass.

 

“Hot as hell?” he repeated sheepishly.

 

She playfully rolled her eyes and grinned in agreement. She leaned over again and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “It kinda was, wasn’t it?”

 

Scott reached up and ran his thumb over her nipple on the other breast. “So...are these still off limits, or?”

 

“If you’re okay with the possibility of milk leaking—”

 

“Tessa,” he warned with a pointed look. “I really don’t give a shit if any part of your body leaks anything on me...and you should know that. I’ve tasted your blood, sweat, tears, cum, and now milk.”

 

He made a good point. Good enough to shut her up. She covered his lips again with hers and kissed him until he was gasping for air.

 

“I owe you from earlier,” he suggested and she knew what he meant.

 

She shook her head, the ends of their noses rubbing. “No, it’s okay.”

 

“I want to...unless you don’t want me to?”

 

“I do! I absolutely do,” she insisted. “You _are_ good at using your mouth...on all of my body parts it seems.”

 

“Then sweat pants off, Virtch. Let’s get you seeing stars.”

 

*

 

She screamed louder than she had intended, but it really was _that_ good. He did have a magical way with his mouth but it helped that her pain had been relieved and she could fully relax to actually cross the finish line instead of just chasing her orgasm for an hour.

 

Scott kissed his way up her naked body, pausing at each of her breasts so he could kiss each one before moving up to her mouth.

 

“You good?” he husked out against her mouth, kissing her parted lips as they puffed out short breaths of hot air.

 

“Mm-hmm,” was all she could manage to get out. The words were not forming, her entire body felt like a pile of mush.

 

“Good,” he laughed, sliding his hands beneath her bare back and pressing his nose into that spot where her neck met her shoulders. “Your body is so beautiful and amazing, T. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too,” she mumbled into his hair. _So much more than you know._

 

 

**January 10, 2027**

**Vancouver, British Columbia**

 

Scott woke up to the sound of far away laughter, Owen’s laughter to be exact. He slowly opened his eyes, the room was still dark, and then he heard Tessa’s big laugh honking, but it was not next to him. It too was far away. Scott couldn’t help but smile as Owen giggled again, however as he rolled over he found the bed next to him empty. Scott frowned as he sat up. _Am I dreaming?_ He got out of bed and grabbed his sweatpants and t-shirt, both had been hastily discarded some time in the middle of the night for a half-asleep round of lazy sex that left both of them sated as they fell back to sleep wrapped up in one another’s arms.

 

Scott padded across the floor towards the light coming from his adjoining room. There he found Tessa sitting at the table, having a video chat with Owen on her phone.

 

“Wennie!” Tessa exclaimed with a grin. “Do you know who I just found?” She flipped the camera around and a sleepy Scott filled the screen for Owen to see.

 

“Ott! Ott!” he shrieked so loudly that it made Tessa wince as the sound pierced her eardrums.

 

Scott laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, taming the unruly locks he had woken up with. “Hey little buddy!” he rasped out, his voice still thick with sleep.

 

Owen was like a breath of fresh air, and Scott could feel the toddler’s endless energy through the phone. He knew a dose of Owen was what they both needed to start their day off right.

 

Tessa held the phone out to Scott, indicating he should take it and talk to Owen, or at least watch Owen running around on the screen for a bit. She knew Scott was missing Owen as much as she was, which once would have scared her, but it felt so right and natural now that she could no longer fight it.

 

When the call was finally disconnected, Scott leaned up against the table Tessa was sitting at.

 

“I thought we were sleeping in?” he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and bumped his knee into hers.

 

“Sorry, my body is just programed to get up early now and it’s still on Ontario time. Technically I did sleep in, it’s almost eight at home,” she countered.

 

Scott nodded; he couldn’t fault her for the three-hour time change. He glanced over at the two bottles of milk sitting next to him on the table. “Pumping go okay?”

 

“Yup!” she replied cheerfully. “I decided to try your suggestion. I did a video chat with Mom and Owen while I pumped, I just kept it out of the screen so Owen wouldn’t see anything. Seven ounces from both sides.”

 

“Good job, babe,” Scott replied with a smile as his fingers caressed the side of her arm.

 

“All thanks to you. I’ve appreciated your help with everything,” she said as she nodded her head towards the bottles of milk. “Let me get cleaned up here and then we can hit the gym downstairs?”

 

Truthfully, Scott just wanted to climb back into bed and snuggle with Tessa for another hour or two, but her rare early morning chipper mood was intoxicating so he just nodded with a grin on his face. “We’ll get a nap squeezed in somewhere today too, right?”

 

Tessa’s big laugh filled the room, and Scott’s heart, in response.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Paternity results!


	36. Fix You - Random Tuesday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paternity results are in - finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I’m so incredibly sorry this took forever to post. I had to take several weeks away from writing; my brain just couldn’t seem to get the words from my head to my computer. But, it ended up being about three times longer than a regular chapter, so hopefully that makes up for it?
> 
> I wanted to build up some tension before the paternity reveal, tie up a few loose ends in the story, as well as pull in some backstory and real life events.  
> You may notice I added the days of the week, as this chapter covers 10 days in VM's world and I wanted to keep it less confusing as of course I had to have the reveal on a Tuesday!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 💙

 

**Sunday**

**January 10, 2027**

**Vancouver, British Columbia**

 

Scott woke up first from their nap. Their bodies had drifted apart as they slept, each finding the opposite edge of the mattress, and he didn’t like the distance. They had put enough space between themselves for so many years; he wanted to stay next to Tessa as much as he could. He moved his arms above his head, grunted softly as he stretched out his back, and then shimmied himself towards her. By the time he reached Tessa, he had shaken the bed enough to wake her, but she stayed still with her eyes closed, waiting to see what he was up to.

 

Scott put one arm around her waist as he pressed his body against her back. Tessa hummed softly with content at the contact, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She felt his hand start to roam north and she had a feeling she knew exactly where it was going. Sure enough, she felt his thumb press and then start rubbing back and forth over her nipple.

 

“ _Scott_ —” she warned, but stopped as his teeth gently bit down around her earlobe and he hummed in her ear, making her momentarily lose her train of thought.

 

“How was your nap?” he whispered in her ear.

 

Tessa fought off the urge to give into what she wanted, _and what Scott wanted_. “We should probably get up and go through our speech again, that one part was still rough and it could be a bit longer, or maybe we just need to speak slower or—”

 

“Or we could stay in bed and do other things,” he growled playfully as he kissed her neck and cupped his hand around her breast. He could feel that it felt fuller than it had before their nap and it finally clicked in his head what that meant. He quickly pulled his hand away from her body. “Sorry, T. Do you need to pump?”

 

She turned over onto her back, looking up at him with her green eyes. She smiled and caressed his cheek with her hand. “Thank you for asking, but I want to hold off a bit longer. I did so much extra pumping yesterday and don’t want to increase my supply. Sorry about your shirt.”

 

Scott looked down at the Leafs shirt she was wearing. _His_ Leafs shirt. She had pulled it on after they’d had sex but before they fell asleep and it now had a big wet spot where he had been massaging her breast.

 

Scott chuckled. “What’s mine is yours, and you know I don’t mind. Sorry I should have asked before… _stimulating_ the ladies.” He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. He really was sorry. He just sort of forgot.

 

She rolled her eyes at his joke. “I know, that’s new for us. It was never an issue before.”

 

“We’re still rediscovering each other,” he said softly as he leaned down to kiss her again. Her lips were so soft and inviting. “You know, we haven’t done nearly enough of this lately.”

 

“Enough of what?” she asked, puzzled as to what he meant.

 

“Kissing,” he mumbled in between kisses.

 

She smiled and hummed in agreement. Usually when they kissed in front of Owen, it had to be quick because he wanted a turn kissing them too, and while that was fun and insanely adorable, it just wasn’t quite the same.

 

They both enjoyed several minutes of uninterrupted _just kissing_ until Tessa gently pushed him away from her. Her mind had been going a million miles a minute since she woke up from their nap. To-do lists and thinking about their relationship and Owen and of course the paternity results. She shoved all the noise to the side for a moment, needing to voice a minor concern to Scott, although it was less of a concern and more of an observation—

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked her, his hazel eyes full of concern as he studied her face and could nearly hear her thoughts whirling about her brain.

 

“You know...I wasn’t sure if we’d be tired of each other—”

 

“We spent lots of time together in Montreal?” he quickly retorted, not sure where she was going with this, but it was making him feel slightly uneasy.

 

“I _know_ , but we had Owen with us and we were on the ice with other people. This has been _just us_ for nearly forty-eight hours and I—”

 

“Wait...are you sick of me?” he asked defensively as he sat up on the bed.

 

“No!” she insisted, shaking her head and sitting up as well. “I just wasn’t sure what to expect, I guess. It’s been a really long time since we’ve spent _this_ much time together, just us. I guess I’m waiting for that moment when one of us snaps and we need time apart…and by one of us, I mean me,” she admitted sheepishly.

 

“Tess,” he said gently, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. “I know I can be... _a lot_ sometimes, and I’ve really been working on that—”

 

“I know you have!” she insisted. “And I can see the difference—”

 

“I want to do everything right...for you...for us, but please tell me if you need space. As much as everyone thinks we can, I can’t actually read your mind. I’ve been really trying hard to slow myself down and pay attention to what you need from me but—”

 

“And I appreciate that...so much!” Tessa grabbed Scott’s hands in hers and gave them a tight squeeze. _I love you._

 

“I promise I won’t be offended if you need some time by yourself,” he insisted, squeezing her hands back. _I love you, too._

 

“Thank you,” she said softly, allowing herself to look into his eyes. Hearing him say that out loud and acknowledge that he actively recognizes her needs are different than his made her heart feel so full. He really had grown up and changed for the better. He was less selfish where it mattered most, _her_.

 

She moved her hands to his chest and pushed him gently. He laid down and she quickly straddled him.

 

“I thought you wanted to get up and do stuff?”

 

She pinned his hands above his head with hers. “I do, but as it turns out, I love when you talk like that...so soft and sweet...so I need to take care of the personal side of our partnership first, then we can deal with the business side of things,” she smirked.

 

Scott wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. He loved it when she took full control of him in bed.

 

*

 

“Great idea you had, sneaking in a little date before dinner, not that these past two days haven’t been like one long date, because I’ve been enjoying our alone time, but this is like a date within a date? Shit. You know what I mean right?”

 

Tessa thought it was cute when Scott got flustered. He rarely did that and was a huge throwback to their younger years. Everyone thought he was so cocky, but when it was just the two of them and the sexual tension became heavy, it clouded his brain and made his mouth run on and on in nonsensical circles. Scott felt the back of her cold hand on his cheek and it forced him to look up at her.

 

“Hi,” she said to him with a big smile etched on her face.

 

The room felt empty all of a sudden, as if it were just the two of them sitting alone in the bar. _Just us,_ he thought as he smiled back at her, unable to stop himself because her smile was so god damned infectious. For a moment, everything just felt incredibly relaxed and wonderful, the way it does in a dream. _Please let this not be a dream._

 

“Hey,” he finally replied, taking her hand off his cheek and giving it a kiss. That contact seemed to kick-start his brain again and he remembered what she had mentioned to him earlier. “So, you said you wanted to talk about something over drinks?”

 

“Well,” she started and raised one eyebrow.

 

Scott frowned, wondering what she was up to as he took a swig of his beer.

 

“In the spirit of being… _spontaneous_ , or at least spontaneous for me...I had something I wanted to discuss. Sort of a little... _proposal_ for you.”

 

Scott’s eyes went wide as he swallowed the beer fizzing in his mouth and put his drink down on the high table they were sitting at in the corner of the busy restaurant bar. _Proposal? Like...marriage? Holy shit. And she’s doing this in a bar? Fuck. For T that’s crazy bold but holy hell yes. It’s a yes from me! But play it cool, Moir. Don’t fuck this up._ He ran his fingers nervously through his dark hair. “Um, okay? Shoot your shot, T.”

 

“I wanted to ask you, I mean, I’ve been thinking about this a lot today, well not just today, for a while now, and the timing just seems organic and why wait really—”

 

“Yes,” Scott blurted out. _Damn it! I didn’t mean to do that!_

 

“What?!” she frowned. “I didn’t even ask you yet!”

 

“I...I just,” he stammered. “I didn’t want you to back out before you could ask me. My answer is yes.”

 

Tessa sighed. “But you don’t even know what the question is yet.”

 

Scott was going to say he _did_ know and that it was _okay_ that _she_ was asking _him_ to marry her because it was 2027 and he didn’t _have_ to be the one doing the asking but then he had an internal panic and realized that she may not _actually_ be asking him to marry her and he didn’t want to give her the wrong idea.

 

“Sorry, T,” he said softly, covering her hand with his. “I’ll let you finish.”

 

Tessa smiled and laced her fingers through Scott’s as she took a deep breath before continuing what she had wanted to propose.

 

“These last two months have shown me how much I want you to be my home base again. You do provide me with a certain comfort that I have been missing in my life the past few years and I wanted to ask you if you would officially move in with me...with _us_. Owen and me. Of course you can take some time to think it through, I know it’s maybe a bit of a rush on my initial timeline, but after last night...well, what I’m trying to say is that I’m ready if you are and the results of the paternity test don’t really matter to me now. I want us to be a little family unit regardless of the outcome.”

 

Scott stared at Tessa in disbelief. He thought she was going for marriage but she was offering something better in his mind. An engagement and then a wedding would take time, if he moved in with them it could be as soon as they got home. Their forever could start tomorrow night, or technically right now; they didn’t have to end this bubble they had started.

 

Tessa pulled her eyes away from Scott; his silence was uneasy. She focused on swirling her cocktail stick around in her drink. After what seemed like an hour, she finally felt his hand squeeze hers where their bodies had remained connected.

 

“T, I don’t need time to think about this,” he started off gently. “I want to, I’d already thought about it but I didn’t feel right asking you. This needed to be on your terms...when _you_ were ready—”

 

Her head whipped up to look at him as her body relaxed with relief. “So that’s a yes?”

 

Scott slid off his bar stool and moved to stand next to Tessa, cupping his hands around her cheeks. He felt her chin quiver and saw the tears pooling in her eyes.

 

“Don’t you dare start crying or you’ll get me going, Virtch,” he warned with a nervous chuckle.

 

“Sorry,” she apologized quietly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

 

“It’s a thousand times yes, and I’ll never get tired of using that silly line when you ask me unbelievably wonderful questions like that.”

 

Scott didn’t care that they were in a packed bar on a Sunday night or who might see them. He crashed his lips against Tessa’s. He poured every ounce of emotion and every word he wanted to say but just couldn’t knit together into the kiss and she gave just as good as she took.

 

“Tess? Scott?” Marnie called out as she approached their table.

 

_She was early._

 

Tessa and Scott quickly pulled apart but it was too late. Marnie had seen plenty and she knew Tessa and Scott well enough that she knew if she didn’t say something now, neither of them would bring it up, so she had to ask.

 

“You didn’t tell me you two are a couple, but your sudden request for a speaking engagement together now makes sense. I guess congratulations are in order?”

 

“Thank you. It’s still new but—”

 

“Say no more,” Marnie stopped Tessa as she held up her hand. “It’s not my news to share. I’m happy for both of you...that you’ve finally found your way back to each other. I always knew you two were soul mates,” she grinned as she pulled Tessa in for a hug.

 

Scott ran his fingers through his hair and scratched the back of his neck while having a silent conversation with Tessa using their eyes, apologizing for his public display of affection and being caught red handed.

 

They had not meant for anyone outside their immediate family to find out just yet and Scott felt bad but he saw the soft expression on Tessa’s face and the way her eyes crinkled in the corners. _I love you_ , Tessa mouthed to him over Marnie’s shoulder. Scott relaxed, appreciating that Tessa had not been mad at him for leaking their secret.

 

“Now, how about another round of drinks on me before dinner? We can talk about what you’re planning to say in your speech tomorrow to get that out of the way?” Marnie suggested as she pulled Scott in for a hug.

 

*

 

“Let’s go dancing, T!”

 

Tessa turned to look at Scott, not sure if she heard him right through the chattering of her teeth. It was cool and damp outside, typical for Vancouver on a January night.

 

“I’m serious!” he laughed as he skipped ahead and turned around so he could look at her as they walked down Robson Street towards their hotel.

 

“I’m so full from dinner,” Tessa groaned, patting her stomach. She had indulged in two desserts at the encouragement of Scott and Marnie when she couldn’t decide on which one to order.

 

“All the more reason to dance! C’mon T, be spontaneous!” He shimmied his body and wiggled his eyebrows, his hazel eyes sparkling in the light cast off by the street lamps.

 

 _How can I say no to that face?_ She smiled and nodded. “Okay!” she laughed. “Where? Here on the sidewalk?”

 

“Nah, let’s find a club!” he shouted, jumping back beside her and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. _Aren’t we too old?_

 

“It’ll be fun, T-Bone!”

 

*

 

“You were right!” she laughed as they exited the club, a little tipsy from the shots he dared her to try.

 

“Right about what, Virtch?” Scott asked cautiously as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

 

“Grinding on you for an hour and a half in public still gives me the same thrill as it always did,” she admitted with a giant grin, bumping her shoulder against his.

 

“Woooo! That’s the spirit! See, spontaneity can be fun!” he laughed.

 

Tessa shook her head. “It’s spending time with _you_ that’s fun.”

 

 

 

**Monday**

**January 11, 2027**

**Vancouver, British Columbia**

 

Tessa watched Scott pace back and forth in their dressing room. She could tell he was nervous by the way he was chewing on the green plastic stopper from his coffee cup and how he couldn’t still his body for more than two consecutive seconds.

 

“Hey,” she said softly as she re-tucked her cream-coloured blouse into her navy suit pants for the third time; she too was nervous.

 

Scott paused and whipped his head up from where he had been intently studying the flecked pattern in the carpet that he had been walking on. He had heard the uneasiness in her voice. “You good, T?”

 

Tessa forced a smile at him. She appreciated that even though he was feeling unsettled, he was still more concerned about her well-being.

 

“I’m a little nervous,” she sighed, hoping her admission would help calm him down.

 

“Really? You do this shit all the time, don’t you?”

 

Tessa nodded and then shrugged. “Not all the time, but often, yes. Doesn’t mean I still don’t get nervous. It’s the same as it was with performing on the ice, that _feeling_ never really goes away. You know, we used to be able to do these talks in our sleep,” she laughed nervously.

 

Scott nodded and let out a deep sigh. “I’m scared I’ll forget my lines. I don’t want to fuck this up and let you down, T. You went out of your way to get us this gig and I—”

 

“And you’ll be fine,” she insisted. “You can’t let me down...if you stumble, I’ll be right there to pick you up and I know you’ll do the same for me, right?”

 

“Of course!” Scott insisted, pulling Tessa in for a hug.

 

“That’s what we’re missing,” she mumbled into the side of his neck.

 

“What?” he asked as he kissed the side of her head.

 

“Our hug. We never should have stopped that little pre-performance tradition,” she sighed, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her and his chest rising and falling against her own, albeit out of synch.

 

“Things were... _tense_ between us, T. I get why you suggested we switch to the pre-show group huddle instead for touring and why we switched to high fives backstage for us.”

 

Tessa took a deep breath in, closing her eyes as his comforting scent filled her nose. She exhaled slowly, not wanting to revisit those dark days but it seemed as though they needed to. “It was hard for me...the way we personally went out on such a low note; our partnership nearly dead in the water. I never got the chance to tell you, but that time you met up with me to... _apologize_...is one that I still hold close to my heart. I realize now that it was the start of our journey back to where we are now...”

 

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

**Early April 2024**

**London, Ontario**

 

Tessa had received a short text message from Scott several days prior, asking to meet up for coffee. She had been in Montreal at the time, but they coordinated a day that would work for both of them; he was in town for a few days and she fit him in between two appointments she had in downtown London.

 

She sat alone at a small table in Cameli’s Cafe with a lukewarm cappuccino and half-eaten pastry in front of her. Scott was nearly an hour late and Tessa assumed he had bailed on her. She looked at her phone again but still no messages from Scott. She was about to text him that she was heading out to her next appointment when he finally walked through the door and towards her table.

 

“Sorry I’m late, T,” he quickly apologized.

 

“I was worried—”

 

“I should have called or texted. I was sitting in my car for the last half hour,” Scott admitted, running his fingers through his short hair.

 

Tessa frowned and looked him in the eyes, silently asking him to elaborate.

 

“Trying to drum up the courage to do this,” he offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

Tessa’s heart was beating fast; she thought he was going to tell her he was dying or something dramatic. She watched him pace back and forth, his eyes nervously scanning the cafe.

 

“I need...I need to apologize...it’s...it’s part of my program,” he mumbled. He knew he had to say it but hated admitting it out loud.

 

“Program?”

 

“I have to make amends, so I can move forward.”

 

“Oh,” she said, nodding slowly, still unsure exactly what kind of program he was referring to. “Did you want a coffee or anything first? How have you been?”

 

Scott shook his head. “I gotta do this first, T.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded slowly again, encouraging him to go on.

 

Scott scrubbed his palms over his face before letting out a weighted sigh. “I was a jerk, on and off during our career, but especially at the end. I should have told you right away about the engagement. I didn’t know how to tell you, I was scared to see your reaction...and...I’m sorry. I also should have told you I was seeing her when that first started and I’m sorry for that too.”

 

Tessa remained motionless. She was stunned that he was actually apologizing. Yes, she wished Scott had personally told her before those things happened or immediately after. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand with hers. Time had helped heal her wounds, they had both moved on and she _had_ forgiven him. She knew he was in a bad place at the time, not that that excused him from his behaviour, and that she too was in a bad place emotionally and didn’t deserve to be treated the way he had treated her.

 

“I’m sorry for everything. Breaking up with you over the phone and not calling after your first surgery and not listening to you right away about Marina—”

 

“Scott—”

 

“And I shouldn’t have tried to re-write our story, you are my one and only skating partner,” he said, his voice trembling as he wiped the tears from his eyes with the backs of his hands.

 

“Scott—”

 

“For all the shitty things I have ever said or done, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry for being such a stupid douche bag asshole.”

 

“Scott...I forgive you,” Tessa said softly. “I _did_ forgive you...years ago. I haven’t forgotten the way you treated me or our partnership and I don’t know that I ever could, but I forgave you so that I could move on.”

 

Scott slumped down onto the chair across from Tessa and put his head in his hands and started sobbing uncontrollably.

 

Tessa wished they were not doing this in a public coffee shop but she was relieved it was nearly empty.

 

“I’m so sorry, T,” Scott mumbled into the tabletop. “I was a horrible friend to you, if you can even call me that.”

 

“I still do, you are still my friend and I’m sorry too. I wasn’t always my best self either,” she said softly, running her fingers through his short hair, trying to comfort him.

 

Scott sat up and shook his head. “The things I did were just down right—”

 

“Scott...is everything okay at home?” Tessa interrupted, worried that his sudden need to make things right was part of a larger picture. She felt something else was behind this emotional apology.

 

Scott wiped the tears from his face. “Everything is fine. Mom and Dad are good. Everything is fine,” he insisted, shaking his head.

 

“And...with your wife?”

 

“Things are fine,” he lied.

 

“And this... _program_ you’re in?”

 

“It’s for me. I’m just doing this to make _me_ better. No other reason. Look, I should get going. I won’t waste anymore of your time,” he insisted, standing up quickly and scraping the chair legs loudly on the tile floor.

 

“Scott,” Tessa started, shaking her head. “You’re not—”

 

“See ya around, eh Virtch?”

 

And with that Scott was gone, but Tessa felt more at peace with their relationship than she had in a long time.

 

 

 

**PRESENT DAY**

**January 11, 2027**

**Vancouver, British Columbia**

 

“Tessa, I can’t even put into words how sorry I am for the way things ended between us.”

 

“Me too, I mean...I’m sorry too. It was never what I envisioned for us.”

 

“I needed to fix myself before we could fix us. I love you so much, Tess, and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I...I never should have let go of your hand—”

 

“Don’t,” she started with a shake of her head but had to stop. She felt a full on ugly cry bubbling up to the surface and this was not the time or place for it.

 

A knock on the door and someone saying _ten minutes_ halted their conversation and allowed Tessa to regain her composure.

 

“Let me touch up your forehead with some powder,” Tessa insisted as she stepped away from Scott’s embrace and turned to grab her cosmetic bag off the table. “You’re so nervous you’re actually sweating bullets. Then we’re going to do our hug and go out on stage and rock this thing, right?”

 

“I hope your lipstick is kiss-proof because I’m going to kiss you hard before I let you attack me with your make-up brushes,” Scott laughed as he tugged her towards him again.

 

*

 

“Ready?” Scott asked as they buckled their seatbelts.

 

“More than ready. I never want to do _that_ again,” she sighed, pulling her belt snug and leaning back in her seat.

 

Scott thought she meant give one of their talks and his heart sunk a little. “Really? I thought our talk went well...aside from that enormous pause I made when my mind went blank.”

 

Tessa smiled and put her hand on Scott’s arm. “I told you, it only felt like minutes to _you_. I promise it was so short, it was more like...a pause for dramatic effect.”

 

“Always putting a positive spin on my failures,” he grinned, shaking his head.

 

“You were not a failure today, Scott,” Tessa insisted as she placed her hand on his thigh and gave it a squeeze. “You did great and I would love to do more talks with you, if you wanted, it _is_ easy money. What I had meant was leaving Owen for so long. I really don’t want to have to do that again, at least while he’s so small.”

 

Scott nodded and pressed a kiss to Tessa’s temple. “I’d like that, and yes, next time we definitely bring Owen with.”

 

 _Thank you_ , she said with a smile and another squeeze of her hand on his thigh.

 

“Are you still planning to wake Owen up when you get home?” Scott asked as he leaned his head back against his seat, trying to get comfortable.

 

“Yeah, he’ll likely just dream feed and not really wake up. I know it seems selfish but I feel I need the skin to skin contact as much as him,” Tessa admitted as she snuggled against Scott’s shoulder.

 

“That’s okay, you do what you need to do. I’m proud of you, T. You did good.”

 

 

 

**Tuesday**

**January 12, 2027**

**London, Ontario**

 

Scott stared out the tiny oval window as the runway lights came into view one last time, guiding them home.

 

He sighed with a mixture of relief and excitement and nerves as he rubbed his hand up and down Tessa’s arm in an attempt to coax her awake before they landed, which just made her bury her face deeper into his side.

 

She had slept most of the way back, through both of their flights, but he didn’t mind. He had napped on the flight to Toronto as well, but this last flight was only forty-five minutes and he felt keyed up. He was ready to start their forever but at the same time he was very anxious for the next few days.

 

Of course their flight had been delayed, and by the time they finally arrived home it was nearly one o’clock in the morning. As their hired car drove through the quiet London streets, Scott stared out the car window, watching as this time the street lights guided them home.

 

Scott felt her hand slip around his, giving it a squeeze. He squeezed her hand back and gave her a nod of his head. She was ready too. Ready for home. Ready to start this new chapter of their lives together.

 

“I love you,” she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, but not their driver. “Thank you for everything this weekend.”

 

The space between them in the back seat felt enormous. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her. As much as he had helped fix her, she had helped fix him. They both felt their hearts were fuller after spending three days together, and while it had not been the sole purpose of the trip, it became an added bonus. They were a stronger and more united front for having dealt with lingering issues and soothed the scars on their hearts.

 

They slipped in through the back door as quietly as possible, Tessa headed straight for Owen’s bedroom while Scott carried their suitcases upstairs and then checked on Kate in the guest room.

 

He could see a soft light filtering out from under the door so he knew Kate was still awake. He knocked softly on her door before opening it.

 

“Hi Scott,” she greeted him as she put the bookmark in the book she had been reading. “I heard you two come in. Flight delayed?” she asked, knowing that last flight of the day was usually late.

 

“Yup,” Scott whispered. “Everything go okay today?”

 

“Owen was asking for her all day. A lot. Bedtime was rough tonight too. Is she in with him now?”

 

“Yeah, she went straight in. I was just going to check on them...before heading to bed,” he added, making sure she knew he was staying the night without coming right out and having that conversation.

 

“How was she, really?”

 

“The separation was rough, some issues with pumping. I’m sure she’ll want to tell you all about it in the morning, but overall, this was something she needed. _We_ needed.”

 

Kate nodded, she had been worried how both Tessa and Owen would handle the separation and she was glad Scott had been there to help Tessa through it.

 

After exchanging good nights, Scott closed Kate’s door and moved down the hall to Owen’s room. There he found the door slightly ajar so he pushed it the rest of the way open and let himself in, making his way over to Tessa. She was right where Scott expected he would find her, sitting in the rocking chair with Owen in her arms.

 

Scott smiled as he heard Owen noisily gulping his milk, adding little humming noises of approval every so often. Owen had one hand fisted into Tessa’s long hair that she had pulled out of the top knot she had sported the entire day.

 

“I’m proud of you for getting through this,” Scott whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“Thank you. I’m glad I didn’t have to do it alone.”

 

*

 

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t be able to leave him,” Scott whispered with a smile as Tessa made her way into her bedroom with a sleeping Owen in her arms.

 

“He whimpered when I went to lay him in his crib and my heart broke. Hold him while I get ready for bed?” she asked with a dramatic pouty bottom lip.

 

Scott sat up and took the sleeping toddler in his arms; he had missed holding the small warm body. Owen started fussing the second Tessa disappeared into her bathroom, as if he knew his Mama was missing even though he was asleep. Scott shifted Owen so his little head rested on his shoulder. Owen let out the tiniest shuddered sigh as he buried his tiny cold nose into Scott’s neck. Scott rubbed his hand gently up and down Owen’s back, hoping he could keep him asleep until Tessa was finished.

 

Tessa finally returned wearing only a cotton tank top and a thong. Scott raised one eyebrow, knowing as long as Owen was in bed with them; there would be absolutely nothing remotely sexual taking place.

 

Tessa motioned with her hand for Scott to slide over before getting into bed beside him. She settled on her side and patted the mattress, silently asking for her son to lay next to her.

 

Scott gently placed the sleeping boy next to Tessa and watched as she pressed several kisses to Owen’s chubby cheeks, nose, and forehead.

 

“Mama missed you so very much,” Tessa whispered, combing her fingers through Owen’s short downy hair.

 

Scott watched Tessa as she got reacquainted with her son, but he his eyes kept drifting to her breasts; her cleavage was practically yelling at him. He reached a finger out and softly traced the line between her breasts.

 

“Makes it easy to feed, I can just pop a boob out the top,” she felt she had to justify her pyjama choice. “And too hot with the three of us in bed here for pants.”

 

“Too hot, eh?” he smirked, slipping his hand under the covers to find her bare ass cheek. He squeezed it gently and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

 

“ _Scott_ —”

 

“I know, I know, nothing more than a little touching and some body appreciation. I love everything about you; the parts that have changed and the parts that have stayed the same.”

 

*

 

Tessa was woken up by a tiny whimper coming from Owen. He was rooting his nose at her breasts, seeking comfort from her. He missed his Mama and her familiar scent, her love and her warmth, and especially the soft way she spoke to him.

 

“It’s okay my sweet boy, Mama is right here. Just hang on a sec so I can give you the full side.”

 

Tessa moved her body over Owen’s to lie on the other side of him. As she did so, Scott felt the familiar weight of Tessa’s body appear next to his. Barely awake, he turned over and pressed the front of his body against her back.

 

“Here, baby,” Tessa whispered, rubbing her nipple over Owen’s pursed lips.

 

Scott ran his hand up Tessa’s thigh and cupped her mound. “Baby? That’s new coming from you,” he husked in her ear.

 

“Scott!” Tessa hissed as he ground his hips into her ass.

 

“You like that? I thought we would have had a chance when we got home but we can do this half asleep. I actually have wanted you all day, that suit you had on during our talk was so hot and I—”

 

Tessa reached behind her body and pinched the skin of Scott’s inner thigh to cut off his rambling. He thought she was going for his dick and yelped loudly at the surprise.

 

“Would you quit it?” Tessa hissed again, thoroughly annoyed at Scott’s horny behaviour. “I’m trying to nurse Owen!”

 

Owen was too engrossed in sucking back his middle-of-the-night snack to pay any attention to the ruckus as Scott, now fully awake, quickly pulled away from Tessa.

 

Scott sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, embarrassed by his actions. “Jesus, T. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize Owen was there. I’d been dreaming we were having sex in the shower and then all of a sudden you were next to me and I—”

 

Tessa turned her head but couldn’t quite see Scott from the angle her body was positioned in while feeding Owen. She put her hand out behind her, reaching for him. Once she felt his hand close around hers, she gave it a tight squeeze, letting him know he was forgiven.

 

“Come lay down,” she whispered. “You can snuggle me but please no humping while I’m nursing...it gives my body mixed signals.”

 

Scott heard the near giggle in her voice and knew she really wasn’t mad at his horn-dog self. They’d had quite a bit of sex while in Vancouver and while he thought it would be enough to tide him over, he really could never get enough of her.

 

“Try to get some actual sleep, Owen has swimming lessons after breakfast,” Tessa reminded Scott, her voice still near a whisper. “You can get in the water with him if you still wanted?”

 

“That’s right! I’d forgotten!” Scott whispered back with a grin as he settled his body back beside Tessa’s.

 

*

 

“You’re sure you’re okay with this, T?” Scott asked for the second time in five minutes as he adjusted the waistband of his swim trunks.

 

“I said I was...you don’t have to do this if you’d rather not,” she patiently reminded him as she pulled Owen’s swim diaper up.

 

Scott looked around the small stall the three of them had squeezed into inside the family change room at the swimming pool.

 

“I _do_...I just don’t want any raised eyebrows or people talking,” Scott sighed, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Since when have you cared about what people are talking about?” she frowned, confused by what he was getting at.

 

“I’m concerned about Owen, not myself, T.”

 

Tessa teared up at his admission and selflessness, making it hard for her to finish getting Owen’s swim trunks on; everything was blurry. “It’s fine,” she insisted, blinking back tears. “This is our new normal. You‘re in our life and that’s just how it’s going to be. We don’t owe explanations to anyone. Ready?”

 

Scott kissed the top of Tessa’s head and then nodded as he held his hands out to Owen.

 

Owen looked between his Mama and his Ott, unsure of why Ott was going swimming and his Mama was not wearing her bathing suit. He was worried that his Mama might disappear for a long time again so he buried his face in her chest.

 

“It’s okay sweetpea,” she soothed, rubbing her hand up and down the soft skin of his bare back. “Mama isn’t leaving you; Scott is going to swim with you today. Do you think you can show him the toys in the pool?”

 

“Ott,” he replied, his voice small and muffled by the fabric of his Mama’s shirt.

 

“Come to Ott?” Scott tried again, holding out his hands.

 

Owen pulled away from Tessa with a sad pouty look on his face as he reluctantly went to Scott.

 

Tessa had happy tears in her eyes as she watched Scott and Owen walk hand in hand out of the change room towards the showers.

 

*

 

Owen was running laps around Tessa’s bedroom. He was full of energy and having an amazing day so far. He woke up next to his Mama and Ott and had his fill of her milk before stuffing himself full of blueberry pancakes that Ott had cooked while his Nana spoiled him by pouring syrup on his squares of pancake when Mama wasn’t looking.

 

After breakfast he got to swim with Ott while Mama watched and waved from the side. She took video and pictures on her phone, and blew him kisses when he looked sad. She didn’t leave him, just as she had promised. In the pool his teacher had them sing the alphabet song and the tiny turtle song and he got the blue boat to play with during the motorboat song.

 

And now he was running and shrieking and waving around one of Ott’s socks that he pilfered from the suitcase Scott was unpacking.

 

“Owen,” Scott called out, trying to get the toddler’s attention but that made Owen go harder as he did a belly flop into Tessa’s half-unpacked open suitcase that was lying on the floor.

 

“Careful, sweetpea,” Tessa warned gently as she scooped up a pile of their dirty clothes off the floor and into in her arms.

 

“Hey goofball! C’mere!” Scott laughed as he snatched a giggling Owen up in his arms. “Scott has somethin’ for ya.”

 

“Ott,” Owen parroted back as he showed Scott the sock he was holding.

 

“Yeah, you’ve got Ott’s sock but I have something I think you’ll like even more.”

 

Tessa tossed her clothes and Scott’s into her hamper and paused for a moment, taking in the nostalgia of the simple act of his things once again mixing with hers, before leaning on the doorway to her closet to watch her boys.

 

Owen’s face lit up at the sight of the Little Blue Truck stuffy as Scott held it up for him.

 

“Buuuue,” Owen sighed and then made grabby hands towards the toy.

 

Scott and Tessa both laughed as Owen snuggled his face into the plush toy. It was more or less the exact reaction Tessa had predicted.

 

*

 

“You won’t be too late?” she mumbled against his lips between kisses.

 

“I’ll try to hurry,” he whispered against her lips.

 

“I’ll miss you,” she admitted, fully aware of how anyone, especially Jordan would call her out for being extra disgusting but Tessa didn’t care. This was the first time in several days they would be apart for more than a few minutes while Scott left her and Owen so he could coach the young skaters at the rink in Komoka. The three of them even napped together that afternoon; Owen not wanting to be away from Tessa, and Scott and Tessa exhausted from their late arrival home and early start to their day.

 

Scott hummed in response as he continued kissing Tessa. “Okay, I really gotta go. Can’t be late for the kiddos.”

 

“I know,” she sighed, pulling away from him. She couldn’t believe just a few days ago she was worried about them spending too much time together, now she couldn’t get enough. “Wennie!” Tessa called out. “Come say bye-bye to Ott!”

 

Owen had been sitting on the floor of the hallway, watching from a distance as his Mama and his Ott gave each other kisses, and was waiting patiently for his turn. At her call, he came running top speed towards the back door and leapt into Scott’s open waiting arms.

 

They had enjoyed an early dinner together and Scott had helped Tessa give Owen a quick bath and get him into his pyjamas. Scott picked out the fuzzy sleeper with the hockey sticks and pucks on it, his favourite.

 

“Scott has to go to work now. You be a good boy for Mama, I’ll be here when you wake up in the morning, okay Buddy?”

 

Owen signed _read_ to Scott and then put his thumb in his mouth and his head on Scott’s shoulder.

 

“Mama will read to you, sweetie, we’ll go up in a minute,” Tessa said gently as she rubbed her hand on Owen’s back.

 

“Ott,” Owen insisted, pressing his face into the side of Scott’s neck.

 

“I know, Mama will miss him too,” Tessa sighed as Scott pulled her in for a hug. She kissed Owen’s head as Scott kissed hers. It was perfect.

 

*

 

Scott let himself into Tessa’s house; it was quite late. He had stopped in at his parents’ house after lessons finished and Alma was pleased to have the company while Joe was out. She coerced Scott into talking about his trip to Vancouver and how coaching went that night, and then quizzed him on when he was bringing Tessa and Owen over for dinner.

 

Scott finally managed to get control of the conversation and told Alma that he was moving into Tessa’s house and that he had actually stopped in to pick up some of his clothes. She of course started crying happy tears, and followed him downstairs to help him pack. She cried as he packed up Tessa’s car and reminded him about getting Joe or Charlie to look at the heater in his car if he wasn’t going to take it to be fixed any time soon because it was too cold to be driving around without proper heat and he shouldn’t be using Tessa’s vehicle all the time.

 

Scott cried and wrapped his arms tight around Alma as she handed him a package of her homemade chocolate cookies for Tessa; _Tessa’s favourite_. He appreciated that his mom loved Tessa like a daughter and there wasn’t the tension between them that had been there with his ex-wife. Tessa being a part of his family was as easy as breathing and he knew from the few interactions Owen had already had with his family, that he naturally fit too.

 

“Hey,” Scott said softly as he entered Tessa’s bedroom.

 

“Hi,” she whispered back.

 

Scott dropped the three bags he had been carrying and made his way over to the bed, his body aching to intimately join hers for the first time since they returned from Vancouver. “Sorry that took longer than planned but Mom sent with her famous chocolate cookies as an apology for keeping me so long...oh, what’s this?” he asked, noticing a sleeping Owen lying next to Tessa.

 

“He cried so much at bed time. I caved and brought him here to cuddle. I think he’s terrified I’m going to leave him and I feel like I’m a horrible mother,” Tessa sniffed as she choked back her tears.

 

Scott’s face fell as his whole body absorbed her melancholy mood. “Oh, T,” he sighed heavily, tears prickling his eyes.

 

He stripped down to his black boxer briefs and slid in bed behind Tessa, being the big spoon. He tucked his nose in her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight.

 

“You are a good mother, Tessa. I love you so much and Owen does too. Don’t be so hard on yourself,” he whispered in her ear as she softly sobbed, letting out all of her built up emotions.

 

 

 

**Wednesday**

**January 13, 2027**

**London, Ontario**

 

“What are you two up to today?” Scott asked over breakfast.

 

“We’re going to meet two nannies this morning!” Tessa announced cheerfully as she scraped scrambled eggs onto Owen’s placemat.

 

Scott took in a sharp breath. “You’re still going through with that?”

 

Tessa turned to look at Scott and frowned. “Yes?”

 

“Oh. Okay. I just thought now that I’m living here and all—”

 

Tessa was silent for a moment. “Were you thinking you would quit your jobs and stay home with him? Because I don’t think—”

 

“No, I mean...kinda. My work _is_ flexible,” he said quietly as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. He felt perhaps he should have verbalized his thoughts to her sooner.

 

“And if you have time in your day where you want to hang out with Owen, you’re more than welcome to. The nanny is to make things easier for _my_ job with travelling and meetings and to give _us_ time if we need it. It’s a huge ask to continue having my mom help out.” Tessa was feeling defensive in her choice to not be a stay-at-home parent and she knew it would not be a healthy emotional choice for Scott to quit his jobs. He needed structure and adult interaction as much as she did.

 

“Okay, no, you’re right, T. I’m sorry. You’re his mom and ultimately this is your choice.”

 

Scott put his coffee mug down on the counter and walked over to Tessa, feeling a bit ashamed that he had assumed he had any say in Owen’s childcare arrangements. “I’m sorry, babe,” he apologized again, wrapping his arms tightly around her body.

 

Tessa could feel the tension sitting between them, even with their chests pressed together. She had to remind herself in that moment that she _asked_ Scott to live with them and _asked_ Scott to be a part of their family unit and with that came his opinions and views that would often be different than hers and that was okay. They would both need to compromise and he _had_ by stepping back fully so she knew she needed to meet him half way.

 

Tessa pressed a kiss to Scott’s cheek and looked up at him. “I do value your input, Scott. What if Owen and I vet them and narrow it down to two or three and then you could help us decide who would be the best fit for us? _All_ of us?”

 

Scott grinned as tears filled his eyes. _She’s not mad! This is good! She wants to work with me_ _and allow me to start being a co-parent to Owen_. Scott kissed Tessa back, lingering a little longer than she had. “Thanks, T. I’d love that.”

 

*

 

“Knock, knock!” Kate called out as she let herself into Tessa’s house later that morning.

 

“Nana!” Owen shouted with glee as he stood up and ran out of the living room where he was building a wooden block tower with his Mama.

 

“Hello my sweet boy!” Kate chuckled as Owen ran top speed down the hallway towards her. She scooped him up and peppered his chubby cheeks with kisses.

 

It took him a moment to realize, but Owen stiffened his body in Kate’s arms, assuming she was here to watch him while his Mama left him again.

 

“Mama?” he asked with a sad, pouty face.

 

“I’m right here, baby. Nana is just here for lunch. Mama isn’t leaving you,” Tessa reassured Owen as she walked towards Kate. Tessa took her son in her arms and kissed his pouty bottom lip.

 

“He seems so panicky now,” Tessa admitted to her mom while caressing Owen’s chubby cheek with the back of her hand. “I can’t even go to the bathroom by myself. He starts crying.”

 

Kate nodded as she hung up her jacket on the hook next to Owen’s. “Separation anxiety. You went through that around his age, when Nonee was looking after you kids. It’s normal.”

 

“It just breaks my heart that he thinks I’m going to leave him again,” Tessa sighed as she rubbed her nose against Owen’s.

 

“Oh Tessie. You’re a good mother with a good heart and you haven’t scarred him for life, it’s just a phase,” Kate assured Tessa gently, holding back the laughter she wanted to let out. She put one arm around her daughter’s shoulders and gave her a squeeze. She knew exactly how Tessa still over-thought everything and ran through all the worst possible scenarios in her head. Some things would never change.

 

“Thanks, Mom. Would you like some tea while I get lunch ready?” Tessa asked over her shoulder as they walked towards the kitchen.

 

“Please.”

 

Over lunch Tessa and Kate discussed the two nannies Tessa and Owen had met with that morning; neither one was a good fit. Tessa could tell right away that their personalities were too different from her own and Owen wanted nothing to do with them. He wouldn’t even wave hello from Tessa’s lap.

 

Tessa lamented to Kate that she would have preferred her mom to be with her at these appointments, but understood why Kate had declined. With Scott now a part of Owen’s life, Kate felt she shouldn’t be the one helping Tessa make these decisions.

 

“So? We didn’t get a chance to talk much yesterday morning. How _was_ your trip with Scott?” Kate prodded, finally changing the subject and wanting to get more details from her daughter now that Scott was out of the house.

 

“Really good...aside from the pumping issues I told you about and missing my favourite little boy,” Tessa said with a sad smile as she playfully bopped her finger on Owen’s nose.

 

“Mama!” Owen grinned with his mouth full of little squares of grilled cheese. He clapped his hands together; so happy to be spending copious amounts of time with his favourite person.

 

“We were able to spend uninterrupted time discussing several important topics...and...well, this may come as a shock because it wasn’t something I thought I was ready for, but I asked Scott to move in with Owen and me.” Tessa avoided looking at her mother’s face, keeping her gaze fixed on Owen making a mess of his lunch. For every square he shoved into his mouth, he smooshed one between his fingers and threw it on the floor.

 

“ _Tessa_ —” Kate started, feeling this was rushed but at the same time, she knew it was inevitable. Tessa and Scott had a previous history of him moving in with her and then the relationship moving downhill after that. She just hoped for Owen’s sake, they could finally make it work this time.

 

“Mom, I know you have reservations but it’s too late, it’s done. I know what you’re going to say and I did think it through and yes, maybe that decision was somewhat hasty and emotionally charged but I do love Scott and I do want a permanent future with him. You’ve always said I should trust my instincts and this feels so right. Besides, doesn’t everybody deserve a second chance at love?”

 

 

**January 13, 2027**

**Komoka, Ontario**

 

Scott was taking a break from the ice between coaching the little kids and helping with synchro. He felt the weight of his stress sitting heavily on his shoulders that afternoon. He had checked in five times already with Tessa, both nannies were a no, and there had been no calls regarding the paternity results.

 

He thought some fresh air might help clear his head and reset him, which is how he found himself outside, chatting with some of the parents of the skaters. They were smoking their cigarettes and Scott paid no attention at first, bouncing up and down to channel his nervous energy. He noticed how he breathed deeply every time the guys exhaled. _Shit_. He had not had a drag in two years and now he was literally being sucked back in. It was calming him and he needed calm right now; his whole body constantly felt jittery from anxiety.

 

“Hey, mind if I bum a smoke off ya?” Scott finally asked, somewhat embarrassed.

 

“Course not,” the dad said as he pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his winter jacket.

 

Scott closed his eyes on his first puff, a familiar old friend filling his lungs.

 

 

 

**Thursday**

**January 14, 2027**

**London, Ontario**

 

“Where were you?” Tessa muttered sleepily as she stuck her finger in the corner of Owen’s mouth to break the seal on her breast. He once again was spending the night in their bed.

 

“Couldn’t sleep. I tried running on the treadmill for a bit but ended up going outside for some fresh air,” Scott whispered as he settled himself behind Tessa.

 

Tessa could feel his frozen cheeks and fingers on her skin and smelled the lingering cigarette on his breath; even through the mouthwash he had used before slipping back into bed, but she said nothing. She knew he was smoking again but also knew he hadn’t been when they were in Vancouver because the only time they had spent apart was more or less showering or using the bathroom.

 

Tessa laid awake the rest of the night listening to Scott breathing heavily and then feeling him toss and turn beside her, unable to properly sleep. She turned at one point and laid her head on his bare chest, stilling his body temporarily as she listened to his rapid heartbeat. Her heart felt heavy that this waiting for the paternity results was eating him up.

 

*

 

“Hey T, I’m back!” Scott called out as he stomped the snow off his boots at the back entryway.

 

She didn’t reply, so he started wandering through the quiet house, figuring Owen was napping and perhaps Tessa was with him. Scott eventually found Tessa sitting at the dining room table amongst a sea of paper and her open laptop and a sleeping Owen tied tightly against her back.

 

“Hi,” Scott whispered, dropping two kisses to the top of Tessa’s head and one to Owen’s.

 

“He just wouldn’t settle and I really had to do this final review on a contract so I pulled out my woven wrap. It’s heavily sprinkled with sleeping dust; he was out within a few minutes of me wrapping him up,” she said while she finished typing an email on her computer and pressed send.

 

Scott marvelled at the way the dark grey fabric flecked with white stars was crisscrossed around Tessa’s front and back and somehow Owen was sandwiched in the middle of all of it. Scott took the end of one of the pieces between his fingers, feeling the buttery softness. It was similar to the ring sling he had worn Owen in a few times, but this seemed to be one continuous piece of fabric. “How in the world did you get that on by yourself, T?”

 

“A great deal of practice. I used it a lot before he turned a year old and was cranky from teething,” she said, wrinkling her nose at how trying that time was just a few short months ago. “How did it go with your car?”

 

“About a thousand bucks for the heater and it really needs new brakes,” Scott sighed as he sat down on the chair beside Tessa.

 

“You should have the money in your account from the Vancouver talk, I saw mine was deposited already,” Tessa said in an attempt to subtly suggest he use that money for a new vehicle. She worried far too much about him driving that tiny old car around, especially on the country roads between London and Ilderton.

 

Scott ran his fingers through his hair. “I think I should get something more reliable, rather than spend more money on fixing up that little beater.”

 

“New truck?” she asked hopefully.

 

Scott shook his head. “I don’t know, I don’t think I want to use everything I made for a deposit on a new truck. I might get another used car or SUV for now. Something a bit more practical…I mean if we wanted to get another car seat so I can take Owen in my car if you’re working or—”

 

Tessa grinned and cut Scott off by kissing him on the lips. “Yes, I have an extra car seat already on order. I figured since you’re moving in, we should have two anyways.”

 

“Thank you,” Scott whispered against her lips. “I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about me taking him places without you.”

 

Tessa ran her fingers over the sparse stubble on Scott’s face and then through his hair. “To be honest, it terrifies me a little but you’ve proven time and time again that you love him and would never intentionally let harm come to him. As long as your car has heat and working brakes, I think I’ll be fine,” she chuckled.

 

“I love you for trusting me,” Scott whispered as he nuzzled his nose against her neck. “Did you get a call about the results yet?”

 

“No,” Tessa whispered sadly. “Nothing. I suppose since you did your sample on a Friday that the lab wouldn’t have received it until Monday or Tuesday this week, and it _was_ done in a different place than ours—”

 

“Waiting sucks ass, T,” Scott grumbled, sitting back in his chair.

 

“I know,” she sighed, pressing a kiss to his hair as she stood up to start packing away her paperwork. _Please don’t cut your hair. It’s growing out so nicely._

 

 

 

**Friday**

**January 15, 2027**

**London, Ontario**

 

Tessa jumped when the back door slammed shut. She half thought for a moment that she had left it unlatched and the wind caught it.

 

But it wasn’t windy outside today.

 

She made her way cautiously towards the back of the house from where she had been sitting at the dining room table. She had her pen still in her hand, her fingers gripping it tightly in case it was an intruder. Not that a pen would do much against her attacker.

 

She was startled when she saw Scott sitting on the bench next to the coat rack. He had taken off his jacket and one boot, and sat slumped with his head in his hands.

 

“Scott?” she called out tentatively. He was supposed to be at the rink until seven that evening and it was only two-thirty in the afternoon.

 

“They never told me,” he whispered, still looking down at the floor.

 

“Who? Didn’t tell you what?” she quickly responded as she closed the gap between them. Her heart was beating fast; him coming to her when he was supposed to be working was not a good thing. Tessa swallowed, her mouth and throat dry. She hoped it wasn’t Alma or Joe. _Dear God, please not them. Not now._

 

“The rink.”

 

She frowned and shook her head slightly, not sure she heard him correctly. He hadn’t given her the response she was expecting.

 

Scott lifted his head and wiped the tears from his eyes as he handed her a white envelope he had been clutching in his right hand.

 

Tessa took a deep breath as she pulled the crumpled letter out of the envelope; still assuming this was a formal letter from a doctor about a life threatening illness. She skimmed the letter, thanking her quick reading skills for letting her get through the full page of text in record time.

_Ilderton Arena._

_Project tender._

_Accepted._

_Demolition start date_.

 

She looked up from the letter at Scott; he was now leaning back against the wall, his head tipped up towards the ceiling.

 

“Is this...was this the first you heard...officially?” she asked softly, trying to process this news. He hadn’t mentioned anything to her about it.

 

He sat up straight and let out a huge, shuddered sigh before nodding slowly. “I should have figured it out. Pretty much all the classes this term are scheduled for Komoka and Medway. We really only had private rentals in Ilderton...” his voice trailed off as he cursed himself again for not realizing this sooner.

 

They both knew it was coming. It had been more than ten years of it being unofficially on the table. It had dragged out so long that it became a running joke amongst the locals.

 

But now it wasn’t funny.

 

Scott didn’t know why his mom or aunt had neglected to let him know. They had to have been getting regular updates from council. Actually, he knew why they didn’t tell him. He had been fragile enough this past year, the last several, really.

 

Tessa sat down quietly beside Scott on the bench, the letter still in her hand, her eyes reading the same lines over and over.

 

They had one month before it would be gone.

 

_For good._

 

Sure, it was being replaced by something new and bigger, but it would never be the same.

 

Tessa knew they didn’t need this news now. Not this week. They were both already feeling the stress and tension of the looming paternity results, Scott significantly more than Tessa. She kept repeating in her head that they were already a family regardless of the outcome, and that quelled _most_ of her nerves, _most_ of the time. Meanwhile, Scott was irrationally terrified that if the results were negative, he would lose them both for good.

 

 

 

**Saturday**

**January 16, 2027**

**Komoka, Ontario**

 

“What are you doing here?” Cara asked Scott as she closed her car door.

 

“Working?” he replied grumpily.

 

“I meant _here_...outside? In the parking lot? Shouldn’t you be inside the shop...you know, actually working? Or helping customers?”

 

“Well, there are no customers,” he motioned his hand around the parking lot; it was empty aside from their two vehicles.

 

“And why are you sucking on that cancer stick?” she asked, wrinkling her nose as he took a long drag from his cigarette. “I thought you’d quit?”

 

He couldn’t tell her why. He couldn’t tell her the truth. He couldn’t tell her that he was so fucking stressed he hadn’t really slept since he returned from Vancouver and that smoking was the only thing currently taking the edge off his anxiety about the paternity results.

 

His silence gave her a chance to say what she had wanted to say for weeks.

 

“You know, when Mom told me you were back together with her, I wanted to punch you in the face. Mom told me to leave you alone and that you needed to figure out this stuff by yourself, but in my opinion you’re making a bad decision by getting involved with her again.”

 

“Fuck off, Cara.”

 

He wasn’t in the mood to discuss this with her. Not today, or this week, or ever. She had already fucked up his life, forcing him to play his hand and marry someone he wasn’t truly in love with.

 

“She has a son, Scottie. You have to know that this time it will end worse with her than the last. You’ll get attached to him and act like he’s yours. I’m sure you’re jealous she had a kid before you too—”

 

“Leave them the fuck alone!” he shouted, a little louder and more animated than he intended. “The only way things are _ending_ are with the three of us together as a family. I don’t need you meddling in my personal life any more. I can figure this shit out on my own.”

 

Cara stood there, dumbfounded that her cousin had finally grown a pair and stood up for himself against her. She had always bossed him around because... _she could_. She was like his older sister, and for the most part, he had let her be controlling because he didn’t really care about most of the things she had taken care of for him over the years...and she _was_ family.

 

“Fine,” she eventually said. “But please quit with the smoking.”

 

He flicked what was left of his cigarette butt into the snow bank and followed her back into the shop, promising himself he would try to not use the bad crutch he had returned to leaning on. If not for himself, then for Tessa. _And Owen._

**Sunday**

**January 17, 2027**

**London, Ontario**

 

Tessa woke up with a start, another bad dream. _Again_ about Scott and Owen. She sat up in bed and looked over for her rock, her anchor, but he was missing. _Again_.

 

She got up out of bed and checked on Owen, he was sleeping peacefully in his crib, a small miracle in and of itself this week, before navigating her way through the dark house to the kitchen. She knew Scott still wasn’t sleeping much, if at all. This was probably the worst she had ever seen him, wound up so tight that she was scared of how badly he might bounce when he finally let go.

 

Tessa eventually found Scott, he was skating laps around the Owen’s rink, the exterior garage lights illuminating the yard. She stood at the window, mesmerized by his smooth, even strokes and the speed at which he rounded the corners; his edges still sheer perfection.

 

Eventually he slowed to a stop at centre ice and she watched as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. He stared at the box for the longest time before putting it back in his pocket and continuing to skate laps. Tessa returned to bed, unable to sleep until Scott finally climbed back into bed nearly an hour later.

 

*

 

“Do you think we’ll hear anything today?” he whined as he stretched out his muscles later that morning.

 

Tessa sighed. He had been like a small, annoying child, outwardly verbalizing his impatientness all week and she had grown tired of it.

 

“For fucks sake. It’s Sunday, Scott. Nobody is calling us today. I don’t know why it’s taking so long but we’ll know this week, okay?”

 

She threw back the covers and got out of bed, disappeared into the closet and returned wearing her fluffy white robe.

 

“Maybe you should try catching a bit more rest. You haven’t been sleeping properly this past week and your irritability is rubbing off on everyone else,” she barked before leaving her bedroom to get Owen out of his crib.

 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you,” she apologized from behind her giant mug of coffee when Scott showed up in the kitchen several minutes later.

 

“I deserved it. I know you said I should, but I really couldn’t sleep any more. This past week has been shi—” Scott caught himself from swearing in front of Owen. He looked at the toddler trying to pull off a cushion from the sectional sofa. “I mean crappy.”

 

“I know,” Tessa sighed with a nod of her head.

 

“And I’ve been moody,” Scott continued.

 

“I know,” Tessa sighed again.

 

“And I don’t want to take my mood swings out on you anymore. You deserve better,” Scott said softly as he moved closer towards her.

 

 _I know_.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Scott suggested with a smirk.

 

Tessa frowned as she searched his eyes for what he meant.

 

“We need a reset, T. How about we drive up to the cottage for the day, just the three of us. Forget everything happening here for a bit and just chill?”

 

 

 

**January 17, 2027**

**Bayfield, Ontario**

 

They had ended up deciding to spend the night at the cottage to make the drive worthwhile. By the time Owen was down for his afternoon nap, Scott had relaxed considerably and admitted to Tessa he had taken up smoking again but in a promise to stop, he threw the remaining package in the fireplace.

 

His willingness to come clean without her having to ask him about his smoking ignited something within her. She had a strong desire to fix his heart with one of their old, albeit bad, habits. She pounced on him, pinning him to the sofa as she poured every ounce of sexual repression that had built up over the past week into her kisses and the grinding of her pelvis against his.

 

“I missed you like this. Do you want to go upstairs?” Scott growled playfully, kissing his way down the side of Tessa’s neck.

 

“No, right here,” Tessa insisted as she stood up and yanked off her pyjama pants.

 

“ _Tess_ ,” he warned as she climbed back onto his lap and boldly reached into his sweat pants for the one part of Scott she had been away from since Vancouver. He was hard and ready for her, it never took much to convince him.

 

“It’s fine...it’s safe,” she insisted as she shoved her thong to the side and sunk down on him, taking his entire length in one go.

 

Scott grunted at the swift contact. “Babe, slow down.”

 

“No, fast,” she insisted. “Then we go upstairs and nap.”

 

Scott relented and let Tessa take control; his body was as desperate for a release as hers. Soon he felt her muscles clench and spasm as she yelled several expletives loudly next to his ear. He knew he was seconds away from doing the same, so he turned them to lie down on the sofa. Two more thrusts and he pulled out at the last second, spilling himself onto her shirt.

 

“Sorry,” he huffed. “I just...we should discuss that ahead of time. You said you weren’t ready and I don’t want you stressing like last time if—”

 

Tessa groaned into Scott’s shoulder. “No, you’re right. I’m the one that should apologize. I’m sorry; I took the spontaneity too far. I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

 

Scott grinned and kissed Tessa on her nose and lips. “I like it when you’re spontaneous like this.”

 

 

 

**Monday**

 

**January 18, 2027**

**London, Ontario**

 

“I feel better...more relaxed,” Scott sighed as he drove Tessa’s SUV down her street towards her house.

 

“Good,” Tessa replied as she turned in her seat to check on Owen. _The stinker fell asleep, no wonder he was so quiet._

 

“And you?” Scott prodded when she didn’t offer up any more words.

 

“We’re together, the three of us, regardless of the outcome,” Tessa insisted even though her stomach turned at the mere thought of the paternity results being negative.

 

Scott sighed. “That’s what you’re telling yourself, or that’s how you really feel?”

 

 _Damn him and the fact that he knows me so well_. “Are you going all Doctor Moir on me ahead of _your_ psychologist appointment?”

 

“Well I _am_ a doctor,” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Tessa.

 

Tessa rolled her eyes but put her hand on his thigh, scratching her short nails against the fabric of his jeans.

 

“Both,” she finally admitted. “I do feel in my heart we are a family. It’s what we wanted, and really...not too far off our original five-year plan. But, at the same time I hope we get the result we want from the tests—”

 

“I’ll still love him, and you, either way,” Scott insisted.

 

“And just so you know, my lawyer’s office hasn’t returned my message yet,” she sighed. Because they still had not heard anything, Tessa had offered to follow up with her lawyer that morning before they left the cottage.

 

*

 

“In here!” Tessa called out from Owen’s bedroom. She had heard Scott walking up the stairs, whistling, so she knew he was in a good mood. “How did your appointment go?”

 

“Phew, stinks in here little man!” Scott laughed as he playfully plugged his nose.

 

“Ott!” Owen waved from his change table where his Mama was so kind to take care of the mess he made in his diaper.

 

“Good,” Scott answered Tessa with a quick kiss to her cheek. “Helps to talk things out with someone neutral, ya know? I needed that appointment after the week we’ve had.”

 

“I’m proud of you for going. So, I got a call back,” Tessa said, her face neutral, not giving Scott any clues.

 

“And?” he prodded anxiously.

 

Tessa closed up Owen’s fresh diaper and started pulling his little pants back up. “My lawyer was in court today, unexpectedly. So hopefully I’ll get a call later today, tomorrow for sure.”

 

Scott wrapped his arms around Tessa from behind and squeezed her tight; relieved the end of their wait was in sight.

 

 

**Tuesday**

**January 19, 2027**

**London, Ontario**

 

Tessa had been a nervous wreck all day. She hated keeping things from Scott now that she was trying to live by the _no secrets_ motto, but she had planned everything out down to the last detail and wanted this to all play out smoothly.

 

She had received _the call_ that morning, shortly after Scott had left for the Skate Shop. Tessa managed to hold her composure through the conversation and it was only after she ended the call that she crumpled up into a ball on her hallway floor in tears, reminiscent of her 2018 breakdown.

 

This time, it was her son who went running towards her and threw his chubby arms around her body to comfort her. Tessa pulled Owen into her lap and rocked him back and forth while she allowed herself a moment to process the news. She thought she had prepared her mind and heart for this but the truth hit harder than she expected.

 

His words had echoed through her head all day. _Call me the second you hear anything, good or bad._ She really wanted to and she contemplated ruining her plans and just phoning him for the three-hundredth time when she heard him enter the house later that afternoon.

 

“T?” Scott shouted as he kicked off his shoes. “What’s burning?”

 

Tessa jumped and turned around. She had been so lost in thought that she forgot about the almonds she had been toasting in a frying pan on the stove.

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” she cursed under her breath as she shut off the gas and pushed the pan off the burner.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah...I just...” Tessa waved her hand towards the pan of burnt almonds.

 

“I was wondering how long it would take before my old Tess resurfaced in the kitchen,” Scott laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

Tessa groaned with embarrassment into his chest.

 

“It’s okay, T. I was going to suggest we go out for dinner tonight. Maybe Spageddy Eddy’s?” Scott kissed the top of Tessa’s head and noticed some brown paper wrapped packages on the kitchen counter, and was distracted for a second time from asking her if the lawyer had called. “Oh! Whatcha got here?”

 

Tessa took a deep breath. _Show time._ “I actually picked up some steaks for dinner?”

 

Scott raised his eyebrows. He knew that she knew of his preference for grilled steaks versus pan-fried and she didn’t have a grill. “Fried?” he asked, appreciating Tessa’s thoughtfulness. At the end of the day, he would eat the steak regardless.

 

Tessa shook her head no as Owen came running into the kitchen holding his Bue stuffy and book. She let out a slow, shaky breath of air as Scott picked up Owen and kissed his chubby cheek, distracted again. “Hey buddy! How was your day?”

 

“Bue?” Owen asked hopefully, as he laid his head against Scott’s shoulder. He’d had a busy day and felt tired.

 

“Sure, buddy! We can read Bue,” Scott replied, kissing the top of Owen’s head.

 

“I know you prefer your steaks done on the barbeque,” Tessa continued, hoping Scott would notice the addition as he walked into the family room.

 

But he didn’t, so she tried again.

 

“I thought today might be a good day to remedy that.”

 

“Remedy what, T?” Scott asked as he plunked himself and Owen down on the sofa.

 

Tessa stood in front of the television and nodded her head towards the window. She had to do it a second time before Scott caught on and followed the direction of her head.

 

“Holy sh—” he exclaimed as he jumped up off the sofa with Owen still in his arms.

 

On the deck was sitting a brand new, top of the line barbeque grill with a giant blue bow stuck on top.

 

Scott handed Owen to Tessa and jogged towards the double doors leading out to the deck. He paused with his hand on the doorknob and looked over at Tessa; she had a giant smile on her face and gave him a nod of her head to proceed.

 

He went out onto the deck to check out the grill that she had arranged to have delivered that morning. While he was outside, Tessa made her way towards the open door. It was cool outside, but she knew he wouldn’t be out there long so she left the door open and shifted Owen to her other hip.

 

“Bue?” Owen asked, looking up at Tessa.

 

“In a minute my sweet boy,” she whispered as she kissed his forehead.

 

Tessa watched Scott lift the lid of the barbecue and she held her breath.

 

Scott turned around holding the envelope Tessa had hidden inside the grill. He raised his eyebrows and walked back into the house, closing the door behind himself.

 

“What’s this?” he asked as he ripped the envelope open.

 

Tessa shrugged as she tried to keep her emotions from revealing what this was all about. “Just a random Tuesday card.”

 

Scott pulled the card out of the envelope and read what was simply printed on the front; just six words.

 

_Damn. We make cute babies together._

 

He looked up at Tessa with a slight frown of confusion on his face. “Are you...are you pregnant?”

 

Tessa shook her head no and allowed the dam to break on her tears. “Open the card, Moir.”

 

His hands shook as he did as he was told. Inside the card Tessa had written out:

 

_Congratulations Scott! You are Owen’s Daddy!_

 

Dumbfounded, he read it through three times before looking up at Tessa; she was already in a full ugly cry.

 

“T...did you…did you get the call?” Scott stuttered, his eyes filling with tears.

 

She nodded, unable to speak through her sobs.

 

“And they said I am?”

 

Tessa managed to laugh out a yes in response.

 

“Jesus fu—” he started to swear but caught himself again. He whooped loudly, tossing the card and envelope in the air, and then leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Tessa and Owen, kissing them both repeatedly on the forehead.

 

“I knew it! In my heart, I knew I was,” Scott whispered against Tessa’s forehead. “Wait—”

 

“What?” she asked, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

 

“You bought a barbecue?”

 

“Belated Father’s Day gift?” Tessa shrugged with a grin.

 

Scott threw his head back and laughed loudly. “Now the steaks make more sense! Oh my God, I love you both so much I don’t know if I should laugh or cry!”

 

“Do you want to hold him?” Tessa offered, wiping more tears from her face.

 

“Come here,” Scott said gently to Owen as he took his son in his arms. He ran his fingers through Owen’s downy soft hair and over his chubby cheeks and tiny nose and under his chin and down his arm, wrapping his large hand around Owen’s. Scott brought the chubby little hand up to his lips and kissed it as he looked into Owen’s blue eyes. “You’re my son,” Scott whispered as he choked back his tears. “I have a son,” he paused to look up at Tessa. _“We_ have a son.”

 

Scott held his free arm out to Tessa and she quickly tucked herself against his chest as she began sobbing again. She thought she had cried all her tears that morning and promised herself she needed to hold herself together for this moment but her emotions were all over the place and she felt happy and sad at the same time, still harbouring guilt that Scott had missed the first year of Owen’s life.

 

“Thank you, T,” Scott sobbed into her hair. “Owen is the best random Tuesday gift you’ve ever given me.”

 

“Bue?” Owen asked again, not sure why his Mom and his Ott were so sad but he was sure it had to do with that new shiny box on the deck. It had been making his Mama cry all day.

 

Scott and Tessa both laughed through their tears as they said yes to their son’s request and made their way over to the sofa to read the Little Blue Truck book for the first time as an official family of three.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Was that the result what you thought it would be? 😉
> 
>  
> 
> So, I could end the story there, but I myself still have questions that I feel I should answer so I can sleep at night. I don't know about the rest of you 🤣
> 
> -will VM get married?  
> -will Owen continue to call Scott “Ott”, or will he start calling him Dada or Daddy?  
> -how in the world are they going to explain Scott being Owen's father to their families?  
> -or will they keep this as their secret?  
> -will VM be able to decide on a nanny?  
> -will Tessa have another baby?  
> -will it be through the fertility clinic or naturally?  
> -will VM get in at least one private skate together before the arena is torn down?
> 
>  
> 
> What are your burning questions that I should answer before this fic gets wrapped up?


End file.
